I'd Lie
by Tete-Glauciele
Summary: E eu poderia te contar/ Que sua cor preferida é verde/ Ele adora discutir/ Nasceu no dia 17/ Sua irmã é linda/ Ele tem os olhos do pai/ E se você me perguntar se o amo,/ Eu mentiria" resumo completo na fic!
1. Início de uma grande amizade

_**[Personagens pertencentes a Tia Steph e música da sinopse da Taylor Swift - I'd Lie.]**_

_**Que emoção! Começar uma fic sempre dá um sentimento de ansiedade... esperar os comentários pensar em cada detalhe que possa agradar os leitores... É uma emoção incrível... Esperamos que vocês, como diz minha co-autora: Adoramem essa história, esse capitulo... Queremos muito receber os comentários de vocês! Então no finalzinho manda um recadinho pra gente! ;D Beijos pra vocês e boa leitura!**_

_"E eu poderia te contar  
Que sua cor preferida é verde  
Ele adora discutir  
Nasceu no dia 17  
Sua irmã é linda  
Ele tem os olhos do pai  
E se você me perguntar se o amo,  
Eu mentiria"_

Bella cresceu sendo amiga do Cullens e dos Hales, principalmente do Edward Cullen, seu melhor amigo, seu irmão de coraçao.  
Pelo meno era assim que ela pensava. O tempo passa e Bella descobre que aquela grande amizade torna-se um amor lindo e verdadeiro, mas o medo da rejeiçao coloca uma barreira em sua frente... O que ela vai fazer? Só o tempo poderá dizer.

XxXxXxXx

Capitulo 01

Meu nome é Bella. Tenho 17 anos e vou contar um pouquinho da minha história.

Quando eu tinha seis anos eu estava no parque, na época eu estava de férias, tentando me entrosar com as outras crianças da minha rua. O problema é que elas não me deixavam brincar com elas e nem brincar no "território" delas... O território delas era o labirinto de ferro que havia no parque. Só eles ficavam lá. Uma vez eles resolveram pregar uma peça comigo dizendo que eu podia brincar. Comecei a subir as grades toda feliz. O que eu não sabia era que eles tinham passado graxa na parte interna, deixando meus dedos sujos e escorregadios, então eu cai de bunda na grama. Foi horrível. Além da dor da queda eles riam que nem um bando de hienas a maioria banguela sem os dentes de leite.

Eu corri para o outro lado da praça chorando e tentado limpar minhas mãos, passando-as na lateral da minha calça. Sentei em um banco que ficava perto da beira do lago onde dava pra ver os cisnes graciosos nadando na água.

Eu chorava escondendo o meu rosto com as mãos, até que eu senti uma mão pegar no meu ombro.

- Porque você está chorando? – Perguntou uma voz de menino.

Imediatamente parei com o soluço e levantei um pouco o meu rosto das minhas mãos para que eu o olhasse.

O menino devia ter a minha idade. E ele era lindo. Sua pele tão branca quanto a minha, seu cabelos de um bronze meio alaranjada todo desarrumado, os olhinhos verdes como esmeralda e as bochechas róseas. Usava uma blusa de algodão vermelha que tinha uns traços cinza em forma de teia e uma aranha no meio, O símbolo do homem aranha, com uma calça jeans de lavagem amarelada e tênis brancos, mas sujos de barro. Ele ainda espera uma resposta.

- Eu caí. – Respondi corando um pouco, por ter sido flagrada chorando.

Ele deu um sorriso mostrando uma janelinha bem na frente, o dente já começava a nascer, o sorriso dele era estonteante. Eu sorri um pouquinho pra ele.

- Você se machucou?

- Não. Cai de bunda na grama. – Fiz uma careta.

- Ia me esquecendo. – Ele disse, dando um tapinha na própria testa. – Meu nome é Edward. E você?

- Isabella. Mas me chame de Bella.

Ele deu um sorriso maior.

- Quer brincar comigo Bella?

Eu assenti e ele pegou minha mão me puxando para o outro lado do parque onde havia um escorregador, alguns balanços e gangorras. Vi que quatro crianças brincavam lá. Duas na gangorra e uma sentada no balanço enquanto um menino a empurrava.

Eles param quando no viram aproximar.

- Bela. – Edward falou. – Aqueles ali. – Apontou para os que estavam na gangorra. São Alice e Jasper. – Alice era bem pequena, tinha os cabelos pretos, que iam até a cintura, e olhos verdes. Usava um macacãozinho jeans com uma blusa Pink. Jasper era loiro, tinha olhos azuis e um jeito meio quieto. Usava um short jeans que ficava um pouco abaixo do joelho e uma blusa azul. Eles sorriam pra mim. – E, Bella, Aqueles lá – Ele apontou para o balanço. – São Rosalie, irmão gêmea de Jasper, e Emmet meu irmão assim como Alice.

Rosalie parecia uma bonequinha. Sabe aquela boneca dos seus sonhos que parece uma princesa. Que você jura ser mais bonita do que a Barbie? Era Rosalie. Ela usava um vestido florido e seus cabelos em duas marias- chiquinhas, ela tinha os olhos iguais os do irmão.

Emmet parecia um ursinho, grandão. Ele tinha olhos verdes, um sorriso cheio de covinhas e cabelos pretos.

Depois de feita as apresentações, Edward não perguntou se eu queria brincar na gangorra com ele. Eu fui. Depois brincamos todos juntos de pega- pega e amarelinha.

Foi a melhor da tarde da minha vida. Eles viraram a partir daquele momento os meus melhores amigos e toda tarde brincávamos juntos. Mas o Edward era mais do que meu melhor amigo. Não tinha nome para explicar aquilo. Ele me protegia dos meninos da minha rua e sempre que eu caia, ele andava com um band-aid no bolso para mim, quando eu não queria brincar ele me fazia companhia, sentávamos no banco que nós nos conhecemos e ficávamos conversando sobre coisas banais. Foi uma das minhas melhores férias que eu já tive.

Logo descobrir que todos eles estudariam na mesma escola que eu.

Os Cullens e os Halles foram uma vez na minha casa brincar comigo no quintal dos fundos. Lá tinha um gramado e apenas uma árvore enorme, de lá dava pra ver a janela no meu quarto e a pequena sacada que havia do lado. Passamos a tarde brincando e a noite a mãe de Edward veio buscar a todos, sem antes fazer amizade com a minha mãe. Minha mãe adorava a todos eles. E muitas vezes Esme vinha com Edward, Alice e Emmet para passarmos a tarde juntos em quanto as duas conversavam.

Quando eu tinha 7 anos eu entrei no meu quarto e liguei o som enquanto descansava um pouco. Foi ai que eu escutei leve batidas na janela. Fui até lá e abri. Era Edward que havia escalado a árvore e estava sentado no galho mais próximo a minha janela e jogava pedrinha na quina de metal.

- Edward? O que faz aqui?

- Bella... Eu queria falar com você. – Eu me sentei no parapeito da janela.

- E porque não veio pela porta?

- Eu queria falar diretamente com você. É que eu queria fazer umas aulas de música, mas não queria ir só. Você quer ir comigo?

- Edward... não sei não...

- Por favor, Bellinha. – Ponderei um pouco... Aprender um novo instrumento seria divertido.

- Tudo bem Edward. Mas tem uma condição.

- Qual? – ele perguntou todo feliz.

- Vai ter que brincar de casinha comigo e fazer seus irmãos brincarem também. Eu e as meninas precisamos de papais para as nossas filhinhas.

Ele arregalou os olhos pra mim. Mas com um suspiro derrotado ele assentiu.

Assim começamos a estudar em uma escola de artes. Lá eu e Edward começamos com violão. Ele aprendeu em três semanas e logo passou a tocar guitarra. Eu demorei bem mais e quando aprendi resolvi não confundir minha cabeça com outro instrumento e passei a ter aulas de desenho.

Algumas semanas depois do início das aulas eu estava com Alice e Rosalie no quintal dos Cullens. A casa deles era enorme e Alice estava entediada.

- Lice. – Disse Rose manhosa. – Porque a gente não faz de conta que você é dona de um salão de beleza em Hollywood, a Bella é sua cabelereira e eu sou uma superstar? Então a gente faz de conta que eu tenho um super show e vocês vão cuidar do meu figurino. – Ela disse sorridente.

- Eu não vou pentear os cabelos da Rose hoje. – falei fechando a cara. A Rose sempre fazia isso para que a gente penteasse o cabelo dela.

- Tem outra idéia então Swan? – Rose falou levantando uma sobrancelha pra mim. Foi ai que eu me lembrei da condição de Edward.

- Na verdade tenho. Vamos brincar de casinha. – Alice ficou alerta, mas na mesma hora murchou.

- Sem papai não tem graça. – Ela choramingou.

- Mas eu sei como arranjar papai's. – Ela não entendeu, mas na mesma hora eu me levantei e corri para dentro da casa dos Cullens.

Jasper e Emm estavam jogando videogame na sala.

- Cadê o Edward?

- Está na cozinha. – Disse Jasper sem me olhar. Emm estava concentrado demais, com uma língua fora e olhos semi cerrados.

Fui até a cozinha e Edward estava em pé em cima de uma cadeira, encostada na pia, tentando alcançar a última prateleira do armário.

- EDWARD! – Ele se assustou quase caindo da cadeira, se segurando no último instante na prateleira do armário, a cadeira acabou caindo e ele ficou pendurado. Ele virou o rosto me olhando feio, as pernas balançando. Ele soltou as mãos da prateleira caindo no chão.

- Qual é o motivo do escândalo Bella? – Ele estava irritado. – Eu pensei que fosse a mamãe. Eu quase caio. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Perdão Ed. – Disse manhosa. – Mas o que você estava fazendo? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Estava querendo comer um dos biscoitos que vovó Elizabeth mandou para nós. – Ele falou apontando para o pote que estava lá, mostrando deliciosos biscoitos de goma que a avó de Edward aprendeu a fazer quando morou no Brasil, há muitos anos atrás. Ela sempre encomendava goma de lá para fazer seus biscoitos maravilhosos.

- Tia Esme não disse que só podia comer depois da janta?

- Mas eu quero agora. – Ele falou fazendo bico. – Mas diga o que você quer.

- Ah! Edward se lembra daquela promessa que você fez para eu entrar para a escola de música?

- Eu não fiz promessa nenhuma. – Ele falou se afastando.

- Foi o nosso trato Edward. Você tem que cumprir. Meu dedo indicador está cheio de feridas por causa das cordas do violão.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse com raiva. – Mas eu só vou depois que conseguir pegar um biscoito. Então fica vigiando ai pra mim.

Eu fui para a porta e logo Edward estava me cutucando para sairmos dali. Notei que ele não mastigava nada. Na sala Emm e Jasper discutiam. Aparentemente Jasper havia vencido a luta e Emm disse que ele havia trapaceado.

- É um jogo de vídeo game. Não tem como trapacear. – Jasper exasperou.

- Você usou armas diferentes. Você sabia outros códigos.

- Eu não fiz nada demais.

- Fez!

- Fiz não!

- EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! – Edward gritou. Os dois pararam de gritar instantaneamente. Edward foi até o vídeo-game e desligou. – Nós vamos brincar com as meninas lá fora.

- Tem certeza Edward? Jasper provavelmente vai roubar.

- Não tem como roubar na brincadeira que a gente vai brincar.

Eles foram se entender bem o que Edward queria dizer. Claro que eles tentaram desistir, mas logo Alice deu um olhar mortal e os dois ficaram.

Fazia mais de uma hora que a gente brincava e na verdade estava sendo um inferno.

Emm ficava querendo cuidar da filhinha dele, mas Rose não deixava, pois toda vida que ele pegava a boneca ele tentava levantar o vestido da boneca.

Jasper não sabia trocar fraldas e acabou colocando um lado preso na cinturinha do neném e o outro no braço.

Edward toda vida que trocava a roupa da boneca ele colocava roupa de homem.

Alice gritava com Jasper enquanto Rose tomava de novo a filha dela quando Edward pegou a bolsa do neném, colocou a mamadeira de suco, fraldas e um brinquedo. Se levantou e pegou o carrinho violeta.

- Já que a Bella é a minha esposa e aquela coisinha loira é nossa filha vou passear com elas. – Ele me ofereceu a mão e eu me levantei pegando a nossa filha que estava dormindo na caminha improvisada que eu fiz, já que a cama dela estava na minha casa. Peguei outra roupinha e o kit mamãe-troca-fraldinha, que tinha o talco e o perfume do neném.

Os outros mal nos escutaram e Edward colocou a boneca de qualquer jeito no carrinho. Eu ajeitei e ele saiu empurrando. Nós demos a volta no lago que ficava no fundo da casa dos Cullens e Edward se deitou na grama.

- Vamos descansar um pouquinho. – disse ele. –Faz de conta que nossa filha dormiu no caminho. Eu assenti e me sentei ao seu lado.

- E por quer tudo isso?

- Eu só queria sair dali em quebrar o meu acordo. – Ele falou simplesmente.

Eu sorri. Notei suas roupas. Ele usava uma camisa social de manga curta azul bebê, uma calça caqui e um tênis branco que tinha rodinhas de enfeite para parecer um carro de corrida. Ele abriu o bolso da camisa tirando de lá dois biscoitos e me dando um.

- Você pegou mais?

- Não. Só peguei esses. Naquela hora eu não comi. Guardei para comer com você. – Ele sorriu.

Eu não resisti em dar um beijo no rosto dele de agradecimento. Ele corou e comeu o biscoito. Nós ficamos lá no lago um tempão. Quando voltamos o pessoal já tinha desistido de brincar de casinha e estavam brincando de twister. Foi a melhor brincadeira de casinha que eu já tive.

Edward ia quase todo dia para minha casa e escalava a árvore. Passávamos horas conversando e quando o sol se punha ele descia, pegava a bicicleta e ia para casa. Meu dia só ficava completo se eu o visse ali na minha árvore.

Edward tinha um violão e uma guitarra. Eu não tinha um violão, pois minha mãe falou que não fazia sentido compra um violão para mim agora, já que eu ainda ia crescer e logo teria que usar outro que fosse adequado para o tamanho das minhas mãos. Um dia Edward me emprestou o violão dele para que eu treinasse já que fazia tempo que eu não dedilhava um. Bem, logo nas primeiras notas a corda mais grossa do violão arrebentou. E não era corda simples de nylon, na verdade eram cordas de aço que custavam mais caro. Eu comecei a chorar com medo de que Edward parasse de falar comigo. Me lembro de que nada do que minha mãe dizia me consolava. Ela foi até a loja comprar cordas novas, mas estavam em falta o que fez aumentar meu choro mais ainda.

Edward voltou à tarde, como sempre fazia e escalou a arvore.

- BELLA?

Eu rapidamente limpei o meu rosto das lágrimas e sai do banheiro do meu quarto para falar com Edward.

- Oi Ed.

- E aí? Tocou muito hoje? – Ele perguntou todo animadinho.

- Um pouco. – mordi o lábio.

- Um pouco? Algum problema com o violão? – Eu não respondi, só olhei para o chão do meu quarto. – Bella o que houve? – ele perguntou inocente e eu... Comecei a chorar.

Eu chorei muito sem nem consegui olhar para Edward. De repente senti dois braços me envolvendo. Edward. Não tinha notado que ele tinha descido da árvore.

- O que houve Bells?

- E-e-eu...

Ele olhou para a minha cama e viu o violão. Ele se afastou de mim e foi até o violão. Sorrindo ele puxou uma carteira do bolso traseiro e tirou um saquinho preto de lá. Ele abriu o saquinho com o dente e tirou de lá uma corda nova para o violão. Eu fiquei pasma, enquanto ele rapidamente ele trocou a corda. Ele olhou pra mim preocupado.

- Bells? O que houve? Por que você estava chorando?

- O seu violão...

- Fala da corda? Ela já estava um pouco velha, eu esperava que ela quebrasse, só não com você... Pensei que durariam alguns dias a mais... Bella. – Ele me abraçou - eu não deixaria nossa amizade terminar por causa de uma corda de violão... Você é como uma irmã para mim.

Me senti bem com as palavras que ele disse então, finalmente, eu relaxei. Mas eu não soube explicar o pequeno desconforto que se apossou de mim. E não soube o porquê de quando ele disse que sou uma irmã para ele, senti o meu coração perder uma batida dolorosa.

Eu não sabia naquela época... Mas agora eu sei.

******************

**Comentem, deixe sua opinião, manda um alozinho, enfim... Marque sua presença aqui! S2**

**As autoras só se sentem estimuladas a escrever mais se tiver reviws! **

**Beijos pra vocês! ;***


	2. Fazendo dez anos

_**Gente! É um prazer enorme está aqui postando mais um capítulo. As reviews de vocês estão nos dando forças e vontade para arranjar inspiração até com o vento! [risos] **_

_**Eu fiquei muito feliz mesmo com o apoio que eu recebi de você... no sábado minha caixa de email vivia chegando mensagem de gente favoritando a história e mandando suas opiniões.**_

_**A Deah também está super animada, já andou respondendo algumas reviews das leitoras dela. **_

_**E a gente precisa que vocês continuem mandando os comentários de vocês. É o que realmente dar força de vontade de postar rápido. E quem puder dá uma olhada nas nossas outras fics:**_

_**Ser uma Swan [postado no ff e no nyah]; Freedom [postado somente no nyah] e Conection [postado no ff e no nyah], vão lá e dêem uma lidinha! Garanto que são história boas! **_

_**Sem mais delongas e já esperando os comentários de vocês: **_

_**BOA LEITURA!**_

Eu nos meus 17 anos posso dizer que tive uma infância normal, como dever ser... Bem pelo menos eu digo assim, mas na minha mente eu sei que não... Não é todo mundo que se apaixona pelo melhor amigo, a maioria das vezes eles são feios o suficiente ou são realmente como irmãos para que se chegue a cogitar a idéia de amar realmente (como um homem ama uma mulher e vice-versa)...

Às vezes me pego surpresa pelo fato e como Edward começou a mudar a meu ver, e diferente da maioria das garotas eu já sentia algo por ele antes que os hormônios atuassem em seu corpo. Inúmeras vezes, eu me repreendi pensando ser um incesto, ou algo assim, amar o seu irmão... Mas ele não é meu irmão de sangue.

A idade mais complicada da minha vida foram os meus dez anos. As transformações no meu corpo, as complicações dos meus sentimentos e a mudança familiar me deixavam confusa e perdida... E na hora que eu mais precisava de um guia e de um companheiro, ele estava lá jogando pedrinhas no vidro da minha janela.

Irei narrar alguns desses acontecimentos...

No meu aniversário de dez anos, comemorei com meus pais, os Cullens e os Hales, era sempre do mesmo jeito desde que eu os conheci, todos nós nos reuníamos na minha casa e minha mãe tentava fazer um bolo, Esme sabendo das experiências culinárias desastrosas de Renné na cozinha sempre trazia um bolo extra, de sabor diferente, para que todos pudessem comer, claro que no final todo mundo comia uma fatia do bolo de minha mãe, assim ela não ficava triste.

Já tinham cantado parabéns para mim, enquanto eu ficava vermelha que nem pimenta e agora estávamos todos na sala conversando enquanto nos servíamos de salgadinhos.

- Então eu peguei a bola quando faltavam dez segundos para acabar o jogo. – Falava Emm, que havia entrado para o time de basquete, ele falava e imitava os movimentos, na verdade era a nona vez que eu escutava essa história e continuava a falar: – Eu driblei três caras mais velhos e fui para a cesta então quando eu estava preste a arremessar um cara enorme apareceu na minha frente, ele era duas vezes maior do que eu, não, não, era três vezes maior que eu, ai e fiz o meu olhar de cara do mal e dei uma cotovelada nele e arremessei e a bola entrou na cesta bem na hora...

- Do apito do juiz... - falamos todos... Enquanto nossos pais riam da cara do Emm, ele meio que desmoronou quando acabamos com fim heróico da história dele.

Ele fez beiçinho.

- Em, por favor, a gente estava no jogo e você já nos contou essa história deixa eu ver... – Edward fingiu contar nos dedos – Dez vezes.

- Emm, -Rose chamou de jeito doce - eles já entenderam que você foi o herói o do jogo. Então por favor... PÁRA DE REPETIR ESSA HISTÓRIA!

Todos nos assustamos com o grito que Rose deu.

Os adultos então começaram a conversar e Emm, ainda sentido com o ocorrido, foi se sentar mais no canto da sala.

Rose ficou preocupada, com medo de ter magoado realmente, foi logo conversar com ele.

Pelo que eu vi Emm ficou um pouco receoso de falar com a Rose, mas logo eles conversavam timidamente, baixinho mesmo, de vez em quando trocavam sorrisinhos.

Alice entrou na conversa com as mulheres da casa e Jasper ficou escutando o que os homens falavam sobre a última rodada do campeonato.

Edward então me puxou pela mão e me levou para o segundo andar, eu somente o segui sem dizer nada, ninguém notou nossa saída.

Quando entramos no meu quarto ele fechou a porta.

- Bella.

- O que foi Edward? Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Desculpe Bella... Eu só queria te dar o meu presente sem que todos estivessem olhando... – Ele corou levemente. Fiquei nervosa.

- E-e-e o que vo-você tem pra me dar? – Eu tinha mesmo que gaguejar?

Ele riu e tirou do bolso da calça uma caixinha preta, pegou minha mão virando a palma para cima e a depositou lá.

Eu a abri. Eram dois cordões de ouro, todos os dois com pingentes que se completavam formando um sol, os raios pareciam vibrar. Em um deles havia um pingente extra, um coração de diamante.

- E-edward. Deve ter sido um absurdo de caro.

- Esse é meu. - Ele apontou para o colar sem o pingente de coração. – O outro é seu. Considere como uma forma concreta de demonstrar a nossa amizade.

Ele deu um sorrisinho torto. Fazendo meu coração perder uma batida. Ele pegou o meu cordão e veio atrás de mim para colocando no meu pescoço enquanto eu levantava meu cabelo. Depois ele pegou a dele e colocou na minha mão e depois se virou, de costas pra mim.

Eu coloquei o cordão nele sem entender porque eu tremia. Quando terminei, ele me pegou pela mão e me levou até o espelho. Olhei para os dois cordões. Era lindo, mas algo me incomodava, fato que demorei algum tempo para entender. Olhei para o meu corpo. Eu usava um vestido azul marinho que Alice me deu, ele era um pouco preso abaixo do meu busto e se soltava levemente, as mangas eram um pouco bufantes, o vestido era balonê e com estampa de flores prata com glitter. E como num estalo da minha mente percebi que o motivo do meu incômodo era os meus peitos. Eles começaram a crescer... Na verdade era só o bico e aquilo me incomodava, eu achava feio aquela duas coisinhas sobressaltando-se nas minhas roupas.

Edward não percebeu meu olhar especulativo sobre meu corpo, simplesmente deu um sorriso torto para mim me abraçou. Seu olhar era extasiante.

- Parabéns Bella!

- Obrigada Edward!

Nós descemos depois disso. Todos nos olharam sugestivamente.

- Edward me deu o presente de aniversário dele. – Falei me explicando.

Papai ficou vermelho na mesma hora e ficou ainda mais quando viu que estávamos de mãos dadas, era um gesto inocente, costumávamos andar assim.

- Ele me deu um colar, como representação da nossa amizade. – Me apressei em explicar.

Todos ficaram surpresos com o presente. Menos meu pai que bufava de vez em quando.

Edward estava radiante. Algo que eu não entendia. Era aparentemente só um colar bobo.

Mentira. Era lindo e a forma como ele representava nossa amizade era maravilhoso...

Depois disso todos resolveram me dar meus presentes, já que eles nunca me davam assim que cuegavam para que todos pudessem me ver abrir os presentes. Esme e Carlisle me deram uma coleção de livros clássicos, Royce e Anne Hale me deram um conjunto de coisas para o cabelo que vinha dentro de uma caixa em forma de baú, o baú era violeta e tinha um aspecto velho feito propositalmente, dentro havia inúmeras ligas, piranhas, fivelas, tudo. Objetos belíssimos e encantadores. Rosalie e Jasper me deram um conjunto de maquiagem o mesmo que Rose usava casualmente, Alice me deu além do vestido que eu já usava me deu outro, lilás, ela reclamava que eu não usava muito vestido. Por fim, Renné e Charlie: Eles me deram um violão novo!

- Lindo! – Falei de queixo aberto. Ele era azul marinho, tamanho médio, e tinha três estrelas adesivas de glitter, bem grossas, que eles colocaram embaixo, e quando eu tocava ficava como se subisse da minha perna pelo violão. Era perfeito.

- Que bom que gostou. – Falou Charlie. – Foi o melhor que pudemos pagar.

- É perfeito. - Disse fascinada.

Todos riram e então me pediram que eu tocasse uma música. Dedilhei as cordas para ver se estavam afinada. Estavam perfeitas.

Então comecei a tocar uma música que eu amava: True Friend

[Verdadeiro Amigo]

Nós assinamos nossos cartões com as letras BFF*

Você tem um milhão de maneiras de me fazer rir

Você olha por mim, você me protege

É muito bom ter você por perto

Você conhece os segredos que eu nunca poderia contar

E quando eu estou quieta, você atravessa meu silêncio

Não sinto a necessidade de dar um grito rebelde

Porque você mantém meus pés no chão

Você é um verdadeiro amigo

Você está aqui até o fim

Você me ajuda

Quando alguma coisa não está certa

Conversa comigo agora e à noite

Até tudo estar bem de novo

Você é um verdadeiro amigo

Você não fica bravo quando eu mudo os planos

De alguma forma suas segundas chances nunca acabam

Não diz "Eu te avisei" quando eu estou errada de novo

Eu sou tão sortuda por ter achado...

Um verdadeiro amigo

Você está aqui até o fim

Você me ajuda

Quando alguma coisa não está certa

Conversa comigo agora e à noite

Até tudo estar bem de novo

Você é um verdadeiro amigo

Amigos verdadeiros vão até o fim do mundo

Até eles acharem o que você precisa

Amigos agüentam durante os altos e baixos

Porque eles têm alguém em quem acreditar

Um verdadeiro amigo

Você está aqui até o fim

Você me ajuda

Quando alguma coisa não está certa

Conversa comigo agora e à noite

Não precisa fingir

Oh, você é um verdadeiro amigo

Você está aqui até o fim

Você me ajuda

Quando alguma coisa não está certa

Conversa comigo agora e à noite

Até tudo estar bem de novo

Você é um verdadeiro amigo

Você é um verdadeiro amigo

Você é um verdadeiro amigo

Eu tocava e olhava para cada pessoa que estava na sala. Eu ficava cada vez mais vermelha com toda aquela atenção, mas aos poucos eu deixei a música me levar. Quando terminei todos aplaudiram, eu sentia minha pele queimar com aquilo.

Foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida.

Os meses se seguiram rapidamente e logo já era dezembro. O chão em Forks tinha um perfeito tapete branco de neve.

Um dia, quando eu estava indo ao parque me encontrar com meus amigos, encontro com um dos garotos que mexia comigo há anos atrás...

- Oi James... - Disse sem nenhuma emoção, simplesmente por educação...

- Bella! Eu realmente precisava falar com você!

*********

**Beijinhos para:**

_**Re Lane Cullen**__**; **__**Raissa Cullen**__**,**_

_**germanaaa**__**; **__**Thais Reis**__**;**_

_**Helena Camila**__**; **__**Jujuh Cullen**__**;**_

_**lucianalc; bruna_cristine;**_

_**microbia; Lay B e para a Tatynha!**_

_Obrigado pelo carinho! Adoramos vocês!_

_Lembrem-se: Somos autoras carentes que adoramamos ser mimadas pelas reviews de vocês!_

_Até a próxima! ;D_


	3. Ciumes, Beijo e A Descoberta do Amor

**Novo Capitulo! Saiu até rapidinho! Queríamos primeiramente agradecer aos que deixam a sua opinião aqui pra mim e pra Deah. Os comentários nos dão vontade de escrever o mais rápido. Eu preparei esse capitulo para posta-lo no dia que eu recebesse o resultado do meu vestibular, para caso eu precisasse me ausentar por algumas semanas... Mas isso não vai ocorrer. Infelizmente eu não fui aprovada para a segunda fase... então tentarei continuar postando toda semana. Minhas leitoras, eu realmente não estou me sentindo bem. Hoje [24/11/09] está sendo um dia muito difícil para mim, infelizmente o pior dia da minha vida. E eu peço o apoio e o carinho de vocês, eu realmente preciso receber comentários para que eu tenha forças pra continuar a escrever. Passei um dia péssimo, chorando o dia todo. Eu não tenho palavras para explicar a dor que é estudar e não receber a aprovação, só quem viveu sabe como é dificil.**

**Bem a Deah merece um crédito grande por esse capitulo... Os fatos que aqui ocorrem foi na maioria idéia dela eu só complementei e escrevi... kkkk!!! DEAH: EU TE ADORO!!! Huehuehueheuhe! **

**Eu e a Deah adoramos todos os comentários que recebemos!**

**Sinto que já enchi muito o saco.... Então:**

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_**Capítulo 03**_

- Bella! Eu realmente precisava falar com você!

Eu não disse nada. Somente esperei. James era um ano mais velho que eu. E não posso negar que ele estava ficando bonito. Loiro dos olhos verdes, não profundos como de Edward, tinha um tom amarelado, era cativante de certa forma.

Eu esperei, mas James não falava nada. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso.

- O que você quer James? – Cruzei os braços na frente do corpo.

- é... que... Eu...

- Vocêêê... – Falei girando as mãos como um sinal para que ele continuasse.

- É que eu queria te pedir desculpas. – Ele olhou pros pés, envergonhado. – Eu sei que quando éramos mais novos... eu não me comportei bem com você. – Ele me olhou nos olhos – Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Eu.. não.. sei o que dizer...

- Bella... Eu fui um idiota e...

Eu não sei o que ele ia dizer, pois depois disso Edward apareceu do nada na minha frente e empurrou James no chão.

- EDWARD! – Eu me assustei com aquilo. Edward não costumava ser violento. James fazia uma careta segurando o choro. James estava sem luvas então quando se levantou fez uma careta maior, vi de relance sua mão muito vermelha.

- Não chegue mais perto da Bella. – A voz de Edward era ameaçadora.

- Edward. – eu disse. – Para já com isso. James estava só conversando comigo.

- Mas Bells, ele...

- Já chega, Bella! – James disse quando finalmente estava recomposto. – Em outra oportunidade nós conversamos. Mas se eu fosse você dizia ao seu namoradinho que as mulheres não gostam de cães de guarda. E apesar de agradecer a sua proteção Bella, não preciso temer um pirralho. – Ele riu. Depois se virou e foi embora dobrando na esquina.

Edward se virou para me olhar. Eu fiz minha melhor cara de raiva.

- Edward. O que você fez foi errado.

- Mas Bells....

- Sem mas, Edward. James veio me pedir desculpas. Você não podia empurrá-lo na neve.

- Quer dizer... – Edward começou a ficar com raiva também. – Que ele te machuca, prega peças em você... anos depois ele vem e te pede desculpas e você aceita na mesma hora?

- Eu não disse que aceitei as desculpas dele. Eu disse que ele veio me pedir desculpas.

- Quer dizer que você vai namorar com ele?

- Como? – A pergunta me pegou desprevenida.

- Você ouviu bem. – Ele fez um bico.

- Edward... argh! Que raiva! Você é um incompreensível. Está mudando de assunto.

- Me responde Bella.

- Não.

- Não o que?

- Eu não sei.

- Não sabe o que? – Ele estava impaciente

- Não sei. – Disse petulante.

- Você é uma chata.

- E você é um chato. – Disse passando por ele e seguindo o meu caminho para o parque.

Chegando lá Alice e Rosalie já me esperavam com uma corda. Tirei o meu casaco, pois como ia fazer exercícios ficaria quente logo.

Rosalie começou pulando. Depois foi Alice e por fim eu. E assim seguia o rodízio de quem pulava. Alice era a melhor de nós três, talvez pelos pulos que ela vive dando por ai, e eu era a pior. Mas não me importava. Estávamos somente brincando.

Enquanto girava a corda para Alice vi Edward chegar com uma garota loirinha aruivada, devia ter a nossa idade, ela tinha os cabelos muito lisos, a pele branca. Usava uma sainha de pregas verde-bebê e uma blusa branca com um bolero de mangas longas rosa-bebê, usava luvas violetas e uma boina creme, Nós pés usava uma bota grafite.

Ele a levou até o balanço e ela se sentou para ele empurrá-la. Naquele momento desejei ser eu que tivesse empurrando para faz ela cair de cara na neve.

- BELLA! – Alice estava com as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé no chão. Notei que ela já tinha parado de pular, Rose segurava a corda e eu a mantinha girando. – Eu errei. Quer prestar atenção no jogo?

- Desculpe. – Rosalie se posicionou e voltamos a brincar.

Eu realmente não entendia essa sensação de queimação que eu sentia que fazia meu estomago embrulhar. Eu tinha vontade de ir até lá e levá-lo para bem longe dela.

Eu me dividia entre olhar se eu estava rodando direito e olhar para Edward.

Eles pararam de brincar e subiram para a casinha do escorregador. Eles se sentaram e ficaram conversando cheio de sorrisinhos. Senti meu rosto ferver.

- BELLA! – Alice gritou. – É a sua vez.

Entreguei a ponta da corda para Rosalie e fui para o meio.

Elas começaram a girar devagar e foi aumentando o ritmo. Enquanto pulava dei uma olhada para Edward ele estava rindo de algo que parecia ter sido bem engraçado.

Voltei minhas atenções para a brincadeira, eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes eu tinha pulado. Olhei de novo. Ele agora segurava a mão dela. Um ódio se apossou de mim. Senti meu rosto arder em ódio, uma lágrima grossa queria sair. Então ele se aproximou dela, os lábios com um biquinho. Ele ia beijar o rosto dela.

Não sei o que aconteceu depois. Só sei que senti a corda bater com força um pouco abaixo do meu joelho e o meu corpo no ar por conta da rasteira que eu levei da corda. Eu, Alice e Rose gritávamos. Senti minha cabeça bater fortemente no chão, parecia que eu tinha caído na fileira fina que dividia as partes do parquinho. Botei a mão na cabeça. Já estava sem a boina, que cairia enquanto eu pulava e a as luvas que incomodavam quando eu rodava a corda. Quando olhei para a minha mão estava cheia de sangue. Então minha vista, que já estava turva, escureceu de vez. A ultima coisa que eu ouvi foi Edward gritar o meu nome.

Meu corpo doía, estava com muito frio. Meus lábios batiam.

Eu sentia meu corpo deitado em um algo duro, porém minha cabeça estava em algo mais macio. Eu não conseguia abrir os olhos, minha cabeça doía demais.

- Alice! Pega o casaco, as luvas, tudo o que for dela e traga ela está com muito frio. – Era Edward, pela proximidade eu estava com a cabeça na perna dele.

- Mas Edward olha a cabeça dela. – ela choramingou.

- Eu estou pondo gelo, mas eu preciso que ela acorde primeiro, para levá-la para Carlisle.

Um tempinho depois eu senti algo gelado na minha cabeça, fazendo latejar mais.

- Bella! Fica bem! Não morre não! Eu preciso de você! Acorda! – Edward choramingava. – Bella! O que eu faço! Seus lábios estão roxos.

Edward pegou minhas mãos com a sua que estava livre e encostou sua bochecha na minha testa.

- Belinha. Eu não sei o que fazer. Seus lábios estão roxos. E a Alice não chega.

Edward trocou a neve que estava na minha cabeça por uma que não estivesse tão derretida.

Então eu senti. Algo pressionou os meus lábios com leveza e depois com um pouco mais de firmeza. E pela sensação não era a pele de Edward, eram os seus lábios. Meu primeiro beijo.

Senti o meu coração disparar. Uma corrente foi por todo o meu corpo, a sensação do encostar dos lábios era maravilhosa. Edward beijou cada um dos meus lábios e depois botou a bochecha na minha testa de novo. Senti uma gota me molhar. Era uma lágrima de Edward.

Eu não entendi como eu me senti naquele momento. Um sensação poderosa se instalou no meu coração. Nada pode ser comparar ao primeiro beijo e a descoberta do primeiro amor. Sim, eu o amava. Eu acho. Na verdade minha mente estava confusa demais e minha cabeça latejava demais.

- Edward, achei. Já liguei pro papai e pra mamãe. Ela está vindo nos buscar e papai está esperando no hospital. Vamos.

Edward ergueu o meu corpo e algo foi posto para me proteger do frio. A sensação de tontura voltou e o cheiro de sangue também. Então desmaiei de novo.

Quando acordei estávamos no hospital. Notei pelo cheiro e pelas cores da parede.

Eu gemi de dor.

- Calma Bella. – Era Esme ao meu lado. Estamos esperando a anestesia fazer efeito para fazer um curativo.

- Como? – perguntei confusa. Senti algo pressionar minha mão. Me virei e Edward estava lá com um olhar preocupado. Ele deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Sua cabeça. Ela teve um corte um pouco profundo e vou ter que pontuar. – Disse Carlisle entrando e colocando as luvas. Ele levantou a mascará e uma enfermeira trouxe um carrinho com as ferramentas.

Edward segurou fortemente minha mão.

- Bella. Eu prometo a você que não vai doer nada. Só preciso que você fique quietinha. – Carlisle disse docemente. Eu assenti e segurei com força a mão de Edward. – Relaxe Bella.

Eu respirei fundo. Esme ficou no pé da cama e Edward se manteve do meu lado. Eu só olhava pro seu rosto, as novas emoções inundando o meu corpo. E quando nossos olhares se cruzaram eu tive a certeza: Eu o amava!

*********

_**Beijos:**_

_**Jujuh Cullen**__: Obrigada! Continue acompanhando! ;D_

_**Kah Reche**__: Realmente agradecemos pelo carinho. Que bom que agradamos!_

_**Bruna Watson**__: Que Bom; Que Bom; Que bom! Huehuehuehue! Obrigada pelo carinho!_

_**Lucianalc**__: Acho que você vai gostar do James aqui eu acho... [revirando os olhos] Obrigada pelo carinho!!!_

_**Sandra Santos**__: Concordo contigo: Primeiro amor é para sempre... huehue! Quem não queria realmente ter um amigo assim... mas a gente acaba achando... o Ed é muito fofo! E o cordão que ele deu foi lindo tbm! Vamos ver o que o James vai aprontar por aqui! Obrigada!_

_**Tatynha**__: Que bom que você gostou! O Charlie com ciúmes é uma graça realmente. O James não falou tudo o queria... o que será que ele quer mais? Obrigada pelo carinho! _

_**Germanaaa**__: Acho que em questão de fofura dá empate! Huehueuehue!Obrigada pelo comentário!!!_

_**Microbia**__: Obrigada pelo carinho! Nós sentimos realmente amadas com esse prestigio todo! Beijooos!_

_**Lay B**__ : Que comentário enorme!!! A Deah já te deu uma resposta néh... huehuheu É para surta com o tamanho! Adorei a teoria sobre a Alice, e devo dizer que é realmente uma boa teoria. A Ser e o Emm... vamos ter que aguardar um pouquinho pra ver o que rola entre eles. Eu não estou me focando na escola porque ela conta por enquanto fatos que marcam a infância dela, quando ela chegar aos 17 anos dela ai sim vai ter a escola realmente... Algumas perguntas suas começaram a ser respondidas nesse post... agora é esperar um pouco huehuehueu! Obrigada pelo carinho!!!_

_**ana floyd**__: Obrigada!!! Continue lendo e comente sempre!_

_**bruna_cristine**__: Obrigada! Eu realmente fico feliz por te ver aqui! Continue marcando sua presença aqui!_

**Obrigada moças!**

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**

**Não custa nada, vai comenta ai...**

**BEIJOS!!!!!**

Nota da Deah: E aí gurias estão gostando?!?!?! Então pleaseeeee comentem, critiquem, deixem sugestões ou simplesmente "_um beijinho"_ ou "_posta mais", _isto nos estimula cada vez mais!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gostaria de agradecer do fundo do coração seus comentários, são super empolgantes... Beijinhos big ultra mega power blaster maxi super hiper especiais pra todas vocês... YOU'RE GREATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vejo vocês nos próximos post... E não percam as próximas emoções... Quem viver lera!!!!!!kkkk

Beijinhos no coração

Deah


	4. Esconde Esconde

Nota da Deah: Oiiiiiiiiii guriassssssssssss?!?! Tudo bem com vocês?!?!

Estamos muitíssima feliz que a cada capítulo tem aumentado o número de leitores, isto nos deixa super feliz e animada a trazer cada vez mais novidades pra vocês...

Um beijo ultra mega Power super hiper maxi blaster especial pra: DudaCullen, ErikaCunha, Mandy S2 Twilight, Tatynha, Bruninha Cullen, Marihc, MaryCullen S2, Microbia, Germanaaa, Lucianalc, Ellenmonteiro, Sabrina, JujuMoreschi, Elisa Bass, Paula Sammet, Sophiatt, Cinthia Sepulveda, Gabytenorio, Carol Cullen "L", Bgsmeinterfona, Bruna Watson, Larissa Inácio e aos inúmeros anônimos que passam, mas não tem tempo de deixar um review... Se esqueci de alguém sorryyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Não percam o próximo capítulo... Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!!!!kkkkkk!!!!!!

Beijinhos no coração...

Deah

Boa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Existe idade apropriada para amar? Eu creio que não. Assim como também não há a pessoa apropriada. Simplesmente acontece. Eu amava Edward Cullen. Meu desejo era sair andando com ele por ai de mãos dadas e tomar soverte sentados no banco do parque.

Vocês podem até dizer: espera ai, ela faz isso quase todos os dias!

Faço mesmo. Mas nesse momento Edward só é o meu melhor amigo, eu queria fazer isso com o Edward meu namorado.

Que bobo, uma criança de dez anos pensar essas coisa. Se tivesse uma velha me escutando batia na minha bunda com o cinto do meu pai, dizendo que eu estava muito saidinha.

Não posso mandar no meu coração. Nem posso ficar envergonhada de algo tão puro, sem malicia e cheia de carinho.

Mas como fazer para saber se ele sente algo por mim?

Eu pensava nessas coisas enquanto Carlisle terminava de pontear minha cabeça. Edward em momento algum soltou minha mão.

- Bella? – Carlisle me chamou. – Acabei o serviço por aqui. Eu quero que você passe mais uns minutos deitada aqui e se levante aos poucos. Enquanto isso Esme vai resolver a documentação. Certo?

- Eu fiquei careca? – Não deu tempo de conter minha pergunta. Todos riram.

- Não Bella. Não tem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Todos estão nessa cabecinha e vão ficar por um bom tempo. – Ele riu docemente e saiu com a mulher da sala.

Quando olhei para Edward vi que ele soltara minha mão e olhava pro chão, corando furiosamente.

Eu assim que assimilei o motivo também baixei a cabeça corando mais do que ele.

- Bells. – Eu levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Me desculpe...

- Tudo bem Edward. - Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Bells. Eu fui um idiota. Eu só queria te proteger do chato do James.

- Claro Edward. Você só tem que pedir desculpas.

- Desculpa...

- Não há mim. Ao James. Você foi mal educado com ele.

- Eu não pedir nada para ele. – Ele fez um beicinho.

Eu revirei os olhos, resolvi que era melhor começa a me levantar.

Me sentei devagar, minha cabeça um pouco zonza, Edward me ajudou. Senti uma descarga elétrica passar pelo meu corpo quando ele tocou nas minhas costas.

Fiquei sentada esperando a Esme vir nos pegar. Na verdade eu me sentia estranha, eu não era mais a mesma Bella. Não sei explicar como, talvez o porquê...

Esme veio feliz por me ver melhor e me levou para casa. Renné quase teve um troço quando soube da noticia e Charlie revirou os olhos com a histeria dela.

Ele me chamou com um dedo e eu sentei no mesmo degrau da escada que ele.

- Como você se sente minha filha?

- Bem. Foi só uma queda. Típico de mim.

Ele riu, pegou minha cabeça e mexeu nos meus cabelos, a fim de ver os pontos que Carlisle fizera.

Depois disso fui para o meu quarto dormir.

Os dias se passavam seguindo o mesmo ritmo. Edward parecia ter esquecido o que ocorreu no parque, Carlisle tirou meus pontos uma semana depois, e eu resolvi evitar brincar de corda por um tempo.

Edward começou a treinar bateria e a mãe dele não agüentando os barulhos dele treinando, fez uma sala de música com um dos quartos de hospedes que havia na casa.

No dia que ficou pronto Edward me chamou para ver. Era lindo.

As paredes eram brancas, com a pintura de uma partitura amarelada nas paredes do fundo e na parede ao redor algumas notas musicais. Esme também colocou tudo o que um banda simples poderia precisar, por sinal tudo o que o Edward tocava, com exceção do teclado que ele ainda iria ter aulas, tinha violão, guitarra, bateria e um pandeiro roxo, que notei ser de Alice, ela com certeza aprontaria algo.

Não deu outra. Logo ela veio com a idéia de formar uma banda. Idéia a qual neguei veemente. Os palcos me assustavam e com Alice não havia limites. Após muita insistência e bicos dos dois, aceitei que poderíamos brincar de ser uma banda, mas sem shows fora. Somente nós três. Eles concordaram alegremente.

Estávamos a uma semana do natal e o clima entre as pessoas era perfeito. Todos se tratando bem e com simpatia, aquele clima era muito agradável para mim. Só em ver os enfeites natalinos já ficava contente. Eu amava o natal.

Eu estava novamente na casa de Edward junto com os irmãos dele e os gêmeos Hales. Tínhamos acabado de travar uma guerra de neve, mas cansados sentamos em um batente de cimento que separava o jardim que brincávamos e o jardim onde Esme plantava flores.

Eu estava sentada entre Edward e Emmet. Ninguém falava nada, estávamos pensando em outra brincadeira. Alice de repente se deitou no chão e começou a mover os braços e as pernas para fazer um anjo de neve. Todos nos vestíamos calças e blusas de moletom bem grosso, mudando as cores e os cachecóis. Os meus era violeta, de Alice era rosa, de Rose era vermelho, Jasper vestia azul, Emm usava cinza e Edward verde escuro.

Ajeitei o meu gorro na cabeça e coloquei as luvas que havia tirado para conseguir juntar mais neve.

- Vamos brincar de pega- pega? – Edward deu a idéia. Eu fiz uma careta.

Emm e Rose de repente trocaram um olhar, que eu vi pelo canto do olho, e sorriram de um jeito matreiro.

- E que tal esconde- esconde? – Emm falou. Todos gostaram da idéia e eu não falei nada, desconfiada, tentado entender o que o Emm aprontava.

Tiramos a sorte e ficou decidido que Jasper contaria. Eu corri para uma árvore do outro lado do lago, de onde eu poderia ver tudo e não seria vista. Parei encostada na árvore e estiquei o pescoço para ver o que o Jasper fazia. Quando virei levei um susto, mas antes que eu pudesse gritar minha boca foi tapada.

- Quieta Bells. Se você gritar vão nos descobrir aqui.

- E o que você faz aqui? – perguntei para o Edward quando ele liberou minha boca para falar.

- Não tenho culpa se veio se esconder no mesmo local que eu.

- Engraçadinho. Ficam só os dois a vigiar.

Jasper terminou de contar e saiu procurando. Mas sem se distanciar.

- A regra de não poder guardar caixão esta valendo? – Perguntei ao Edward.

- Lógico. Se ele passar mais dois minutos ali ou pegar alguém ele conta de novo.

Esperamos até que Jasper saiu. Logo Edward me puxou pela mão, me levando pelo caminho oposto ao que eu havia ido. Quando estávamos bem próximos, Edward me puxou para detrás de outra árvore. Nessa hora Jasper apareceu e correndo foi na direção oposta.

Edward me puxou de novo e logo nos batemos na árvore que Jasper contara e gritamos os nossos nomes. Jasper apareceu logo depois assustado.

- Droga. Não consigo achar ninguém. – Soltou um muxoxo e saiu correndo outra vez.

Edward foi se sentar no batente eu o acompanhei.

Dez minutos depois Alice aparece correndo, com Jasper na sua cola. Jasper a puxa pela cintura e a gira colocando ela para trás, mas ela logo se recupera e passa dele novamente e com uma pirueta ela bate na arvore gritando o nome dela. Ela olhou para Jasper e fez uma careta depois foi se sentar com a gente, que, por sinal, nos acabávamos de rir da cena.

Jasper voltou a procurar Emm e Rose.

Como ele demorava muito começamos a brincar com as pedrinhas que havia ali, pegávamos cinco, colocando quatro no chão e jogávamos uma para cima tentando pegar as outras quatro sem deixar nenhuma pedra cair.

Fazia mais de uma hora que Jasper procurava, então decidimos ajudar. Não nos dividimos, resolvemos fazer uma busca minuciosa. Procuramos nos arredores do jardim e então procuramos na casa.

Nada na cozinha, na sala, nos quartos, nem nos banheiros, nem na sala de música, nada no escritório, nem no quarto de brinquedo, nada na biblioteca, nem na garagem.

Então eu tive um lampejo de idéia.

- Alguém conferiu o porão?

- Não! – responderam.

Fomos para a porta de segurança que ficava do outro lado da casa. Edward e Jasper abriram e entramos em silencio. O sol entrou clareando levemente o local.

Com os olhos vasculhei as formas na escuridão até que vi algo se mexendo no canto mais afastado. Andamos lentamente até lá. Alice escondida atrás de Jasper com medo de ser um monstro.

Ouvimos um estalo. Nenhum de nós fazia som algum. O barulhinho aumentou. Quando estávamos bem próximos do que se mexia Edward acendeu uma lanterna, que eu não tinha o visto pegar, e iluminou Rose e Emm numa cena no mínimo constrangedora.

Eles estavam no meio de um amasso enorme, sentado no chão do porão. Eles pareceram não notar a gente ou a luz que os iluminavam. Estavam absortos demais. Emm segurava Rose com força. Uma mão na coxa dela e a outra na cintura. Ela estava com uma perna em cima da dele, quase subindo no colo dele, as duas mãos na nuca dele.

Edward pigarreou, fazendo os dois se separam rapidamente, com um barulho de desentupidor enorme.

Eu sentia minha pele pegando fogo, só de pegar aquele flagrante deles. Alice e Jasper estavam sem jeito e Edward parecia que ia rir a qualquer momento.

Rose e Emm, não sabiam onde enfiar a cara. Eles estavam muito vermelhos.

- Então... – Edward quebrou o silencio constrangedor. – Jasper, você não tinha que bater o nome deles lá na árvore?

Jasper, que queria sair dali, puxou Alice pela mão e saíram correndo do local.

Eu também queria sair, mas eu não conseguia mover meus pés dali, e eu acho que o Edward não queria ficar só.

- Algum comentário de vocês dois?

Silêncio.

- Bem... Então eu acho que meu irmão deveria ter uma conversinha com papai. Quanto a Rosalie devia ter uma com a mãe dela... Eu não irei dizer nada sobre o que ocorreu aqui... Mas espero que se informem antes de aprontar alguma besteira... Lembrem-se vocês tem somente dez anos de idade. – Edward apertou minha mão. – Vamos Bella.

Quando finalmente saímos de lá eu me virei para Edward.

- Não acha que pegou pesado com os dois não?

- Acho. – ele disse sincero. – Mas também não foi legal inventar uma brincadeira para depois fazerem aquilo... Não foi justo... Se eles quisessem se agarrar por ai, saísse ou algo do tipo. Sem contar que a cena em si... Argh...- ele estremeceu – É algo que eu definitivamente pretendo esquecer.

- E a parte da conversa?

- Pra eles se prevenirem... Nós estudamos na escola essas coisas, mas quando os pais falam é melhor...

- Vocês não tiveram essa conversa? Eu a tive quando eu tinha quatro anos...

- Na verdade já... Bem... Eu não... Pedi ao papai pra me dispensar... Muito constrangedor... E eu tenho consciência... Mas com quatro anos? Não é muito cedo?

- Não para Renné... – Falei revirando os olhos.

Ele riu.

- Acho que está na hora de eu ir pra casa.

- Vou te deixar.

Fomo até a garagem onde eu guardei a minha bicicleta. Edward pegou a dele.

O caminho foi rápido, ficávamos apostando corridas e Edward sempre vencia. Quando chegamos a casa escutei o barulho de algo quebrando, depois gritos.

Nós largamos as bicicletas na calçada e fomos até a porta.

Aparentemente Charlie e Reneé estavam tendo uma briga feia.

Senti o meu coração apertar.

- Bella? Você quer voltar? – Edward estava preocupado.

- Não. Eu acho. Vou entrar.

- Me liga.

- Certo.

Eu peguei a bicicleta que estava na calçada e entrei na garagem, entrei pela porta de lá.

A porta da garagem dava para um corredor, no final era a sala de estar e a escada para o segundo andar.

Meus pais discutiam na sala.

- Claro não né Renné. Você desconfia de tudo, quando na realidade você não sabe de nada! – Charlie vociferava nervoso.

- Eu preciso ler algo que está escrito na sua testa? – Mamãe estava histérica andando de um lado para o outro. – Acha que eu sou burra?

- Desde quando você é a imaculada? – Renne fez cara de que não entendeu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ela começou a ficar ofendida.

- Entenda como quiser. Estou farto dos seus dramas. Estou farto de seus ciúmes, de suas desculpas de todas as noites, de suas contas, de tudo. – Charlie resolveu se exaltar.

- Quem devia estar farta sou eu. Você só aceita as coisas se for do seu jeito sempre. Não gosta de ouvir minhas opiniões, não sabe nada sobre o meu dia, nada sobre os meus problemas. Você simplesmente não me ouve. – Agora os dois estavam exaltados.

Resolvi que o melhor era ir pro meu quarto. Subi o mais rápido possível. Minha cabeça girava, eu não entendi o real motivo daquela discussão. Também não vi o que havia quebrado.

Eles nunca haviam brigado antes. Nunca tinha visto sequer uma discussão deles.

Eu me sentia arrasada com aquilo. Eu amava demais os dois para vê-los brigarem.

A chuva começou a cair com força.

Eu estava encolhida na cama, embaixo do edredom grosso. Eu escutava algumas partes da briga que ainda ocorria lá embaixo. A parte que eles mais se exaltavam.

- Como você quer que eu fique bem? Você pensa que é homem solteiro, que pode chegar em casa e simplesmente passar a noite sentado em um sofá assistindo basebol? Nós precisamos de um homem na casa e não um verme.

- AGORA CHEGA! Reneé, se você pensa que eu vou ficar aqui ouvindo os seus insultos e suas lamurias, está enganada! Eu vou embora agora!

Meu corpo tremeu. Eu ia ficar sem pai. Meu pai ia me deixar. E tudo o que ele disse? Que ele me amava que eu era o tesouro dele. E agora o que se faz sem um pai?

Comecei a chorar desesperadamente quando ouvi a porta bater no andar de baixo. Senti que uma parte do meu coração ia junto com Charlie. Me levantei e fui até a janela, a tempo de ver a viatura virar a esquina e ir embora.

Senti meu corpo desfalecer, minha cabeça doía.

Fui para a cama e fiquei chorando. Renné não veio onde eu estava. Ela devia estar no andar debaixo chorando também.

Foi quando eu senti o vento se intensificar, entrando no meu quarto. Eu não entendi, eu não havia aberto a janela, muito menos a varandinha. Então o vento cessou.

Eu não conseguia controlar o meu choro, estava com medo. De repente senti alguém me abraçar. Pensei que fosse minha mãe, mas o cheiro dele invadiu minhas narinas.

- Edward?

- Shh, Bella! Estou aqui com você.

- Como você entrou aqui?

- Pela varandinha. – Ele riu. – Não ia deixar você sozinha. Nunca farei isso.

Ele me abraçou com mais força e logo fiquei mais calma. Então adormeci.

*******

**N/Téh: Gente estou tão feliz por receber o carinho de vocês! Obrigado a todos que me deram apoio... eu realmente estava mal quando postei o cap passado. Estou melhorando ao poucos... aprendendo a superar... ^^"**

**Bem eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo não nego que estou um pouco nervosa e um pouco ansiosa pra saber se você gostaram! **

**Quem puder dá uma passadinha nas nossas outras fics: Ser Uma Swan; Freedom e Conection. As primeira é de minha autouria e as outras duas da Deah. **

**Vão lá, aposto que vocês vão adorar! n.n"**

**Não esqueçam de mandar reviews para nós!!! **

**Beijos!!!! Até a próxima!!!**


	5. Beijo que nem na televisão

_**Nota da Téh: Minhas Flores! Que saudades! É ótimo estar aqui de volta! Estamos quase nos 17 anos da nossa heroína! Huehuehue! Esse capítulo está lindo! Espero que vocês gostem e comentem bastante! Estou amando receber o carinho e o estimulo de vocês nos comentários! Espero que tenham uma boa leitura e não se esqueçam de comentar no final! Depois vão lá nas nossas outras fics: Ser Uma Swan; Freedom e Connection! Só dá uma passadinha nos nossos perfis! **_

_**Beijos pra vocês!!!!! **_

**Id lie 05**

Meu pai nunca mais voltou. Depois daquele dia estranho eu passei a guardar certa mágoa do meu pai. Afinal ele desistira da família após o primeiro grande desentendimento. Eu nunca realmente soube o motivo da briga deles. Me lembro de acordar no dia seguinte sozinha no meu quarto - porém o cheiro de Edward estava presente no meu edredom – e descer a escada e encontrar minha mãe sentada no sofá, exatamente no centro, focando o nada. Seus olhos muito inchados. Me sentei ao lado dela e a abracei. Minha mãe me abraçou fortemente de volta.

- Ele se foi minha filha. Agora somos só eu e você.

Aquelas palavras pesaram muito em mim. Minha mãe tentava ser forte na minha frente. Ela dizia que não queria se mudar, mas, ás vezes, ela tinha recaídas emocionalmente e dizia que nós íamos nos mudar, e toda vez que isso ocorria eu tentava chamar a voz da razão e fazia de tudo para tirar da mente dela esses pensamentos. Eu não podia ficar do longe da minha segunda família, principalmente de Edward.

Quanto a minha mágoa com meu pai era um sentimento imaturo, que piorava na minha idade. Mas quando eu pegava meu violão e sentava na minha janela, eu refletia. E amadurecia.

Tenho mais alguns acontecimentos antes dos meus 17 anos que marcaram minha vida. Na verdade quatro.

O primeiro dele foi a minha menarca. Eu tinha 14 anos quando aconteceu. Foi realmente muito embaraçoso. Foi na escola e eu, aparentemente, escolhi o pior dia para usar uma calça de jeans de lavagem mais clara.

Estávamos no refeitório e era metade do intervalo, eu estava sentada numa posição horrível para a coluna, meio deitada na cadeira. Alice pediu para ia com ela até o armário dela para pegar um livro que ela havia esquecido e Edward resolveu nos acompanhar.

Saímos do refeitório e começamos a caminhar pelos corredores. Alice tagarelava comigo e Edward andava um pouco mais atrás. Então de repente Edward gritou:

- BELLA! – Nós olhamos assustadas para ele. Ele parecia apavorado. – Bells! Você está ferida! Está... Machucada. – De repente eu estava nos braços de Edward, ele saiu correndo comigo.

- Edward! Que idéia é essa? Me Poe no chão!

- Não Bells. Você está sangrando. Você se machucou.

- EDWARD! – Alice corria atrás da gente.

- Alice. Você não entende? A Bells está ferida! – Ele parecia desesperado.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Põe a Bella no chão agora. – Alice parecia ameaçadora.

Edward estava assustado, mas mesmo assim obedeceu à nanica. Notei que ela carregava uma sacola nas mãos.

- Vem Bella. - Alice me puxou para um banheiro que era a alguns passos dali.

Ela me entrou a sacola.

- Tem ai uma calça limpa, calcinha nova e absorvente. Troque suas roupas e coloque as sujas dentro do saco que tem ai na sacola.

Foi então que eu compreendi. Senti meu rosto queimar. Troquei-me rapidamente. A calça que Alice me entregou era parecida com a que eu estava antes.

Quando sai do Box ela me abraçou.

- Parabéns Bella! Agora você é uma moça. Estou tão feliz. – Eu corei mais ainda.

Saímos do banheiro e Edward esperava ansioso do lado de fora.

- BELLA! Você está bem? – Ele parecia que ia ter um treco.

- Edward. –Alice falou tocando o ombro dele. – Bella está ótima. Ela agora é uma mulher.

Edward fez cara de confuso, então de repente a ficha caiu. Nós dois coramos furiosamente.

Com certeza eu me sentia extremamente envergonhada.

Mais tarde eu fui pra casa dos Cullens. Alice havia chamado alguns dos nossos colegas para brincar. Eu estava na cozinha. Não estava me sentindo confortável com Tânia aqui. Eu morria de ciúmes. Então Alice apareceu.

- Bella! Vamos brincar de 7 minutos no céu! – Alice veio saltitando. Não era uma pergunta.

- Não Lice. Sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira. Eu não vou.

- Mas Bella. – Ela fez biquinho. Ela sabia que eu ao resistia àqueles olhinhos pidões.

- Quem vai brincar?

- Além de nós duas, vai a Rose, o Emm, o Jasper, o Edward, o Mike, o Jacob, o Tyler, a Jéssica e a Tânia

- Lice...

- Bella. Se você não jogar um dos meninos vai ter que sair. Por favor. Por mim. – Seus olhos pareciam que tinham lágrimas.

- Tudo bem. –Disse derrotada.

Ela me puxou pelo braço e me levou até o quarto dela. Todos já estavam lá, sentado em uma roda. O quarto de Alice era muito rosa, até a mesa de desenho, onde ela desenhava roupas, era rosa. Fui até a roda e me sentei entre Alice e Rose. Notei que Tânia e Jéssica só faltavam comer Edward com os olhos. Também notei que Mike e Jacob me olhavam com um sorriso malicioso. Tremi de medo. Eu não queria ter meu primeiro beijo de língua com nenhum deles dois.

O jogo começou. Alice rodava uma garrafa de vidro. A garrafa era rodada duas vezes, assim para quem a garrafa apontava iam para o closet dela.

Primeiro giro: Tyler. Eu gelei. Tyler esperava ansioso.

Segundo giro: Rose. Não pude conter o riso. Rose fez uma careta quando a garrafa parou. Emm pareceu congelar no lugar. Tyler ficou radiante.

Eles começaram a ir pro closet, antes da porta fechar escutei Rose dizer:

- Não toque em mim.

Rimos.

Alice girou de novo. O casal agora ia pro banheiro dela.

Primeiro giro: Alice. Ela bateu palminhas.

Segundo giro: Jasper. Alice virou uma pedra no lugar. Jasper também ficou nervoso. Eles se levantaram e entraram no banheiro.

Esperamos alguns minutos para que Rose e Tyler voltassem. Eles voltaram e ficou bem claro que não havia ocorrido nada no closet. Rose resolveu girar a garrafa.

Primeiro giro: a garrafa oscilou e então parou. Edward.

Eu prendi a respiração. Tânia e Jéssica trocaram olhares.

Segundo giro: Emmett. Nós explodimos em risos enquanto o Edward dizia que não ia de modo algum. Rose girou de novo.

A garrafa girava com velocidade. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Eu tinha medo de que a garrafa caísse em mim, eu não saberia o que fazer. Mas também não queria que caísse em Tânia ou em Jéssica... A garrafa perdia velocidade. Estava cada vez mais devagar. Tânia tinha a cara concentrada, como se ela pudesse parar a garrafa nela. Jéssica prendia a respiração.

Então a garrafa parou... Em mim. Tânia e Jéssica bufaram.

Eu estava muito nervosa. Senti meu corpo disparado, sem saber o que fazer.

Edward se levantou graciosamente e foi até a porta do closet e abriu, esperando que eu entrasse primeiro. Sem conseguir encarar os outros, eu me levantei e entrei.

O closet estava lotado de roupas e sapatos, tinha alguns pufes coloridos.

Sentei em um pufe verde que havia ali, era bem pequeno pro meu tamanho, era quase como sentar no chão. Olhei para Edward. Ele estava encostado na porta olhando para o teto, ele finalmente olhou para mim e sorriu, me deixando sem fôlego.

Ele veio até mim e se ajoelhou do meu lado, porém virado para mim.

- Bells, estou aliviado. – Ele falou como se me confidenciasse algo. – Eu realmente não queria cair com alguma das outras garotas.

- Por – por que? – _Eu tinha mesmo que gaguejar?_

- Bella... – ele gemeu. Logo se recompondo. – Tirando o detalhe que se eu tivesse que vir pra cá com alguma das outras elas provavelmente me atacariam... – ele riu. Mas ficou sério de repente. – Bella? Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Cla-claro.

- Você já beijou alguém? Digo... Beijar de verdade, que nem a gente ver na televisão?

- Na verdade... Não... – murmurei.

- Eu também não. – ele falou mais baixo do que eu. – Eu não queria me arriscar a ter que beijar uma garota sem saber... Vai que ela já é experiente e sai por ai dizendo que eu beijo mal?

Nos dois fizemos uma careta.

De repente nossos olhos se encontraram, apesar de estar um pouco escuro eu conseguia distinguir bem o olhar intenso de Edward. Uma energia passou pelo meu corpo. Eu me aproximei dele inconscientemente.

- Bella? – Ele também se aproximou um pouco.

- Sim?

- Eu estava pensando...

- No-no que? – Ele afagou meu rosto levemente e se aproximou um pouco mais, nossos narizes se tocando. Sentia o meu corpo vibrar de ansiedade.

- E-e-eu po-posso? – Ele gaguejou. Seus lábios encostando-se aos meus.

- Pode. – Sussurrei fracamente. Mal disse aquelas palavras seus lábios se encostaram aos meus.

Na verdade eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Edward também estava temeroso. Seus lábios moviam-se com os meus devagar, explorando e descobrindo, com ternura, o ato de beijar. Eu me sentia em chamas, porem com a barriga extremamente gelada. Minhas mãos tremiam. Levei um delas até a sua nuca. Edward pareceu ganhar mais confiança com o meu ato, pois logo me beijou com mais vontade, uma mão na minha cintura e a outra na nuca.

Sua língua pediu passagem e eu permitir, nosso encaixe era perfeito. Nós explorávamos a boca um do outro ora com cautela ora com vontade. Procurando descobrir a melhor forma ou o melhor jeito.

A sensação era incrível, me sentia voando, era somente eu e Edward. Meu coração batia com força, meu peito pedia ar, mas eu não tinha vontade de acabar com aquilo.

Quando estávamos mais do que ofegantes nos separamos. Edward olhou nos meus olhos e antes que pudéssemos recuperar o fôlego ele já me beijava de novo. Agora com mais facilidade, os nossos movimentos eram sincronizados, eu puxava seus cabelos levemente e ele fazia um carinho na minha nuca. Eu me sentia no céu.

E eu amava demais aquele anjo que me beijava.

**Nota da Deah:**

**E aí guriasssssss gostaram??!?!?! **

**Eu me diverti até na hora que o Ed acha que a Bella se machucou... Hiláriooooooo!!!!kkkkkk!!! **

**Ah, este capítulo foi tão fofo, tão romântico, tão doce... A Téh escreveu de uma forma tão doce e poética que fiquei suspirando... Ameiiiiiii!!!!!!**

**Então gurias do Brasil varonil comentem, critiquem ou deixem sugestões pleasssseeee!!!! Precisamos saber o que vocês estão achando... E fiquem sabendo que todas que comentam ganham pontinho positivo viu!!!!!Pena que só posso dar um pontinho só...**

**Eu gostaria de mandar beijinhos ultra mega Power super maxi blaster hiper infinitamente especiais pra: Yasmim1994, Ana Silva, Bruna_Cristine, Mary_Cullen, MiCullen Swan, Gra, DudaCullen, Erika Cunha, Thay_Pattz, Mary Cullen S2, Lucianalc, Vicky_riba, Katty_Edward, Ellenmonteiro, Paula Sammet, Jennyp Zeno,Sophiatt, Gabytenório, jujuh cullen, Bruna Watson, Gibeluh, A. Anthony M., Elisa Bass e Lariis Star... Se esqueci de alguém sorry!!!!!!!!**

**E no próximo capítulo muitas emoções... Não percam!!!! Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!kkkkk**

**Beijinhossssss no coração...**

**Deah**


	6. Namorando

**Nota da Deah: Oiiiiiiiiii gurias do meu coração!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saudades de vocês... **

**Eu e a Teh ficamos hiper mega power feliz com tantos coments... Eu gostaria de postar cada nome aqui, mas estou numa correria sem igual, porém sintam-se beijadas no fundo do coração... Vocês são Greattttssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eu adoramei este capítulo ficou tão meigo... Espero que gostem também e por falar nisso não percam o próximo capítulo, terá muitas emoções... Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!!!!!kkkkk...**

**Então eu só peço que vocês comentem muitoooooooo... Além de nos deixar soooo happyyyyyy, nos anima a escrever mais rápidoooooo!!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijinhossssss no coraçãooooooo...**

**Deah**

**BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sete minutos no céu. Nunca imaginei nem nos meus mais remotos momentos de devaneios que ali seria meu primeiro beijo.

E também não imaginei que ficaria sem beijar até os meus dezesseis anos.

Ficou bem claro que Alice e Jasper tinham se agarrado no banheiro. Os lábios inchados não foi minha única pista. Na verdade, Jasper tinha um chupão no pescoço, o que virou motivo de zoação por todos. Também ficou bem claro que não houve nada comigo e com Edward. Alem de não haver marcas, ninguém acreditaria que Edward teria ficado com a melhor amiga dele assim, numa brincadeira imatura, e sim séria algo romântico.

Jasper e Alice assumiram o namoro alguns dias depois, seguido por Emm e Rose.

Então eu e Edward viramos parceiros para segurar as velas dos dois casais. Apesar de não gostar muito, eu, hoje, preferia continuar daquele jeito...

O motivo? Vou contar a vocês...

Dezesseis anos... Idade de transição, onde a adolescência esta mais a flor da pele do que nunca. Nessa idade, normalmente, estamos abertos a quase todo tipo de experiências, descobrimos novos valores e muitas vezes passamos a ver a vida de um modo um pouco diferente. Algumas vezes vivemos o suficiente para ter alguma maturidade e tirar algumas lições de vida, principalmente as que envolvem _Carpe Diem._

Eu, morando numa cidade provinciana, preferia viver calmamente. Nada de me esbaldar em baladas ou em homens. Mesmo porque eu só queria um homem. Sim, agora eu realmente o via como um homem.

Eu estava sentada na minha janela tocando violão. Era uma música nova que eu tentava escrever, mas não achava as letras ou as notas corretas.

Então Edward aparece. Eu não posse deixar de rir da careta dele quando ele largava a bicicleta na grama. Ele escutando a minha risada olha pra cima antes de começar a escalar a árvore.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Além da sua aversão a bicicleta? – perguntei irônica.

- Eu não sei qual é a diferença entre hoje e meu aniversário. Completo 17 anos em alguns meses. Quero dirigir logo o meu carro. – ele fez um bico e começo a subir a arvore.

- Carro? Se refere ao volvo brilhante que esta na sua garagem?

Ele riu, já se sentando no local de costume.

- Esse mesmo. O carro que esta esperando a boa vontade dos meus pais de deixar dirigi-lo. Eu sou mais maturo e não é como se eu fosse sair fazendo racha por ai.

Eu ri.

Ficamos conversando por um tempinho, mas quando o sol começou a se por Edward foi ficando nervoso.

Então Edward começou a se despedir de mim.

- Já vai? – Edward saia mais tarde normalmente, às vezes ele entrava e jantava na minha casa.

- Sim... – hesitou – eu vou sair hoje.

- Vai aonde? – perguntei casualmente.

- Eu... tenho um encontro. – ele falou ficando vermelho.

Senti o meu corpo travar. Com muito esforço eu consegui me recompor.

- Com quem? – tentei ser casual novamente.

- Com a Tânia. – Ele deu um sorriso torto. – Nem acredito que ela aceitou sair comigo.

- Você planejava chamá-la a quanto tempo?

- Algum tempo.

Eu assenti.

- Ela não é linda? O que você acha dela?

- A minha opinião realmente importa? – Perguntei com uma careta.

- Claro, né, Bells. Você é minha melhor amiga. – Eu suspirei derrotada.

- Ela parece ser legal Edward. – Ele seu um sorriso enorme e desceu da árvore, indo embora logo depois.

Quando ele se foi eu fiquei algum tempo na minha janela, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Mas não dava.

Frustrada, eu sai dali fechando a janela e indo cuidar da janta enquanto minha mãe não chegava.

Os dias se passaram e as visitas do Edward ficaram menos freqüentes e mais curtas.

Eu estava sentada na entrada da minha casa. Não estava com muita inspiração para ir tocar violão. Então James apareceu.

Eu pensei que ele fosse somente passar e dá com a mão mas dessa vez ele veio até mim.

- Boa tarde Bella. – ele disse com um sorriso doce.

- Boa tarde James...

- Posso sentar? – ele apontou para o meu lado.

- Claro. Fique a vontade.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado. Ficamos em um silêncio confortável.

- Bella. – Ele quebrou o silêncio. – Faz algum tempo que eu queria falar com você. Mas nunca te encontrava só.

- Estou só agora. Pode me falar.

Ele riu nervoso.

- Bella. Eu sei que é meio estranho. Na verdade, nem sei como falar. Eu... Eu... – Ele passou a mão no cabelo, visivelmente nervoso.

- Fala James. – Eu disse docemente.

- Que namorar comigo? – ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu me assustei com aquilo. Eu fiquei estática e surpresa. Eu não sabia o que responder. Não queria magoar os sentimentos de James. Mas... E o meu amor platônico por Edward?

- Bella? – James me tirou dos meus devaneios. – Me perdoe se eu fiz besteira. Eu não queria te assustar... Se você quiser podemos ir mais devagar... Um jantar em Port Angeles ou...

- Eu aceito. – cortei ele.

- O que?

- Eu... eu aceito namorar você. – disse sincera.

Ele pareceu não acreditar no que eu disse. Ele deu um sorriso brilhante para mim e me deu um beijo.

O beijo dele era diferente do de Edward. James era mais experiente, sabia exatamente o que fazer e como. O beijo era cheio de carinho, ainda assim um pouco intenso.

E foi assim que eu e James começamos a namorar. Edward não gostou quando eu contei a ele, o que foi bom, pois ele voltou a andar na minha casa, mesmo tendo que sair mais cedo algumas vezes.

- Bella por que o James? - Edward perguntou uma vez, ele e eu estávamos deitados na grama.

- Porque ele é um cara legal. Ontem ele me levou para jantar fora.

- Se for porque ele a leva para jantar, eu te levo pra jantar e você termina com ele.

- Eu não vou fazer isso Edward. Sabe que não é a mesma coisa.

- Eu não gosto dele.

- Quem o beija? Eu ou você?

- Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos. – ele falou com raiva.

Escutamos uma buzina. Edward se sentou.

- Deve ser a Tânia. Vem, - ele estendeu a mão para mim. – quero apresentar vocês.

- Tenho mesmo? – Perguntei suplicante. – eu já a conheço.

- Por favor, Bells. Você é minha irmã. Quero que vocês sejam amigas.

Eu me levantei a contragosto. Fomos para frente da casa. Edward foi buscar a Tânia.

- Bella! – Tânia falou simpática, com um sorriso doce nos lábios. – Como você esta?

- Muito bem e você? – Respondi simpaticamente.

- Ótima. Tenho o namorado perfeito. – Ela riu antes que Edward a beijasse.

Eu pensei que seria só um selo, mas o beijo foi ficando mais intenso. Escutei Tânia soltar um gemido abafado quando Edward apertou a cintura dela.

Aquilo, além de ridículo era torturante. Eu não precisava presenciar esse beijo. Meu peito doía ainda mais com a cena. Pigarreei alto. Eles se separam fazendo um barulho enorme de desentupidor. Eca.

- Desculpe. – Tânia falou. Porém sua voz não demonstrava que ela queria pedir desculpas de verdade. – É difícil resistir a esse gato. – Ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse impassível.

- amor, melhor nós irmos. – Ela falou com Edward. – Eu quero falar com a Bella em particular antes. Me espera no carro, por favor. Você dirigi. – Ela jogou a chave para ele.

Edward deu um beijo na minha testa e um beijo rápido na Tânia e saiu. Ele estava animado por dirigir. Mesmo sabendo que ainda faltava um mês para o aniversário dele. Tânia ficou acompanhando com o olhar, um sorriso agradável no rosto. Ela então se virou pra mim.

- Me convida para entrar Bella? É coisa rápida.

Eu assenti e a levei para dentro. Assim que eu fechei a porta o sorriso dela desapareceu.

- É o seguinte, Swan. Eu quero que você fique longe do Edward. Ele é o **meu **namorado. E você é só uma menininha sem sal que ele tem pena. -Eu me afastei dela como se tivesse levado um tapa. – É exatamente isso Swan. Ele é seu amigo porque tem pena de você. Nunca você será mais do que isso pra ele. É melhor para você ficar longe dele. Não quero ter que aderir a medidas bruscas. E lembre-se eu posso ser sua melhor amiga ou sua pior inimiga. Não queira escolher a segunda opção. – Ela deu um sorriso doce – Foi um prazer falar com você.

Ela saiu e me deixou estática e sozinha. Minha mãe só chegaria à noite. Eu fui para o meu quarto, mal agüentando subir as escadas, assim que fechei a porta meu choro desabou.

**Nota da Téh: Minhas flores! Que saudade! Capitulo tristinho no final... A Tânia é uma vaquinha... è.é Gente eu amei demais, demais, demais, demais os reviews que recebemos. É gratificante receber o carinho de vocês. Próximo capitulo... tcharam!!! Bella vai estar já com seus 17 anos!!! Enfim, antes que eu fale algo que não deva... Eu já estou esperando receber os reviews! Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo!**

**P.s.: Enquanto o capitulo não vem, dêem uma passadinha nas nossas outras fics: Ser uma Swan, Connection, Freedom, e a nova fic da Deah: Writen in The Stars!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Eu mentiria

**Nota da Téh: Genteeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Minhas flores senti saudades... Esse capítulo foi feito com carinho... Na verdade quando a fic veio a minha mente e eu falei com a Deah esse capitulo era o que eu tinha na mente. Recomendo vocês escutaram com a música que deu origem a fic. Eu fiqueimuuuuuito muito muito feliz com os comentários que recebemos... Eu ri demais das que chamaram a Tânia de vaca e das que disseram que a vaca era fofa demais para ser compara com ela... Também ri montes de duas garotas... Uma que ameaçou castrar o Ed e outra que disse que ia matar ele... Pra essa duas um coisinha: Nem pense em encostar num fiozinho de cabelo dele! Kkkkk! Gente continue comentando sempre... Assim ficamos animadas para escrever mais rápido... Gente eu também queria conhecer vocês... Quem quiser me adicionar no MSN: tereza_glaucielehotmail .com**

**Eu e a Deah adoramos o carinho de vocês! **

**BEIJOS!!!!**

**Téh**

_Boa Leitura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**[ Música obrigatória para a fic: I'd lie – Taylor Swift ]**

Eu estava sentado na janela, o dia estava lindo. Tinha acabado de compor uma música e eu estava tentando tocar.

Passei os dedos pelo violão rapidamente para ver se ele estava afinado. O som saiu quase perfeito. Dedilhei cada corda, então na terceira corda achei a imperfeição. Rapidamente fui ao pino que correspondia à corda e dei uma meia volta. Passei meus dedos de novo pelas cordas. Agora sim. O som estava ótimo. .

Então comecei a tocar:

_**Don't think that passenger seat**_

_(Acho que esse banco de passageiro)_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_(Nunca pareceu tão bom para mim )_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_(Ele me conta sobre sua noite, )_

_**I count the colors in his eyes**_

_(E eu conto as cores dos seus olhos. )_

_**Don't ever fall in Love**_

_(Ele nunca se apaixonou)_

_**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_(Ele jura, enquanto corre seus dedos através de seu cabelo )_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_(Eu rio, porque espero que ele esteja errado... )_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_(E eu acho que isso nunca passou pela sua mente )_

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**_

_(Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso )_

_**But I know all his favorite songs**_

_(Mas sei todas as suas canções favoritas)_

_**And I could tell you**_

_(E eu poderia te contar)_

_**His favorite color's Green**_

_(Que sua cor preferida é verde )_

_**He loves to argue**_

_(Ele adora discutir )_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_(Nasceu no dia 17)_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_(Sua irmã é linda )_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_(Ele tem os olhos do pai )_

_**And if you ask me if I love him..**_

_(E se você me perguntar se o amo, )_

_**I'd lie**_

_(Eu mentiria )_

_**He looks around the room**_

_(__Ele olha por volta da sala__)_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_(Inocentemente, ignora a verdade... )_

_**Shouldn't a light go on**_

_(Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar? )_

_**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long**_

_(Ele não sabe que eu tenho isso memorizado há tanto tempo. )_

_**He sees everything in Black and White**_

_(Ele vê tudo em preto e branco, )_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_(Nunca deixa que o vejam chorar.)_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing hes was mine**_

_(Eu não deixo ninguém me ver desejando que ele seja meu. )_

_**And I could tell you**_

_(E eu poderia te contar)_

_**His favorite color's Green**_

_(Que sua cor preferida é verde )_

_**He loves to argue**_

_(Ele adora discutir )_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_(Nasceu no dia 17)_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_(Sua irmã é linda )_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_(Ele tem os olhos do pai )_

_**And if you ask me IF I love him..**_

_(E se você me perguntar se o amo, )_

_**I'd lie**_

_(Eu mentiria )_

_**He stands there, then walks away**_

_(Ele fica lá, depois vai embora. )_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_(Meu Deus, se ao menos eu pudesse dizer: )_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

_(Eu estou segurando cada respiração para você )_

_**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar**_

_(Ele nunca te disse, mas sabe tocar violão. )_

_**I think do can see through everything but my heart**_

_(Eu acho que ele consegue ver através de tudo,_ _menos do meu coração. )_

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_(O primeiro pensamento quando acordo é: )_

_**My God, he's beautiful**_

_(Deus, como ele é lindo! )_

_**So I put my make-up and pray for a miracle**_

_(Então, eu coloco a minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre. )_

_**Yes I could tell you**_

_(Sim, eu poderia te contar )_

_**His favorite color's Green**_

_(Que sua cor preferida é verde )_

_**He loves to argue**_

_(Ele adora discutir )_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_(Nasceu no dia 17)_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_(Sua irmã é linda )_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_(Ele tem os olhos do pai )_

_**And so you ask me so I love him..**_

_(E se você me perguntar se o amo, )_

_**And so you ask me so I love him..**_

_(E se você me perguntar se o amo, )_

_**I'd lie**_

_(Eu mentiria )_

Eu sorri ao terminar de tocar. Em minha opinião a música estava ótima. Eu dei um sorriso triste. Eu tinha feito aquela música enquanto me lembrava do dia de ontem. Foi quando eu voltei a falar com Edward.

Eu passei um bom tempo evitando Edward. As palavras de Tânia ecoavam em meu cérebro toda vez que eu o via. Parei de ir a casa deles. Alice reclamou muito, mas eu fingi ignorar suas lamurias. Edward tentava descobrir o que havia o porquê de não falar com ele como antes, porque não andava mais em sua casa, ou porque eu não saia com a turma.

Eu dizia que não havia nada e inventava inúmeras desculpas para ele e apara Alice.

Algumas vezes eu chorava a noite. Enfezado por ser pobre. O que Tânia dizia fazia sentido. Pelo menos para mim. Ninguém teve conhecimento do ocorrido. Tânia quando me via me lançava inúmeros olhares. Fuzilava-me com os olhos, colocava um sorriso autoritário e algumas vezes, fazia cara de quem estava com pena de mim. Eu me sentia horrível por aquilo. E o pior: Edward não via nada.

No aniversário deles foi inevitável. Alice fez uma festa e convidou todo mundo. Eu fui e após falar com Edward e Alice eu tentei socializar um pouco e assim que deu eu sai dali. Alice ficou chateada comigo depois do que eu fiz, mas como ela não agüenta ficar com inimizade, voltou a falar comigo depois do meu décimo pedido de desculpas.

James era maravilhoso. Sempre doce, gentil, me levava para passear, me ajudava com minhas dúvidas do colégio, era companheiro, amigo e... Um irmão. Eu não o amava. Eu me esforçava para esquecer tudo e passar a amar ele. Mas não dava. Não que eu visse problema em beijá-lo, mas não era o mesmo sabor, a mesma corrente elétrica que tinha com Edward... Na verdade eu nem sentia a tal corrente elétrica...

No meu aniversário foi aquela reunião de novo. Dessa vez todos se juntaram e compraram um carro para me dar de presente. Era um esportivo, um BMW Z3, segundo Edward, ele era um conversível prata, pequeno, mas sofisticado... Claro que Alice e Edward me deram um complemento. Edward me deu o som, com mp3, entrada USB, que funcionava como TV e DVD. Já Alice me deu um kit de maquiagem e um bichinho de pelúcia que segurava um coração chato feito para por uma foto, a foto era uma nossa, Edward, Alice, Emm, Rose, Jasper e Eu. Ela pendurou no espelho do carro. Realmente lindo.

O bolo de Reneé, dessa vez, foi comprado. Ela está sem tempo agora que trabalha de manhã até a noite, para suprir a falta do dinheiro do meu pai. No começo o dinheiro não dava para fazer muita coisa. Agora sobra para pequenos luxos de Reneé e até alguns meus.

Eu logo tirei minha carteira. Antes de tirar que me levava para a escola era Alice e James, na verdade era para ser somente o James, mas Alice conseguia chegar primeiro. Edward veio uma vez, mas eu dispensei, fingi que estava doente e não fui para o colégio, tudo isso para não ir com ele e fazer com que o sentimento de ser _a garota pela qual ele tem pena_, aumentasse.

Mas no dia seguinte Edward estava na porta da minha casa, me chamando para ir a Port Angeles comprar alguns livros. Era sábado e eu não pude resistir àquele biquinho charmoso.

- E a Tânia? – Ponderei.

- Eu quero ir com você Bells. – ele disse dando um olhar carente. – Você entende de livros. Além de ser você minha melhor amiga.

Eu dei um riso exasperado sem que ele notasse.

Eu acabei indo e passando uma manhã maravilhosa. Fomos à livraria, tomamos sorvete, almoçamos no restaurante italiano que havia ali, fomos a uma loja de música... Eu me sentia feliz ali, e cada vez que ele não olhava pra mim, eu suspirava por sua beleza ou pelo seu cavalheirismo.

Quando nós voltamos, ele abaixou o vidro das janelas do carro.

Ele me contava todas as novidades, incluindo a piada nova sem graça do Emm. Eu ria boba de tudo aquilo, me deliciando com a perfeição que havia ali. Por que a Tânia podia ter ele?

No meio da viagem começamos a discutir algum assunto bobo. No final acabamos rindo toscamente da nossa infantilidade. Teve um momento que o clima ficou estranho.

- Edward?

- Sim Bells. – ele ainda ria da ultima besteira que eu disse.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ele notou que eu falei séria, então se compôs.

- Pergunte.

- Você ama a Tânia?

Ele fez uma careta e refletiu um pouco.

- Não. – ele respondeu muito sério.

- Então você está apaixonado por ela? – insisti. Ele riu.

- Bella... Eu nunca me apaixonei.

- Então por que você está com ela? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim – Não pense que eu estou sendo chata ou algo assim... Só quero entender. – murmurei.

- Bella... – ele suspirou. – eu sei que você não gosta dela. Apesar dela sem simpático com você... – Eu bufei – Você não se deu com ela. Eu não digo que eu amo, nem que estou apaixonado. Não sei dizer o porquê. Só sei que nada do que está escrito, nos milhares livros que eu li... Nada daquilo... Acontece. Nem sei se existe... Deve ser lorota pra fazer mais leitores. Mas eu e a Tânia... Nós temos um clima legal. A gente se dá bem... E eu a acho muito bonita.

- E uma safada. – murmurei, mas ele não me escutou.

- E você Bells?

- Eu o que? – corei furiosamente.

- O que você sente pelo James? – Seus olhos me sondaram antes dele voltar o olhar para a estrada.

- Eu gosto dele... – Dei de ombros.

Ele deu uma risada sarcástica. Eu resolvi ignorar. Passamos alguns minutos em silêncio. Mas Edward quebrou contando algo engraçado de novo.

O resto do caminho o clima se manteve leve. Edward resolveu me deixar logo em casa, eu tinha que preparar a janta da minha mãe.

Assim que ele parou no acostamento nos notamos duas pessoas na frente da casa. James e Tânia.

Eu gelei.

- Você não disse que ia sair? – Nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Não. – Respondemos juntos de novo. Seria engraçado se a situação fosse outra.

James estava encostado na soleira da porta. Ele mantinha uma expressão forçadamente tranqüila enquanto Tânia só faltava soltar fogo pelas narinas.

Ainda assim Edward foi cavalheiro comigo. Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim. Nós fomos ate eles. Eu parei na frente do James e nos olhamos nós olhos, enquanto Tânia gritou:

- Quer dizer que resolveram voltar da escapada romântica de vocês?

Nessa hora o olhar de James mostrou todo o desconforto que ele sentia.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

**Nota da Deah:**

**E aí gurias o que acharam?!!?!? Estão gostando??????????????? Então please comentem muitooooooo e façam duas pessoinhas felizes!!!!!!!!!!**

**Este capítulo foi especialmente idealizado pela Téh, foi muito meigo, fofo e cheio de romantismo... Ficou perfeitoooooo!!!!!!!!!! **

**Já no próximo capítulo muitas super emoções, vocês não podem perder... Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!kkkkkk!!!!!!**

**Beijinhos ultra mega Power especiais pra todas que comentaram... Hoje estou sem tempo pra colocar individualmente os nomes de todas, mas sintam-se honradas minhas flores!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway... Vou parar de ficar enchendo os picuás (vulgo saco) de vocês e terminar de escrever Connection... Nos veremos lá!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijinhosssssssss no coração!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Deah **


	8. Best Seller

**Nota da Deah:**

**Oiiiiiiiii gurias do meu coração!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Como passaram o Natal?!?! Espero que bem, porque hoje entregamos nosso presentinho de natal... Mais um capítulo super fofo do nosso casal superrrrrrr cuteeeee!!!!!!**

**Gostaria de mandar um super hiper mega Power maxi plus máster blaster pra todas as flores que comentaram, eu a Teh rachamos o bico de tanto rir!!!!!Vocês são MARAVILINDASSSSS!!!Hoje não deu pra colocar todos os nomes individuais, mas sintam-se beijadasssss especialmenteee!!!!!!!!!**

**E no próximo capítulo vocês vão surtar!!!!!!!!kkkk!!!!!!!! Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!!kkkk!!!!Não percam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Quero deixar um beijo especial pra duas pimpolhas que Deus me presenteou este ano: Gra e a Teh... Vocês são pessoas que Deus mandou pra mim... Amoooooooooo vocêssssssssss!!!!!**

**Sem mais delongassssssssssssssss....**

**Beijinhossssssss no coração!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Deah**

**Boa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

- Tânia! – Edward falou aborrecido – Nada de escândalos. Vamos. Entre no seu carro e me siga. Conversaremos na sua casa. – Edward estava com ódio.

_Tomara que eles terminem! Tomara que eles terminem! –_ Não pude deixar de repetir isso pra mim mesma. Ele não a amava mesmo...

Tânia saiu pisando duro. Edward seguiu para o carro e sem olhar para mim ele foi embora, Tânia o seguindo.

Me virei para James. Ele deu um suspiro cansado.

- Podemos entrar Bells? – Ele disse calmo.

Eu não disse nada e passei por ele e abri a porta da casa, dando passagem para ele entrar.

James entrou e foi direto para a sala se sentando no sofá. Eu o segui e me sentei ao lado dele.

- James? – Eu o chamei baixinho – Me perdoe. Eu não avisei porque não imaginava a hora que ia voltar... Eu...

- Bella... – James me olhou nos olhos. – Eu não me importo com suas saídas, ou a hora que você volta delas... Eu me importo com quem você sai... – ele vincou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu fui a Port Angeles, comprar livros. – Eu falei calma.

- E onde estão os livros? – Ele perguntou.

Eu olhei para o lado e foi aí que me lembrei: Todos ficaram no porta malas do carro de Edward.

- Estão no carro de Edw...

- Não me fala o nome dele. – James me cortou. Eu me encolhi. – Bella. Você acha que eu gosto de usar acessórios na cabeça? – olhei intrigada – De ser corno Bella. – Ele me explicou.

- Não... – murmurei. – Mas você tem que confiar em mim. Eu não te traio. Edward é meu amigo. Sempre foi. Não espero que eu pare de falar com ele por sua causa. – Exasperei.

- Bella... – James parou, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e então me olhou. – Me perdoe. Exagerei. – Ele apertou minha mão.

- Me perdoe também... Eu dei motivos.

James deu um sorriso torto e me abraçou. Depois me deu um beijo singelo e calmo. No final nós sorrimos um para o outro.

- Eu tenho que ir. – ele murmurou. – Amanhã a gente se fala.

Eu assenti. Ele me deu um beijo rápido e saiu. Fitei o sofá por um tempo assimilando o que havia ocorrido. Balancei a cabeça rapidamente e acabei indo dormir.

***

Dei um suspiro... Ontem havia sido estranho... Toquei de novo o refrão da música recém composta.

_**Yes I could tell you**_

_(Sim, eu poderia te contar )_

_**His favorite color's Green**_

_(Que sua cor preferida é verde )_

_**He loves to argue**_

_(Ele adora discutir )_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_(Nasceu no dia 17)_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_(Sua irmã é linda )_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_(Ele tem os olhos do pai )_

_**And so you ask me so I love him..**_

_(E se você me perguntar se o amo, )_

_**And so you ask me so I love him..**_

_(E se você me perguntar se o amo, )_

_**I'd lie**_

_(Eu mentiria )_

Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por ele? Dei um suspiro. Comecei a dedilhar uma ponte de uma música qualquer. Então escuto as folhas da árvore se mexer.

Olho pro lado e Edward esta se sentando na árvore. Ainda bem que ele não chegou um pouco mais cedo, senão ele teria escutado a música. Enquanto ele se estabilizava, fiquei admirando sua beleza, ele encostou-se ao tronco e coloca uma perna no galho enquanto a outra balança tranqüila no ar.

- Bom Dia Bells. – Edward disse calmo. – E então o James terminou com você? – Ele riu.

- Idiota. – joguei uma almofada que estava no meu pé. Acertou em cheio a cara dele.

- Ai Bells. Te conheci menos violenta... – Ele fez bico me fazendo ri.

- Como você sobreviveu ao fogo da vaca loira? – perguntei sabendo que ele não gostava do apelidinho carinhoso que eu dei a Tânia.

Para minha surpresa Edward riu.

- Já ouviu falar que cão que ladra não morde? A Tânia é assim...

- Um cão? - Perguntei sádica

Edward simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. Ele balançou a cabeça por causa da minha piadinha foi então que eu vi: um chupão. Enorme.

- Retiro o que eu disse. – Falei irônica. – Ela não é cão. E sim uma sanguessuga.

Ele me olhou intrigado então a compreensão passou pelos seus olhos. Ele inconscientemente passou os dedos na marca.

- Eu acho que ela me perdoou. – Ele disse dando um sorriso torto.

- Eu acho que ela marcou território. – Zombei.

- Eu não entendo esses ciúmes dela. – Ele disse passando as mãos no cabelo bagunçado – Ela sabe que você é praticamente minha irmã.

Dei um sorriso torto enquanto sentia meu coração trincar com suas palavras.

- E então? –Ele perguntou zombeteiro – O James terminou ou não com você.

- Não. James é bem compreensível.

- Bom pra ser corno. - Ele riu e eu rolei os olhos. – Ele fica nessa mansidão dele... Coisa de quem aceita ser corno.

- E quem seria o causador do chifre? – Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Se for pra ele terminar com você? Até eu me candidato.

- Vou fingir que não escutei o "Até eu" – Semicerrei os olhos – E se eu terminasse com o James? Eu ficaria só. Já não basta meu tempo reduzido com meus amigos. Afinal todos estão namorando. Você terminaria com a Tânia?

- Se você terminar com o James... Eu posso até pensar nisso...

- E depois? – Perguntei séria.

- Bem, Já que seu problema é com a Tânia... Eu acho a Victória gatinha. Eu podia sair com ela.

- Você tem sorte. – Eu falei tentando controlar o modo como meu coração batia frio – Se minha almofada já não tivesse ai eu jogaria de novo. – tentei fazer graça. Funcionou.

- Bella, ainda bem que sou seu quase irmão. Você não presta como cunhada. – Eu ri. - Acho que você precisa de um psicólogo...

- Por quê? – Perguntei indignada.

- Você tem problemas com cunhadas... Eu como futuro médico te digo que deve procurar psicólogo.

- Futuro médico? – Arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Claro. Serei um médico famoso. Tanto que terei minha própria biografia. – Edward disse tentando ser sério, mas o sorriso torto tentava brotar ali. – E a biografia será um _Best-seller._

Eu não me contive. Ri horrores apoiada no violão.

- Bella! Leve a sério.

- E quem te garante que você vai ser médico pra começar? E se a carreira de medicina não dê certo?

- Isso é lógico. – Ele disse de jeito sabichão – Vou ser um modelo super famoso. – Ele disse fazendo pose. – Anote isso. Serei modelo e minha biografia será um Best-seller. Isso se medicina não dê certo.

- Se você diz... – eu levantei as mãos como se me rendesse.

- Bella. Você sabe quem será a escritora da minha biografia?

- Não faço idéia...

- Você Bells! – Eu olhei me perguntando se ele era louco – Bells você vai fazer alguma faculdade envolvendo livros, tipo letras, jornalismo ou literatura... Você vai ser uma escritora e como você me conhece muito bem você poderá escrever meu _Best-seller. _Com suas notas você vai ser aceita em qualquer faculdade então faremos faculdades juntos.

- Edward... – falei docemente. – Faculdade não requer só notas. Tem também a parte financeira...

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Depois discutimos essa parte. –Ele disse.

- Que seja. – Eu ri.

- Ei Bells. Toca I'm yours aí.

Eu sorri e comecei a tocar, nos dois cantávamos.

...

Eu estava no banheiro do colégio lavando minhas mãos. Era segunda-feira após o fim de semana que eu fui para Por Angeles com Edward.

Então Tânia entro no banheiro.

- Bella. – Ela disse com um sorriso cínico. – Que prazer te rever. Nossos encontros são sempre bons. Assim eu reforço para você o que eu disse antes. – Seu olhar ficou raivoso – Pare com sua tentativa frustrada de ficar com Edward. Você é um nada. Não é e nunca vai ser digna dele. Ele é meu. Somente meu. Tenho até pena da sua insistência ridícula. Mas é só isso que você vai ter de qualquer Cullen: Pena!

Ela me jogou um beijo e saiu do banheiro. Eu simplesmente respirei fundo e sai dali. Aquela Tânia além de ser uma pedra no meu sapato também era o meu inferno particular.

Saí e fui para a aula de biologia.

Edward me esperava na mesa que dividíamos.

- Bells. Que tal hoje de tardinha nós tocarmos na sala de música lá de casa? Você na guitarra, eu na bateria e Alice no pandeiro. –Eu ri lembrando-se do pandeiro roxo de Alice.

- Claro vai ser ótimo. Mas vamos fazer o trabalho de biologia antes. – Eu sorri para ele.

- Sim, senhora. – Ele disse fazendo continência.

A tarde iria ser ótima.

*******

**Nota da Téh: Gente! Olha o capitulo que lindo! As idéias dele veio quando eu cheguei do trabalho hoje (24/12) e me deitei um pedaço na cama para pegar um vento e fiquei imaginando a conversa do Edward e da Bella.. ^^" **

**Eu queria agradecer as reviews de vocês. Cada review é para mim uma estrela bem brilhante que me faz ri montes. Da inúmeras ofensas a Tânia até as garotas que explicam que o Ed ama a Bells... são todos lindo e maravilhosos para mim. **

**Gente Feliz Natal, lembre-se: Natal não é só dia 25, o natal vai até o dia 06 de janeiro que é quando se celebra a chegada dos reis magos a Belém para ver Jesus menino. Desejo a vocês também um ótimo ano novo e que tudo de bom aconteça no ano que vem! **

**Eu queria mandar dois, **_melhor_** três beijos especiais: O primeira vai para uma leitora nova que eu conheci quando fui fazer Enem. Por sinal ela tem o mesmo nome que o meu: Tereza, Beijos enormes! Espero que esteja gostando da minha fic! **

**O outro vai para a Gra que ela sempre me dá apoio irrevogável e confia na minha capacidade. Se todos vocês pudessem ter uma Gra com certeza o mundo seria um lugar melhor. **

**Assim como ter uma Deah, que é para quem dedico o meu terceiro beijo. Eu tenho um prazer imenso em escrever essa fic com a Deah. Ela que me adotou com irmã mais nova e que sempre me cumprimenta de maneira alegrissima.**

**Tereza, Gra e Deah Eu amo vocês!!!**

**E também amo minhas flores que constantemente me fazer rir com as reviews! Beijoooos!**

**COMEMTEM!!! **

**ACHO QUE EU E A DEAH MERECEMOS TRINTA REVIEWS PARA POSTAR O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO... [ olhando para o lado e arrastando a perna pra gente e pra trás]**


	9. Um beijinho pra sarar

**Nota da Téh: Minha flores amadas idolatradas salve salve!!!!! [já entrando em ritmo de BBB com esse salve] [ não que eu seja uma dessas fanáticas mas minha irmã esta assistindo o ppv com os melhores momentos ai eu não resistir] **

**Gente eu fiquei mega feliz com todos os comentários que recebemos. Se eu juntar os dois site e uma amiga que comenta pelo MSN... Contabilizei um total de 34! Eu fiquei feliz! Amo demais o que vocês escrevem! Faz muito bem pros nossos coraçãozinhos!**

**Esse cap é um pouco mais extenso... Nossa fic esta fazendo dois meses agora no dia doze e esse é um pequeno presente... Uma forma muito simples de agradecer aos quase duzentos comentários que temos no total, aos que favoritaram, colocaram no alerta, deram estrelinha, enfim... Quem já deixou uma marquinha por essa fic... Mas isso tudo não signifique que eu não tenha minha exigência: Eu quero simplesmente:**_ 45__reviews pro próximo cap!_** 15 reviews do ff e 30 pro nyah!! Isso é uma exigência!**

**Huehuehuehuehuehue!**

**Gente eu amo você! Obrigada e até o próximo post!!!!**

**Boa leitura!!!!!!!!!**

**N/a: O trecho da música que irá aparecer no decorrer da fic é da música da Taylor Swift: Teardrops on my guitar!**

- Ai! – Eu gritei no meio da música. Alice parou de cantar na mesma hora e Edward parou de tocar na bateria.

- O que houve? - Alice correu para mim.

- Cortei meu dedo na corda. – Gemi. Meu dedo sangrava. Já me sentia enjoada vendo aquilo e um gosto ruim veio pra minha boca. Eu odeio sangue.

- Me deixa ver. – Edward pegou minha mão. – Um belo corte hein. – Ele sorriu. – Lice, por favor, pega a caixinha de primeiros socorros.

Alice saiu correndo. Edward segurou meu pulso e me puxou para um pufe enorme que havia num canto da sala de música. Eu estava n casa do Edward.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei.

- Um curativo. É meu dever cuidar de você.

- Por quê? – Perguntei rindo. Meu dedo pinicava.

- Porque como futuro médico, eu devo cuidar da minha melhor amiga. Se eu não puder cuidar de você não poderei fazer mais nada. – Ele falou de forma intensa fazendo meu coração perder uma batida.

Alice entrou com uma maletinha branca e entregou a Edward.

- Agora você pode trazer um copo de água bem gelado, por favor? – Edward pediu. Ela assentiu e saiu.

Edward começou a cuidar do meu dedo. Eu evitava olhar o que ele fazia e contemplava seu rosto calmo cuidando de mim.

Olhei para o meu dedo quando ele passou água oxigenada fazendo pinicar mais ainda. Quando tremi ele riu. Ele colocou um remédio vermelho e depois limpou o excesso para não deixar meu dedo todo sujo e finalizou com um band-aid.

Ele pegou o meu dedo e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Bem, sua mãe nem a minha estão aqui, então não tem como dar um beijinho de mão pra sarar mais rápido, mas o beijinho do melhor amigo deve fazer algum efeito. – Ele deu um sorriso torto e beijou a ponta do meu dedo.

Eu corei violentamente. Nessa hora Alice entrou com a água e me deu. Na mesma hora eu comecei a beber.

-EI! O copo era pra mim! – Edward reclamou.

Eu terminei toda a água e entreguei o copo para ele.

- Todo seu. – Falei e sai do pufe.

Edward resmungou e saiu com o copo para pegar mais água.

Eu fui guardar a guitarra de Edward. Alice foi pro teclado e começo a tocar uma melodia que ela estava aprendendo com Edward.

- Eu estou com vontade de aprender a bateria. – Comentei com Alice.

- Meu irmão poderia te ensinar. Ele é um ótimo professor.

Eu ri. Edward era um ótimo professor mesmo. Na verdade Edward me ensinou uma batida na bateria que eu vi em um filme e pedi para ele me ensinar, era a batida que apareceu no filme High School Musical 2 quando a Sharpey pediu para um baterista tocar para ela e ela saiu desfilando dali.

Eu sentei no banquinho e peguei as baquetas e fiz a batida que Edward havia me ensinado.

Alice aplaudiu. Eu ri e guardei as baquetas no balde de baquetas de Edward. Fui até o meio da sala e me deitei no chão. Eu estava exausta. Meu dedo pinicava um pouco. Edward então chegou e se deitou perto de mim, levantou minha cabeça e a deitou na sua barriga e ficou afagando o meu cabelo, Alice veio e deitou com a cabeça na minha barriga. Rimos e ficamos conversando bobagens.

Então meu telefone tocou. Era o James.

- Alô.

_- Onde você está? _– Ele perguntou simpático.

- Na casa de Edward. – disse calmamente. Edward me deu língua.

_- Vou te buscar ai. Vamos sair um pouco hoje. O que acha? –_James estava bem empolgado.

- Estarei esperando.

- _Chego em meia hora. Beijos!_

- Beijos!

Eu desliguei e sorri. James era relaxado e prestativo. Adorava isso nele.

Edward ficou um chato depois da ligação do James.

Ele melhorou o semblante quando Alice começou a cantar uma musica e ele acompanhou.

Eu fiquei calda. Eu não gostava de cantar na frente dele. Eu sempre cantava baixo, uma voz de fundo. A única vez que eu realmente cantei foi no meu aniversário que eu ganhei o violão. Normalmente eu fazia praticamente mover os lábios.

Eu escutei uma buzina.

- Deve ser o James. – Me levantei.

- Nossa que cavalheiro. – Edward disse sarcástico. – Em vez de ligar para você descer ele buzina como se fosse algum comando que faz a um animal de estimação.

Eu me virei com ódio.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – Minha voz era ácida, meus olhos estavam semi cerrados.

- Não o que você está pensando. – Edward pulou longe.

Eu peguei uma almofada que estava próxima e joguei nele.

- Idiota. – murmurei e sai dali.

Quando estava na porta uma mão fechou no meu pulso. Eu definitivamente reconheceria aquele toque em qualquer lugar.

- Bells. – Seu olhar era suplicante. – Não me entenda mal. Só não gostei do que ele fez. Não quero que ninguém te maltrate.

- Tudo bem Edward. – Falei olhando pro chão. – Mas você devia ser o primeiro a não me tratar mal.

Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Me desculpe. – Eu assenti, ele abriu a porta para mim e eu sai para me encontrar com o James.

Entrei no carro do James, que me recebeu com um sorriso meigo e me deu um beijo terno então saiu dirigindo.

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntei feliz.

- Como se Forks tivesse muitas opções. – Ele riu e eu o acompanhei. – Pensei em irmos ao parque aproveitar o resto do sol.

Quando chegamos lá, me levou até uma das margens do lago e estendeu uma manta na grama e deitou me convidando para deitar com ele. Eu me deitei ao seu lado e ele me puxou para o circulo dos seus braços.

Passamos o restinho da tarde trocando leves caricias algumas vezes James me beijava. Não tinha como não se sentir bem naqueles braços, eu me sentia tranqüila... James era um porto seguro.

Quando o sol se pôs ele sentou virado para mim e eu me sentei em seguida. Ele afagou o meu rosto e me puxou para mais um beijo. O beijo de James era cuidadoso e cheio de caricias. Seus dedos passeavam pelo meu rosto.

Eu sempre me sentia um pouco mal ao beijar o James, mas aos poucos eu me entregava ao beijo do jeito que ele merecia.

Estava com a mente longe quando senti os dedos do James descendo pelo meu pescoço indo pro colo e descendo cada vez mais. Enrijeci e me afastei na mesma hora.

James me olhou atônito e depois deitou, nossas faces estavam vermelhas.

Eu suspirei e olhei para o chão, minha postura estava defensiva.

- Bella... – James me olhou triste. – Me perdoe. Eu não devia ter feito...

- Chega James. – Murmurei – Só me leve pra casa. Acabou o clima por hoje.

Ele assentiu e se levantou me estendendo a mão eu me levantei com ele. James dobrou o lençol e colocou debaixo do braço, pegou minha mão e saímos caminhando de volta para o carro.

Em casa, eu comecei a fazer a janta, na verdade esquentar os restos de ontem. Quando terminei subi para o quarto. Ia passar direto para o meu closet mas notei a presença de alguém na arvore. Eu abri a janela, ele notando minha presença me deu um sorriso torto.

- O que faz aqui?

- Senti saudades da minha melhor amiga. – Ele riu.

- Nós estávamos juntos a menos de três horas. – Falei calmamente.

- Eu sei. – Ele se levantou e pulou pra minha varanda que estava aberta. – Mas deu vontade de vir aqui. – Disse e se deitou na cama.

- Não vai sair com a Tânia hoje não? - falei enquanto guardava minha mochila

_- Não. - Ele murmurou - Eu meio que discuti com ela hoje._

-Eu poderia falar que sinto muito, mas soaria muito falso. - Falei com um sorriso sem graça no rosto.

Ele riu descontraído.

- Ainda não entendo sua aversão a ela.

- Não quero discutir isso. - Cantarolei

- Tudo bem Bella. Eu posso brigar com ela, mas não suporto a idéia de ficar sem a sua companhia... Eu queria me desculpar novamente por ter ofendido você hoje à tarde...

- Fica tranqüilo Edward, eu também sei que James não é a pessoa que você mais gosta. – Sentei virada pra ele.

Edward acariciou o meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo inúmeras descargas se espalharem pelo meu corpo. Ele me olhou fixamente e falou baixinho e de maneira doce:

- Obrigado Bella por você existir na minha vida...

Neste momento o celular toca e mesmo com as insistentes chamadas, não perdemos o olhar um do outro...

-É melhor você atender... Seja quem for está desesperado pra falar com você... – Sussurrei baixinho.

Ele atendeu ao telefone desconcertado.

- Alô. - ele fez uma careta então vi que era a Tânia. - Não estou em casa não... Tânia faz o seguinte - ele suspirou me encontre as oito no restaurante. Te vejo lá.

Ele desligou.

Sorri para ele forçadamente, um sorriso que não alcançava os olhos.

- Eu preciso ir resolver este problema Bella. – Falou envergonhadamente.

- Tudo bem Edward... Eu sei que teu problema é uma loira, linda e burra que atende pelo nome de Tânia... Falei tentando fazer uma piadinha e Edward me acompanhou rindo e revirando os olhos completei: - Eu só quero que você seja feliz... Mesmo que seja com o morango azedo.

- Morango azedo? - ele riu gostosamente. Aquele som me inspirava

- Claro... Ela não é loira... Também não é ruiva... Então é um morango azedo. – Ele riu alto.

Ele olhou pra varanda e disse: - Ham... Será que dá para eu descer pela escada dessa vez?

- Claro que sim... Mas por quê?

- Acho que minha vida de atleta está comprometida com esses saltos... – Ele riu.

- Falando nisso... - Eu tive um relampejo - Você se inscreveu pro time de basquete?

- Aham... - ele riu - O Emm me obrigou... Mas não creio que eu vá ser chamado...

- Acho que não é bem assim... - Dei um sorriso torto - Vi seu nome na lista dos que vão ser chamado para o teste.

- Verdade?!?! – Ele gritou. Eu apenas assenti.

E num átimo ele me abraçou fortemente e rodopiou enquanto já estávamos na porta... Ria com sua empolgação e ele disse:

- Você só me traz coisas boas Bella.

Sorri e pronto... Novamente nossos olhares se prenderam, e meu coração decidiu galopar freneticamente em meu coração, sua respiração batia na minha pele fazendo relembrar do nosso primeiro beijo, mas de repente um feixe de luz de um farol de um carro tirou-nos daquele momento quando percebi que era o carro de minha mãe que estava adentrando na garagem...

Edward então me jogou nas suas costas e desceu correndo as escadas

Eu dei um grito.

- Ficou louco? Podemos cair!

- Deixa de ser medrosa Bells! - Ele riu gostosamente e pulou os últimos dois degraus me fazendo dá um grito maior

Nesse momento minha mãe entrou em casa com um olhar assustado, provavelmente escutou meus gritos. Quando ela me viu nas costas do Edward riu de olhos fechados, balançando a cabeça.

- Boa noite D. Reneé! - Disse Edward me jogando de leve pra cima, eu me agarrei a ele fortemente.

- Boa noite crianças... – Ela riu - Que bom vê-lo Edward, fazia tempo que você não aparecia, fica pro jantar? - mamãe falava inocentemente e nem imaginava que o Ed escalava minha janela quase todos os dias, eu sorri matreiramente...

Uma coisa que eu prezava em Renée era a confiança que ela tinha na gente. Não fazíamos nada de errado, mas ela poderia interpretar de uma forma errada ela sabia que na nossa amizade não havia malicia ou segundas intenções... Já que eu fazia de tudo para não deixa meus sentimentos explícitos para ninguém.

- Obrigado pelo convite D. Renée, mas tenho um compromisso...

Enquanto ele dizia aquilo meu coração apertou e o sorriso que estampava meu rosto desapareceu...

Não entendi essa reação do meu corpo, mas eu fiquei triste por lembrar que ele estava me deixando ali para ir se encontrar com o projeto de namorada oxigenada.

Edward saiu se despedindo de mim e de minha mãe com um sorriso no canto da boca que me deixava atordoada. E depois da janta, fui pra o meu quarto e agarrei meu grande companheiro, o único que sabia de todos os meus segredos e aflições: Meu violão.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.**_

_Ele é a razão para as lágrimas no meu violão_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**_

_A única coisa que continuo pedindo para uma estrela cadente_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing,**_

_Ele é a canção dentro do carro que eu continuo cantando,_

_**Don't know why I do.**_

_Eu não sei por que eu canto_

No dia seguinte pela manhã Reneé me esperava para tomar o café da manhã juntas.

- Bom dia mãe! – Falei sorrindo para ela que lia um jornal enquanto bebericava o café.

- Bom dia meu anjo. Eu queria conversar com você. – O sorriso de minha mãe era amável.

- Sobre o que? – Ela fechou o jornal e eu terminei de me servir.

- Querida, eu estive vendo o seu ultimo boletim e suas notas me orgulham a cada dia. Você tem uma capacidade incrível e creio que vai conseguir uma bolsa para qualquer faculdade. – Ela deu um sorriso satisfeito. – Bella eu estava pensando... Bem nós estamos numa situação financeira agradável. Tenho um fundo para a sua faculdade e para quem sabe alugar um apartamento pra você. Mas eu também quero te oferecer outra coisa.

- Que coisa? – A curiosidade me consumiu.

- Um intercâmbio. Quero que você passe seis meses na Itália. Você aprende bem rápido e creio que em três meses estará falando com fluência e os outros três meses serão de aprofundamento. O que acha? – Ela me perguntou animada.

Eu não soube o que responder. Definitivamente era algo novo. Lançar-me a um mundo diferente e desconhecido. E o pior: passar seis meses longe _dele. _Desde os meus seis anos nunca passamos tanto tempo separados.

- Querida não precisa me responder agora. – Ela sorriu docemente.

Eu assenti e tomei o café da manhã.

***

Na hora do intervalo eu fui ao banheiro deixando o pessoal na lanchonete. Já estava saindo do Box quando escuto alguém entrar.

- Tânia eu não acredito! Você líder de torcida. É incrível. – Era Jéssica. Eu me sentei na privada e levantei minhas pernas para que ela não soubesse que eu estava ali.

- É... – Escutei a voz de Tânia – Me empenhei muito para isso.

- Eu não agüentava mais obedecer às ordens da Lauren. – Jéssica disse. Interessante que Lauren era uma das melhores amigas de Jéssica.

- Ninguém agüentava. – Tânia disse.

- E ontem como foi?

- Muito bom. – Tânia riu. – Eu já te falei como ele é bom de cama. Passei uma tarde maravilhosa regada a sexo.

Eu me senti enojada. Eu não tinha a confirmação às quantas andavam o relacionamento da Tânia e do Edward. E saber que ele me deixou para ir para a cama dela...

Calma.

Eu acho que não ouvi bem. Edward passou a tarde comigo e com Alice. Isso significa... Que a Tânia traía o Edward!

E agora o que fazer com aquela informação? Agir de modo egoísta e contar a verdade ou ficar na minha e não deixar Edward magoado?

**NOTA DA DEAH:**

**E aí gurias do meu coração verde e amarelo?!?!?!? Estão gostando???????????? Particularmente este capítulo foi muito lindo e o magnetismo natural dos dois está aflorando!!!!!!!!!!Iupiiiiiiii!!!!!!!kkkkk!!!!!!!**

**Eu e a Teh desenvolvemos a história pelo MSN, instantaneamente... Foi incrívellllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ADORAMEIIIIIII a experiência!!!!!!! Como ADORAMEIIIIIIIIIIII os coments de vocês...Superaram a nossa expectativa, foi MARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

**Agora no próximo capitulo, a tensão vai aumentar e muita emoção vai acontecer!!!! Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!!!kkkk!!!!Não percam e comentem muitooooooo, mandem sugestões, críticas ou beijinhos... Deixem duas aspirantes a autoras felizessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijinhos hiper mega Power super maxi blaster especiais pra todas que comentaram, não está dando pra responder pessoalmente, mas sintam-se beijadas no coração!!!!!!!!!!**

**Até mais amoressssssssssssssssssssssss...**

**Beijinhossssss mil!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Sentimentos imutáveis

_**Oiiiiiiiii amores, tudo bem?!?! Quantas saudades gurias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Queria agradecer hiper mega Power ultra super maxi blaster todas as flores que comentaram, hoje não deu tempo de colocar o nome de vocês individualmente, mas muito obrigadaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Só tenho uma palavra pra descrever vocês: INCRÍVEIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Boa leituraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**CAPÍTULO 10 – SENTIMENTOS IMUTÁVEIS**_

- Tânia, tem uma coisa que eu não entendo...

- Novidade seria se você entendesse algo Jess... – Tânia ironizou.

- Por que você namora o Edward se você passa mais tempo na cama do Jonh?

- Na verdade nunca estive na cama do Edward, sequer estive numa cama com ele. O cara é um romântico e disse que ainda não chegou a hora dele. Ele quer que seja especial. – Tânia disse com escárnio – Edward é peça rara para a minha coleção e eu só vou sossegar quando ele fizer parte dela. – Tânia disse firme. Senti meu estomago girar. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão asquerosa?

- Mas por que toda essa obsessão?

- Sabe, eu não fazia muito empenho, mas quando eu tentei ficar com Edward a primeira vez... Era só pela beleza dele, mas ai a amiguinha dele me atrapalhou. Acredita que ela caiu e o Edward saiu correndo pra cuidar dela na hora que ele ia me beijar? – Me lembrei da cena de quando eu tinha dez anos e a corda arrastou minha perna e eu bati a cabeça no chão. Foi naquele dia que Edward me deu um selinho. O meu primeiro beijo. – Ai, eu me toquei logo que a garota devia gostar dele então eu resolvi fazer vingança a ela.

- A garota é uma chata sem sal mesmo. – Jessica riu. – Agora seu relacionamento com o Jonh vai ficar mais difícil não é. Agora que o Edward entrou pro time.

- Um pouco, mas depois eu vejo. Antes tinha o irmão dele mesmo. Não vai mudar grande coisa... Você tem blush?

- Pode pegar aí na minha bolsa.

- Jéssica! – Tânia deu um grito.

- O que foi? – Ela se assustou também.

- Pra que esse tanto de camisinha? – Ela riu – Você esta ficando cada vez mais perva amiga!

- Nunca se sabe não é?- ela gargalhou. – Vamos que a aula já vai começar.

Esperei mais alguns segundo depois que eu ouvi o click da porta. Eu estava incrédula e minha cabeça girava. Edward era o brinquedinho da Tânia. Fiquei com raiva e de mãos atadas. O que eu poderia fazer era tentar provar ao Edward. Fazê-lo enxergar a realidade.

O sinal tocou e eu fui correndo pra aula de biologia. Essa aula eu tinha com Edward. Ele não havia chegado à sala quando eu entrei na sala. Sentei na cadeira e abri o meu caderno rabiscando de jeito disforme.

Vi pela minha visão periférica alguém parado ao meu lado. Olhei e vi Mike Newton parado ao meu lado.

- Oi Mike. – Falei educadamente, Mike tinha um sorriso tímido no seu rosto de bebê.

- Como vai Bella? – Ele perguntou tímido.

- Bem e você?

- Bem também. – E então silencio. – Er... Eu...

Nesse momento o Edward puxou a cadeira do lado e sentou.

- Oi Mike! – Edward cumprimentou. Mike se desconcertou e depois de responder um oi murmurado saiu praticamente correndo dali.

Eu voltei aos rabiscos do meu caderno, comecei a desenhar algumas notas musicais na folha.

- Como foi o seu intervalo? – ele perguntou abrindo o livro.

- Curioso... – Respondi séria.

- O que houve de tão curioso? – Ele perguntou rindo.

Eu ponderei...

- Conversas no banheiro... Escutei uma hoje interessante...

Ele riu então o professor entrou na sala e mostrou um trabalho que a gente faria hoje no telescópio.

Dentro da minha cabeça estava um dilema infindável... Conto ou não pro Edward que Tânia o trai.

- E então? O que você descobriu de tão interessante hoje? - Edward perguntou enquanto olhava no microscópio - Telófase. - disse então identificando a fase da mitose.

- Como está seu namoro com Tânia? - Ele olhou pra mim franzindo o cenho, e fez uma expressão de que não havia entendido a minha pergunta inesperada. – Intérfase. – Empurrei o microscópio para ele.

- Bem Bella... E o que isso tem a ver com o que escutou no banheiro?

_Muita coisa_... Pensei comigo mesma.

- E-eu.. - eu tinha que gaguejar? - Eu descobri que a Tânia não presta. – disse colocando o olho no microscópio.

- Bella. - Edward chamou minha atenção veemente batendo a mão no tampo da mesa. - Tudo bem que você não vai com a cara da Tânia, mas você tem que respeitar o meu namoro com ela. Eu sei que ela é chata e egoísta, às vezes, porém ela me ama e nunca me deu um motivo se quer pra que eu pudesse desconfiar da sua honestidade. Eu me encolhi. Nunca Edward havia sido grosso comigo.

- Anáfase. – Murmurei espiando o telescópio. Ele anotou.

- A única coisa que dá motivos de desconfiança sou eu que passo tempo demais com você. Principalmente no dia que passamos em Port Angeles. – ele olhou rapidamente o microscópio – Metáfase.

Senti uma dor lacerante no meu peito e um nó se formou na minha garganta.

- Arrependido? – Perguntei friamente.

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca Bella. – Edward disse sério. – Prófase. – ele me empurrou o telescópio.

- Não preciso de palavras. Seu olhar entrega tudo. – Me levantei e sai dali rapidamente.

O professor nem me viu sair. Uma vez no corredor me lembrei que não tinha passe. Então corri para o meu carro, os vidros eram escurecidos e ninguém me viria. Quando estava no banco do carro uma lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto.

- Merda. – Funguei passando a mão na lágrima traiçoeira.

Fechei os olhos me lembrando do meu primeiro beijo. Era tão surreal... Parecia pertencer a um universo alternativo... Não sei quanto tempo fazia que eu estava no carro, mergulhada em lembranças e sonhos onde eu aparecia com Edward e ele era meu e não de outra.

O sinal tocou e eu saí do carro vagarosamente. Não tinha pressa para ir para a aula de educação física.

Em uma pare do caminho eu escutei vozes. Por estar sozinha eu me aproximei devagar ficando encostada na parede escutando o que se passava no outro corredor. Eu nunca fui o tipo espiã, mas eu reconheceria uma das vozes em qualquer lugar.

- O que você queria perguntar pra mim Mike? – Era Edward.

- Cara eu queria saber o que você e a Bella tem... Tipo... Você é afim dela ou algo assim.

Eu queria ver a reação de Edward, meu coração martelava no meu peito desesperado pela resposta.

- Mike... – Edward riu baixo-você esta querendo sair com a Bella?

- Não foge da minha pergunta. – ele respondeu veemente.

- Cara a Bella tem namorado. E não eu não sou afim da Bella. Ela foi e sempre será uma irmã pra mim. E isso nunca mudará.

Mais magoada que antes eu dei meia volta e sai dali. As palavras de Edward pareciam martelar na minha cabeça. Eu estava arrasada.

Mais tarde Alice me chamou para ir ao shopping de Port Angeles. Alice percebeu que eu e o Edward estávamos afastados quando eu fui à casa dos Cullens e não dirigi sequer o olhar a ele.

Depois de entrarmos em umas vinte lojas eu choraminguei:

- Lice! Faz três horas que estamos andando e eu acho que estou carregando dez quilos em cada braço com essa ruma de sacola.

- Bella... – Alice falou como se explicasse a uma criancinha – Nós vamos já parar ainda quero entrar em mais duas lojas.

Eu gemi.

- Isso que ainda nem passamos na loja da Victoria Secrets, - Rose falou - quero renovar meus lingeries... Prometi fazer um desfile pro Emm...

- Rosalie agradeceria se me poupasse da sua vida intima com o Emm – Disse veemente.

- Ai meninas, vocês não sabem o quanto é bom sentir o amor da vida de vocês por completo... – Rose disse sonhadora. – É como se...

- Rose, por favor: pára antes que eu começa a imaginar você e o Emm... – Cortei com uma careta. Mas ela não se importou:

- A nossa ligação é tão forte que fico toda arrepiada só de imaginar o que vai acontecer depois do desfile!!! - Rose ria maliciosamente e depois completou: - E você Bella, como está o namoro com James? Já avançaram o sinal alguma vez?

- Er...eu...nós...é que... Pelo amor, melhor a gente falar de outra coisa – Gaguejei - Escuta Alice... Quando é o baile de inverno? - perguntei tentando desviar o assunto. Não funcionou. Alice estava entretida olhando uma roupa na vitrine.

-Pode parar de me enrolar, vocês sabem de tudo da minha vida, nós somos amigas de infância e agora ficam escondendo estas coisas de mim? - Rosalie falou fazendo uma chantagem emocional.

- Rosalie, eu não sei se você acharia legal ouvir o que seu irmão faz entre quatro paredes... – Alice disse distante.

- Somos maduras Alice. Mas você tem razão não quero saber o que o Jasper faz... – Rosalie fez uma careta – Vocês sabiam que vai vir uma sexóloga para dar uma palestra lá no colégio?

- Não, eu não sabia. Enfim, cunhadinha, eu e o Jass estamos perfeitamente bem. – Alice soltou uma risada gostosa enquanto seu rosto ficava levemente rubro – E você Bella?

- E-eu o-o que?

- Como vai seu relacionamento com o James.

- Está ótimo. – Falei nervosa.

- Como você mente mal Bella... – Rosalie levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como se a gente não a conhecesse desde sempre, né belinha? – Alice disse rindo.

- Quem disse que estou mentido? Eu tenho um ótimo relacionamento com o James. – Falei começando a ficar com raiva.

- Ok, então me até que ponto vocês chegaram? – Rosalie perguntou maliciosa. - Ele já tocou em você? E você? Já tocou nele?

- E-e-eu não gosto de falar sobre isso. O James me respeita e sabe meus limites. - Falei veemente

- Belinha... Quer dizer que as coisas nunca ficaram quentes entre vocês? Nunca aconteceu nadinha? – Alice falou com um muxoxo.

- Eu não falei isso. – Eu realmente estava ficando com raiva.

- Bella, às vezes, eu tenho a impressão que você não gosta do James. Você quando fala dele parece estar falando de qualquer um... Seus olhos chegam a ficar opacos e sem vida. Nem parece, por exemplo, a Alice, que quando fala do Jasper, os olhos brilham irradiando vida... – Rosalie disse série. Rosalie sempre foi bastante intuitiva. Intuitiva até demais pro meu gosto.

- Vamos Bella, confie em nós... – Alice disse de um jeito amigável.

- Eu gosto do James. Ele é ótimo, doce, simpático, gentil, respeitador...

- E cadê o amor nesta enorme lista? Por que se engana deste jeito? Parece que você está tentando esconder algum sentimento profundo por outra pessoa... - Rosalie falava seriamente e suas palavras acertavam-me diretamente no coração porque era a mais pura verdade... Ela notou pelo silencio que tinha razão. - Mas não é ele ainda... – Ela disse calmamente.

- Não. – Suspirei derrotada - Eu acho que não...

Rosalie podia ser egocêntrica e calada, mas quando ela olhava pro mundo tinha uma visão muito boa e real.

Paramos em frente a uma vitrine de bolsas.

- Eu gostei daquela ali Alice... – Apontei.

- Qual? – Ela perguntou com a mão no queixo.

- A vermelha.

- É bonita mesmo. Acho que vou comprar. AAAAAAAAh! – Alice gritou de repente

- Que foi Alice? – eu disse assustada.

- Sabe o que seria o máximo? – ela disse rindo. Acho que enfim endoidou.

- O que Alice? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Você e o Edward namorando! – Ela deu três pulinhos. Meu coração acelerou subitamente.

Eu ri histérica...

- Ia ser o máximo! – Ela falou muito animada – Afinal você não fala com outros caras além dos meus irmãos e do meu namorado...

- Alice isto esta fora de cogitação. O Edward é como um irmão. Não há segundas intenções entre a gente. Compreenda isso. E pense não é porque eu não falo com outros caras não signifique que eu não possa ser afim de outra pessoa. A prova disso, sou eu estar com o James. Eu gosto muito do James e por mais que vocês tentem ver coisas que _não exista_ eu não mudarei meus sentimentos quanto a eles. – _Mesmo porque esses sentimentos já foram formados. –_completei mentalmente.

Saímos do shopping e fomos direto pra casa. Voltamos antes do crepúsculo. Meu carro havia ficado em casa. Rosalie havia me pegado e passado nos Cullens. Assim que chegamos lá Esme nos chamou para jantar.

Eu fui para a sala de música. Edward estava na garagem lavando o carro.

Eu estava em dúvida se ia falar com ele ou não. Sentei no sofá que havia perto da janela e olhei para o lago. Como eu queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis.

Eu nem sabia do que eu tinha que me desculpar com Edward. Só sabia que eu precisava me entender com ele. Eu não podia viver ser a presença dele.

Então tomando coragem desci pra garagem. Estava chovendo forte. Eu podia ir por dentro da casa, era mais rápido, mas como ainda não sabia o que falar fui por fora, encolhida próxima a parede para não me molhar. A Garagem estava aberta e tinha duas baldes enchendo com água da chuva. Encostei-me no portal.

Edward estava passando sabão na frente do carro, mas na mesma hora sentiu minha presença e se levantou para me olhar.

- Oi. – Murmurei.

- Oi...

- Eu... Eu vim pedir desculpas Edward. - suspirei eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha me deixando mais nervosa – Não que eu me arrependa do que eu disse sobre a Tânia. Arrependo-me de ter te magoado e de ter saído daquele jeito lá da sala. Perdão. – Silencio. Edward só me olhava com um jeito inexpressivo – Então? Me perdoa?

Edward parecia sério e compenetrado enquanto eu falava, porém quando terminei de falar, num átimo jogou o balde de água em cima de mim e assustada perguntei:

- Edward? Enlouqueceu? – Eu tentei chacoalhar minha blusa estava toda ensopada, ainda bem que era uma malha grossa que não ficava transparente. Ele riu gostosamente.

- Agora que você sabe como eu me senti quando me deixou sozinho naquela sala. Eu te perdôo.

Eu bufei com ódio. Edward ria gostosamente com as mãos na barriga se contorcendo de tanto rir. A esse ponto a chuva era fininha e Edward estava fora da garagem. Meu corpo tremia de frio. Olhei para Edward foi ai que notei que ele estava muito próximo a uma enorme poça de lama. Cheguei bem próximo dele e o empurrei em direção a poça o fazendo cair de bunda e se sujar todo.

E no mesmo instante, ele agarrou meu pulso e fez com que eu caísse ao lado dele... Ele riu matreiramente e falei com uma voz vingativa:

- Você quer guerra Edward? Então terá guerra!...

**Nota da Deah:**

**E aí gurias, o que estão achando?!?!?!?!? No próximo capítulo uma guerra de lama e muito mais!!!!!!!Uiiiiiiii!!!!!!kkkkkk!!!!!!! Então comentem muitoooooooo: elogios, sugestões e criticas são bem vindas... Assim eu e a Teh nos empolgamos pra escrever muito mais pra vocês...**

**A Teh, não pode comparecer aqui hoje pra sua nota porque ela está sem tempo, ela começou a fazer cursinho e está estudando muitooooooooooooooooo, então gostaria de pedir a compreensão e a calma de vocês, pois os post de ID LIE E SUS serão um pouco mais demorados, mas acontecerão!!!!!!!!! Nunca abandonaríamos vcs!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lembrete importantíssimoooooo:**

· **TGD foreverrrrrrrrr!!!!!! Missing you...**

· **Yes, we can!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijinhos no coraçãooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bom final de semana com muito beijo na boca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RSRS!!!!!!!!!**

**Deah**


	11. Brincando na chuva

_**Nota da Deah:**__** Gurias do meu coraçãooooooo!!!! Saudades de vocês, gurias lindas!!!!**_

_**Um mega Power super maxi ultra plus hiper especial pra todas vocês que comentaram no capítulo passado... You're greatttttsssss!!!!!!!!**_

_**Este capítulo ficou maravilindoooo e devo dizer que no próximo então... Hum... Quem viver lerá!!!!!kkkk!!!!!**_

_**A propósito, esta semana terá post de FREEDOM, eu não abandonei minhas fics, só estou sem tempo, mas já estou resolvendo o problema!!!! Apareçam por lá!!!!! E quem quiser ler minha primeira one-shot e deixar um recadinho lá, o nome é: Um amor de Voyeur.**_

_**Beijinhos e TDG forever!!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos no coração e bom domingãooooooo!!!!**_

_**BOA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

Id Lie - capítulo 11

**Brincando na Chuva**

Eu corri, mas não fui longe: Edward acertou um monte de lama nas minhas costas me fazendo tropeçar. Eu achei que ia cair de cara no chão, mas ele me segurou e me pôs de pé novamente.

Aproveitei e chutei água nele – a água se acumulava em poças na grama – e corri para o lado oposto. Ficamos um tempão chutando água um no outro, a chuva caindo forte sobre nós. Edward e eu ríamos feito bobos um do outro.

Estávamos um pouco depois da casa. Edward chutou a poça e eu, tentando me defender, pus as mãos pra frente e dei um passo para trás, porém o chão estava mais abaixo do que eu imaginava então eu comecei a cair. Na tentativa de me segurar agarrei a blusa de Edward, mas o que eu consegui foi fazê-lo cair comigo. Minhas costas bateram no chão e o corpo de Edward caiu sobre o meu.

Eu gemi de dor e Edward se apoiou levemente nos braços para me olhar, seu semblante preocupado.

- Machucou? Ele perguntava tenso.

- Não... – Minha voz saiu um gemido.

E então, os olhos de Edward me hipnotizaram. Me senti presa a aquelas esmeraldas, que eu jurava, que dava para ver sua alma. E sua alma é linda. De repente, meu corpo ficou consciente demais do corpo dele.

Minha mente girava travando uma batalha interna:

**Por que não me declarar pra ele?**

E a resposta foi rápida:

**Edward não me via dessa forma. Ele deixou isso bem claro pra mim hoje. Outro motivo forte era que nós sermos comprometidos. Tânia podia ser uma vaca, mas James era uma pessoa boa. Ele servia como refúgio para o meu coração ferido. Eu não queria magoá-lo.**

REJEIÇÃO.

A palavra impactou na minha mente com força, mostrando a realidade por trás das minhas respostas fracas.

REJEIÇÃO

Quantas vezes eu não havia sido magoada? Será que eu agüentaria a sentença final?

REJEIÇÃO.

E a nossa amizade? Com certeza ia ficar estranho... Eu não era forte ou corajosa o suficiente para por o risco o pouco que eu tinha do Edward. Ele era o meu mundo e eu preciso dele.

Algo me atraiu a atenção: A correntinha com o pingente com a metade de um sol oscilava no pescoço dele. Eu sempre me sentia boba quando via aquela representação da nossa amizade, lembrando-me de que o que tínhamos era único e verdadeiro.

Se eu o amo?

Amo com cada célula do meu corpo.

E se alguém me perguntasse?

Eu mentiria. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

Os meus devaneios duraram poucos segundos. Voltei a olhar para Edward. Seu rosto era de perder o fôlego: A respiração pesada, os lábios entreabertos e o olhar... O olhar era extremamente... Intenso... Totalmente glorioso. Arfei.

Então ele se inclinou lentamente para mim, seus olhos estavam semi cerrando. Naquele momento meu coração perdeu uma batida. Eu já podia sentir a sua respiração no meu rosto, o meu corpo ansiando por sentir aquele gosto que ficou gravado na minha memória... Já fazia tempo desde a última vez...

Eu já podia sentir seus lábios roçando os meus, meu corpo tremendo... E então...

-Bella? Edward?

Eu estaquei. Me senti saindo de um transe. Desperta da forma mais brutal possível.

Edward – que parecia atordoado também – se levantou rapidamente me ajudando a levantar em seguida. Ele começou a caminhar.

- Estamos aqui Alice. – Eu não havia notado que a voz era de Alice.

Meus sapatos faziam um som estranho enquanto andava. Edward me olhou de soslaio e riu gostosamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntei ignorando a reação idiota do meu coração a risada dele.

- Você está parecendo uma mistura de gato molhado com um pato. – Ele disse rindo.

- Um pato?

- Seu tênis faz parecer um pato sufocando.

Dei um tapa no braço dele. – Idiota.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Alice perguntou quando chegamos na garagem.

- Brincando de guerra de lama. – Edward sorriu me fazendo lembrar o moleque de seus anos usando aquela blusa do homem-aranha.

- Alguém se esqueceu de mandar vocês crescerem. – Alice disse balançando a cabeça.

- Esqueceram de dizer para você também Alice? – Edward foi sarcástico. Ou foi proposital te deixar do tamanho de um anão de jardim?

Alice ficou vermelha de raiva e eu tive que sufocar o riso. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas preferiu ficar calada e voltar para casa dando passos duros.

- Acho que você pegou pesado com ela. Eu disse rindo.

- Talvez... – Ele disse sem arrependimento. - Precisamos de um banho. Estamos parecendo uns porcos. – Ele olhou a blusa cheia de lama;

- Melhor mesmo. Estou me sentindo numa fazenda... Franzi o cenho. – Só falta dizer que pareço uma vaca.

- Bem que o tamanho dos seus peitos coopera... – Ele falou coçando a nuca.

- Tarado! Bati com força no braço dele. – Vou tomar um banho.

- Fui caminhando para dentro da garagem, mas não dei mais do que dois passos: Edward me agarrou e saiu correndo, me jogando no ombro direito. Eu gritei mandando ele me soltar, enquanto ele gargalhava.

Edward subiu numa pedra e pulou no lago.

A água estava fria. Mergulhei até o fundo e dei um impulso para voltar a superfície. Onde estávamos a água cobria metade do meu rosto quando eu ficava na ponta dos pés. Já Edward ficava com a cabeça de fora quando ficava em pé normalmente.

Ele riu e me puxou para que eu me apoiasse nos seus ombros.

- Ficou louco? – Eu perguntei dando um tapa no seu ombro.

- Quer parar de me bater? – Ele franziu o cenho. Então eu dei outro tapa nele.

Então ele me jogou longe...

- Edward! – Bati na água com raiva. Nadei de volta para ele. – Quando eu disse banho eu tinha em mente um chuveiro, e não um banho no lago de roupa e tênis.

- Se quiser tirar... – Ele disse sugestivamente.

- Idiota. – Bati nele novamente;

-- Estava falando de tênis. – Ele disse fingindo inocência. Depois ele riu. – Sabe do que eu acabei de me lembrar?

- Calma. – disse me concentrando, - Vou tentar ler sua mente... Não dá. Sua mente é oca. – Eu ri enquanto ele mostrava a língua.

- Estava lembrando-se de quando éramos pequenos e brincávamos de quem passava mais tempo embaixo d'água.

- Você e o Emmett sempre venciam. – Ri das minhas lembranças, dos nossos poucos dias de sol passados naquele lago.

- Vamos brincar? – Olhei-o. Edward às vezes parecia esquecer a idade que tinha. Isso o tornava, de certo modo, mais espontâneo.

- Ok. Eu conto: 1, 2, 3 e já!

Pegamos ar e mergulhamos. Eu optei por não abrir os olhos e deixar com aquela sensação de flutuar no meio do nada tomasse conta de mim. Quando o ar começou a ficar escasso soltei um pouco de ar. Fui fazendo isso até que o ar acabou. Poucos segundos depois eu estava completamente sem fôlego e então fui para a superfície.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido: Quando cheguei a superfície ao abrir a boca para puxar ar, fui surpreendida pelo Edward que me puxou contra seu corpo e invadiu meus lábios de modo voraz. No começo fiquei assustada, mas quando dei por mim, eu já correspondia ao beijo dele. Edward mantinha uma mão na minha nuca e a outra me segurando fortemente contra o seu corpo.

Parecia que o universo restringia-se a mim, ao Edward e aquele beijo sensual e feroz. Minha memória não fazia jus à realidade. Era inebriante o modo como nossas bocas pareciam se encaixar.

Edward chupou meus lábios, primeiro o inferior depois o superior. Contornei seus lábios com minha língua e invadi sua boca com vontade, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha luxuriante, na qual não haveria campeão. Ele mordeu meu lábio e puxou com leveza e cuidado para não me machucar.

Minha mão se movia pelos seus cabelos molhados puxando e prendendo-o a mim. Uma das mãos de Edward passeava pelas minhas costas, minha nuca, meus cabelos...

Edward fez um caminho de mordidas pela minha mandíbula até chegar a minha orelha. Ele mordiscou o lóbulo e fez o contorno com a ponta da língua. Depois foi descendo pelo meu pescoço, dando beijos molhados e roçando os dentes levemente, me fazendo ficar completamente arrepiada.

Puxei seu rosto para o meu beijando-o novamente. Isso pareceu deixá-lo fora de si, pois um som se formou no seu peito e ele segurou minha cintura com as duas mãos me prendendo mais ainda a ele.

Quando realmente não tínhamos mais ar nos separamos. Nossos olhos estavam conectados, enquanto nossas respirações voltavam ao normal:

- É melhor do que imaginava. – Edward falou olhando para a água.

- O que? – Perguntei confusa.

- Beijar sem fôlego. – ele deu um sorriso torto, - É muito bom.

- Quer dizer que agora virei sua cobaia sexual ou algo assim? Perguntei e a raiva foi tomando conta de seu corpo.

- Não, Bella. Eu...

- Por que você não usou sua namoradinha? Cortei-o.

- Ela nunca entraria aqui... E você é minha amiga. – Ela falou sem jeito.

**Idiota!** – Eu tive vontade de gritar, mas me contive. Ao invés disso eu mergulhei e fui para a margem. Eu me sentia usada. Parecia que Edward gostava de brincar com meus sentimentos.

Saí do lago e me encaminhei para a garagem, mas Edward me alcançou puxando o meu braço.

- Bella? Ficou chateada? – Seu olhar era dolorosamente triste, - me perdoe, por favor... Eu não queria te magoar, fui um idiota.

- Tudo bem, Edward. – Disse derrotada. Era impossível ficar com raiva dele. – Vamos entrar, estou com frio.

Nós entramos, Edward foi para o seu quarto e eu fui para o quarto de hóspedes onde minhas coisas e uma toalha me aguardava. Durante o banho eu contava uma música e pensava nos acontecimentos desta tarde.

.com/watch?v=WJCsyLUCSXI

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
'Cause you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

[Chorus:]  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's a mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

[Chorus:]  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

[Chorus:]  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

TRADUÇÃO:

**Na segunda eu estou esperando  
Na terça eu estou sumindo  
E na quarta, eu não posso dormir  
Então o telefone toca, eu ouço você  
E a escuridão se torna uma visão clara  
Porque você veio me salvar**

Eu caio, com você caio tão depressa  
Eu quase não posso respirar, eu espero que dure  
Oh, é como se eu finalmente pudesse descansar minha cabeça em algo real  
Eu gosto dessa sensação  
Oh, é como se você me conhecesse melhor do que eu jamais me conheci  
Eu amo o modo como você pode dizer  
Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim,  
Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim

Eu sou mal-humorada, e bagunçada  
Eu consigo ser inquieta, e isto é incrível  
Como você parece nunca se preocupar  
Quando eu estou brava, você escuta  
Me fazer feliz, é sua missão  
E você não parará até que eu esteja lá

Caio, às vezes eu caio tão depressa  
Quando eu chego ao fundo do poço você é tudo que tenho  
Oh, é como se eu finalmente pudesse descansar minha cabeça em algo real  
Eu gosto de como sinto isso  
Oh, é como se você me conhecesse melhor do que eu mesma  
Eu amo o modo como você pode dizer  
Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim,  
Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim

Como você sabe tudo o que eu estou a ponto de dizer, sou tão óbvia?  
E se está escrito em meu rosto eu espero que isso nunca desapareça, yeah

Numa segunda-feira eu estou esperando  
E na terça-feira que eu estou enfraquecendo em seus braços, assim eu posso respirar

Oh, é como se eu finalmente pudesse descansar minha cabeça em algo real  
Eu gosto de como sinto isso  
Oh, é como se você me conhecesse melhor do que eu mesma  
Eu amo o modo como você pode dizer  
Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim,  
Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim.  
Todos os pedaços de mim....

Eu queria ter o poder de saber o que se passava pela mente do Edward e compreender que havia ali. Pela manhã ele defende a Putânia e diz que sempre me verá como uma irmã e a tarde ele me ataca? Como posso explicar isso?

Acabei achando melhor deixar esse assunto para depois e sai do banho, sentindo o aroma agradável de morango do meu xampu. (N/A: Não Gra! O xampu não é da Pucca!) Vesti uma calça jeans e um moletom creme de mangas compridas que havia comprado no shopping. Amarrei meu cabelo e depois de guardar minhas coisas desci para a sala.

Edward, Emmett e Alice estavam na sala jogando vídeo-game. Rose e Jasper haviam saído com a senhora Hale e deveriam vir pra cá ao anoitecer.

- Hei, Bella. – Emm gritou – Te desafio na corrida.

- Fica para a próxima Emm... Estou sem forças. – Me sentei na poltrona próxima a Alice.

- Chata. – Emm fez bico, pisquei para ele dando um sorriso. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha fazendo cara de bobo.

- Alguém já te disse que você é bem sexy, Bella? – Emm perguntou. Vi Edward estancar no lugar e Alice olhar de maneira vigilante para todos.

- N-não. Gaguejei.

- Nem seu namorado? – Emm franzia o cenho.

- James é muito respeitador comigo.

- Gay. – Emm murmurou voltando a atenção ao jogo.

Olhei para o Edward e vi que ele me encarava de um jeito estranho. Então ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a atenção ao jogo.

Meu celular tocou. Era Renné:

- Oi mãe.

**- Bella! Você já está em casa?**

- Ainda não. – Fui andando para a janela.

**-Meu amor, tem problema se eu não for dormir em casa hoje? **Renne estava ansiosa;

- Não mãe, problema nenhum. – Olhei para o céu as nuvens estavam carregadas e negras. Tremi. – Novo namorado? – Perguntei tentando me distrair, ela riu;

**- Talvez**. – Ela disse sugestiva, **- Mas, meu anjo, eu gostaria que você dormisse em casa.**

- Tudo bem. Eu devo ir logo para casa.

- Claro. Boa sorte hoje.

**- Obrigada.**

Desliguei o telefone e olhei novamente para o céu. Teria uma tempestade esta noite.

- Algum problema Bells? – Edward estava atrás de mim.

- Vai ter tempestade hoje. – Fiz uma careta. –E eu vou dormir sozinha em casa.

- Por que você não dorme aqui?

- Renne quer que eu durma em casa.

- Se quiser, eu posso dormir na sua casa. Acho que o seu sofá ainda deve me caber. –Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Você faria isso por mim?

- Sempre.

Aliviada dei um abraço em Edward. Isso o surpreendeu, mas logo ele correspondeu ao abraço.

- Obrigada. Murmurei.

Edward se afastou ainda sorrindo e disse:

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas. – Então ele foi para o quarto.

Suspirei. Estava um pouco mais tranqüila. Adquiri este trauma por tempestade desde a noite que Charlie fora embora. A chuva me atormentava e eu passava a noite acordada, chorando.

No começo Renne queria me levar para um psicólogo, mas neguei veemente. Não gostava de ser fraca. Já era constrangedor demais ter medo de tempestade, imagine ser vista num psicólogo.

Mesmo com o passar do tempo, meu medo não diminuiu. As vezes eu podia jurar escutar algo quebrando na sala. E a sensação de perda era agonizante... Como se eu realmente fosse perder alguém.

- Pronta Bella? Edward perguntou da escada.

Eu assenti. Peguei minha bolsa, o saco que estavam minhas roupas molhadas e fui me despedir de todos.

No caminho para casa Edward ia me contando de como tinha gostado de ter entrado para o time de basquete e de como estava ansioso para o primeiro jogo. Às vezes ele fazia hora por eu dirigir devagar.

Quando chegamos em casa a tempestade começava a cair. Fui direto arrumar o sofá para que ele pudesse dormir o mais confortável possível. Coloquei minhas roupas para lavar e Edward me ajudou com a janta.

Estávamos comendo uma macarronada que tínhamos preparado quando um raio seguido por um trovão iluminou o quintal e fez um barulho que me fez pular e depois me encolher. A mão de Edward tocou a minha.

- Eu estou aqui com você. Dei um sorriso e apertei a mão dele.

- Obrigada. Ele ia falar algo, mas foi interrompido por três batidas na porta.

- Você não disse que Renne ia dormir fora? Ele perguntou.

- E ia. Falei me levantando.

Quando abri a porta eu estaquei. Senti meu coração parar e minha voz sumir. Lutei contra meu estado de torpor e com a minha voz esganiçada falei:

- Charlie?!?!

_**Nota da Teh: Minhas flores! Que saudades! Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Ele foi escrito e enviado pelo correio daqui do Ceará para a Deah que mora em São Paulo... ^^"**_

_**Tenho andado super ocupada com o cursinho e por conta disso as postagens serão mais lentas, mas eu NÃO ABANDONEI nem vocês, nem minhas fics. Vamos ter calma que tudo vai dar certo no final.**_

_**Obrigada por cada comentário que me fazem extremamente feliz.**_

_**Agradeço também a Deah e a Gra pelo apoio que sempre me dão e para minha amiga do peito Hannah, minha crítica literária.**_

_**Quero aproveitar e mandar um abraço especial para as corujinhas e aproveitar para dizer que estou viva. õ/**_

_**Enfim... Beijo para todas e até breve!!!!!!!!**_

_**Teh**_


	12. Desentendimentos

**Nota da Téh: Oi amadas!!!! Olha só mais um capitulo!!!!**

**Para as que foram pacientes e entenderam que minha vida é corrida meus sinceros obrigadas e pra que não são pacientes aqui esta minha prova que não vou abandonar minha fic!!! Huehuehuehuehuehuehue**

**Obrigada pelos inúmeros comentários eu fiquei pasma com os números do cap passado... acho que estamos próximo aos mil nos três sites juntos! Estou mega feliz.**

**Quero mandar dois beijos especias: Pra minha nova amiga: Barbará de Morais e pra Tamy_Cullen que fez uma capa linda pra fic!**

**Galera comentem muuuuuito!!! Quanto mais comentarem mais rápido vai sair capitulo e se demorar tenha um pouco da paciência que a vida de cursinho me mandou um chamado! Huehuehuehuheuhuehue **

**Site que comentar mais recebe a próxima atualização primeiroooooo!!!**

**Beijao no coração e fuuuuuuuui!**

_**DESENTENDIMENTOS**_

**Musica: Love Story – Taylor Swift**

- Charlie?

- Bella - Charlie falou com a voz embargada. – Minha filha! Você está enorme. Senti tanto sua falta.

Eu estava em choque, sem saber o que dizer.

- Bella... - Charlie chamou baixinho, ainda parado na soleira da porta. – Diga algo...

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- sussurrei

- Eu estava na cidade vizinha e resolvi vir te ver. – Charlie murmurou. – Onde está sua mãe?

- Ela saiu.

Charlie olhou para trás de mim. Li as emoções que passou pelo seu rosto: surpresa, raiva, apreensão, mais raiva.

- O que ele faz aqui? – Charlie perguntou o rosto ficando vermelho de raiva, se referindo a Edward atrás de mim.

- Ele está me fazendo companhia – Disse defensiva.

- Claro. – Charlie disse sarcástico. – Ele deve está aproveitando e fazendo extras...

- Charlie! – Repreendi.

- Quer dizer que agora Renné deixa a casa livre para você ser a puta dele? – Ele disse apontando o dedo para Edward

Estaquei. As palavras de Charlie foram como um tapa na minha cara.

- Senhor Swan. – Edward veio para o meu lado. - Peço que respeite a Bella.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer? – A voz de Charlie era ácida.

- Por favor, Senhor Swan, se retire dessa casa então. Você não deveria ter vindo de tão longe para agredir a Bella.

Charlie abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas preferiu se virar e sair. Eu voltei a ficar em estado de choque.

Edward passou por mim e fechou a porta, trancando-a em seguida, depois ele me abraçou sua mão afagando o meu rosto. Outro trovão ecoou fazendo o meu corpo tremer. Edward me abraçou com mais força.

- Vamos dormir? Não sei você, mas brincar na chuva me deixou morto. – Ele sussurrou levemente.

Eu assenti. Edward foi se trocar no banheiro e eu no quarto. Coloquei um pijama vestido não muito curto e me deitei me enrolando com o lençol. Edward apareceu logo depois usando uma blusa de algodão azul-claro e uma calça pijama xadrez, trazia consigo um lençol. Ele se espremeu do meu lado e se embrulhou depois me puxou para o circulo dos seus braços. Normalmente, isso teria causado reações diferentes, porem distintas, no meu corpo. Mas dessa vez eu me sentia inerte a tudo.

- Bella?

- Oi, Edward. – Minha voz saiu fininha. Eu mal a reconhecia.

- Você sabe o que é um ponto verde no cantinho da sala? – Ele perguntou com uma voz seria.

Me virei para olhar o rosto dele. _Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?_

- Você está falando sério?

- Sabe ou não sabe? – Uma sombra do seu sorriso torto apareceu.

- Não Edward. Não faço ideia. – A boca dele se contorceu na tentativa de segurar o riso. – O que é um ponto verde no canto da sala?- perguntei.

- É uma azeitona de castigo. – Ele gargalhou gostosamente enquanto bati na minha mão na testa.

- Mas que progresso Cullen. – Disse irônica.

- Ok. E um pontinho preto no jardim?

- Essa é velha. – Eu ri. – É uma formiga com óculos de sol.

- Chata! – Ele me deu língua – E um pontinho amarelo no alto de um edifício?

- Essa eu não sei. O que é? – perguntei com um sorriso.

- É um milho suicida. – Revirei os olhos rindo da besteira.

– E um pontinho amarelo na calçada do mesmo edifico?

- Sei lá... É o milho que pulou?

- Não - Ele riu. – É um pinto esperando milho pular.

- Idiota. – Eu ri junto com ele. Um trovão iluminou o quarto, mas não me importei. Edward estava lá comigo.

Bocejei. Fechei os olhos me aconchegando a Edward.

- Com sono? – A voz de Edward era um arrulho.

- Uhum. – Assenti preguiçosamente.

- Então durma bem, anjinho da minha vida.

Soltei outro bocejo e assenti para Edward novamente.

Depois de um tempo escutei a voz de Edward.

- Bella? Ainda está acordada?

- Uhum... – Eu respondi, mas estava mais dormindo que acordada.

- Posso te contar uma coisa?

- Aham.- Gemi

Ele hesitou. - Te beijar é muito bom... – Sussurrou ele por fim.

Eu devia estar sonhando...

Minha cama estava um calor agradável.

Notei que os braços que me envolviam não estavam sobre o meu lençol e sim embaixo, logo, a pele dele estava em contato com a minha. O calor ali era realmente gostoso.

Senti os lábios de Edward beijar o meu pescoço. No momento eu enrijeci, mas Edward não pareceu não se importar, trilhou um caminho de beijos pelo meu pescoço até a minha orelha. Uma mão deixou minha cintura e pousou na minha coxa. Virei para ele tentando entender o seu comportamento. Não pude falar nada. Edward tomou os meus lábios, e num encaixe perfeito das nossas bocas, as nossas línguas se entrelaçaram em um ritmo próprio e ardente. A mão em minha coxa começou a subir levando consigo o vestido. Suas mãos, deliciosamente quentes, faziam o meu corpo querer entrar em combustão. Elas foram para a base das minhas costas, uma delas subindo pela minha cintura e brincando com a lateral da minha calcinha, enrolando nos dedos. Era estranho, mas não dei importância. O beijo de Edward me consumia sua língua fazia um tango com a minha, hora rápido, hora devagar. Ele tinha total controle sobre mim. Num impulso me ajoelhei na cama puxando Edward pela blusa. Uma vez ajoelhada coloquei as mãos por baixo da camisa dele explorando a sua barriga perfeita com os dedos. As mãos de Edward se apressaram em retirar o meu vestido e jogou-o em um canto qualquer, fiz o mesmo com a sua blusa. Nossos corpos se colaram com força, nos abraçávamos como se quiséssemos no fundir um ao outro.

O beijo parecia uma loucura, completamente inebriante e gostoso. Eu aranhava suas costas pedindo por mais. As mãos de Edward passeavam livremente pelo meu corpo agora que eu estava somente de calcinha. Ele me deitou na cama me colocando por cima.

O beijo se tornou mais sôfrego, mais rápido. Edward me apertava em vários locais, eu sentia uma energia que se espalhava a partir do centro me impulsionando a buscar por mais. Minhas mãos passavam pelo seu peito, ombros, pescoço... Ás vezes eu o segurava pelos ombros com força. Trazendo-o para mim.

Eu gemi involuntariamente nos seus lábios e ele apertou minha coxa e virou, ficando por cima.

Não me importei com o peso dele. Ali, eu me senti protegida. Edward beijou por mais tempo e depois começou a trilhar o caminho pela minha mandíbula, chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha e desceu pelo meu pescoço mordiscando e beijando.

Meus dedos se entrelaçavam e puxava o cabelo dele de acordo que eu ia arrepiando. Ele continuou descendo pelo meu colo, soltei um suspiro de expectativa fazendo-o sorrir contra a minha pele. Ele deu um beijo no vão entre os meus seios e foi descendo pela minha barriga onde ele deu vários beijos entre mordiscadas e passeava com o nariz inspirando fundo.

Eu me sentia no paraíso.

Quando Edward lambeu o meu umbigo, me causando um arrepio mais intenso, eu o puxei para mais um beijo cheio de paixão. Uma mão acariciou minha coxa e desceu até a panturrilha e então ele encaixou minha perna na sua cintura.

Nessa hora o nervosismo bateu em mim. O que nós estávamos prestes a fazer?

Edward sentiu minha hesitação e sorriu olhando nos meus olhos. Mesmo no escuro eu podia ver os seus olhos verdes me dominando e me mostrando segurança. Mesmo presa aquelas esmeraldas eu sentia como se pudesse voar.

Mas será que eu estava pronta para ser dele daquela forma? Eu de certa forma queria. Era um meio de mostrar a ele o que eu sentia. Algo que ia além da amizade.

Edward deu um puxão leve no meu cordão para chamar a minha atenção e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, porém o que saiu da boca foi... Um trovão.

Um trovão longo e assustador.

E então, eu acordei.

Me mexi na cama em busca dele, quando notei que ele não estava na cama abri os olhos. Ele não estava no quarto. Suspirei. O sonho havia sido tão real... Voltei a me deitar achando a cama extremamente fria para mim e, depois de um tempo, cai na inconsciência.

A manhã, no dia seguinte, começou com bastante chuva. Eu me espreguicei na cama e fui trocar de roupa depois fui fazer minha higienização.

Desci e fui para cozinha onde a cheiro de café se espalhava no ar. Parei de lado da porta escutando o que falavam:

- Eu não sei dizer. Charlie passou muito tempo sumido... – Renné suspirou. – Bella sempre foi o tesouro dele. Eu até compreendo um pouco o comportamento dele. Mas ele, como sempre, foi muito precipitado. Você e a Bella são inocentes demais. O que há entre vocês... Essa amizade... É muito pura. Por isso nunca vi problemas em você dormir com ela. Até no mesmo quarto... – Ela suspirou novamente.

- Agradeço a confiança, tia Renné. – A voz de Edward estava nasalada.

Silencio. Então eu achei uma boa hora para entrar na cozinha. Eles estavam á mesa tomando café da manhã.

- Bom dia! - Falei.

- Bom dia! – Responderam.

Quando sentei notei que Edward não estava bem. Seu nariz estava vermelho, os olhos cabisbaixos e a pele mais pálida que o normal.

- Você adoeceu? - Perguntei um pouco assustada.

- É o que parece. – Ele disse com a voz nasalada. – Amanheci assim.

- Vou fazer um chá pra você. – Falei sorrindo. – Depois vou te deixar em casa.

Edward sorriu.

- Bem, meus amores,tenho que ir. – Renné disse. – Bella eu venho te pegar ás cinco. Vamos fazer compras. – Ela riu e eu fiz careta.

Ela pegou a bolsa e saiu.

Edward soltou um gemido e deitou a cabeça na mesa. Eu levantei e fiz um cafuné na cabeça dele depois fui pegar os ingredientes do chá mo armário.

Depois de pronto o chá, Edward foi beber na sala. Ele bebeu com uma careta e quando terminou deitou a cabeça no meu colo. Automaticamente afaguei seus cabelos.

- Minha cabeçinha está doendo. – Ele disse gemendo.

Eu ri. – Tinha me esquecido de como você fica uma criançona mimada e enjoada quando fica doente.

- Para, Bells. Eu to dodói. Eu tenho que melhorar logo. Tenho jogo sexta. Vai ser minha estréia.

- Tem sorte de ter adoecido no fim de semana. Terá tempo de melhorar.

- Uhum. – Assentiu. – Bella... Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Peça. – Disse carinhosamente.

- Deita aqui comigo? – Ele fez cara de pidão. Mordi o lábio hesitando. – Por favor!

Como resistir aquele olhar? Acabei cedendo.

Eu me deitei e Edward me abraçou firme para que eu não caísse. Depois ele afundou a rosto no meu peito e em poucos minutos ele dormia com a boca frouxa.

Esme ficou louca, quando fui deixar Edward mais tarde, ao ver o filho doente. Agora ele também estava febril.

Edward não me deixa ir embora. Ele ficava deitado com a cabeça no meu colo e quando fazia menção de me levantar da sua cama ele me agarrava com força e fazia bico.

- Bellinha tem que ficar aqui e cuidar de mim. – Ele resmungava fazendo careta. – Eu to dodói e carente.

Eu ria e apertava o bico que ele fazia.

As cinco eu realmente tinha que ir.

- Promete que volta amanhã? - Ele falava com cara de choro.

- Prometo. Amanhã à noite eu venho.

- De noite? Por que não de manhã? É domingo...

- Por isso mesmo. Domingo eu tenho que ver o James. Agora que ele mora em Seattle só posso vê-lo nos fins de semana.

- Você vai para Seattle?

- Não. Ele vem para Forks.

- Quer dizer que você prefere ele a mim?

Aquilo foi como a gota d'água. Como ousava dizer aquilo?

- Me poupe Edward. – Censurei.

- Poupar de quê, Bella? Eu estou doente. Quero você por perto. Custa só uma vez ficar comigo?

- Custa sim. Eu estou com você todo o dia e você não me valoriza. O James mal me vê e me dá muito valor. Ele não precisa estar doente para querer minha presença. – Eu estava quase gritando.

- Eu sempre quero sua presença. – Ele disse defensivo. – Quem está trocando aqui é você. O James estala os dedos você está abanando o rabo pra ele.

- Quem deve ter rabo é sua namoradinha. Só precisa ser homem para ela abanar o dela. – Quando disse a última frase me arrependi. Mas era tarde demais.

Eu havia ultrapassado os limites.

Antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa eu saí correndo. As lágrimas começando a se formar deixando minha vista embaçada. Quando estava fora da casa esbarrei em alguém.

- Ai... Sua desastrada. – Era a Tânia. – Você não cansa, não é? Eu te aconselho a ficar longe dele. Eu sempre te falei que ele só tem pena de você. Mas insisti em correr atrás dele. Sabe quando você vai se tocar? – Ela perguntou meigamente – Quando você sair daqui usada e humilhada. – Ela riu. – Tenha uma boa tarde!

Ela passou me empurrando com o ombro.

Eu mal consegui agüentar o choro. Fui o mais rápido possível para casa e assim que eu estacionei o choro desabou. Renné desistiu de sair e ficou em casa me consolando. Ela não sabia o que havia acorrido, mas como uma boa amiga ela afagava os meus cabelos e deixava ser o meu desabafo.

Acabei dormindo no sofá. Eu estava atordoada, na manhã seguinte, fiquei deitada por mais um tempo, atordoada.

- Bom dia meu anjinho. – Renné disse docemente se abaixando ao meu lado e mexendo nos meus cabelos. – Se sente melhor?

Eu assenti.

- Mãe? Eu acho que vou aceitar a proposta para a Itália. Vai ser bom passar seis meses fora. – murmurei.

- Bella, meu amor. Não quero que vá para a Itália fugindo de algo, ou alguém aqui. Pense com mais calma. Conversaremos melhor depois.

Eu assenti. - Tem razão. – murmurei. – Vou pensar.

- Tenho que ir. Vou a Port Angeles, já que não fui ontem. Quer vir comigo?

- Não. O James deve vir logo.

- Então, está tudo bem. Juízo, mocinha. – Ela me deu um beijo e saiu. Eu me levantei e fui me arrumar.

James acabou chegando depois do almoço, me dando tempo para me recompor do choro.

- Trouxe um filme para a gente, mas se quiser podemos ir a algum lugar... – Ele disse me beijando no canto da boca.

- Quero ficar aqui. – Murmurei no pescoço dele.

- Se me der licença. – Ele disse me pondo nos braços e me levando para a sala. Então sentou no sofá comigo no colo.

Eu olhei para os seus olhos castanhos claros. James gostava muito de mim e aquilo ficava claro quando ele me olhava. Já Edward não estava nem aí pra mim a não ser pela amizade que ultimamente estava bem conturbada.

Eu devia dar mais valor ao James. Se havia alguém que merecia o meu carinho e dedicação era ele.

Puxei James pela nuca e o beijei. Ele parecia se deliciar com o beijo, correspondendo com doçura e carinho. O beijo era calmo e ritmado. Um tempo depois ele ficou beijando cada canto dos meus lábios.

- Você é um sonho, Bella. – James murmurou. Ele parecia radiante.

- Exagerado. – Murmurei corando.

- Claro que não. – Ele afagou o meu rosto. – Você é linda, educada, intuitiva... – Ele me beijou longamente. – Sabia que foi a primeira vez que você me beijou? – Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Não havia notado. – Sussurrei corando.

Ele riu e me puxou para mais um beijo. Ele foi nos deitando no sofá, enquanto aumentava o ritmo. Meu corpo ficou em alerta,

- Relaxa Bella. – James murmurou no meu ouvido. – Eu sei os seus limites. Só relaxe. – Ele me beijou abaixo do meu lóbulo.

Resolvi, então, tentar relaxar.

James beijava o meu pescoço com pericia, alternando entre mordidas e leve chupões. Ás vezes ele me dava beijos molhados e depois soprava me dando leves arrepios. Depois ele trilhou pela minha mandíbula até chegar à minha boca. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam em um ritmo diferente.

Na minha cabeça eu tentava entender porque eu não estava me sentindo bem ali. Me sentia enjoada e com vontade de ficar só.

James continuou me beijando num ritmo mais sensual. Tentei me entregar mais ao beijo e tentar me esquecer os meus problemas.

- BELLA!!!! A PORTA ESTAVA ABERTA E... – Alice entrou gritando e dando um susto em James e em mim. Levantamos-nos na mesma hora. – Opa. Desculpa se eu atrapalhei vocês... A porta estava aberta e...

- Tudo bem, Alice – Eu disse corando. James ria ao meu lado em silencio. – O que você queria?

- Esme pediu pra te perguntar se você tem mais ingredientes do chá. É domingo e a senhora que vende as coisas em La Push não está lá.

Eu assenti e a levei para a cozinha. James ficou na sala colocando o filme. Quando entramos Alice virou para mim com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não fala nada. – Murmurei indo pegar as coisas no armário.

- E eu preciso falar? – Alice riu. – Ainda bem que não deixei o Emmet vir comigo. Ele faria da sua vida um inferno.

Eu sorri enquanto separava as folhas e colocava num prato.

- E como ele está? – Alice sabia a quem eu me referia.

- Não muito bem... Ele me contou da briga.

Eu não respondi.

- Vocês dois erraram em minha opinião. Mas quem começou foi ele. – Ela suspirou. - Bella? Você não vai lá hoje, vai?

- Desculpa Alice. Melhor não.

- Ele está mal. Ele brigou com a Tânia também. Mas ele não está ligando pra esse detalhe. Ele falou o seu nome dormindo. Não quer falar com ninguém e Rose acha que o ouvi chorando. Esme está preocupada. Por favor, vá falar com ele.

- Alice... Eu não sei se consigo...

- Bella, é visível que Edward te ama. Ele só não entende o quanto.

- Alice... Para. Não pode me demover por chantagem. – Eu me sentia atormentada. – Eu tenho que pensar com calma.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse derrotada. – Eu também quero que você apareça. Compus uma musica e quero te mostrar. – Ela sorriu.

- Ok. Amanhã depois da aula eu vou a sua casa e levo o violão. – Dei um meio sorriso.

O sorriso dela aumentou e ela me abraçou.

- Obrigado, Bella.

- Pelo quê? – Eu ri afagando seus cabelos. – Agora leve os ingredientes do chá. Do jeito que eu coloquei é só preparar o chá. Já está tudo cortado.

Alice pegou o pote de vidro, me deu outro abraço e saiu da cozinha seguida por mim. Na porta ela se virou e sorriu antes de sair correndo na chuva para o carro.

Voltei para a sala onde James me esperava para ver o filme.

James parecia querer voar de felicidade depois do filme. Ele foi embora depois de me dar vários beijos prometendo que apareceria logo.

Renné voltou cansada então ela foi dormir cedo. Eu fiquei um tempo na cozinha, sentada a mesa olhando fixamente para a chave do meu carro.

Ir ou não ir?

Acabei optando por não ir.

Fiquei com medo de que o Edward diria a me ver. Por mais que Alice dissesse que ele sentia minha falta eu não sabia o quanto ele estava chateado.

Então era melhor deixar para depois...

Sem ter mais o que fazer, fui dormir.

Acordei com o despertador praticamente berrado para mim.

Eu estava atrasada.

Me arrumei o mais rápido possível ao mesmo tempo que procurava meu livro de aritmética. Depois joguei tudo na bolsa e desci correndo me segurando pelo corrimão tentando não rolar escada abaixo. Acabei tropeçando no último degrau.

Peguei um suco de caixinha na geladeira e um pacotinho de bolachas salgadas e fui para a porta.

Já estava no segundo degrau quando sinto algo, ou melhor, alguém segurar. Me virei assustada já com medo de ser Charlie. Mas não era ele...

- Edward? O que você faz aqui? – Perguntei assustada. Ele estava de pijama, pantufas, casaco e luva. Seu rosto era triste e seus olhos me fitavam com intensidade.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

Nota:

_**E aí gurias o que acharam?!?!?! Quem gostou deste capítulo ergue a mão!!!!!!!kkkkk!!!! As coisas começaram a esquentar entre o nosso casal e a única coisa que posso adiantar pra vocês é que... Se este capítulo ficou primoroso os próximos vão FERVERRRRR!!!!!!rsrsrs!!!!**_

_**Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!kkkkkk!!!!!**_

_**Então comentem muitooooooooooooooo, sabem que é preciso pra por a pilha e o combustível pra ativar novos posts!!!! **_

_**Thanks guriassss pela paciência, afinal de contas, demorou... Eu sei!!!! Mas vocês sabem daquela minha frase batida... Aquela que sempre cito: "Eu tardo, mas não falho!!!!"rsrssrr...**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer a cada um de vocês que comentaram, não deu tempo de colocar todos os nomes, mas saibam que eu e a Teh SURTAMOS GERALLLL com cada coment... Obrigada de coração, vocês são AMAZIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Boa semana e muita ferveção pra todasssss!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos no coração!!!!**_

_**Deah Ricz**_


	13. Depois da tempestade vem a bonança

_**NOTA DA DEAH:**_

_**Oiiiiiiii gurias do meu coração! Tudo bem com vocês? Estou roxa de saudades!**_

_**Eu gostaria de agradecer profundamente pelos comentários de vocês... Vocês merecem um super mega power blaster maxi ultra super beijinho especial no coração de vocês... YOU'RE GREATSSSSSSS!**_

_**Aqui está mais um capítulo pra vocês se deliciarem! E não se esqueçam de comentar muito pra ter novos posts... O próximo capítulo será alucinanteeeeeeee!kkkkk! Quem viver lerá!**_

_**Um aviso rapidinho: Esta semana eu posto FREEDOM se tudo correr bem, cruzem os dedinhos!kkkkk!**_

_**Beijinhos no coraçãoooooo!**_

_**BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!**_

**Capítulo – Reconciliação**

- Eu preciso falar com você.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida e pareceu congelar no meu peito. O silêncio instalou entre nós, eu não tinha coragem de dizer nada. Eu estava com medo.

- Bella, eu... – Edward começou a falar mais parou hesitando. Ele suspirou e por fim continuou. - Eu vim lhe pedir desculpas... Eu... Eu fui u idiota egoísta. Não devia ter começado uma discussão com você... – Edward falava rápido e eu precisava concentrar pra entender. – Esta discussão acabou por me deixar sem você. Do mesmo jeito que eu não gosto do James, eu deveria entender também a sua aversão a Tânia, mas isso não importa. Por favor, por favor, tudo o que eu quero e preciso é você e a sua amizade...

Edward terminou seu discurso sem fôlego. Eu continuei estática e sem conseguir achar palavras para o que eu sentia. Eu esbocei um começo de sorriso no rosto e num ímpeto Edward me abraçou com força me levantando do chão. Eu correspondi ao abraço e afaguei sua nuca.

- Obrigado. – Ele sussurrou.

- Está tudo bem agora. – Eu disse com um sorriso largo.

Edward me afastou um pouco e nos olhamos profundamente e vendo seu rosto tão lindo, porém algo na sua feição lembrou a condição física dele e disse:

- Você está na friagem e está doente. – Gemi repreendendo-o. – Há quanto tempo está aqui?

- Algum... – Ele murmurou e uma coisa rara aconteceu: Edward corou.

Franzi o cenho, não conseguia entender o motivo pra Edward ficar envergonhado.

- Você comeu algo pelo menos?

- Não. – Edward sorriu torto enquanto coçava a nuca.

- Bem, eu já estou atrasada mesmo... Quer tomar um café-da-manhã comigo?

- Claro! – Edward passou o braço no meu ombro e entramos em casa.

Na cozinha eu comecei a preparar dois sanduíches.

- Esme sabe que você está aqui? – Perguntei de costas pra ele.

- Na verdade... – Edward começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo telefone. – Não avisei que saí.

Eu fui ao telefone já imaginado quem estaria do outro lado da linha.

- Alô?

- Bella! – Acertei. Era a Esme, sua voz estava aflita. – Bella eu necessito da sua ajuda. O Edward sumiu! Eu... Eu fui olhá-lo agora de manhã e a cama estava vazia.

- Esme, eu...

- Bella! Eu tenho que achar meu filho!

- Esme, o...

- Eu estou desesperada. Ele não levou o celular e ele está doente. – Esme ficava cortando cada vez que tentava dizer. Ela estava à beira das lágrimas...

- ESME! – Gritei, fazendo-a parar abruptamente. – Calma! O Edward está aqui.

- Meu filho! Bella, por favor, me deixa falar com ele?

- Claro! Tchau Esme. Passei o telefone pra Edward que ria ao meu lado, dos gritos de Esme.

Depois do resolvido o problema com Esme, Edward e eu sentamos à mesa e em meio a conversas, tomamos um café da manhã.

O clima entre nós estava maravilhoso. Edward acabou insistindo em me levar para o colégio.

- Quero garantir que você vai pra minha casa depois da aula. Eu te levo e você volta com Alice e o Emmett.

- Mas eu não já prometi que vou? – Choraminguei – Vai dizer que não confia em mim?

Edward parou e me olhou intensamente e um tremor no meu peito acelerou meu coração.

- Claro que confio. – Murmurou. – Eu só quero ir com você.

- Por quê? – Continuei teimando mesmo sabendo que já estava me rendendo a ter mais um tempo com Edward.

- Tem que ter motivo para ficar com a minha melhor amiga? Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Eu revirei os olhos e segui para o carro dele. O caminho foi bem rápido já que Edward dirigia velozmente enquanto cantava – hilariamente – uma música de rock dos anos 80.

Cheguei na hora a que o sinal para o segundo tempo ecoava. Edward se despediu de mim dando um beijo na têmpora e eu corri pra aula de aritmética avançada.

Eu dividia essa aula com Edward, assim como a de biologia avançada. O professor estava entregando um trabalho e um aprova de cálculo diferencial.

- Senhorita Swan, você poderia entregar a prova do Senhor Cullen?

- Claro. O professor entregou o trabalho que havia sido dupla e as nossas provas.

No trabalho tiramos A+. Fiquei satisfeita tinha sido muito difícil. Na prova não obtive o mesmo sucesso, tirei A-, pelo menos foi uma boa nota.

Dei uma olhada na prova de Edward, quando vi a nota me surpreendi. Olhei para o nome conferindo se a prova era dele mesmo. Era.

Durante toda minha vida escolar, Edward sempre era o melhor aluno da sala. Eu tentava acompanhá-lo, mas nem sempre obtive sucesso. Desde que me lembrava a nota mais baixa de Edward havia sido um B+, porém a prova foi anulada por conter questões sem solução. A prova foi novamente aplicada e Edward tirou um A+, fora isso, a nota mais baixa era A- que ele tirara vez ou outra.

Desta vez foi diferente... Edward havia tirado um D+. O que teria acontecido? Conversaria com ele depois.

...

Quando a sineta tocou anunciando o fim da aula de espanhol, peguei minhas coisas lentamente e fui para o refeitório.

Não consegui esconder meu sorriso ao lembrar-se da loucura de Edward: fugir de casa pra falar comigo e reatar nossa amizade.

Esme devia ter ficado louca quando não encontrou seu filho na cama. Ela sempre zela muito bem pela sua família. Cresci vendo os meninos a chamarem de mãe coruja, sempre com tanto carinho que Esme corava com a bajulação dos filhos.

Definitivamente ela era um exemplo a seguir. Sempre seguia uma rotina que conciliava tudo o que ela precisava pra ter o lar ideal. Então eu parei um pouco para pensar: Esme tinha o costume de acordar cedo. Como não tinha empregados, somente uma faxineira, ela tinha que arrumar a roupa de trabalho de Carlisle, preparar o café-da-manhã da família Cullen. Tudo isso levava de uma a duas horas para ser feito. Então pelos meus cálculos, ela teria que acordar às cinco e meia. Assim tudo ficaria pronto e ninguém chegaria atrasado a escola ou ao trabalho. Como Edward estava doente, Esme – como grande mãe coruja – devia ter ido olhá-lo como primeira tarefa do dia.

_Que horas Edward havia saído então?_ - Perguntava-me sem parar. – _E por que alguém faria isso por uma amiga, quando poderia esperar um pouco e se recuperar primeiro?_

Eu não conseguia entendê-lo...

Nesta hora entrei no refeitório onde Alice me esperava ansiosamente. Deu para perceber pelo modo que olhava pra porta e o brilho no olhar quando ela me viu. Rose, Emmett e Jasper estavam na fila pegando algo para comer.

- Você viu? – Alice perguntou quase quicando na cadeira.

- Viu o que Alice?

- O cartaz. – Ela apontou para um enorme cartaz amarelo na parede ao lado da entrada. – O baile Bella! É daqui a duas semanas. Você vai, não vai?

- Não sei... Vou falar com o James.

- Ótimo! – Ela bateu palmas. – Já sei como vai ser o seu vestido, Edw... Quer dizer... James vai babar!

Franzi o cenho. Neste momento os outros se juntaram a nós.

- Bella! – Emm cumprimentou-me animadamente. – Não vai comer nada não?

- Vou sim. – Sorri para Emm e peguei a pizza dele, dando logo uma dentada.

- Ei! Isto era meu e era o último pedaço!

- Falou bem: Era. – Mordi mais um pedaço. – Nossa que delícia. O queijo está perfeito... Hum...

Emm arregalou os olhos, seu beiço tremeu e depois umedeceu os lábios com a língua enquanto observava o queijo derretido e puxa-puxa, ele salivava de vontade de comer a pizza, sua comida favorita.

Mordi mais um pedaço e disse:

- Nossa como a massa está macia... – Falava quase gemendo enquanto Emm salivava.

- Bella, me dá pelo menos um pedacinho... – Emm pedia com os olhos de agonia. Alice e Jasper tentavam segurar o riso com a mão na boca, mas estavam falhando, eu fingia que não ouvia.

- Nossa esta calabresa está uma delícia, picante...

- Por favor, Bellinha...

Continuei comendo entre hum's e fechando os olhos pra sentir mais o sabor. Quando coloquei o último pedaço na boca, Emm tacou a testa na mesa e ficou de olhos fechados.

- Emm, você queria mesmo um pedaço? – Perguntei fingindo inocência. – Por que você não me avisou? Agora é melhor você ir logo pegar algo pra comer.

Emm gemeu e se levantou para ir pegar algo, ele voltou com uma coxinha e suspirando antes de comer disse entre dentes:

- Eu ainda vou me vingar... Todos prendiam o riso ao ver a indignação de Emmett.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – Rose se adiantou – Emm, fala para a Bella sobre o acampamento. – Emm abriu um grande sorriso.

- Bem, como o baile é numa quinta, logo na sexta não haverá aula e então pensei que – Emm foi interrompido por Tânia e por sua amiguinha do terceiro ano.

- Olá cunhados! – Ela disse sentando ao lado de Emmett. – Há quanto tempo não conversamos hein? Se importa de eu sentar aqui com vocês?

Tânia e sua amiga estavam vestidas com um conjunto de moletom do colégio, porém a camiseta estava rasgada no meio aumentando assim seu decote. Ela era a pessoa mais inconveniente que conhecia.

Cumprimentamos Tânia vagamente e notei ela me fuzilar com os olhos.

- Como eu ia dizendo... – Ele falou sorrindo. – Já que o final de semana vai ser mais longo devíamos ir fazer uma trilha, poderíamos acampar na montanha próxima da cachoeira para fazer rapel e andar de caiaque.

- Vai ser ótimo! – Rosalie falou. – Vamos estar cansados do baile, e esta viajem vai repor nossas energias.

- Vou ter que comprar roupas novas para acampar... – Alice disse com um sorriso direto para mim, ou seja, vou virar a sua Barbie novamente.

- Parece que vai ser bem legal! – Tânia disse empolgada – Tenho certeza que nos divertiremos muito.

Nessa hora o silêncio se instalou na mesa. Ficamos sérios e com as posturas rígidas.

- O que foi? – Tânia perguntou.

- Na verdade... – Emm começou, ele media as palavras e falava vagarosamente. – O jipe já vai cheio... Não cabe mais ninguém além de nós seis.

- Mas nós somos seis. – Ela falou como se explicasse a uma criança. Quem mais entraria?

- O Edward já vai estar saudável pra ir.

- Sim, eu sei. Com ele fechamos seis. – No começo eu achei que Tânia estava com problemas de matemática, foi aí que entendi que ela estava me excluindo.

- Você está certa Tânia. – Alice se intrometeu usando uma voz falsamente meiga. – Com Edward somos seis. O problema é que com você... Seremos sete.

Tânia travou. Sua boca ficou aberta enquanto ela registrava o que Alice havia dito.

- Ela vai? Tânia perguntou estupefata.

- Claro! – Alice dizia. – Ela é nossa amiga e sempre vai acampar conosco.

Tânia bufou e se levantou abruptamente e saiu do refeitório pisando duro.

- Argh. Ninguém merece ela... Tomara que Edward resolva terminar com ela dessa vez. – Alice disse.

- Eles brigaram? – Rose perguntou.

- Sim, no sábado e foi uma briga feia.

- E qual foi o motivo?

- O de sempre. Ciúmes – Alice deu de ombros.

O resto do almoço os meninos ficaram discutindo sobre esportes radicais que poderiam ser praticados nas montanhas do sul.

Fiquei pensando e sabia que o motivo da briga do Ed com a Tânia havia sido eu, mas não entendia o porquê.

Fui para a aula de biologia que para a nossa surpresa não seria no laboratório e sim no gramado à sombra de uma arvore. Na verdade seria uma palestra seguido de um debate sobre sexualidade. O professor convidou uma psicóloga sexóloga, e no princípio todos ficaram encabulados, mas aos poucos as pessoas iam se soltando e participando. Falou-se sobre namoro, sexo, DST, métodos contraceptivos entre outras coisas. Foi divertido e no final ganhamos um livrinho e uma camisinha.

A camisinha me fez lembrar-se de James... Quantas vezes ele não tentará avançar _esse passo_ em nossa relação?

Eu não estava pronta. Na verdade eu nunca iria conseguia ser do James quando na verdade eu era de corpo e alma do Edward.

Guardei a camisinha e resolvi esquecer este assunto. No caminho para a aula de Educação Física, eu encontro com a Tânia.

- Bella! Era com você que eu queria falar. – Ela disse num tom falsamente meigo.

- Eu tenho que ir para a aula Tânia. – Falei sem parar de andar.

E então, ela me empurrou contra a parede.

- Agora escuta aqui. – Ela rosnou – Você não vai ao acampamento.

- E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer?

- Você não vai roubar o Edward de mim. Ele é meu! – Gritou descontroladamente.

- Se ele é Teu por que está me ameaçando? Perguntei sarcasticamente.

- Porque, sua rata do campo, você vive se aproveitando da sua amizade tosca com ele para fazê-lo um fantochinho em suas mãos.

- Eu não faço isso, sua paranóica. Você deveria olhar para si mesmo e procurar o motivo para sua insegurança. Eu a empurrei para longe de mim, ela estava estupefata – Talvez o problema seja estes peitinhos que você finge que são grandes neste decote de piranha. – Então saí dali sem olhar pra trás e quando não estava mais na vista de Tânia corri.

Cheguei ao ginásio com as pernas tremendo, Tânia era uma louca. Passei a mão na cabeça e gemi de dor com o "galo" que estava nascendo.

Para a minha sorte e pra sorte da minha cabeça dolorida, hoje a aula de educação física seria sobre a teoria do basquete.

Terminando a aula fui pro estacionamento e Alice já me esperava sentada no capô do Porshe amarelo dela.

- O Emm não vai com a gente não? Perguntei.

- Não, ele foi com Rose para Port Angeles comer pizza. – Ela disse escorregando do capô e entrando no carro.

- Ele devia estar mesmo com vontade. – Rimos e apreciei o cheiro de chicletes de tutti-fruti que o interior do Porshe tinha.

Quando chegamos, Edward estava dormindo, então Alice me levou para a sala de música.

- Qual é o nome da música? – Perguntei pegando o violão preto de Edward.

- Breath. – Alice disse pegando o baixo e sentando comigo na beira do palco. – Começa assim...

*Música* Breath – Taylor Swift e Colbie Caillat

Ela me mostrou a partitura e eu comecei a dedilhar com ela.

- Assim? – Perguntei.

Ela assentiu e com um sorriso comecei a cantar com ela:

_**see your face in my mind as I drive away'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way**_

_**People are people**_

_**And sometimes we change our minds**_

_**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time**_

_**Mmm mmm mmm**_

_**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**_

_**Mmm mmm mmm**_

_**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**_

_**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie**_

_**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see**_

_**'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down**_

_**Now I don't know what to be without you around**_

_**And we know it's never simple**_

_**Never easy**_

_**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

_**And I can't**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

_**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt**_

_**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve**_

_**But people are people**_

_**And sometimes it doesn't work out**_

_**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**_

_**And we know it's never simple**_

_**Never easy**_

_**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

_**And I can't**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

_**It's two a.m.**_

_**Feelin' like I just lost a friend**_

_**Hope you know it's not easy**_

_**Easy for me**_

_**It's two a.m**_

_**Feelin' like I just lost a friend**_

_**Hope you know this ain't easy**_

_**Easy for me**_

_**And we know it's never simple**_

_**Never easy**_

_**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**_

_**Oh...**_

_**I can't**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

_**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)**_

_**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**_

_**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**_

_**Sorry.**_

_Breathe feat. Colbie Caillat (Tradução)_

_Eu vejo seu rosto na minha mente enquanto eu dirigo para longe_

_Porque nenhum de nós pensou que iria acabar desse jeito_

_Pessoas são pessoas_

_E algumas vezes nós mudamos de idéia_

_Mas está me matando ver você ir depois de todo esse tempo_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_A música começa a tocar como no final de um triste filme_

_É o tipo de fim que você realmente não quer ver_

_Porque é uma tragédia e só te deixa pra baixo_

_Agora eu não sei o que ser sem você por perto_

_E nós sabemos que nunca é simples_

_Nunca é fácil_

_Nunca é um momento de mudar, ninguém aqui para me salvar_

_Você é a única coisa que eu sei que conheço bem_

_E eu não posso_

_Respirar_

_Sem você_

_Mas eu tenho que_

_Respirar_

_Sem você_

_Mas eu tenho que_

_Nunca quis isso, nunca quis ver você machucado_

_Toda pequena colisão na estrada eu tentei desviar_

_Mas pessoas são pessoas_

_E algumas vezes isso não funciona_

_Nada que dissermos vai nos salvar da queda_

_E nós sabemos que nunca é simples_

_Nunca é fácil_

_Nunca é um momento de mudar, ninguém aqui para me salvar_

_Você é a única coisa que eu sei que conheço bem_

_E eu não posso_

_Respirar_

_Sem você_

_Mas eu tenho que_

_Respirar_

_Sem você_

_Mas eu tenho que_

_São duas da manhã_

_Me sentindo como se eu tivesse perdido um amigo_

_Espero que você saiba que não é fácil_

_Fácil pra mim_

_São duas da manhã_

_Me sentindo como se eu tivesse perdido um amigo_

_Espero que você saiba que não é fácil_

_Fácil pra mim_

_E nós sabemos que nunca é simples_

_Nunca é fácil_

_Nunca é um momento de mudar, ninguém aqui para me salvar_

_Oh..._

_Eu não posso_

_Respirar_

_Sem você_

_Mas eu tenho que_

_Respirar_

_Sem você_

_Mas eu tenho que_

_Me desculpe (oh) Me desculpe (mmm)_

_Me desculpe (eh eh) Me desculpe (mmm)_

_Me desculpe (eh eh) Me desculpe (mmm)_

_Me desculpe._

A música terminou e eu estava sentindo meu rosto ferver. Eu não costumava cantar para os outros ouvirem e apesar de ser a Alice minha ouvinte, eu fiquei encabulada.

- Sua voz é linda, Bella. – Alice falou segurando meu joelho.

- Obrigada Alice. Sua música que é ótima. E sua voz é linda também.

- Bella, canta pra mim uma composição sua?

- Não Alice. Eu...

- Por favor! Só uma canção... Por favor!

Mordi os lábios e pensei...

- Tudo bem. - Sorri nervosa e pensei numa música. – Esta canção eu compus quando eu tinha quinze anos, é baseado num filme que assisti, mas não me pergunte o Nome porque não me recordo.

Sorrimos e comecei a tocar e cantar.

*Música Fiften – Taylor Swift

_**Fifteen**_

_**You take a deep breath**_

_**And you walk through the doors**_

_**It's the morning of your very first day**_

_**You say hi to your friends**_

_**You ain't seen in a while**_

_**Try and stay out of everybody's way**_

_**It's your freshman year**_

_**And you're gonna be here**_

_**For the next four years in this town**_

_**Hoping one of those senior boys**_

_**Will wink at you and say**_

_**"You know I haven't seen you around before"**_

_**'Cause when you're fifteen and**_

_**Somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them**_

_**And when you're fifteen feeling like**_

_**There's nothing to figure out**_

_**But count to ten, take it in**_

_**This is life before you know**_

_**Who you're gonna be**_

_**Fifteen**_

_**You sit in a class**_

_**Next to a redhead named Abgail**_

_**And soon enough you're best friends**_

_**Laughing at the other girls**_

_**Who think they're so cool**_

_**We'll be out of here as soon as we can**_

_**And then you're on your very first date**_

_**And he's got a car and you're feeling like flying**_

_**And your mom is waiting up**_

_**And you're thinking he's the one**_

_**And you're dancing 'round your room**_

_**When the night ends**_

_**When the night ends**_

_**'Cause when you're fifteen and**_

_**Somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them**_

_**When you're fifteen**_

_**And your first kiss**_

_**Makes you head spin round but**_

_**In your life you'll do things greater**_

_**Than dating the boy on the football team**_

_**I didn't know it at fifteen**_

_**When all you wanted**_

_**Was to be wanted**_

_**Wish you could go back**_

_**And tell yourself what you know now**_

_**Back then I swore**_

_**I was gonna marry him someday**_

_**But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**_

_**And Abigail gave everything she had**_

_**To a boy who changed his mind**_

_**We both cried**_

_**'Cause when you're fifteen**_

_**And somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them**_

_**And when you're fifteen**_

_**Don't forget to look before you fall**_

_**I've found time can heal most anything**_

_**And you just might find who you're supposed to be**_

_**I didn't know who I was supposed to be**_

_**At fifteen**_

_**Your very first day**_

_**Take a deep breath, girl**_

_**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**_

_Quinze_

_Você respira fundo_

_e anda até a porta_

_Essa é a manhã do seu primeiro dia._

_Você diz 'oi' para os seus amigos,_

_você não os vê faz tempo,_

_Tentando ficar fora do caminho dos outros._

_É seu ano de calouro_

_e você ficará aqui_

_Pelos próximos quatro anos nessa cidade_

_Esperando que um dos meninos veteranos_

_pisque para você e diga_

_"Você sabe, eu nunca te vi por aqui antes..."_

_Porque quando você tem quinze anos e_

_Lhe dizem que te amam,_

_Você acredita neles._

_E quando você tem quize parece que_

_Não há nada mais a descobrir._

_Mas conte até dez, compreenda_

_Isso é a vida antes de você descobrir_

_quem você será_

_Quinze_

_Você senta na sala_

_Ao lado de uma ruiva chamada Abgail_

_E logo são melhores amigas_

_Rindo das outras meninas_

_Que se acham tão legais_

_Estaremos fora daqui assim que possível_

_E então tem seu primeiro encontro_

_E ele tem um carro, e você se sente voando_

_E sua mãe te espera acordada_

_E você acha que ele é "O" cara_

_E você dança pelo quarto_

_Quando a noite acaba_

_Quando a noite acaba_

_Porque quando você tem quinze anos e_

_E lhe dizem que te amam,_

_Você acredita neles._

_Quando se tem 15 anos_

_e se dá o primeiro beijo_

_Faz sua cabeça girar_

_Na sua vida você fará coisas mais importantes_

_que namorar um menino do time de futebol_

_Mas eu não sabia disso aos quinze._

_Quando tudo o que você queria_

_Era ser querida,_

_Você desejaria poder voltar atrás_

_E dizer para você mesma o que você sabe agora._

_Voltar para quando jurava_

_que casaria com ele algum dia,_

_Mas me dei conta que tinha sonhos maiores_

_E Abgail deu tudo o que ela tinha_

_para um menino que mudou de idéia..._

_Nós duas choramos_

_Porque quando você tem quinze anos e_

_E lhe dizem que te amam,_

_Você acredita neles._

_E quando você tem quinze,_

_não se esqueça de olhar antes de você cair_

_Eu descobri que o tempo pode curar qualquer coisa_

_E você apenas deve descobrir quem você quer ser_

_Eu não sabia quem eu era_

_Aos quinze_

_Seu primeiro dia_

_Respire fundo, garota_

_Respire fundo enquanto você está andando até a porta._

Ao final da música Alice chorava.

- O que foi Lice?

- Esta música... – Ela fungou. - É linda! Coitada da Abigail.

- Ela consegue superar. Ela não vai ser nem a primeira nem a última a lhe dar com isso. – Murmurei.

- Bella você jura que não é a Abigail?

- Juro. Disse sorrindo.

- Jura, juradinho? – Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Juro, juradinho? – E então nos abraçamos.

Quando Edward acordou, ele estava um pouco mal-humorado, mas assim que me viu seu humor melhorou rapidamente. Ele me puxou para a sua cama e colocou a cabeça na minha perna para que eu fizesse cafuné nele.

- Eu recebi seu trabalho de matemática. – Tentei começar um assunto.

- Fomos bem? – Ele abriu os olhos.

- Sim. Tiramos nota máxima.

- Que bom. – Disse voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Edward – Chamei baixinho.

- Sim. – Ele permaneceu de olhos cerrados.

- Eu também recebi as nossas provas da semana passada e... – Mordi o lábio. Edward abriu os olhos arregalando-os.

- E?

- Bem, - hesitei – você não tirou uma nota muito boa.

- Quanto?

- Você tirou D Edward.

Ele gemeu e colocou um travesseiro na cabeça.

- Edward... O que aconteceu? Você nunca tira nota baixa.

Edward me olhou sem tirar completamente o travesseiro do rosto e me disse:

- Não deu oras! Não tive tempo de estudar.

- Edward o basquete não pode atrapalhar seus estudos assim. – Murmurei tentando tirar o travesseiro do rosto dele. Então eu notei que havia algo em seu olhar. – Você está mentindo. – Eu afirmei.

Ele me olhou assustado. –Claro que não! – Disse franzindo o cenho. Eu sabia. Era mentira.

- Você continua mentindo. – Então uma luz iluminou minha cabeça. – Você não sabe a matéria. – Murmurei impressionada.

O olhar dele vacilou. Ele resolver encarar a porta.

- Tudo bem. Eu não sei. Você está certa.

- Por que não me pediu ajudar? – Disse um pouco triste.

- Fiquei com vergonha. – Ele murmurou – Tive medo de você rir de mim.

- Claro que não faria isso. – Falei olhando nos seus olhos. – Quando você quiser minha ajuda, eu estarei aqui. Sempre.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto e me abraçou fortemente.

- Obrigada Bella. – Ele disse suavemente e depois voltou a se deitar com a cabeça na minha perna.

- Faz cafuné. – Ele resmungou mexendo as pernas. Nessa hora ele derrubou minha bolsa no chão e como ela estava com o zíper aberto minhas coisas se espalharam pelo chão.

De imediato nos levantamos e começamos a juntar tudo.

- Bella! Edward chamou-me exasperado.

Quando me virei para ele meu estojo e meus dois cadernos que tinha juntado caíram no chão. Meu coração acelerou e meu corpo ficou rígido.

Edward estava parado na minha frente também com a postura rígida. Ele segurava na altura dos meus olhos a camisinha da aula de biologia. A aula que ele não havia ido. Tremi e senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

O que ele estaria pensando de mim?

_**NOTA da Teh: Quem gostou agita os braços! \o/ \o/ \o/**_

_**Eu amei!huehuehuehuehue... Obrigada minhas flores pelos comentários maravilhosos. Eu amei muito cada um deles... Vocês são o meu combustível!**_

_**MAIS DE MIL REVIEWS!**_

_**NEM ACREDITO!**_

_**OBRIGADA OBRIGADA OBRIGADA!**_

_**EU AMO AMO AMO AMO DEMAAAAAAAIS VOCÊS!**_

_**Gente o próximo capítulo vai ser SHOWWWWW! Muitas emoções mesmo! Mas enquanto o capítulo não chega não custa dar uma comentada aqui e falar do que vocês mais gostaram! Depois contem pra suas amigas e indiquem pra todo mundo que vocês conhecem pra todo mundo ler minha fic e depois fala pra todo mundo comentar muuuuito!**_

_**Beijos amadas!**_

_**COMENTEM MUITOOOOOOO! Mais muuuuuuito mesmooooooooo!**_

_**Fuuui!**_


	14. Você pertence a mim

**NOTA DA DEAH:**

_**Oiiii gurias lindas do meu coração verde e amarelo! Que saudades!**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer por cada comentário, cada incentivo, cada elogio... Vocês são demais! Thankssss really!**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo e só pra atiçar a imaginação de vocês saibam que a temperatura vai esquentar no próximo capítulo... Quem viver lerá!**_

_**Beijinhos no coração...**_

_**BOA !**_

**Capítulo: Você pertece a mim**

O que Edward estaria pensando?

As opções eram duas:

_1º - Eu estava com intenção de transar com o meu namorado James. – Era uma opção plausível apesar de eu não ter essa intenção._

_2º - Eu estava esperando que a minha visita a Edward fosse acontecer algo a mais. Era uma boa opção se fôssemos namorados, o que infelizmente não éramos._

Resolvi que era melhor agir antes que minha cara parecesse um tomate maduro.

- Edward não é o que você está pensando! – O tremor na minha voz não colaborava.

- E o que eu estou pensando? – Ele perguntou me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não importa! Não é e pronto! – Falei rápido. Sentia as minhas orelhas quentes. Notei que Edward também estava vermelho, sua expressão estava raivosa.

- Eu não vou discutir com você sobre isso! O que você faz ou deixa de fazer com o seu namorado não deve ser problema meu. – Mal Edward terminara de falar e fez menção de guardar a camisinha na mochila.

Eu corri até ele e segurei seu pulso ignorando a corrente elétrica que passou pelo meu corpo e disse firmemente:

- Isso eu ganhei na aula de biologia! Ouve uma palestra sobre sexualidade, todo mundo que estava presente ganhou uma. – O rosto de Edward pareceu suavizar-se. Ele colocou a camisinha na minha mochila, assim como o resto das coisas.

- Quer assistir um filme? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto.

Assenti sorrindo, feliz por não ter discutido com Edward, e nós fomos para a sala. Havia um filme começando na TV a cabo e assistimos. Eu sentei numa extremidade do sofá e Edward deitou com a cabeça no meu colo. Pouco tempo depois Alice chegava com dois baldes de pipoca. Ela entregou um a nós e sentou no chão encostando ao sofá, as pernas e costas cheias de almofadas.

Na metade do filme Emm, Rose e Jasper chegam trazendo três pizzas grandes. Eles a colocam na mesa de centro pra todos se servissem.

Alice sentou no sofá colocando os pés de Edward no colo. Jasper sentou entre as pernas de Alice. Rose se deitou na poltrona de lado, ficando com as pernas suspensas. Emm sentou no chão encostado à poltrona. Cansada devo ter dormido no meio do segundo filme que assistíamos.

...

Acordei me sentindo desorientada. Estava deitada em uma cama com travesseiros macios. O local estava sob uma penumbra. Quando meus olhos se acostumaram ao escuro eu olhei ao redor. Eu estava no quarto de Edward.

Virei para a direita. Edward dormia de lado, meu braço estava esticado para ele. Sua mão segurava meu pulso. Arrestei-me até ele e tentei acordá-lo mexendo no seu cabelo e o chamando baixinho:

- Edward... Edward... Acorda... Edward... – Ele gemeu.

- Está acordado? - Murmurei.

- Não. – Ele resmungou abrindo os olhos e os fechando novamente. – Dorme também Bella. – Ele disse colocando a mão no meu rosto. – Dormiu? – Perguntou segundo depois.

- Não! – Falei - Tenho que ir pra casa.

- Não tem não! – Ele disse franzindo o cenho, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Renné sabe que estou dormindo aqui?

- Sabe. Ela também não está em casa. Saiu com o namorado e passou aqui pra deixar uma mochila com seu nécessaire e roupas limpas pra escola amanhã.

- Fico perguntando como vocês fazem isso e quando a minha mãe vai me apresentar pro cara.

- Virando superprotetora Bells?

- Talvez... – Murmurei.

Ele riu e me abraçou mantendo-me junto a ele. Deitei a cabeça no seu peito.

- Você vai pro colégio amanhã? – Perguntei.

- Acho que sim. Se eu amanhecer bem...

- Vai fazer as pazes com a Tânia? – Perguntei tentando ser casual.

- Talvez – Ele deu de ombros. – Se ela for boazinha... Não estou a fim de ouvir suas reclamações e lamúrias sobre o acampamento, estou sem paciência para ela.

- E por que namora então?

- Ela me distrai. – Ele falou. – Mas não vou ficar com ela por muito tempo. Ela vai terminar o colégio e eu não tenho intenções de ter um namoro a distância ou ir para o Alaska no outro ano.

- Não queria que você fosse pro Alaska. – Balbuciei murmurando.

- Por quê?

- Porque é longe.

- Por isso que eu não vou... Não ia agüentar ficar longe de você. – Ele falou tão baixo que quase não ouvi.

Fiquei calada digerindo o que ele tinha falado e esperando o que mais ele falaria, mas quando dei por mim Edward ressonava levemente. Resolvi que era melhor eu dormir também...

Música : Beatiful Eyes

.com/watch?v=jBsIAjisLQY

Lindos Olhos (Beautiful Eyes)

Seus lindos olhos  
Olham bem nos meus olhos  
E às vezes eu penso em você à noite  
Não sei por que  
Quero estar em algum lugar  
Onde você está  
Eu quero estar lá

(Refrão)  
Você está aqui  
Seus olhos estão olhando os meus  
Então querido me faça voar  
Meu coração nunca se sentiu assim antes  
Eu estou olhando através do seu  
Eu estou olhando através de seus olhos

Eu acordo e estou viva  
Em apenas um pouco de tempo  
Vou chorar  
Porque você é a minha canção de ninar  
Então, venha me segurar bem forte  
Porque eu  
Eu quero ser tudo o que você precisa  
Eu quero estar lá

(Refrão)

Basta você ser meu  
Eu vou ser o seu tudo esta noite  
Deixa eu te amar, te beijar  
Querido me deixe sentir saudades  
Me deixa ver o seu  
Sonhar sobre  
Sonhar sobre  
Sonhar sobre seus olhos  
Olhos  
Olhos  
Lindos olhos

Estava tocando sentada no parapeito da janela. Estava relaxando depois da prova que tive de biologia avançada e da aula torturante de educação física. Fazia menos de meia hora que havia chegado e tinha ido direto para a minha janela para tocar a música que havia acabado de compor.

Satisfação. Era como me sentia, a música ficou boa. Fiquei dedilhando meu violão antes de ir escrever as notas na folha da partitura. Nessa hora, Edward aparece correndo pelo jardim.

- Bella! Bella! Você não vai acreditar no que eu encontrei! Você tem que vir comigo. Anda! Desce daí! – Ele disse com um sorriso enorme e falando tudo rápido.

- Calma Edward! O que foi que você encontrou? – Perguntava colocando o violão de lado no pedestal.

- Você tem que vir ver. Vem!

Desci correndo e quando abro a porta bato no nariz de Edward e gemendo de dor, agarra minha mão e me puxa para o carro. Depois de fechar a porta para mim e trancar rapidamente a porta da minha casa, ele assume o volante e desce em disparada pela rua.

- Você está me levando para a sua casa? – Questionei ainda confusa com aquela pressa toda.

- Não... Você vai ver quando chegar lá!

Quando Edward saiu da rodovia 101 norte e entrou a direita na 110, comecei a perceber que isso iria demorar, por sorte Renné ligou na hora do almoço e disse que ela compraria a nossa janta.

Seguimos até o final do asfalto e Edward encostou próximo a uma trilha na floresta.

- Vamos andar? – Perguntei assombrada.

- Talvez fosse melhor se corrêssemos! – Edward disse saindo do carro.

Ele abriu a porta para mim todo eufórico, mas eu estava emburrada e nervosa, afinal, nunca fui boa andarilho, as chances de eu acabar caindo eram enormes.

- Vem Bella. Você não vai cair... – Edward sabia deste meu medo e disse em baixa voz e de uma forma intensa terminou: - Eu não vou deixar...

Soltei um gemido agoniado e sai do carro. Edward me encaminhava pela floresta, sempre segurando quando eu estava prestes a cair e me apoiando nos caminhos mais íngremes.

- Falta muito? Resmunguei na décima vez que Edward me segurou durante algum escorregão.

- Não... É logo ali. – Ele apontou para umas samambaias. Segurando minha mão, puxou-me dando um sorriso puro e de alegria.

Edward afastou as cortinas de samambaias e me deu passagem.

Estávamos numa pequena clareira. Pequena, mas linda! Havia flores do campo coloridas e podíamos escutar o som da água ao longe vindo provavelmente de algum riacho. O cheiro de terra molhada misturava-se com o perfume das flores dando um cheiro incrível ao local.

- Lindo... – Dizia vagamente.

- Eu sabia que ia gostar. – Edward me abraçou por trás e me encostei ao seu peito automaticamente.

- Como você descobriu isso aqui?

Edward deu de ombro e respondeu: - Foi por acaso.

Nós nos deitamos na grama e Edward me aconchegou ao seu lado. Ficamos ali até o sol começar a se pôr. Foi o crepúsculo mais maravilhoso que já tinha presenciado.

De volta a minha casa Edward subiu na minha árvore enquanto eu sentava no parapeito da janela.

- E então preparado para o jogo na sexta? Perguntei.

- Acho que sim... Se vocês estiverem lá me apoiando... Acho que consigo encarar.

- Nós vamos estar lá. Sempre! – Edward me deu um sorriso enorme fazendo meu coração disparar.

Nesta hora o celular dele começou a tocar um solo de bateria que Edward havia gravado, ele olhou o visor e franzindo o cenho desceu da árvore.

Escutei ele dizer "Alô Tânia?" – Suspirei e peguei meu violão e comecei a tocar outra música que havia composto pensando no Edward.

Cantei baixo...

Música: You belong with me

YouTube - Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me

[Você pertence a mim]  
Você está no telefone com a sua namorada  
Ela está mal humorada, ela está chateada  
com algo que você disse  
Ela não entende o seu humor  
como eu entendo

Estou no meu quarto  
é uma típica noite de terça-feira  
Estou ouvindo o tipo de musica  
que ela não gosta  
Ela nunca vai saber sua história  
Como eu sei

Mas ela usa saias curtas, eu uso camisetas  
Ela é capitã de lideres de torcida, eu estou nas  
arquibancadas  
Sonhando com o dia que você irá acordar e achar  
Que o que você estava procurando esteve bem aqui  
todo  
tempo

Se você pudesse ver  
que eu sou a única  
que te entende  
Que te teve aqui por todo esse tempo  
Então por que não pode  
ver que você pertence a mim  
você pertence a mim

Andando pelas ruas  
com o seu jeans desgastado  
eu não posso ajudar, pensando que é assim que deve  
ser  
Rindo em um banco do parque, pensando em mim mesmo  
Ei, isso não é fácil?

E você tem um sorriso  
que eu poderia acender essa cidade inteira  
Eu não tenho visto ele desde o instante  
que ela te deixou pra baixo  
você diz que está bem  
Eu te conheço melhor que ela  
Ei, o que você vai fazer com uma garotas dessas!

Ela usa salto alto  
Eu uso tênis  
Ela é capitã de líderes de torcida, e eu estou na  
arquibancada  
Sonhando com o dia que você irá acordar e achar  
o que você estava procurando esteve bem aqui todo  
tempo

Se você pudesse ver  
que eu sou a única  
que te entende  
Que te teve aqui por todo esse tempo  
Então por que não pode  
ver que você pertence a mim  
você pertence a mim  
você pertence a mim

Ah, eu lembro  
você dirigindo até minha casa  
No meio da noite  
Eu sou a única que te faz rir  
Quando você está quase chorando  
Eu sou a única que sei suas músicas favoritas  
E você me conta sobre seus sonhos  
Pense que eu sei aonde você pertence  
Pense que eu sei que é a mim

Você não pode ver  
que eu sou a única  
que te entende  
que esteve aqui por todo esse tempo  
então por que você não consegue ver?  
você pertence a mim.

Você já pensou  
que talvez  
você pertença a mim?

Quando eu cantava a última estrofe, e mesmo Edward estando de costas pra mim, notei Edward enrijecer e no último verso que cantava ele virou-se abruptamente, assustei e eu cai para trás, meu corpo bateu com força no piso de madeira, pelo menos o violão não caiu no chão...

Gemi de dor quando tentei me levantar. Minhas costas doíam demais. Edward irrompeu pela varanda e tirando o violão em cima de mim, levantou-me nos seus braços, deitando-me na cama.

Quando finalmente nos olhamos começamos a rir loucamente. Por mais difícil que fosse, era impossível deixar de amá-lo.

A semana foi passando...

Edward estava com um humor oscilante e parecia na maior parte do tempo cansado. Ele teve treino intenso todos os dias e não apareceu na minha casa, pois na quarta ele foi na casa da Tânia e na quinta ele tinha que dormir cedo.

Então a sexta chegou...

- Eu chego aí em quinze minutos Allie... – Murmurei pra ela. Era a quinta vez que ela me ligava.

- _Bella, o jogo começa em dez minutos. Vem logo!_

- Ok! Já estou saindo...

Desliguei o telefone e o coloquei na bolsa da minha calça. Conferi minha aparência no espelho. Usava uma calça jeans azul, tênis, uma blusa gola pólo vinho com detalhes em branco nas mangas e na gola, no peito esquerdo havia um brasão do colégio, um capacete dos guerreiros medievais com a escrita "Espartanos"; e para completar coloquei uma faixa fininha branca. Eu gostei da minha produção.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Renné me esperando na sala usando uma camisa parecida com a minha com a única diferença que era branca com detalhes vinho e uma calça jeans preta.

- Está pronta? Questionei.

- Sim. Vamos ao meu carro. – Assenti e saímos.

Dez minutos depois entramos no ginásio onde o jogo aconteceria. Estava uma algazarra: apitos, tambores, trompetes, gritos... As líderes de torcida estavam em guerra pra ver quem torcia melhor. A torcida de Port Angeles compareceu em peso e as líderes os fazia delirarem com as piruetas.

Vi Alice acenar freneticamente para mim.

Fui me reunir a eles. Assim que sentei na arquibancada, as líderes de Forks se reuniram em duas filas e o time de basquete começou a entrar. Emm era o primeiro e Edward estava no meio, quase no final. Eles pegaram várias bolas e começaram a se aquecer. O time de Port Angeles fazia o mesmo. Os técnicos chamaram seus times e cinco de cada lado se posicionaram no meio da quadra.

Angela e Ben iam ser os locutores do jogo:

- Boa noite fãs do esporte! –Ben começou. – Vamos para a primeira partida da temporada de basquete.

- É isso aí Ben! Angela falava entusiasmada – Hoje o time de Forks vai jogar com Emmett, Tyler, Mike, Julien e Austin.

- Esse jogo promete ser emocionante Angie. O time de Port Angeles veio com Chuck, Nate, Cristhian, Thiago e Rob.

- Concordo com você Ben, os times de Forks e de Port Angeles já se enfrentaram oito vezes são quatro vitórias para cada time, ou seja, hoje teremos um desempate.

- Sem contar que faz dois anos desde a última vitória de Forks, então também há um sentimento de revanche para os espartanos. Os capitães se posicionam. É o primeiro jogo de Emmett como capitão, desejamos boa sorte para ele.

Emm estava sério e quando o juiz jogou a bola ele deu um salto enorme...

- E o jogo começa! Emmett dá a posse de bola para o time de Forks. – Ben disse empolgado – Foi um belo salto, a defesa de Port Angeles se forma, mas parece que Forks consegue desarmar e furar o bloqueio. Mike passa para Tyler e... É ponto de Forks!

Todos começaram a gritar e a levantar bandeirolas. O jogo seguiu até fechar o primeiro tempo. O time de Port Angeles vencia com uma diferença de quatro pontos. Vi os treinadores falarem com os jogadores. Edward foi chamado pelo técnico.

- Será que ele vai entrar? – Ansiosa Alice perguntava.

Dei de ombros. O jogo recomeçou, porém Edward não havia entrado, mas ficou se aquecendo perto do banco. O time de Forks conseguiu virar o placar com uma cesta de dois pontos de Tyler e outra de três de Emm. A partir daí o jogo tornou-se violento. O armador de Port Angeles não deixava passar uma oportunidade para machucar o time de Forks. O juiz parecia não ver boa parte das faltas até que Chuck derrubou Mike no chão.

Finalmente o segundo quarto terminou. Os jogadores pareciam cansados. Forks ganhava de 30 a 27. E logo voltando o jogo Tyler sofreu uma falta, sofrendo uma cotovelada e um pisão no tornozelo.

- Parece que Tyler não terá condições de continuar. – Ben disse indignado. – E Edward entra para substituí-lo.!

Edward já caminhava na beira da quadra para entrar e Tânia interceptou dando um beijo rápido e ela disse algo que fez Edward sorrir... Meu coração entristeceu com aquela cena.

Logo que entrou no jogo e a torcida gritava, tentei participar dos gritos de apoio a ele, mas a cena do casal feliz não saía da minha cabeça.

De repente, Edward fez uma cesta de três pontos e quando ele correu para armar a defesa ele sinalizou pra mim e, por meio de sinais, dizia que a cesta tinha sido para mim. Sorri para ele me sentindo lisonjeada.

O jogo prosseguia emocionante. O desempenho do Edward e do Emmett foi incrível. Emm fez duas cestas de três pontos para a Rose; o último quarto acabou com uma cesta de Mike e a vitória de Forks, a torcida de Forks entrou na quadra para comemorar.

Edward estava eufórico. Quando nos encontramos ele me abraçou girando nossos corpos me fazendo gargalhar.

- Você é meu amuleto Bells!

- Parabéns campeão!

- Onde vai comemorar Edward? – Esme perguntou o abraçando.

- Massa italiana! – Ele respondeu eufórico abraçando nós duas. – De acordo Emmett?

- Com certeza! – Ele disse agarrando a Rose e a Sra. Hale.

- Então pronto! Eu vou tomar uma ducha e...

- Edward! Edward! – Ele foi interrompido por Tânia que vinha correndo e o abraçou por trás. – Parabéns, meu amor. Onde vamos comemorar?

Pronto minha noite já era... Vacânia ia com certeza...

- Vamos ao Italiano... Quer ir? Edward perguntou soltando a mim e a Esme e segurando a cintura de Tânia.

- Claro! – Ela sorriu. – Nós nunca fomos lá!

Óbvio que ele nunca levou a Vacânia lá. O Italiano era cheio de lembranças que não envolviam Tânia. Eram lembranças de momentos em família... Foi lá que Emm, com sete anos, chorou com medo do palhaço que se apresentava lá; que Alice fazia birra porque tinha que usar cadeira infantil enquanto todos comiam nas cadeiras normais, que Jasper fez seu primeiro monólogo; que Rose vomitou no prato de Edward; que Edward melou minha bochecha com uma maionese e depois a limpou com uma lambida... Eram momentos nossos e não deviam ser manchados pela presença de putânia.

- Então tudo bem... – Carlisle falou. – Emm e Rose vão com Renné e Bella; Edward e Tânia vão comigo e com Esme e Jasper e Alice vão com Jonathan e Rosa.

E depois de Edward e Emm voltaram do vestiário, nós dividimos e em vinte minutos estávamos sentados na nossa mesa favorito do restaurante que ficava no canto esquerdo no início do salão.

O grande salão do Italiano tinha toalhas de mesa xadrez vermelho e branco e outras verdes e brancas. Era aconchegante, fora que o cheiro de pizza pairava no ar. Lá as massas eram servidas em porções para duas pessoas.

Comecei a olhar o cardápio.

- Amorzinho, aposto que acerto a sua massa favorita. – Tânia dizia melosamente para Edward. Ele estava na cabeceira da mesa e eu estava de um lado e Tânia do outro. Do meu lado sentava Alice e Jasper. Emm estava na frente dele e Rose na frente de Alice. Os adultos sentavam do outro lado.

- Ás vezes ela me dá nojo! – Alice sussurrou com o cardápio no rosto. Revirei os olhos.

- Que tal essa com cogumelos ao molho branco? – Tânia perguntou.

- Ele é alérgico. – Falei casualmente sem tirar os olhos do cardápio e antes que Edward falasse algo.

Pela minha visão periférica vi Edward confirmar para ela.

- Tudo bem... – Tânia se recompôs. – Que tal essa de atum?

- Ele odeia atum... – Assoviei.

Vi Alice deixar o riso escapar.

- Tânia... – Edward falou tentando amenizar a situação. – Por que você não pede a massa de cogumelos, pede para adicionar queijo e divide com a Renné, ela adora cogumelos e eu como com a Bella.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse com a voz ácida.

- Se importa Bella? - Edward se dirigiu a mim.

Sorri para ele. Edward e eu tínhamos o nosso prato favorito. O garçom apareceu.

- Já estão prontos para o pedido?

- Queremos uma massa quatro queijos com calabresa. – Eu e Edward dissemos juntos.

- Coloca calabresa extra. – Edward adicionou.

- E para beber? – O garçom perguntou anotando o pedido.

- Coca. – Falamos juntos e rimos. O garçom sorriu e passou para pegar os outros pedidos.

Alguns minutos depois o garçom colocava as cestas de molhos e temperos.

- Bella se lembra da última vez que comeu noz-moscada? – Edward comentou rindo. – Você ficou ótima com o corpo vermelho-escarlate.

Fiz uma careta para ele. Desde pequena eu tinha esta alergia e minha última experiência foi no natal, quando tínhamos sete anos. Não era uma das minhas melhores lembranças, afinal terminei internada tomando soro e injeção.

O pedido chegou então eu fui ao banheiro lavar as mãos. Os outros já haviam ido e só faltava eu ir...

Quando eu voltei, Edward já havia retirado a sua metade. Peguei o que restou e comecei a comer.

Conversamos animadamente, porém havia horas que a minha pele parecia coçar e queimar, principalmente no pescoço. Então sentia o ambiente ficar quente e o ar ficar rarefeito. Minha garganta ardia, coçava e parecia fechar, não conseguia falar nada... Comecei a ficar desesperada e peguei no braço de Edward.

- BELLA! – Edward gritou. Tentei puxar o ar, mas não havia o suficiente pra responder.

Minha visão começou a ficar cheia de pontos pretos e meus olhos foram ficando turvos e pesados até que tudo escureceu...

_**NOTA DA TÉH:**_

_**Olá flores amadas!**_

_**Desculpa a demora, mas a vida do cursinho fica cada vez mais corrida...**_

_**Obrigada a vocês por cada comentário... É uma delícia saber que vocês gostam da fic! Continuem comentando e divulgando a fic por aí! Próximo cap prometeeeeee e pra matar vcs de curiosidade olha só um trechinho:**_

_(...)_

_- O que você está fazendo aqui_? – perguntei um pouco assustada.

_Ele estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a peguei e ele me puxou para os seus braços._

_- Vim salvar a princesa e leva-lá ao baile. Mas vou ser bonzinho. Vou deixá-la voltar depois da meia-noite. – Disse com um sorriso torto._

_(...)_

_**Esta ai pessoal pra atiçar um pouco vcs...**_

_**AMO MUITO VOCÊS!**_

_**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo e... Comentem muitooo!**_


	15. Baile

**NOTA: Helloooooo gurias lindas do meu coraçãoooooooo!**

**Obrigada amadas pelos inúmeros comentários... Eu e a Téh surtamos com a quantidade de comentários! Thanksssss!**

**Vão preparando o coração porque este capítulo é uma pequena amostra do que os próximos trarão... Quem viver lerá!kkkkk!**

**Beijinhos no coraçãooooo!**

**Deah**

**BOA !**

**Capítulo: Baile**

Quando recobrei a consciência, eu ainda não conseguia respirar direito, minha cabeça parecia estar inchada.

- Bella, calma... Você tem que respirar com calma. – Escutei a voz de Edward ao meu lado.

O vento batia no meu rosto. Abri os olhos, minha visão estava turva. Ainda dentro do carro, Edward estava ao meu lado com os braços ao meu redor. Renné dirigia rapidamente e Esme estava ao lado dela. Carlisle esta ao lado de Edward.

Sentia minha garganta inchar cada vez mais e uma lágrima escorregar pelo meu rosto.

- Bella, meu anjo... – Edward murmurava. – Calma, é somente uma reação alérgica. Respira com calma... Já chegaremos ao hospital. Fica comigo aqui. Olha pra mim...

O ar entrava muito pouco no meu peito. Paramos na entrada do hospital e uma maca já me esperava. Ainda na emergência, colocaram aparelhos para que eu pudesse respirar melhor e aplicaram o antialérgico na veia. Carlisle colocou outro remédio no soro e mais tarde me transferiram para um quarto onde eu passaria a noite para observação.

Acabei dormindo antes que Renné chegasse no quarto para ficar comigo... Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas eu acordei com a consciência de tudo que havia acontecido. Eu já não usava mascara de oxigênio, só o soro que pingava preguiçosamente. Renné dormia numa poltrona que ficava no canto. Olhei para o outro lado e me surpreendi em ver Edward sentado no sofá-cama me fitando com uma expressão aliviada. Ele se levantou e veio para o meu lado.

- Como está se sentindo? – Edward sussurrou.

- Bem... Um pouco assustada... – Murmurei rouca. Ele deu um sorriso torto e ficou afagando o meu rosto.

- Você nos deu um susto. Eu quase entro em desespero. – Ele tremeu – Fiquei com medo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – Sua expressão ficou pensativa. - Desde o dia que você cortou a cabeça na verdade...

Eu sorri levemente e Edward deu um beijo demorado na minha bochecha.

- Irônico a Tânia estar sempre por perto quando essas coisas acontecem... – Meu sarcasmo não ficou escondido. Edward revirou os olhos.

- Boba. – Beijou minha testa. – Deixe a Tânica quieta. Eu estou aqui com você e não com ela. – Edward beijava minha bochecha. – Eu fiquei pensando o que ia acontecer comigo se eu te perdesse... Bella, me promete uma coisa?

- O que? – Olhei para os seus olhos atentamente.

- Promete que nunca você vai me deixar? – Franzi o cenho.

- Se tiver nas minhas mãos... – Falei cautelosamente.

- Como assim?

- Se depender de mim. Enquanto você me quiser por perto eu prometo que estarei. – Peguei sua mão e coloquei na minha cabeça, entre minha bochecha e minha têmpora. – Seja assim... – Depois coloquei a mão dele no meu coração. – Ou seja, assim... Eu estarei. Sempre.

- Que seja das duas formas então... – Ele sussurrou me abraçando com cuidado. – Eu te amo Bella. Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter.

Me senti feliz. Edward me amava. Podia não ser do jeito que eu queria, mas ali no hospital e depois de uma experiência desagradável, o amor dele foi suficiente para que eu me sentisse bem, perfeita.

Porque não importava a forma. Bastava ser puro e intenso.

...

- Alice... Eu não vou ser sua Barbie. Já basta eu ter que ir ao baile. – Resmunguei irritada. – Você não vai brincar de salão de beleza comigo.

O refeitório estava barulhento, todos falando de uma única coisa: o baile dos estudantes.

- Bella você me ofende. – Alice exclamou. – Eu aqui querendo te transformar numa deusa grega... – Ela fez um biquinho. – E você fica destratando a minha ajuda.

- Alice... – Edward interveio. – Assim você ofende a Bella e aos meus olhos. Bella não precisa disso tudo para ficar bonita. A beleza dela é natural... Todo ano várias mulheres gastam milhares de dólares para ter uma pele igual a dela.

Todos olharam para Edward e eu senti meu rosto ferver. Por sorte o sinal tocou e eu pulei da cadeira.

- Você não gostou do que eu disse? – Edward perguntou quando adentramos na sala de biologia.

- Não foi isso... – Murmurei. – Só que ninguém esperava...

- Bella... Não é porque você é a minha melhor amiga que eu vou deixar de perceber a sua beleza. – Corei novamente. Desde crise alérgica Edward andava muito carinhoso comigo e sempre com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Também não foi isso... – Eu disse sem jeito.

Edward ia me questionar, mas a aula começou, encerrando por hora o nosso assunto.

Fiquei lembrando... Depois da minha saída do hospital, no domingo de manhã todos fomos para a minha casa e ficamos vendo televisão e jogando os inúmeros jogos que os Cullens possuíam e que haviam levado para a minha casa.

Foi impossível não notar com Edward estava mais atencioso e carinhoso comigo. Ele me abraçado direto, lembrando as horas dos remédios e olhando as composições de tudo o que comíamos...

Quando ele saiu para ir buscar pizzas para jantarmos, uma pequena discussão sobre eu e Edward começou...

- É claro que ele ama a Bella. – Alice disse. – Mas ele é tão tapado demais para notar a intensidade do sentimento.

- E aquela anta que ele costuma chamar de namorada não colabora muito... – Rosalie apontou.

- Eu não sei por que ele fica com ela. Até ele a acha insuportável... – Jasper disse.

- Hei! Vocês falam como seu eu não estivesse aqui. – Reclamei.

- Está bastante claro o que você acha. – Alice disse marota.

- Co-como assim? – Gaguejei.

- Você o ama. – Jasper disse sério. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Está tão óbvio assim? – Sussurrei olhando para o chão.

Alice sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

- Para nós que a conhecemos bem e vemos seu comportamento... conseguimos detectar o suficiente. Você tenta se fechar dentro de si mesma, mas há momentos, como aqui na sua casa que sua barreira cria buracos.

- Ainda assim... – Jasper sentou do meu outro lado. – Edward é um cego em não notar alguém como você.

- Não precisa me consolar, Jasper. – Resmunguei.

- Mas é verdade Bells. – Emmett se abaixou na minha frente e Rose sentou do lado de Jasper. – Você é perfeita para o meu irmão idiota. Você conhece até a respiração dele... E você é inteligente, humilde, sincera...

- Além de linda. – Rose adicionou.

Eu dei um sorriso fraco para os meus amigos.

- Eu já falei que eu realmente amo vocês? – Todos sorriram e demos um abraço em grupo.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – Edward chegou e viu a cena. Emm se levantou e foi até ele.

- Perdeu não, mano. Ainda não, mas se você não agir corre risco... – Dito isto ele pegou as caixas de pizza que Edward segurava e foi para a cozinha.

- O que ele quis dizer? Edward perguntou confuso.

Jasper se levantou, pegou os refrigerantes e foi para a cozinha seguido por Rose e Alice.

- Nossa essa pizza cheira muito bem. –Rose disse.

- Estou morrendo de fome. – Alice completou.

Edward me olhou confuso e eu dei de ombros. Ele veio até mim e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou intenso.

- Estou ótima. – Murmurei sorrindo. Edward me abraçou apertado.

- Vamos comer antes que Emm coma tudo. Sorri e Edward me puxou do sofá e fomos ao encontro dos outros.

Renné chegou de Port Angeles e se juntou a nós pegando uma fatia para ela e aumentando a festa na cozinha. Fazia tempo que eu não sentia aquela sensação de felicidade. Eu me sentia perfeita com aqueles que eu amava.

...

Segunda-feira à tarde James apareceu. Eu não havia contado a ele o que havia ocorrido, mas Alice me fez esse favor.

- Bella... – Ele gemeu depois que me beijou. – Por que você não me contou? Você esteve no hospital e não me ligou para dizer. Se não fosse Alice...

- James – Contei colocando meus dedos em seus lábios. - Não houve necessidade. Não iria lhe preocupar com isso.

- E eu vou me preocupar com o que? – Ele cortou. – Se eu não posso me preocupar com a minha namorada...

- O que eu quis dizer foi que não foi algo sério. Eu passei a noite no hospital somente pra observação. Minha mãe e Edward ficaram comigo. James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- James pode se preocupar com você. – Ele acusou.

- Ele estava no restaurante quando tudo aconteceu. – Murmurei tentando me esquivar.

- Ele _sempre_ está com você. – Disse franzindo o cenho.

- Ele não está aqui agora. – Falei desafiando. - Tínhamos que ter essa discussão? – Na verdade era a nossa primeira briga. E eu estava odiando cada momento.

- Milagres às vezes acontecem. – Ele disse com um sorriso ácido. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos.

- Chega. – Eu disse abrindo meus olhos. – Se você veio para brigar, é melhor você ir pra casa.

Ele parou respirando fundo também.

- Desculpe-me. – Sussurrou. – Eu não consegui me controlar. – Ele suspirou. – Na verdade eu vim aqui para lhe chamar para o baile da sua escola. Você vai aceitar ir comigo?

- Tudo bem... Se você quer me levar. – Dei um sorriso fraco. Ele riu e veio me abraçar.

-Vai ser um prazer acompanhar você.

Eu ri e quando eu ia falar algo ele me calou com um beijo. Nessa hora Renné chegou.

- James! Que bom ver você! – Nós nos separamos enquanto eu corava.

- Tudo bem Renné?

- Tudo ótimo, depois daquele susto que Bella nos deu. Se não fosse por Carlisle e Edward.

- Eu soube... – James disse com raiva contida.

- James, eu não quero que você esteja na estrada a noite. É perigoso. Melhor você ir. – Disse rapidamente.

- Está me expulsando? – Ele me fitou com os olhos duros.

- Não. Só estou evitando mais uma discussão. – Disse o olhando nos olhos.

- Tudo bem... Você tem razão. Posso vir no fim de semana?

- Sim. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Ele me beijou carinhosamente e saiu.

Já era sexta-feira e tudo o que Edward dizia sobre mim parecia fazer o ar pesar sem que ele notasse. Além disso, as palavras de James vinham a minha mente: "Ele sempre está com você."

Era verdade. Edward passava mais tempo comigo do que com a Tânia ou até mesmo com Alice, porém ao invés de me sentir incomodada eu me senti bem, cheia de dúvidas, mas bem.

O sinal tocou sem que eu percebesse.

- E então, quando faremos o trabalho? – Edward perguntou.

- O que?

- Bom saber que você estava prestando atenção... – Ironizou. – Temos que fazer um projeto sobre algum filo dos vertebrados. Para a semana que vem. Nós vamos fazer sobre as aves.

- Poderíamos começar hoje. – Falei. – Organizamos o que vamos fazer e trabalhamos nisso no fim de semana.

- Nos encontramos na sua casa depois da aula então.

Mais tarde, tínhamos decidido tudo o que colocaríamos no trabalho. No sábado fez sol e aproveitamos para sair e bater fotos. Ele me pegou cedinho e fomos para a clareira. Lá achamos ninhos de passarinho e pássaros que voavam pelo céu, o rio, os passamos comendo algum fruto.

Fizemos várias fotos e almoçamos sanduíches que ele havia feito. Conseguimos terminar o trabalho no sábado a noite e Edward me levou para um fast-food para comemorar.

- Vamos ver se você é bom em pegar. – Falei pegando uma batata frita.

- Pode jogar. – Ele riu.

Eu joguei e ele pegou com a boca. Nós rimos e ele jogou uma para eu pegar.

Aquele fast-food era de certa forma especial também. Sempre que Edward e eu saiamos juntos para comer íamos quase sempre para aquele lugar.

Quando meus pais se separaram, quando a avó de Edward ( mãe de Carlisle) morreu, quando ele ganhou o campeonato de xadrez, quando eu ganhei um concurso de redação. Dividimos vários momentos naquele lugar.

A lanchonete era com as mesas reservadas, com divisórias, super confortável. A garçonete trouxe um founde de chocolate e um prato com frutas, biscoitos e suspiros.

- Adoro isso. – Edward murmurou espetando um morango com o palito e mergulhando no chocolate.

Eu fiz o mesmo com uma uva. Estava uma delícia. Edward revirava os olhos quando comia.

- Você tem que provar esses morangos. – Ele disse oferecendo uma para mim. Eu comi e estava realmente bom. – Agora, você vai comer de olhos fechados.

- Tudo bem. – Fechei os olhos e esperei.

Senti-o melar meus lábios com chocolate e colocou o morango na boca. Mastiguei devagar e a sensação foi incrível. Era como se ondas quentes se espelhassem pelo meu corpo.

De repente, Edward estava chupando meus lábios avidamente. Eu quase desmaiei e prontamente a retribuir enlaçando nossas línguas e Edward me abraçou com força, nossos corpos colavam perfeitamente.

As mãos dele apertavam minha cintura. Era maravilhoso e mágico, a sincronia e a perfeição de beijá-lo.

Alguém arranhou a garganta ao nosso lado e assustados, nos separamos abruptamente. Neste momento meu sangue gelou. Tânia estava de pé nossa frente com a cara vermelha de raiva.

- Eu devia imaginar Cullen.

Edward abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou novamente. Eu também não ousei falar nada.

- Vamos conversar lá fora. – Ela falou séria.

Ele se levantou e foi sem olhar para mim. Eu não sei explicar o que eu sentia, mas eu queria ficar ali. Eu paguei a conta e sai dali. Nem Edward, nem Tânia estavam a vista apesar do carro dele está ali.

Eu fui embora a pé. Meus pensamentos nebulosos... Queria saber o que ia acontecer, mas eu também temia.

Em casa, Renné estava com os papéis do intercâmbio. A data estava marcada para daqui a pouco mais de um mês. Eu assinei os papéis e vi uma foto de quem seria minha família na Itália durante o ano que eu passaria lá.

No domingo, James foi me ver, mas passou pouco tempo, ele ia viajar para ir a uma entrevista de alguma faculdade. Edward não apareceu, nem ligou.

Na segunda-feira ele não falou comigo durante a aula de matemática, no horário do almoço ele sentou com o time de basquete, com Tânia no seu colo. Na aula de biologia apresentamos o trabalho, Edward levou um periquito para ajudar nas demonstrações. Tiramos nota máxima. Ele não falou comigo e nem apareceu na minha casa.

Edward estava me ignorando. Na verdade ele estava me evitando... A semana pareceu se arrastar. O baile era na sexta e eu tive que passar por duas provas de roupas. Eu me sentia chateada por não ter meu amigo comigo.

Na sexta-feira Alice foi me arrumar para o baile. Passamos o dia entre maquiagens... Meu vestido era cinza gelo, quase branco, com uma trança marcando a cintura, de um ombro só, se estendo até o chão e tinha estilo grego. Meu cabelo estava meio preso com cachos grossos e com algumas tranças finas entre os cachos, nelas Alice colocou fios dourados que brilhava quando a luz batia. [HTTP .blogspot .com/_]

- Seu look está inspirado nas deusas gregas como Afrodite e Atenas e também nas musas inspiradoras das artes. – Alice disse quando eu estava pronta.

Minha maquiagem era clara. Nos meus olhos a sombra era perolada com marrom. Eu me sentia linda. Comecei a ficar animada para me divertir. Depois de uma semana nebulosa e sem Edward, eu queria esquecer ele por essa noite e aproveitar James ao máximo, já que iria passar o fim de semana com ele no meio de uma floresta.

Alice foi para casa terminar de se arrumar e eu fiquei sentada no sofá esperando James. Acabei ficando impaciente e fui conferir se estava tudo direito na minha casa, já que Renne teve que viajar para uma convenção e voltaria apenas no domingo. Estava tudo em perfeita ordem, inclusive minha mochila para o acampamento e a comida que eu ia levar.

Então meu telefone toca. Era James.

- Bella. Aconteceu um acidente. – Ele disse com a voz estranha.

- O que houve? – Perguntei assustada.

- Meu pai teve um ataque cardíaco e eu estou indo para o hospital ficar com ele. Eu sinto muito. Minha irmã acabou de dar uma notícia a ele. Ele teve um ataque na mesa de jantar.

- E ele vai ficar bem?

- Vai, mas o único que pode acompanhá-lo ao hospital sou eu. Você pode me perdoar?

- Não tem o que perdoar, James. Imprevistos acontecem.

- Eu sei, mas imagino que você já esteja toda arrumada. Deve estar tão linda...

- Fica para outra vez. – Murmurei. – Não se preocupe e vai ficar com o seu pai.

- Você é compreensiva, Bella. Um verdadeiro anjo.

- Obrigada...

- Eu vou ficar lhe devendo essa, poderíamos sair no fim de semana que vem.

- Certo. Não deixa de dar notícia.

- Claro. Tchau meu anjo.

- Tchau. – Falei desligando.

Sentei no sofá me sentindo chateada. Passar o dia nas mãos de Alice para bonita e vesti aquele lindo vestido para nada. Talvez eu pudesse vesti-lo no baile de formatura.

Suspirei, o melhor a fazer era ir dormir, assim amanhã eu não estaria cansada quando fôssemos acampar.

Subi para o quarto e peguei uma camisola que e gostava. Era um vestido cinza de flanela, com mangas e que ficava apertado no busto e se soltava até o meio das minhas coxas. Me troquei no banheiro colocando o vestido de baile numa cruzeta. Deixei o penteado e a maquiagem para desfazer no meu quarto.

Quando entrei no quarto Edward estava em pé na porta da varanda. Ele estava lindo usando cala social preta, uma camisa de tecido branco e terno preto aberto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntei assustada.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, eu a peguei, e ele me puxou para os seus braços.

- Vim salvar a princesa e levá-la ao baile. Mas vou ser bonzinho. Vou deixá-la voltar depois da meia-noite. – Edward deu um sorriso torto.

- E quem é você? – Perguntei arqueando a minha sobrancelha.

- Se você acha que sou a fada madrinha errou. Sou enviado dela... Por essa noite, serei o príncipe encantado.

- Pensei que o príncipe encantado estava brigado com a princesa... – Assoviei.

- Realmente temos que falar sobre isso agora? – Ele franziu o cenho e eu abaixei minha cabeça. Edward levantou meu queixo para que eu pudesse olhá-lo. – Você poderia desculpar esse príncipe babaca e acompanhá-lo ao baile?

- E a bruxa má do oeste?

- Se você está falando da minha namorada, ela não vai atrapalhar nem no baile e nem no nosso acampamento. – Ele disse sério.

Eu suspirei. Queria que ele se livrasse da vaca de uma vez por todas.

- Você vai comigo ao baile? – Ele perguntou pegando a minha mão e a pousando no seu rosto.

- Me dê dez minutos. Vou por o vestido e retocar a maquiagem. Ele me abraçou e entrou no quarto, depois saiu, descendo para a sala. Eu tentei ser rápida ao recolocar o vestido, as sandálias de tirinhas brancas e reforçar o gloss e o blush. Passei o perfume e desci.

Edward me esperava ao pé da escada. Ele abriu a boca quando me viu, estendeu a mão para mim e beijou-a suavemente.

- Afrodite... – Ele murmurou. – Com certeza a deusa da beleza.

- Tão galante... – Falei indo com ele para o carro. Edward abriu a porta para mim e em menos de 10 minutos, já estávamos batendo a foto na entrada do ginásio.

- Bella! – Alice gritou me abraçando; usava um vestido longo, tomara que caia azul-celeste, cheio de pedras que cintilavam na luz.

- Hei baixinha! – Eu disse. – Parece que você foi minha fada madrinha hoje. – Ela riu.

- Pela a minha amiga eu viro até o bule da "Bela e a Fera". Nós rimos.

A música no salão era animada, ao longe vi Rosalie e Emmett, descendo até o chão coladinho um no outro. Edward quis que eu me alimentasse antes de ir dançar.

Quando eu terminei de comer, coincidiu de começar a tocar uma música que a letra parecia ter sido feita para mim. Se chamava Hate that I Love you e quem cantava era a Rihanna junto com Ne-Yo, já tinha passado horas ouvindo aquela música.

- Aceita dançar comigo? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso torto. Eu peguei sua mão e ele nos guiou até o centro do salão.

Resolvi ousar um pouco além do meu "um pra lá e um pra cá"

*Música* .com/watch?v=KMOOr7GEkj8

**Hate That I Love You (tradução)** _Rihanna_

_[Odeio te amar]  
Isso é o quanto eu te amo  
Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você  
E eu não suporto você  
Tudo o que você faz, me faz querer sorrir  
Será que eu posso não gostar disso por um instante?  
Não ... mas você não me deixa  
Você me chateia garota, e depois me beija  
De repente eu esqueço que estava chateado  
Nem me lembro do que você fez  
_

Eu fiquei atrás dele e com as mãos nos ombros dele descemos até o chão e quando subimos de volta ele girou para ficar de frente para mim e me segurou com firmeza na cintura nos fazendo descer novamente.

_E eu odeio isso  
Você sabe fazer exatamente o que  
Para que eu não fique brava  
Por muito tempo, isso é errado.  
Mas, eu odeio isso  
Você sabe exatamente como me tocar  
Para que eu não queira mais discutir nem brigar  
Então eu detesto te adorar_

Ele me girava pelo salão e nossos olhos se conectavam soltando faísca, era sensual, delicado e perfeito... tudo ao mesmo tempo...__

E garoto eu odeio o quanto eu te amo,.  
Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você  
E garoto eu odeio o quanto eu te amo,.  
Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar  
E eu odeio te amar tanto assim

E você sabe completamente o poder que tem  
O único que me faz rir  
Triste e não é justo o modo como você se aproveita do fato  
De que eu te amo além da razão  
E isso não é certo

E garota eu odeio o quanto eu te amo,  
Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você  
E garota eu odeio o quanto eu te amo,  
Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar  
E eu odeio te amar tanto assim

Um dia desses talvez sua mágica não me afete mais  
E seu beijo não me enfraquecerá  
Mas ninguém nesse mundo me conhece como você  
Então você provavelmente terá sempre um feitiço sobre mim

Isso é o quanto eu te amo  
Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você  
Isso é o quanto eu te amo  
Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você

E eu odeio te amar tanto  
E garoto eu odeio o quanto eu te amo,  
Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você  
E garoto eu odeio o quanto eu te amo,.  
Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar  
E eu odeio te amar tanto assim  
E eu odeio te amar tanto assim

assim ...

A música foi acabando e Edward e eu estávamos colados um no outro, nossas respirações se misturavam e vagarosamente ele se afastou de mim dando aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso.

- Quer dançar mais uma? – Ele perguntou calmamente. Sorri e dançamos o resto da noite.

Era por volta da uma hora da manhã, Edward me deixou em casa.

- Venho te pegar às quatro e meia, então durma um sono antes de irmos. – Eu sorri para ele e o abracei. – Boa noite, Bella. Sonhe com os anjos...

- Boa noite Edward. – _Meu anjo,_ pensei.

**NOTA da Téh:**

**Amigas! Saudades!**

**Obrigada por todos os lindos comentários!**

**Que tal um trechinhos para atiçar vocês para o próximo capítulo:**

– _Acho que estamos perdidos... – Edward murmurou tenso._

_- Está brincando não é? Como vamos dormir nesse frio? – Ele sorriu torto. Pela primeira vez eu tive raiva daquele sorriso._

_- Dormimos aqui. Abraçados. Vamos achar o caminho de volta quando amanhecer. – Eu estreitei meus olhos. "Ao que parecia eu não tinha saída..."_

**E então gostaram?ENTÃO COMENTAAAA!**

**Beijosss! Amo vcs!**


	16. Eu, você e as estrelas

_**Oiiiiiiiiii gurias lindas do meu coração!**_

_**Tudo bem? **_

_**Gostaria de mandar um mega Power super hiper ultra maxi blaster beijo a todas que comentaram... Meninas vocês são demaissss!**_

_**Aproveitem bem o capítulo, afinal é o penúltimo da 1ª temporada... O próximo capítulo já está sendo escrito e dou uma dica... Vocês vão surtar!kkkk!**_

_**Beijinhos no coração!**_

_**BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

**Capítulo 16: Eu e Você e as Estrelas...**

Acordei às quatro da manhã. Eu me sentia morta de cansada e minha cabeça parecia inchar. Depois de pronta coloquei minhas duas mochilas na porta e sentei no degrau do lado de fora esperando.

Logo vi o jipe de Emm, todos me cumprimentaram sonolentos com exceção de Alice e do próprio Emmett, que estavam com a corda toda. Sentei no banco de trás, na janela, ao lado de Edward. Ele vendo meu cansaço me puxou para o seu peito, me mantendo no círculo de seus braços. Acabei cochilando ali.

Eu sonhei...

Estava na clareira e Edward estava comigo. Ele estava no meio da clareira e me chamou para perto dele.

- Assim é bom. – Ele disse. – Dormir abraçado a você e sonhar contigo.

Eu sorri, afinal gostava tanto disso quanto ele.

- Sabe, tudo ficou bem melhor depois que começamos a namorar de verdade. E quando casamos ficou perfeito.

- Namorar? Casar? – Olhei sem entender. – Você está louco. Nunca namoramos. Você está com Tânia e eu sou sua melhor amiga.

Ele me olhou confuso, depois sua expressão ficou clara.

- Você ainda está com o James?

-Sim. Ontem foi o baile e agora estamos indo ao acampamento. Ele sorriu. – Bem, antes de dormir, você estava chateada com algo, mas eu fiz você ficar feliz. Nós ficamos na cama, nos provocando, trocando juras de amor e carícias entre brincadeiras e sorrisos. Foi maravilhoso.

- Verdade? – Perguntei sem acreditar.

- Claro! – Então ele parou e ficou meio sério. – Bella você me promete algo?

- Se estiver ao meu alcance...

- Promete para mim que você _nunca_ vai desistir de nós? Que por mais que coisas ruins aconteçam você vai acreditar no nosso futuro?

- Eu prometo. – Falei convicta.

- Outra coisa... Perdoa este Edward que está com você no caminho do acampamento. Ele é um cego estúpido, mas ainda assim te ama do jeito dele... – Ele afagou meus cabelos.

Eu sorri e nós nos abraçamos.

E então, eu acordei.

Jasper, Alice e Edward dormiam. Emmett cantava uma música que tocava no rádio e eu via a mão de Rosalie fazer carinho na nuca dele.

Edward se mexeu se aconchegando mais em mim. O sol já havia nascido e já estávamos na trilha da montanha que nos levaria ao local que acamparíamos.

Pouco tempo depois chegamos à clareira que ficava à beira de um rio. Jasper e Emm foram procurar lenha para fazer uma fogueira, Alice e Rose ficaram tirando coisas do carro, eu e Edward fomos montar as barracas.

- Ei! – Gritei. – Só tem três barracas aqui. Quem vai dividir comigo?

- Edward. – Alice e Rose falaram.

Eu bufei. Claro que as meninas não deixariam de dormir com seus namorados. Edward deu um meio sorriso para mim e eu correspondi.

Alice me chamou para ajudar na barraca que ela montava, enquanto Rose ajudava Edward.

- Lice. – Murmurei segurando uma corda. – Por que Tânia não foi ao baile?

- Ela foi, mas alguém pisou no vestido dela. – Alice disse casualmente e deu um perverso sorriso no final.

Eu arfei.

- Foi você?

O sorriso dela aumentou. – James ligou para mim primeiro. Eu tinha que me livrar da morango azedo para que Edward pudesse ir lhe buscar. Eu revirei os olhos.

Quando terminamos os meninos chegaram com vários pedaços de madeira. Eles prepararam a fogueira, porém não acenderam.

As meninas procuravam o nosso café da manhã.

- Vamos ver se achamos algumas amoras para nós. – Edward disse enquanto segurava minha mão levemente. Entramos um pouco na floresta e conversávamos casualidades.

O dia passou rapidamente. Emm queria tomar banho de rio, mas o frio que o fim do outono fazia fez todos protestarem. Fizemos uma trilha pelas montanhas e vimos o por- do- sol.

No começo da noite sentamos em volta da fogueira comendo churrasco, sanduíches e marshmellows.

Edward pegou um marshmellow morno, mas que ainda estava derretido e espalhou na minha bochecha. Todos riram e ele me limpou comendo e lambendo minha bochecha. Fiquei super corada neste instante.

Mais tarde, todos nos recolhemos para dormir.

- Bella, eu queria te mostrar algo. – Edward falou dentro da nossa barraca. Ele me puxou para sentar ao lado dele.

- O que é? – Me aconcheguei mais em seus braços.

- É lá fora. – Ele disse rindo.

Fiz uma careta. – Lá fora está frio. – Eu usava uma camisa grossa, dois moletons e o casaco.

- Como se você não tivesse usando trezentas blusas. Vamos! – Ele me puxou e andamos abraçados tentando diminuir o frio.

Andamos por cerca de vinte minutos até que chegamos a um cume. Era lindo. O céu muito estrelado e a lua cheia tinham uma cor alaranjada e parecia estar ao alcance da mão.

- Que lindo... – Sussurrei olhando admirada para a lua.

- É um espetáculo quase impossível de se ver em Forks.

Ficamos sentados mirando o luar. Não falávamos muito coisa, só Edward que me apontava às constelações.

- Melhor voltarmos para a barraca. – Murmurei.

Edward levantou e me deu um apoio para levantar também. Ele caminhou até a orla da floresta e então parou.

- O que foi? – Questionei

– Acho que estamos perdidos... – Edward murmurou tenso.

- Está brincando não é? Como vamos dormir nesse frio? – Ele sorriu torto. Pela primeira vez eu tive raiva daquele sorriso.

- Dormimos aqui. Abraçados. Vamos achar o caminho de volta quando amanhecer. – Eu estreitei meus olhos. "Ao que parecia eu não tinha saída..."

Edward respirou fundo passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Ao amanhecer... Você vai saber voltar? – Perguntei. Ele assentiu. Então eu suspirei e sentei no chão encostada a uma árvore. Edward me acompanhou e me aconchegou em seu colo.

Por sorte estava agasalhada. Usava gorro, blusa de lã, luva, casaco, calça e botas com meias grossas.

Aconcheguei-me ao peito de Edward e ele nos cobriu com um lençol grosso que ele havia trazido.

- Eu sinto falta disso. – Edward falou depois de um tempo.

- Do quê?

- De ficar com você nessa paz... O calo da nossa amizade nos envolvendo de maneira quase palpável... Esquecer qualquer problema...

Eu sorri.

- Eu também... Edward? Por que você me evitou?

Ele suspirou derrotado. – Porque sou um idiota e depois tive problemas com Tânia essa semana.

- Ela brigou com você? – Perguntei corada, lembrando do nosso beijo que Tânia nos pegou no flagra.

- Tânia não está muito bem. Ela tem passado por problemas. Por isso que eu não fiquei perto de você no horário do almoço. Ela precisava de mim.

- O que ela tem?

- Bella se não se importa... Vamos só curtir nossa amizade e esquecer a Tânia um pouco.

- Você sempre pede isso... – Disse rindo.

- Porque eu não gosto que nossa amizade, este nosso momento, seja deturpado por coisas externas... Agora quero que seja somente eu, você e as estrelas...

Soltei um suspiro satisfeito. Peguei a mão dele e fiquei mexendo com seus dedos, ele não usava luvas. Edward me abraçou com força me fazendo deitar em seu peito.

Apesar de termos que dormir sentados, eu me sentia confortável com aquela posição. Era verdade, o que ele havia dito sobre os sentimentos quase palpáveis. Enterrei meu rosto no pescoço de Edward e automaticamente ele colou nossas bochechas. Dormi rápido. Um sono tranqüilo e sem sonhos loucos. No meio da noite, Edward acabou nos deitando de costas para o vento. Colocou a cabeça na mochila dele e estendeu o braço para eu apoiar a minha. Dormimos com os corpos bem colados.

- Bella? – Escutei Edward me chamando e com preguiça gemi, parecia ter dormido a tão pouco tempo... – Acorda anjinho, você tem que ver isso.

- O quê? – Abri lentamente os olhos. Edward nos sentou.

Olhei pro céu. O dia começava a despertar. O céu estava alaranjado e os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam nosso redor.

O nascer do sol. Era a primeira vez que eu via.

- À noite por mais longa e fria que seja não pode impedir o amanhecer. – Filosofou Edward.

Sorri para ele e nós nos levantamos para voltar para o acampamento.

- Bella? – Edward chamou quando estávamos próximos as barracas. Parei e nossos olhares se conectaram. Edward era lindo demais, meu coração sempre disparava com aqueles orbes penetrantes. Era intenso e quente.

- Foi à melhor noite que passamos juntos. – Ele sorriu torto enquanto falava. Eu sorri sem jeito e nós continuamos nossa caminhada.

Eu concordava com ele. Por sorte, as estrelas eram nossas testemunhas.

...

Os dias se passaram...

Edward e eu evitávamos brigar. James havia sido aceito em uma faculdade na Europa e ganhou uma bolsa para um curso de introdução que começaria em fevereiro. Finalmente eu conheci o Phil, o namorado da minha mãe. Os documentos do meu intercâmbio estavam sendo arranjados. Eu iria em janeiro e passaria um ano na Itália. O problema é que eu ainda não havia contado a ninguém.

Era sexta-feira, ultimo dia de aula antes das férias de inverno. Eu estava esvaziando meu armário do vestuário que para minha 'sorte' era do lado de uma das líderes de torcida e Tânia estava com ela esperando para ir juntas para casa.

Fiquei enrolando até elas saírem para não ter problema. Foi quando vi algo no chão. Era um papel dobrado, sem demora abri e li. Uma conversa onde uma escrevia de rosa e a outra de roxo.

"_Vai sair hoje?"_ – A garota de rosa perguntou.

"_Sim, mas não com o Edward, ele vai sair com os irmãos." _– A de roxo respondeu. Notei então que era Tania e alguma amiga dela.

"_Mas por que não vai com eles_?" – Perguntou a de rosa.

"_Matt me chamou para uma noitada. Vamos nos esbaldar e terminar a noite num motel. S2_" – Tania respondeu.

Tânia não tinha jeito mesmo. Namorava Edward, porém continuava não tratando ele com decência. Agia como uma vadia enquanto ele era um perfeito cavalheiro.

Fiquei morrendo de raiva. Porra! Eu queria ter Edward como o ar que eu respiro e aquela vaca simplesmente o traía!

Sai bufando do ginásio e acabei esbarrando com Alice.

- Bella? O que houve? – Ela questionou olhando pra mim. Não sei como devia estar meu rosto, mas o sentia arder como se tivesse passado pimenta.

- Nada. – Falei entre dentes.

- Não creio que seja nada. Você não costuma ficar desta forma raivosa tão facilmente. Desembucha logo, o que houve?

Entreguei o papel a ela. Alice fez uma careta. – Quem é Matt? – Ela perguntou.

- Pergunte a Tânia quem é. – Falei ácida e Alice pareceu compreender. Ela dobrou o papel e guardou na bolsa.

- Você não vai contar a ele. Pelo menos não agora.

- Por quê? – Eu estava indignada.

- Porque não vai adiantar de nada. O que garante que esse papel não é seu? Vai ser sua palavra contra a dela; e o Edward é um tonto inocente para enxergar a verdade. Não se preocupe a oportunidade vai chegar e então mataremos a cobra no ninho.

Suspirei e acabei concordando meio que contrariada. Fui para a casa tentar esquecer esta situação.

- Bella? Hoje à noite vamos sair. – Alice disse me entregando duas sacolas. – Quero você usando estas coisas. E antes que pudesse falar algo, ela saiu.

Como não tinha dever de casa, resolvi tocar violão. Sentei na janela e me entreguei a música...

- Você canta muito bem. – Olhei assustada para James que estava sentado no tronco que Edward costumava sentar.

- Você me assustou. – Falei sorrindo.

- Me perdoe por vir sem avisar. Precisava falar com você, mas antes queria ouvir uma canção sua.

Eu corei já pensando em negar, mas quando olhei para seu rosto, resolvi atender seu pedido. Ele pulou da árvore para a minha varanda e sentou na janela comigo enquanto comecei os primeiros acordes.

*Música: Our song – Taylor Swift

YouTube - Taylor Swift - Our Song

**Nossa Canção** _Taylor Swift_ Cancelar  
Eu estava andando de carona,  
Com meu cabelo despenteado,  
No assento da frente do carro dele

Ele tinha uma mão  
no volante,  
E a outra em meu coração,  
Olhei ao redor abaixei o rádio e  
Ele disse: "querida,há algo errado?,"

Eu disse: "nada  
estou apenas pensando,  
nós não temos uma música"  
E ele disse...

Nossa música é o barulho da porta batendo,  
Saindo tarde batendo levemente em sua janela  
Quando você está no telefone  
e você fala bem baixo,  
Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe,  
Nossa música é o jeito que você ri,  
No primeiro encontro:,"cara, eu não a beijei mas deveria",  
E Quando eu cheguei em casa...  
antes que eu dissesse amém,  
Perguntando para Deus se ele poderia tocar nossa música de novo...  
Eu estava andando na varanda de fininho  
Depois de tudo naquele dia  
ter dado errado  
ou ignorado  
E perdida e jogada fora  
Cheguei ao corredor,  
bem no caminho  
da minha querida cama  
Eu quase não notei todas as rosas E um bilhete que dizia...

Nossa música é o barulho da porta batendo,  
Saindo tarde, batendo levemente em sua janela  
Quando a gente está no telefone  
e você fala bem baixo  
Porque está tarde é sua mãe não sabe  
Nossa música é o jeito que você ri  
No primeiro encontro: "Cara eu não a beijei, mas deveria"  
E quando eu cheguei em casa  
Antes que eu dissesse " amém"  
Perguntando a Deus se ele poderia tocar nossa música de novo

Eu escutei cada CD, ouvi ao rádio  
Esperando achar algo  
tão bom quanto a nossa música

(Mais Baixo)  
Por que nossa música é o barulho da porta batendo,  
Saindo tarde, batendo levemente na janela dele  
E quando a gente está no telefone  
e ele fala bem baixo  
Porque está tarde e a mãe dele não sabe  
Nossa música é o jeito que ele ri  
No primeiro encontro: "Cara eu não o beijei mas deveria"  
E quando eu cheguei em casa  
Antes que eu diga "amém"  
Perguntando a Deus se ele poderia tocar nossa música de novo

Tocar de novo

Eu estava andando de carona  
com meu cabelo desarrumado  
No assento da frente do carro dele

Eu peguei uma caneta e um velho guardanapo  
e... escrevi nossa música.

Cancelar

- Uma bela música. – James elogiou.

- Obrigada – Agradeci corando. – Vai me dizer o que queria falar?

- Sim... – Ele suspirou. – Eu vim terminar com você Bella. – Estaquei.

- Como? – Sussurrei

- Eu acho que é o melhor para você... E para mim também. Você não me ama e sim ao Edward. Desde sempre eu acho. Eu tentei, porém não surtiu nenhum efeito... – James suspirava. – Eu gosto muito de você e por isso que vou sair do caminho e te deixar livre para ele.

Eu o olhei sem saber o que dizer. James sorriu para mim. Quem ama abre mão de quem ama em prol da felicidade deste. Eu passei a minha adolescência inteira fazendo isso e acreditando que somente eu era a que cumpria este clichê, porém James estava me mostrando que todos os que amam de verdade são capazes desta verdade.

Abraçamos-nos e acabei vertendo lágrimas, porque afinal de contas, James sempre foi um ótimo namorado: carinhoso, sensível e sempre me respeitou. Era um grande amigo e seria sempre uma pessoa que moraria no meu coração.

Instantes depois, James saiu do abraço e colocou suas mãos no meu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas e acalentando minhas bochechas disse suavemente:

- Seja feliz, minha Bella.

- Eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para você, James. – Sussurrei e seus olhos estavam avermelhados e brilhantes, como se estivesse contendo o choro e suspirando disse: - Obrigada...

Ele selou nossos lábios e depois se afastou indo para a árvore, olhou para trás e disse um adeus.

Depois que James foi embora comecei a me sentir uma covarde em relação a Edward. O medo da rejeição e do fim da nossa amizade me deixava completamente atada.

Entre estes pensamentos, adormeci.

Acordei e comecei a me arrumar. As sacolas que Alice havia me dado, havia uma calça jeans escura, super justa, um top preto com estampa de glitter cinza e uma sandália preta de salto alto transparente.

Às oito horas eu estava pronta, jantei com Renné e fiquei conversando com ela até Edward ir me buscar.

Fomos a uma boate nova que abriu em Seattle. Encontramos-nos em frente a bilheteria com os outros e como tínhamos entrada na área Vip não pegamos fila.

O lugar era incrível. Havia três andares, sendo o terceiro menor já que era a parte VIP. No segundo andar eram os diferentes ambientes e no primeiro andar era uma pista diferente, uma espécie de piscina de espuma.

Alice já foi logo nos puxando para o meio da piscina. A música tocava alta e era impossível não dançar e seguir o ritmo vibrante.

Dançamos muito, houve um momento que um cara chegou a mim. Comecei a dançar com ele, porém logo Edward me abraçou por trás e o caro foi embora.

- Você não é comprometida mocinha? – Ele perguntou no meu ouvido ainda dançando nas minhas costas, sem solta minha cintura.

- Não sou mais. – Virei e falei no ouvido dele enquanto minhas mãos foram para a sua nuca. Enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos e Edward me abraçou mais forte. – James terminou comigo hoje.

- Eu preferiria que você fingisse ser comprometida. – Ele sorriu tão lindamente que não consegui disfarçar o deslumbramento e retribui o sorriso.

- Você se candidata a fingir ser meu namorado?

Ríamos, porém Edward de repente estancou. Pensei que fosse pelo o que eu havia dito. Virei-me tentando acompanhar seu olhar. No segundo andar, na grade de proteção, havia vários casais se enroscando lá e entre eles estava Tânia com o outro cara, os dois pareciam que iam fazer sexo ali mesmo.

- Edward, vamos embora. – Falei no seu ouvido e o puxei em direção a saída.

Alice e Jasper também estavam olhando para a cena. Alice nos acompanhou enquanto Jasper foi chamar Rose e Emmett. Quando saímos daquela espuma Tânia estava passando, talvez fosse descer para a piscina. Ela nos olhou e quando percebeu a situação ele arfou.

Sem dar tempo para que algo fosse dito, eu e Alice tiramos Edward dali. Os outros já nos esperavam próximo aos carros.

Edward parecia inerte a tudo. Peguei a chave do bolso dele e, depois de nos secarmos da espuma em nossas pernas com uma toalha, abri a porta colocando-o no banco do passageiro e fui para o volante.

Dirigi em silêncio. Coloquei uma música no rádio, pois o silêncio de Edward era sufocante. Na casa dele eu o acompanhei até seu quarto. Quando fiz menção de ir embora ele me impediu.

- Fica aqui comigo, por favor!

- Edward...

- Eu preciso de você aqui. – Ele me olhou de um jeito que cortou meu peito. Ele estava arrasado.

Nos abraçamos com força por um tempo.

- Vou tomar um banho no banheiro da Alice e já volto. – Murmurei.

Trinta minutos depois, já estávamos deitados em sua cama, ele estava com a cabeça deitada na minha barriga. Eu afagava seus cabelos esperando ele dormir.

- Você sabia. – Ele murmurou, e aquilo não foi uma pergunta, Edward afirmava. – Por que não me contou?

Eu suspirei. – Eu tentei você não me ouviu e ainda acabamos brigando. Odeio brigar com você.

- Eu também.

- Podíamos sair amanhã para a pizzaria. É o ultimo sábado do mês, então vai ter Karaokê.

Ele soltou um leve riso.

- Só se você cantar uma canção comigo.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Nós dois rimos.

- Combinado então. Amanhã às sete! – Ele bocejou e assentiu. – Agora dorme, está tarde...

Ele não me respondeu. Pouco tempo depois eu dormia. Uma esperança surgiu no meu peito... Quem sabe agora as coisas não dão certo?

...

Cheguei exatamente as sete na pizzaria. Edward não havia chego. Peguei uma mesa para dois e pedi ao garçom um refrigerante. O local estava lotado. Algumas pessoas já se arriscavam no microfone. Fiquei olhando o movimento enquanto esperava.

Pensei em pegar uma ficha logo, mas achei melhor esperar Edward chegar.

**20h30mim**

- Não vou pedir agora. Estou esperando um amigo. – Falei ao garçom.

Edward ainda não havia chego. Tentei ligar para o celular dele, mas ele não atendia.

**21h00mim**

- Me liga! Estou te esperando na pizzaria. – Deixei mais um recado para ele. Devia ser o quinto. Sem contar as cem tentativas de ligação.

**21h30mim**

- Uma menina linda como você não devia ficar esperando tanto tempo. – Falou um menino que deveria ter uns quatro anos.

- É que meu amiguinho não saber ver as horas. – Falei risonha para ele.

Ele sorriu.

- Minha mãe me ensinou no verão passado, mas ainda não sei lê o relógio com palitinhos... Escuta, você é bonita. Espera eu crescer e namora comigo?

- Quem sabe... Vou pensar! – Disse rindo. Ele se aproximou e ficou na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo na minha bochecha e depois saiu correndo.

**22h00min**

- Bella! – Angela passou por mim com o namorado Bem. – Está esperando alguém?

- Sim. O Edward.

O sorriso dela morreu.

- Eu acabei de vê-lo com Tania na praça.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida.

- Obrigada Ang.

Levantei-me e coloquei uma nota para pagar o refrigerante que tomei e sem preocupar com o troco sai dali.

Eu era uma idiota e amava um idiota.

_**Nota da Teh: Olá meus anjos! Gente que capítulo tudo! Amei escrever! Ainda mais depois de tantos comentários. Eu quero muito mais agora!huehuehue!**_

_**Gente quero pedir perdão por uam pequena confusçao... Eu recentemente conclui minha outra fic (Ser uma Swan) e quando fui postar o capitulo não sei exatamente como foi para aqui em id lie... Algumas meninas viram e cheguei a receber dois emais de meninas que tetaram ler o capitulo novo depois q concertei o erro... Enfim desculpas! Mas pelo lado bom ganhei leitoras novas! Kkkkk!**_

_**Enquanto o capitulo não vem... Vão dar uma conferida na fic Anjos de Emergencia, o link está nos meus favoritos e a fic apesar de estar no inicio promete ser boa... rsrsrs**_

_**Outra dica é para vocês lerem uma série de livros muito boa: Vampira Academy, da Ruivinha maravilhosa Richelle Mead! Na internet vcs acham os cinco primeiros livros e nas livrarias os dois primeiros! Vale muito a pena ler enquanto não tem atualização... é viciante e um dos personagens vai está aqui na nossa fic em breve! **_

_**Bem antes do meu adeus, Mais uma coisa: Fiz um twitter! Kkk Então me sigam: Teh_Glauciele**_

_**O próximo capitulo é o MELHOR! Dou até uma dica: Quem vai fazer será a Deah!**_

_**Comentem muito!**_

_**Beijosss**_


	17. Venha com a chuva

Nota da Téh: _PARABÉNS PARA VOCÊ,_

_NESSA DATA QUERIDA,_

_MUITAS FELICIDADES,_

_MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!_

_PARA I'D LI, AS TDGSE E PARA A DEAH NADA?_

_TUDO!_

_ENTÃO COMO É QUE É?_

_É PIC É PIC_

_É HORA É HORA_

_RÁ TIM BUUUUUM!_

_DEAH! TDG! ID LIE! DEAH!TDG! __ID LIE!_

_VIVA AOS MEUS AMORES! _

_ID LIE COMPLETOU UM ANINHO DIA 11 DE SETEMBRO! E A DEAH... BEM EU NÃO CONTO... DO DIA 12! E AS TDG's ESTÃO JUNTAS A UM ANO DE AMIZADE! VIVA!_

_Estou muito feliz, esse ano foi muito gratificante! Obrigada a todos que tiveram juntinhos comigo e com a Deah nesse ano! Cada comentário, cada riso, cada ameaça de morte a vaca da Tânia, cada chingamento aos erros do Edward, cada arrepio de cada beijo! Eu dedico tudo isso a vocês que me dão horas de prazer lendo cada comentariozinho e reforçando cada vez mais o meu amor pelas flores do meu jardim e definitivamente eu não me arrependo da minha curiosidade de escutar uma tal de Taylor Swift e ter inspiração com as duas músicas que eu amo para essa fic: I´d Lie e You Belong With Me, foi ouvindo essas duas músicas que essa fic nasceu! Obrigada pela paciência e compreensão de todos que aguardam todos os dias postagens e sabem que seu aluna de cursinho não é fácil! _

_Uma ultima coisa! Eu resolvi abrir meu blog de resenhas e eu realmente preciso muitooooo de seguidores e comentários para que futuramente eu possa fechar parceria com editoras então dêem uma passada lá e me ajudem: http :/mundodatehglauciele .blogspot .com/_

_Obrigada por tudo! Esse capitulo é especial para vocês!_

*Música*YouTube - Come In With The Rain by Taylor Swift ( HQ Sounds + Lyrics )

Venha com a chuva  
Eu poderia voltar para todas as risadas  
Mas eu não quero mais voltar lá  
E eu sei todos os passos até a sua porta  
Mas eu não quero mais voltar lá

Fale com o vento  
Fale com o céu  
Fale com o homem com os porques  
E me avise sobre o que você descobriu

Eu deixarei minha janela aberta  
Porque eu estou muito cansada de chamar o seu nome  
Apenas saiba que eu estou aqui esperando  
Que você venha com a chuva

Eu poderia ficar em pé e cantar a você uma música  
Mas eu não quero ter que ir tão longe  
E eu, eu tenho que dizer, Eu te conheço pelo coração  
E você nao sabe nem aonde eu começo

Fale com você mesmo  
Fale com as lágrimas  
Fale com o homem que te pôs aqui  
E não espere o céu limpar

Eu deixarei minha janela aberta  
Porque eu estou muito cansada de não chamar o seu nome  
Apenas saiba que eu estou aqui esperando  
Que você venha com a chuva

Eu te assisti por tanto tempo  
Gritei seu nome  
Eu não sei mais o que  
Eu posso dizer

Mas eu deixarei minha janela aberta  
Porque eu estou muito cansada  
de rir por todos esses anos  
Apenas saiba que eu estou aqui esperando  
Que você venha com a chuva

Eu poderia voltar para todas as risadas  
Mas eu não quero mais voltar lá...

Estava chovendo forte. Eu ainda me sentia mal. Não entrava na minha cabeça que o Edward havia me esquecido no restaurante por causa da Tânia.

Era meia noite quando eu entrei no meu quarto para ir dormir. Mamãe ainda não tinha voltado do seu encontro com o namorado. Pensei em tocar violão, mas com minha raiva provavelmente iria quebrar as cordas.

Já estava quase me deitando quando senti as batidinhas na janela. Pensei em ignorar, mas como o meu coração não me obedece, eu fui até lá e abri a janela. Edward estava na chuva. Ensopado. Cruzei os braços na frente do corpo esperando o que ele tinha a falar.

Eu estava com muita raiva.

Ele me olhou triste.

- Bells. – eu esperei. – Me perdoe. Eu não queria te deixar na mão. A Tânia me ligou pedindo pra que nós nos encontrássemos e... Me perdoe... Fui um idiota eu devia ter ligado, mas...

- Ainda bem que você reconhece. – Falei séria.

- Bella. Me perdoa! Eu estou molhado, estou com frio e está tarde.

Eu me virei dando as costas pra ele.

Eu queria ver a reação dele. Na verdade fui até o armário. Pequei uma toalha e coloquei dentro de um saco e amarrei.

Voltei. Edward estava boquiaberto na árvore. Ele ficou aliviado quando me viu de volta.

Eu peguei a sacola e joguei com força acertando em cheio a cara dele. Eu realmente estava com raiva.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou segurando o saco na mão.

- Uma toalha. – Olhei para ele de cima a baixo. – Acho que vai precisar.

- Bells. Me deixa entrar. Assim que a chuva passar, eu vou pra casa.

Meu celular tocou. Fui atender sem falar nada para Edward.

Era a minha mãe.

_- Bella, meu anjo. Onde você está? _

- Em casa mãe.

_- Filha, você se importa se... Eu não for pra casa? Pensei que você ainda tivesse com Edward, então você dormiria na casa dele, mas..._

- Não se preocupe mãe... Eu vou ficar bem. Se divirta. Já estou indo dormir.

_- Então tudo bem... Desculpa, filha, por avisar de última hora._

- Não se preocupe. Vou ficar bem.

_- Beijos Filha!_

- Beijos Mãe.

Desliguei o celular e voltei pra janela. Edward continuava lá.

- Bells! Me deixa entrar. Eu vou gripar de novo. – ele parecia à beira do choro. – Me perdoa vai.

Abri a varandinha e entrei no quarto de novo. Dois minutos depois Edward entrava no meu quarto, abrindo a toalha e se enxugando.

- Bella. Me perdoe. – Ele tirou a camisa me fazendo arfar com a visão do seu peitoral perfeito.

- Eu já perdoei Edward. Então... – Forcei um sorriso – Você e a Tânia... Vocês... Voltaram?

- Não exatamente... – ele disse hesitando com uma expressão estranha.

- Hum... Espero que dê certo... – Eu disse olhando pro chão.

Senti os dedos de Edward levantar o meu queixo, nos olhamos nos olhos.

- Bella. Por que você diz isso... se você não gosta dela?

- Por que eu quero que você seja feliz. Não importa como eu me sinta em relação a isso. Só me importa a sua felicidade.

Um pouco mais de 24 horas eu tinha ouvido isto de James e agora era a minha vez de passar por aquilo. Fitei seus olhos intensos e as verdades daquelas palavras fizeram meu coração apertar no meu peito. Mesmo Edward não ficando comigo e correspondendo meu amor e só desejava o melhor para ele. Eu senti o fluxo de sangue corar minhas bochechas.

- Bella... – Ele arregalou os olhos como se de repente a ficha caísse, e eu me assustei com aquilo. – Bella! Você me ama!

- Como Edward? Claro que a-amo... você é meu... irmão. – Meu coração bateu acelerado.

- Não. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Não me refiro a esse amor.

- Edward... e-eu... – Não pude dizer mais nada. No segundo seguinte Edward me beijava com loucura e paixão.

Edward deu um passo. Caímos os dois na minha cama, ele por cima de mim.

*Música*YouTube - Boys Like Girls- Two Is Better Than One (OFFICIAL)

Eu lembro o que você usou no nosso primeiro encontro  
Você entrou na minha vida  
E eu pensei: "Ei, sabe, isso pode dar em alguma  
coisa"

Porque tudo o que você faz e as palavras que você diz  
Você sabe tudo isso me deixa sem ar  
E agora eu estou com nada

Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você  
Talvez dois seja melhor que um  
Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida  
E você já me fez ficar sem graça  
E estou pensando que dois é melhor que um

Lembro-me de rir, olhando para seu rosto  
O jeito que você vira os seus olhos, o seu sabor  
Você faz com que seja dificil respirar

Porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu vôo para longe  
Eu penso em você e tudo fica bem  
Agora eu estou finalmente acreditando

Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você  
Talvez dois seja melhor que um  
Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida  
E você já me fez ficar sem graça  
E estou pensando que dois é melhor que um

Eu lembro o que você usou no nosso primeiro encontro  
Você entrou na minha vida e eu pensei: "Ei"

Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você  
Talvez dois seja melhor que um  
Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida  
E você já me fez ficar sem graça  
E eu estou pensando eu, eu não posso ficar sem você  
Porque dois é melhor que um  
Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida  
Eu vou descobrir a gente se abraçando e dizendo:  
"Feito"  
Dois é melhor que um  
Dois é melhor que um

Meu coração parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo, uma felicidade invadiu meu corpo inteiro e junto com o beijo do Edward suas mãos geladas que pressionavam minha cintura, fizeram-me arrepiar. Edward percebeu que o meu corpo reagindo sob ao seu e sorriu sobre minha pele enquanto distribuía beijos, mordiscava meu pescoço e quando chegou no lóbulo da minha orelha, não agüentei e arfei...

Ele colou nossas testas e nossos olhares se encontraram de uma forma profunda e doce, ali expressava um sentimento que nos envolvia e valia mais do que mil palavras. Então ele me beijou de uma forma cálida e nosso beijo se encaixava perfeitamente, nossas línguas eram sincronizadas numa dança sensual...

De repente senti as mãos de Edward erguer a blusa do meu pijama e o contato de sua mão fria pela chuva que ele havia tomado contrastava com minha pele que ardia de vontade de conhecer Edward intimamente... Minha respiração já estava descontrolada e minhas mãos passavam pelas suas costas desde o cós de sua calça até sua nuca, perdendo inteiramente meu juízo, eu não raciocinava... Meu corpo, minha alma e meu coração clamavam por tudo que Edward estava me fazendo sentir e por tudo que viria além...

Com grande facilidade ele desabotoou a blusa meu pijama tirando e jogando longe, e sem deixar de me beijar um segundo, sentia suas mãos no elástico de meu short, levantei meu quadril facilitando a retirada do mesmo.

Ele se afastou de mim, ficando de joelhos na cama e com os olhos carregados de desejo e paixão, ele passava sua visão por cada centímetro do meu corpo, até que os fixou na minha calcinha, eu acompanhei seu olhar e descobri o motivo de sua fixação... Minha calcinha branca com elástico rosa tinha um desenho de uma gatinha, a Marie, era pequeno e ficava na lateral, mas ainda assim estava lá, por sorte ele não tinha visto a parte de trás, havia o mesmo desenho, porém cobrindo toda a minha bunda.

Nem precisa dizer que naquele momento um fogo tomou conta das minhas bochechas, logo na primeira vez eu tinha que estar com uma calcinha daquela! Eu queria abrir um buraco no chão e se esconder pro resto da vida!

Vi seu lábio formar um sorriso, não era de uma forma engraçada ou para zoar, mas de uma forma apreciativa. Edward suspirou fundo e circundando os dedos em volta do desenho da gatinha disse:

- Combina perfeitamente com você...

Desviei minha visão para a janela tentando conter as ondas de calor do meu rosto, acho que nunca na minha vida corei tanto. Edward passou seus dedos pela minha bochecha e seguiram pela minha orelha descendo pelo meu pescoço, locais que estavam pinicando pelo calor, meu corpo se moveu em choque pelos arrepios que o toque me causava.

Olhei para ele e seu sorriso torto brincou novamente nos seus lábios.

Mordi meus lábios tentando conter a sensação de ter suas mãos passeando vagarosamente pelos meus pés, minhas pernas, subindo pela parte interna da minha coxa, contornando minha barriga e traçando meus seios que estavam eriçados e endurecidos...

E a partir daquele momento, vendo a expressão de êxtase de Edward, fui contagiada pela paixão do momento. A vergonha desapareceu, eu não sentia encabulada por estar totalmente desprotegida e vulnerável diante dele, porque no fundo do meu coração era como se a goiabada tivesse encontrado o queijo, o encontro de duas almas que estavam predestinadas a se completarem, como Romeu e Julieta, Tristão e Izolda... Enfim como Edward e Bella.

Edward beijava cada parte do meu rosto, lábios e no instante que beijava meu pescoço, ele sussurrava sobre minha pele... Eu podia sentir a palavra "linda" sendo formada contra minha carne. Automaticamente coloquei minhas mãos nos seus ombros em buscar de apoio, eu me sentia meio mole, eu era massinha nas mãos do meu amado Cullen, que agora estava começando a ficar quente ao meu toque.

A respiração de Edward chocava contra minha pele causando arrepios violentos... Ele beijou cada um dos meus seios com verdadeira adoração e depois foi descendo pela minha barriga colocando sua língua dentro do meu umbigo. Não consegui conter e gemi alto e senti um sorriso de Edward formar sobre minha pele.

Ele continuou a descer seus beijos e chegando na virilha, fiquei tensa e automaticamente apertei minhas coxas, tentando fechar minhas pernas. Ele começou a massagear delicadamente com seus dedos minha pérola do prazer, causando uma sensação angustiante, porém gostosa...

Edward olhou pra mim e através daqueles orbes cheios de paixão e desejo, esqueci meus medos e inseguranças e então ele voltou para meus lábios, não deixando de mexer na minha feminilidade, Edward beijava-me profundamente, sua língua entrelaçava com a minha e aquilo era tão sensual... Um calor foi crescendo no meu baixo ventre e senti algo escorrer entre minhas pernas que sem perceber estavam abertas.

Edward adentrou com um dedo, fazendo-me arfar em resposta enquanto minhas costas arqueavam e meus seios roçavam nos pêlos dourados que Edward tinha em seu peitoral... A sensação crescia dentro de mim como se o fogo estivesse consumindo uma sarça seca num inverno seco, um formigamento estranho ocupava meu baixo ventre que crescia em minha expectativa. Eu sabia teoricamente o que estava pra acontecer, eu ia ter um orgasmo, mas nunca tinha tido esta experiência e de repente...

**Uma explosão ocorreu!**

Era indescritível... Foram alguns segundos, mas para mim aquilo foi uma eternidade deliciosa, ouvia fogos de artifício ressoar no quarto e entre gemidos meus e de Edward tudo ficou perfeito, como numa orquestra sinfônica onde todos os instrumentos se entrosavam formando uma perfeita música.

E quando meu corpo foi normalizando e meus espasmos musculares foram acabando, eu queria mais, mas eu queria sentir tudo isso com Edward em mim e afastei Edward com minha mão em seu peito. Ele olhava pra mim com um misto de medo e incompreensão, será que ele tinha dúvidas de como tinha gostado daquilo?

Rolei na cama e abri a gaveta do meu criado mudo e peguei a camisinha que tinha ganhado na palestra de sexualidade na escola. Mostrei para Edward e da expressão dolorida que ele tinha se transformou numa expressão de surpresa e depois felicidade, ele sorria abertamente, podia sentir a tensão e luxuria tomar ele novamente.

Ele abraçou-me novamente, colocando meu corpo sobre o dele e olhando dentro dos seus olhos disse:

- Estava guardando para minha primeira vez!

- Você tem certeza? Você não... – Coloquei minha mão cobrindo seus lábios, interrompendo-o.

- Tão certa quanto à lua estampada na profunda noite...

E abruptamente Edward colocou nossos lábios apaixonadamente, nossas mãos exploravam cada parte de nossos corpos e quando toquei em seu membro ele gemeu sobre minha boca. Ele girou seu corpo, ficando por cima de mim novamente e pegando a camisinha que estava jogada na cama, ele abriu e colocou-a.

Meus olhos curiosos ficavam observando cada reação e movimento que Edward fazia, desde o piscar de seus olhos, o jeito que ele mordia seu lábio, a forma como sua mão sustentava sua masculinidade que era tão robusta... Eu o amava profundamente cada pedacinho de seu corpo e também de sua alma, e isso me fez ter uma segurança ainda maior no que estava para acontecer conosco.

Minhas divagações foram interrompidas quando a língua sedosa e sensual voltou para meu corpo, subindo da minha virilha e em ziguezague atingiu minha cintura, minha barriga, meus seios até meu pescoço. Edward mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Serei cuidadoso não se preocupe...

Suas mãos estavam estimulando minha feminilidade e quando comecei a sentir aquele formigamento novamente, ele se posicionou entre minhas coxas e adentrou. No mesmo instante eu segurei minha respiração. Uma dor aguda percorreu dentro de mim. Fechei os olhos e não pude deixar de conter as lágrimas que escorreram em minhas bochechas.

Edward estava imóvel, a não ser pelos seus beijos que distribuía pelos meus rostos, e pela sua língua que recolhia cada lágrima que meus olhos vertiam. Passado alguns minutos, a mão de Edward buscava novamente meu prazer em minha feminilidade e a dor foi sendo substituída pela ansiedade de atingir o gozo novamente.

E lentamente Edward foi se movimentando, meu corpo como que instintivamente foi acompanhando o balanço de seu quadril. Ele ergueu minhas coxas fazendo que elas se entrelaçassem em sua cintura. Nossos corpos se moldavam perfeitamente e não demorou muito para que minha respiração ficasse alterada, meu coração batendo freneticamente, e o formigamento foi se tornando intenso até que fui arrebatada pela explosão de prazer. Eu ainda estava sentindo toda a fantástica sensação do orgasmo, quando Edward se juntou a mim, atingindo o ápice.

Colamos nossas testas e nos olhamos profundamente. Eu sabia que Edward tinha me marcado para sempre, não somente por ter sido o homem a me tornar uma mulher, mas pela conexão que nossas almas tinham alcançado. Ele acariciava meu rosto e um sorriso era imenso e o dele acompanhava com a mesma intensidade. Não precisa dizer nada, porque no fundo de nossos corações tudo já parecia estar dito e esclarecido.

Ele saiu dentro de mim e uma sensação de vazio tomou-me rapidamente. Não sei se tremi ou estremeci, só sei que no mesmo instante Edward abraçou-me fazendo deitar sobre seu peito. Suas mãos alisavam meus cabelos e minhas costas enquanto as minhas acariciavam seu peitoral.

E escutando a chuva cair e sendo acalentada por Edward adormeci tranqüila, feliz e totalmente realizada...

...

Meu corpo estava dolorido, mas por dentro eu sentia em plena felicidade... Cenas da noite anterior rondavam minha mente. Tantos sentimentos juntos de forma intensa e quase palpável.

Sorri e me espreguicei deslizando minhas mãos na cama em busca de Edward.

- Edward? –Chamei abrindo os olhos.

_Vazio._

Olhei em volta vestindo um roupão. Fui até o banheiro.

_Nada._

Desci as escadas e o procurei na sala e na cozinha.

_Ninguém._

Olhei pela janela para ver se o carro dele estava ali.

_Inútil._

Ele havia me deixado só.

Lembrei-me da noite em que ele me beijara na pizzaria, Edward passou uma semana sem falar comigo. Será que ele faria o mesmo?

Lembranças tomaram conta de minha mente:

"_Eu nem a vejo como mulher. Ela é só minha amiga." - _Disse Edward certa vez.

"_Ele anda com você por pena. Você não passa de um brinquedinho_." – Parecia que a escutava a voz irônica e maldosa de Tânia. – "_Quando Edward te usar e você sair humilhada não me digam que eu não te avisei." _

Arfei ao lembrar as palavras de Edward e Tânia... As lágrimas começaram a se formar.

- Bella! – Minha mãe gritou entrando em casa. Eu estava de joelhos no chão com a mão no peito. – O que você tem?

Eu chorava com desespero. Meu peito não conseguia puxar ar. Meu coração doía. Eu não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo.

Minha mãe abraçou-me com força e depois de passar a primeira crise de choro murmurei com dificuldade:

- Eu quero ir embora. – Um soluço já rasgava na minha garganta. – Para Itália. – Minhas lágrimas tomaram o meu rosto de novo. Meu peito parecia desesperadamente oco e o buraco ocasionava uma dor imensa em mim.

- Bella... É cedo. A família só esta lhe esperando no mês que vem. Se você quiser dar um tempo... – Mamãe deu uma pausa suspirando. – Vá para Phoenix ou para Jacksonville. Suas tias e sua avó vão lhe receber de braços abertos.

- Eu v-vou agora! –disse entre soluços- Vou preparar minhas malas.

Eu queria fugir, queria um tempo para mim... Precisava respirar algo que não fosse nem me lembrasse Edward, mas eu não podia ir embora sem dizer nada a nenhum dos meus amigos.

Liguei para Alice e pedi para ele se encontrar comigo no aeroporto. Ela percebeu o tom da minha voz e com uma resignação disse que não iria me questionar.

Mamãe conseguiu um vôo que partiria as dez horas da manhã e já deixou avisado para minha avó em Phoenix que passaria minhas férias lá. Fechei minha mala e saí sem olhar direito para meu quarto.

***Música: A Perfectly Good Heart (Taylor Swift) .com/watch?v=RWGdUO4HAhA**

[Um coração perfeitamente bom]  
Porquê você quereria quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?  
Porquê você quereria pegar nosso amor e chorar quando  
isso tudo acaba, agora?  
Porquê você quereria fazer a primeira cicatriz?  
Porquê você quereria quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?  
Talvez eu devesse ter visto os sinais, devesse ter  
lido a escritura na parede  
E percebido através da distancia dos seus olhos que  
eu poderia ser a primeira a cair  
Não importa o que você diz, Eu ainda nao acredito  
Que você poderia ir embora  
Isso não faz sentido pra mim, mas:

Porquê você quereria quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?  
Porquê você quereria pegar nosso amor e chorar quando  
isso tudo acaba, agora?  
Porquê você quereria fazer a primeira cicatriz?  
Porquê você quereria quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?

Não é inquebravel nunca mais  
Como eu faço pra voltar para o jeito que era antes

Porquê você quereria quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?  
Porquê você quereria pegar nosso amor e chorar quando  
isso tudo acaba, agora?  
Porquê você quereria fazer a primeira cicatriz?  
Porquê você quereria quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?

Porquê você quereria quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?  
Porquê você quereria pegar nosso amor e chorar quando  
isso tudo acaba, agora?  
Porquê você quereria fazer a primeira cicatriz?  
Porquê você quereria quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?

...

- Você não pode ir! – Alice me dizia chorando mesmo depois de explicar meus motivos. Renné havia saído para comprar uma lembrancinha para dar a vovó. – Você só vai fugir! Eu... Eu vou matar o Edward por ser tão idiota! – Ela me abraçou com força como se pudesse me segurar ali. Era um esforço inútil.

- Me desculpe Alice. Mas eu não agüento mais... Chegou num ponto que me cansou. Eu preciso de um tempo.

Choramos durante a despedida e parti...

Minha meta principal era a busca por mudanças. Talvez eu não conseguisse tirá-lo do meu coração, mas eu ia aprender a valorizar a mim mesma...

Adeus Forks... Ano que vem eu volto!

_**Nota da Deah: E aí gurias lindas do meu coração! O que acharam? Eu sei que começou triste, no meio ficou caliente e no final receberam um balde de água congelante!kkkk! Mas acreditem... Isso vai fazer a fic ficar ainda mais interessante!**_

_**Então... Comentem muitoooooooooooooooooooooooo! Não vai demorar muito para sair o próximo capítulo!**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer o imenso carinho que recebi de vocês a semana passada... Pelo níver, pelo baby... Vocês são super fantásticasssssss! Beijinhos bem doces no coração!**_

_**E próximo post será Connection... Apareçam por lá!kkkkkk!**_

_**Beijinhos no coração!**_


	18. O AMOR CHEGA QUANDO MENOS SE ESPERA

**Nota da Deah:**

** Oiiiiiiiiiiiii guriassssssss! Tudo bem? Estou com muitíssimas saudades de vocês!**

** Gostaria de agradecer imensamente os coments de todas... You're greattttttttttttssssssss!**

** Desculpem a demora para postar... A culpa foi inteiramente minha! A gravidez tem trazido enjôos e vômitos, alem de tontura... Então me perdoem por issooooo!**

** Sem mais lenga-lenga tenham uma...**

**BOA !**

" O amor tem razões, que a lógica não compreende, assim como o destino tem suas ironias, que a razão não se explica."

2ª Temporada -

CAPÍTULO - O AMOR CHEGA QUANDO MENOS SE ESPERA...

**Ponto de Vista de Edward A. M. Cullen**

**Música: Ne-yo - Never Knew I Needed - .com/watch?v=WRaCP8M-qLo**

Nunca soube que precisava  
(ooh)  
Pela maneira como você mudou os meus planos  
Por ser a distração perfeita  
Pela maneira como você levou a minha ideia  
De tudo que eu sempre quis ter  
E me fez ver que tinha algo faltando  
(oh yeah)

Pelo final do meu primeiro começo  
(ooh yeah yeah) (ooh yeah yeah)  
E pelo raro e inesperado amigo  
(ooh yeah yeah) (ooh yeah yeah)  
Pela maneira como você é algo que eu nunca escolhi  
Mas ao mesmo tempo algo que eu não quero perder  
E sem a qual não quero ficar jamais (oh oh)

Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava  
Então quando você estava aqui eu não fazia ideia  
Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava  
Então agora está claro que preciso de você aqui sempre

O meu acidente feliz (para sempre oh oh oh)  
O seu sorriso e o seu modo de me confortar  
(com a sua risada)  
Devo admitir que você não fazia parte do meu livro  
Mas agora se você abrir e der uma olhada  
Você é o começo e o fim de todos os capítulos (oh oh)

Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava  
Então quando você estava aqui eu não fazia ideia  
Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava  
Então agora está claro que preciso de você aqui sempre

Quem imaginaria que eu estaria aqui  
(quem imaginaria que eu estaria aqui oh oh)  
Tão inesperadamente  
Tão inesperadamente oh oh  
Inegavelmente feliz (ei)

Disse que com você aqui, bem aqui ao meu lado (oh)  
Garota, você é a...

Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava  
(disse que precisava oh oh)  
Então quando você estava aqui eu não fazia ideia  
Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava  
(precisava oh)  
Então agora está claro que preciso de você aqui sempre

Baby baby  
Agora está claro que preciso de você aqui para sempre

Amar...

Sentimento estranho...

Meu corpo... Sentia minha barriga fria e cheia de borboelata, como se eu estivesse numa montanha russa. E será que eu não estava? Meu corpo quente, o coração acelerado, apesar que o sangue parecia correr frio em minhas veias... Minha cabeça rodopiava, varias coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas tudo se resumia em uma só pessoa: Isabella Marie Swan.

Tudo o que já li, eternizado pelos grandes autores, não passava de surpreendentes verdades. E o modo com me atingiu... Foi olhar para Bella... Vi em seus olhos a sua mágoa para comigo, mas algo mais... Um brilho diferente... Na verdade eu já conhecia aquele brilho, sempre presente quando ela olhava para mim e que às vezes se intensificavam, trazendo-me um desejo de beijá-la. Mas, dessa vez, até aquele brilho tão conhecido por mim estava opaco.

Suas defesas estavam baixas e então pude compreender... As peças se encaixaram e eu a compreendi... E foi neste flash de compreensão que o amor tomou conta de mim de maneira avassaladora. Ela me amava. Eu a amava. Nós nos amávamos.

Minha primeira vez... A primeira vez dela... Nossa primeira vez... Foi incrível! Poderia passar horas falando e não teria chegado perto de dizer o que aquele momento tinha sido.

Acabei acordando primeiro que ela e fiquei admirando sua beleza e sua serenidade. Eu estava decidido! Não iria passar nenhum dia longe dela. Beijei seu ombro. Mas antes de ficar perto dela e nunca mais sair, teria um problema para resolver, e este problema era Tânia.

Ontem à noite eu teria terminado nosso fracassado relacionamento, porém encontrei-a na praça chorando. Sua mãe estava no hospital por causa do espancamento que na verdade as duas tinham sofrido. A mãe de Tania, que estava grávida, teve a cabeça cortada por um caco de vidro e teve um aborto após chutes diversos na barriga. As duas eram vítimas do pai de Tania, um viciado em álcool, cigarros e drogas. Um carrasco da qual as duas não conseguiam se livrar e eram praticamente obrigadas a conviver com aquilo. E eu não era tão frio a ponto de terminar naquele exato momento, nem deixá-la sozinha na rua enquanto a mãe dela estava numa sala de cirurgia.

Hoje as duas estariam melhores e eu poderia falar com Tânia. Resolvi fazer isso logo. Poderia voltar a tempo para almoçar com Bella. Talvez comprasse flores para ela...

Levantei-me e coloquei minhas roupas, sentei ao lado de Bella.

- Bella? – Sussurrei no seu ouvido e ela gemeu. – Volto logo meu anjo. – falei e beijei suavemente seus lábios, selando carinhosamente, ouvi um murmúrio de concordância e então sai. Não via a hora de poder ganhar mais beijos de Bella.

Fui para minha casa e após tomar uma ducha e comer algo fui diretamente para casa de Tânia. Apesar de ser cedo e ser férias, ela já estaria acordada, pois praticamente era uma empregada em casa, tinha que fazer tudo se não o pai a batia e sua mãe há tempos não tinha condições de ajudá-la, a esta hora ela já teria feito café da manhã e estaria no jardim.

Dito e feito. Tânia colhia as folhas que caiam graças ao outono.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentei-a anunciando minha presença.

- Bom dia... – Ela respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. Notei que seu pulso estava roxo.

- Como está sua mãe?

- Bem... O médico disse que ela vai ter alta hoje a tarde.

- E onde está seu pai?

- Dormiu bêbado no chão do quarto dele... Olha Edward, me perdoa por sexta... Eu...

- Eu não quero saber! – Cortei-a. – Não era a primeira vez e sinceramente foi bom eu ter visto com meus próprios olhos... Não tem mais condições...

- Como? Você está terminando comigo? - Eu assenti afirmativo. –Não! Você não pode! Não me deixa,por favor... – Ela começou a chorar.

- Não, Tania... Não dá mais. É um erro insistir em algo que não vai dar certo, eu não te amo e também não sou o suficiente bom para você, se não você não me trairia. Boa sorte para você!

Falei rapidamente e fui embora antes que ela me chamasse de volta. Voltei para casa para pegar o meu celular. Era cedo ainda e não seria ruim tirar um cochilo por uns quinze minutos.

...

- Edward! – Acordei assustado com Alice gritando o meu nome e me batendo onde sua mão alcançava.

- Calma, Alice! O que foi? – Respondi tentando me desvencilhar de seus tapas. – Para de me bater! – Ela parou, mas me olhava com ódio, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. – O que houve?

- Seu imbecil. Idiota! O que você fez a Bella?

- Eu? Não fiz nada, mas vou fazer! – Sorri lembrando meus planos para pedi-la em namoro. Alice me bateu de novo.

- Seu imbecil! Você não vai fazer nada. E sabe por quê? Bella foi embora e por sua causa!

- Está louca Alice? Bella está em casa, vou almoçar com ela... – Estava confuso com aquela conversa.

- Marque seu almoço para daqui a um ano, quando ela voltar. – Ela disse seca. Meu coração parou.

- Alice, eu não estou entendendo. – Meu coração agora batia desesperado.

- Ela foi embora! Foi para casa de parentes e de lá vai para a Itália, onde fará um intercâmbio por um ano. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

Fiquei em choque. Por que Bella fez isso? Será que ela nao me ama? Será que tudo o que houve foi um erro? Fugiu porque se arrependeu de ficar comigo? Senti um vazio...

- Você disse que ela ainda não foi para a Itália... Para onde ela foi? – Um resquício de esperança surgia no meu peito.

- Eu não sei. Ela pegou um vôo de escalas, ia descer numa cidade pra pegar outra e não me disse qual. –Alice fungou. – Ela não queria que você soubesse.

Naquele momento... Eu havia morrido e virado um robô...

...

A saudade me consumia... Tentei ligar para ela, mas o celular dela não tinha sinal. Mandei um ou dois emails pedindo que ela me ligasse. Não recebi respostas...

Revirei-me na cama... Era cedo, não fazia sentido levantar agora. Peguei o porta-retrato digital que tinha na minha cabeceira, que havia sido um presente de Bella e veio com várias fotos nossas. Agora exibia um foto no meu aniversário de sete anos.

Afundei-me em lembranças naquele tempo...

_Bella estava sentada num banco nos corredores do colégio lendo um livro sozinha._

_- O que está lendo? – Ela usava jeans, tênis e uma blusa de malha azul. Estava linda! Seu cabelo estava meio preso que estava seguro por uma fivela de laço branco._

_- Polyana. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Peguei na biblioteca, ia ler lá, mas todos os pufes estavam ocupados e eu não gosto de sentar nas mesinhas coloridas das crianças. – Eu a achava linda com aquele laço._

_- E por que não foi para o parquinho? – Fiz um biquinho._

_- O James fica dizendo que é o dono do escorregador e isso me irrita._

_- Ele é um chato... – Ela assentiu sorrindo. Resolvi mudar de assunto... – Eu vim aqui para te chamar para o meu aniversário... Mas tem uma condição!_

_- Qual? – Ela franziu o cenho._

_- Tem que me prometer que vai com um laço na cabeça._

_- Por que?_

_- Porque você fica linda de laço. – Ela corou._

_- Tudo bem então..._

_Entreguei o convite para ela e fomos de mãos dadas para a sala de aula._

_Dias depois Bella me chamava para ir ao cinema em Port Angeles e eu prontamente aceitei e fizemos uma parada no caminho._

_- Quero que você escolha um laço para usar no seu aniversário._

_Eu sorri. Eu escolheria um bem bonito para a minha melhor amiga. Passamos quase uma hora na loja até eu escolher um violeta com branco que tinha glitter e várias fitinhas longas que caiam ao longo do cabelo de Bella. Depois de pagarmos fomos ao cinema._

_..._

_- Edward, daqui a pouco vamos cantar os parabéns. – Esme me falava. Eu estava sentado perto da porta esperando Bella chegar. – Você não vai brincar? Emmett está lhe chamando para o time dele de futebol de sabão..._

_- Estou esperando a Bella. – Falei. – Não é a mesma coisa sem ela... – Fiz um biquinho, afinal eu queria a Bella comigo._

_- Liga para ela. Veja se ela já saiu de casa. – Mamae disse afagando meus cabelos._

_Eu assenti e corri para dentro de casa para pegar o telefone. Renne atendeu no terceiro toque._

_- Alô?_

_- Tia Renné, é o Edward. Cadê a Bella?_

_- Ela está aqui meu anjo. Não vou poder levá-la para sua festa, eu estou doente e Charlie teve uma emergência numa cidade vizinha._

_- Mas ela tem que vir. – Resmunguei._

_- Sinto muito, Edward. Segunda-feira ela entrega o seu presente._

_- Eu não quero presente. Quero a Bella. – Então uma idéia veio a minha mente. – E se eu for buscá-la?_

_- Seus pais podem vir? _

_- Estarei aí em quinze minutos._

_Ela riu. – Claro. Vou falar para ela. – E assim desligamos._

_Minha mãe me levou lá e chegamos em oito minutos. Bati na porta e a mãe dela veio atender, dizendo que Bella estava no quarto. Subi para chamá-la e para meu desespero Bella ía ver ela sentada na cama abraçando os joelhos e com o rosto escondido. Corri até ela e a abracei._

_- Por que você chora?_

_Bella fungou e disse: - Não vou poder ir a sua festa._

_- Por que não? – Estava quase entrando em desespero._

_- Meu laço... Voou pela janela e se prendeu num galho da árvore._

_Senti-me um idiota. Minha condição imbecil estava fazendo Bella chorar._

_- Bells... Eu fiz aquela condição porque gosto de te ver de laço, mas para mim você é linda de qualquer jeito. Eu só quero você comigo no meu aniversário. Com ou sem laço._

_Ela me olhou entre lágrimas e me abraçou._

_- Você é um ótimo amigo, Edward._

_- Você também é Bella. – Sussurrei. – Por que não se arruma para irmos?_

_Mas antes de sairmos eu fiz uma coisa: subi na árvore que o laço havia ficado preso e recuperei o laço da minha amiga. Agora ela estaria perfeita na minha festa._

_Em vinte minutos estávamos no jardim da minha casa dividindo um algodão doce gigante. Comemos salgadinhos e brincamos no pula-pula._

_Cantamos parabéns e o meu primeiro pedaço de bolo foi para Bella. Depois de distribuir as lembrancinhas eu puxei Bella para o escorregador inflável._

_Como Bella ia dormir na minha casa brincamos até o último convidado ir embora. Eu, Bella, Alice e o Emmett ficamos brincando de corrida no escorregador._

_Depois eu e Bella sentamos na minha cama e abrimos a lembrancinha que era uma sacola enorme que tinha bombons de todo o tipo. Ficamos trocando balas até Esme chamar Bella para ir dormir no quarto de Alice. Antes de sair ela me abraçou._

_- Obrigada Edward. – Ela murmurou e saiu._

_Fiquei quieto por alguns minutos. Algo estranho se apossou de mim. Abraçar Bella era inexplicável. Ela era quente, macia e incrivelmente cheirosa. Era inebriante._

Será que naquela época eu já sentia algo pela minha anjinha?

**Onde estaria minha Bella agora?**

_Nota da Téh: Gente eu amo demais receber o carinho de vocês! Continue comentando muiiiitooooo! Agora quase todo o capítulo será no POV do nosso príncipe._

_Gente vocês já foram no meu blog_?

_**Nao?**_

_Vao lá! Confiram as dicas de livros e comentem! Se gostarem se tornem seguidoras! É bem fácil, do lado direito da tela há um botão com o nome seguir, basta clicar lá e ter uma conta no Orkut ou no twitter! Em dois minutinhos vocês fazem essa autora feliz!_

_Entao para ter certeza que você vão me ajudar vou propor um desafio: O próximo capitulo só vai sair depois que o blog atingir a marca de 50 seguidores!_

_Estou esperando vocês lá viu:_ .com/ - http .com/

_Beijos e não se esqueçam de comentar e divulgar esta fic_


	19. Saudades

_**Nota da Deah:**_

_** Oiiiiii guriassssss? Tudo bem?**_

_** Mega obrigada pelos coments de vocês!Vocês são incríveis!**_

_** Desculpem pela demora a culpa é minha, ou melhor, do baby!kkkkkkk!**_

_** Sem mais nada a declararrrrrr...**_

_** BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

**Saudades**

POV EDWARD

Quanto tempo dura 1 ano?

12 meses... 365 dias... 8.760 horas... 525.600 minutos... 31.536.000 segundos...

Para uns parece pouco tempo... Passa rápido...

Para mim... Era a eternidade...

Bella estava tanto na minha vida que não tê-la era como se um pedaço de mim tivesse sido levado com ela. Havia um buraco no meu peito que só seria fechado quando ela tivesse de volta aos meus braços.

Quando era menor, tinha pesadelos quase que diariamente, do tipo que por mais que corra nunca achava a saída e quando estava para ser pego, acordava assustado.

Numa dessas noites de pesadelo o que me acordou foi um trovão barulhento. Eu realmente estava assustado. Cada vez que fechava os olhos as imagens vinham a minha mente. Então resolvi que era melhor descer e ir buscar um copo de água.

Na cozinha encontrei Bella. Ela estava passando o final de semana na minha casa. Seus pais haviam ido para algum lugar que morava a mãe de Charlie, que estava hospitalizada. Bella usava calça de pijama e blusa de manga comprida rosa. Nos pés uma pantufa de coelhinho. Ela estava sentada no banco alto e balançava as pernas. Nas mãos um copo de leite. Ela não havia ligado as luzes.

- Fica melhor com biscoitos... – Falei sorrindo para a cara de surpresa de Bella.

– O que houve? Não consegue dormir?

- Tive pesadelos. – Murmurei pegando um copo de leite e biscoitos da vovó Cullen. – E você?

- Acordei com os trovões. – Ela fez uma careta.

- Tem medo? – Perguntei com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Não... Mas não deixam de ser chatos...

- Verdade... E por que não ligou as luzes?

Bella deu de ombros. - É legal comer no escuro.

Comemos conversando um pouco. Pouco tempo depois eu me sentia mais calmo e logo o sono começou a bater. Bocejei.

- Vamos dormir? Bella perguntou.

- Não. – Falei começando a ficar sonolento. – Vou ter pesadelos...

- Eu fico com você. – Bella disse pegando na minha mão.

Senti-me mais encorajado. Bella me dava forças... Fomos para o meu quarto e nos deitamos um de frente para o outro e Bella segurou nossas mãos entre nossos corpos.

- Estamos parecendo casados. – Murmurei rindo.

- Não parecemos, não! – Ela riu. – Parecemos dois amigos se ajudando a dormir.

- Quem sabe não casamos um dia. – Provoquei-a.

Bella riu. – E por que estamos falando sobre isso mesmo?

- Não sei... Acho que é o sono. – Nós rimos. – Mas quem sabe um dia. Iria ser legal.

- Iria... – Ela falou sonolenta.

Não demorou nada e caímos na inconsciência.

No dia seguinte, quando acordamos Bella me deu uma pequena manta.

- Eu costumo dormir com ela, pois ela espanta meus pesadelos. Quero que fique com ele. Assim não terá mais pesadelos.

Eu me senti lisonjeado, eu teria um pouco da minha amiga contra os pesadelos. A manta tinha o cheiro dela e depois daquele dia nunca mais tive pesadelos.

Mesmo não tendo Bella comigo toda noite, eu teria um pedacinho dela comigo. É claro que depois desse dia, ela passou a dormir no meu quarto sempre que ia para minha casa, mas quando ela não estava eu sempre pegava a manta embaixo do meu travesseiro e colocava perto da minha cabeça e dormia sentindo o cheiro dela era como se ela estivesse pertinho de mim.

Bella sempre parecia uma heroína. Ela tinha seus momentos frágeis nos quais eu faria tudo para ser seu herói, mas era inevitável, nas horas mais difíceis ela estava lá, pronta para me dar um abraço acolhedor...

Outra coisa que odiava era tomar vacinas. Na verdade odiava qualquer coisa que envolvesse agulhas. Eu estava escondido na biblioteca do meu pai, pois hoje minha mãe levaria a mim e a Alice para tomar vacina. Emmett havia tomado no ano passado assim como Rosalie e Jasper.

Estava encolhido num canto entre a prateleira e a parede, o espaço era mínimo apesar de estar totalmente desconfortável não sairia dali. Neste instante todos deviam estar me procurando. Escutava meu nome sendo chamado e algumas ameaças vindo de Alice.

A porta abriu e fechou. Encolhi-me ainda mais. Fiquei tenso. Ouvia passos surdos andando pela biblioteca.

- Edward? – Era a voz de Bella. Ela devia ir tomar vacina também.

Saí devagar do meu esconderijo. Tentei procurá-la sem que ela me visse. Ela estava no fundo de um dos corredores de livros. Folheava algo. Devagar, aproximei-me e abracei-a por trás tapando sua boca com uma mão.

Ela gritou de susto, mas foi abafado pela minha mão. Ela tentou libertar-se, mas foi em vão. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho e os olhos em fúria. Bella tentava gritar algo enquanto eu ria. Então ela lambeu a palma da minha mão.

- Eca! Que nojo Bella. – Disse limpando a mão na calça.

- Foi bem feito. – Ela fez um biquinho. – Você me assustou.

- O que você faz aqui? - Questionei mudando de assunto.

- Te procurando? – Ela fez uma cara de óbvio.

Revirei os olhos. – Me referia a você estar na minha casa.

- Sou proibida de entrar agora?

- Não! – Fiz biquinho. – Sabe a que me refiro.

Bella riu e me abraçou. – Vou tomar vacina. Esme vai me levar para que eu possa dar coragem ao bebezinho dela.

Fiz uma careta. Eu não era bebê. Só não gostava de agulhas.

- Edward? – Ela falou séria. – Você confia em mim.

- Claro que confio.

- Então vamos tomar a vacina juntos, vai ser rápido. Eu também odeio agulhas, mas é importante. Assim ficaremos protegidos de doenças horríveis. Pense assim: é melhor uma picada rápida agora do que ter que passar semanas no hospital com uma agulha no braço.

Eu pensei um pouco e resolvi que era melhor ir com Bella. Minha amiga não mentiria para mim. Iria ser rápido.

E ela acabou tendo razão. É claro que no final das contas houve uma doença da qual nós dois não escapamos: Catapora.

Era apenas um dia normal. Durante a aula de artes aprendemos a confecção de um jarro. Três garotos da nossa sala estavam faltando por terem pegado catapora.

Eu me sentia quente por conta do forno que esquentava os vasos. A professora retirou os vasos e passou entregando aos alunos. O meu e de Bella era cheio de curvas.

- Vamos pintar de que cor? – Ela perguntou abrindo o estojo de tintas.

- De branco, aí desenhamos e pintamos o que quisermos.

Bella assentiu e eu peguei o pote de secagem rápida. Pintamos durante toda a aula.

- Amanhã, vocês continuam. – A professora falou quando o sino tocou. – Não se esqueçam de fazer algo que identifique.

Bella fez um ponto vermelho no nosso vaso.

- Só para ter certeza. – Ela murmurou.

- Temos que fazer a tarefa de ciências. Não podemos demorar a começar. – Falei. – Estávamos indo para a saída.

- Tudo bem. Na sua casa ou na minha?

- Na sua. Lá é mais silencioso.

- Verdade. Aproveita que hoje é dia da Tia Esme dar carona.

...

- Vamos fazer um rio aqui. – Bella apontou para o local da maquete que fazíamos.

- Bells eu não estou me sentindo bem. – Murmurei para ela.

Bella alarmada tocou minha testa.

- Você está com febre. Melhor tomar um banho para eu dar um remédio.

Eu assenti. Fui para o banheiro e ela me entregou uma toalha. Quando tirei a camisa eu vi. Eu tinha umas cinco bolhas espalhado pelo seu corpo. Eu gemi.

Tomei um banho e quando terminei resolvi ligar para casa. Minha mãe me pegou imediatamente e disse que eu evitasse ficar perto de Alice. Ela estava ensaiando para uma peça na qual seria personagem principal.

Eu ia odiar aquilo. Duas semanas preso em casa. Sem nada para fazer.

Não dormi quase nada a noite. As bolhas coçavam e ardiam. Devo ter tomado uns oito banhos em um a noite. Alice acabou indo para a casa dos Hale e disse que ficaria alternando entre a casa deles e de Bella, mas acabou que o plano foi abortado. Bella também amanheceu com catapora.

Mamãe me levou para a casa dela e no caminho passou na farmácia. Chegando lá ela e Renne montaram um piscina de plástico para nós e colocaram água morna com umas pílulas roxas.

- Vai aliviar a coceira. – Tia Renne explicou.

Ficar na água era tão bom. Como a piscina não era grande, eu e Bella cochilamos, ela com a cabeça no meu ombro e a minha cabeça em cima dela.

Mais tarde, na hora de dormimos de verdade, Renne e Esme decidiram que ficaria na casa de Bella no período até ficarmos bons. Assim, Esme cuidaria de nós dois durante o dia e a noite ficaria com Renne e Charlie.

O problema estava em dormir, as bolhas coçavam absurdamente. Eu e Bella nos revirávamos e ainda assim não conseguíamos dormir.

- Que horas são? – Murmurei.

- Uma... – Ela disse virando para mim. - Quantos banhos tomamos depois que nos deitamos e papai e mamãe foram dormir?

- Sete. Três seus, quatro meus.

- Eu quero dormir... – Ela gemeu sua voz era quase embargada.

- Podíamos ir para a sala. Ver filme. Acho que vai ajudar a esquecer a coceira.

- Então vamos, mas primeiro quero tomar um banho.

Muito mais tarde, a Bela e a Fera cantavam na televisão. Bella e eu estávamos sentados no sofá, usando calças de pijama e camiseta. Ela estava concentrada assistindo o seu filme favorito, os cabelos amarrados frouxamente.

- Você parece muito com ela. – Falei para Bella. Ela olhou para mim corando.

- Por quê?

- Seus cabelos e seus olhos são parecidos, além de ter um coração puro. Capaz de amar pelo interior da pessoa e não pela aparência.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse. – Foi a coisa mais linda que você me disse e a mais linda que eu já escutei... Você é o melhor amigo do mundo...

Ela me abraçou com cuidado, e apesar de ser um abraço frouxo, foi o melhor abraço da minha vida. Cheio de amor e carinho... A minha melhor amiga é dez!

...

O tempo parecia ser meu inimigo. Os seis primeiros meses passaram rastejando. O natal, o ano novo e o meu aniversário passaram batidos sem ela aqui. Animar-me era uma tarefa inútil ou agora via com clareza o quanto fui lesado.

Eu duvidava do amor. Lembro-me no dia seguinte do aniversário dela e do nosso passeio a Port Angeles. Eu havia dito que duvidava do que os livros diziam sobre o amor. Ela me escutava com o cenho franzido, discordando silenciosamente de mim.

Não era a primeira vez que discordávamos, mas na primeira vez foi um pouco diferente...

- Existe, sim!

- Não existe!

- Existe!

- Acorda, Bella!

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim, Edward.

- Pensa, pensa bem, Bella! Não tem como um velhinho com mais de 100 anos, gordo daquele jeito, entregar presentes para todas as crianças de todas as cidades do mundo todo! Em uma noite – exasperei-me.

Esse inflamado dialogo aconteceu no corredor da escola, enquanto esperávamos tia Genoveva chegar para a aula. Eu estava realmente indignado com a revelação de que Papai Noel não existia. No ultimo ano, pegara meus pais botando meus presentes

no pé da arvore depois que fingi que tinha ido dormir. Foi a primeira grande decepção da minha vida. E já que Bella tinha puxado assunto, achei bom dividir com ela a minha angustia.

- É... talvez você esteja certo...

- Talvez, não! Estou certíssimo: papai Noel não existe!

- E aquele velhinho que foi na minha casa ano passado?

- Provavelmente não era nem velhinho. Era algum amigo bem novinho de seus pais vestido de Papai Noel.

- Será? – Bella estava pensativa, mas quase dando o braço a torcer. – Bem que eu nunca engoli essa história de renas voadoras que puxam trenó no céu. Rena não tem asa, e se não tem asa, não voa! – deduziu Bella.

- Claro que não! Os adultos pensam que só porque somos crianças nós somos burras.

- Adultos são ridículos.

- Ridículos.

- Ridículo é usar aquela roupa de veludo. Licinha disse que veludo estava fora de moda... – empolgou-se Bella para derrubar o mito do Papai Noel. – Um cara que não sabe nem se vestir vai saber escolher presente? Ou entregar o presente certo? Como é que ele não confundia com os presentes? Por que a gente confiava tanto nesse cara?

- Eu sempre achei o Papai Noel um mal-educado. Poxa, só ia à nossa casa uma vez por ano e nem falava com a gente! – Eu disse.

- Pois é! – Bella fez então um olhar triste - Caramba... Papai Noel não existe – suspirou Bella.

- Claaaro que não!

- Existe, sim! Edward, deixe Bella em paz! Papai Noel existe para aqueles que acreditam! – disse a tia Genoveva, que chegou correndo, um tanto esbaforida.

Tia Genoveva adorava se meter nas conversas dos alunos. Ela era fofa, mas era enxeriiida...

- Papai Noel não existe nem aqui nem na China! – Eu disse.

- Claro que ele não existe na China, Edward. A casa dele é no Pólo Norte!

- Tia, na boa, você deve estar com problemas. Eu agora tenho certeza: o velhinho nunca existiu... – disse Bella.

- Se vocês pensam assim... Eu acredito – ela encerrou o assunto, séria e decidida. – agora vamos entrar? Vou começar a aula.

Dito isso, virou-se e entrou na sala.

Bella cochichou ao meu ouvido:

- Tadinha! Já cresceu, mas continua com cabeça de criança!

- Talvez seja melhor eu conversar com ela, né? Será que ela sabe que a história da fada que guarda nossos dentes também é mentira?

- O quê? A fada dos dentes também não existe? – Bella arregalou os olhos, chocada.

- Claro que não! Ô, Bella, você também acredita em tudo, hein?

Ela fez um bico.

- Eu pensei que existia...

- Bella... – Agora eu vi que tinha magoado ela. - Não fica triste não. Me desculpa!

- Tudo bem... – Ela murmurou e deu um sorrisinho. – Só quero me acostumar com a idéia...

- Bells... Não é que você saiba que não existi que você não possa colocar o dente embaixo do travesseiro para ganhar um dólar.

Ela sorriu. – Tem razão.

- Como forma de me redimir, o desenho da aula de artes eu vou fazer para você. – eu falei me levantando para pegar os pincéis.

- Que lindo, Edward! É o rosto de uma mulher? – Bella perguntou no fim da aula quando entreguei meu desenho a ela.

- Mulher? Como assim, Bella! - enfezei-me seriamente. – é uma batalha sanguinolenta em que camelos, ovelhas, cavalos e uma cidade inteira estão correndo atrás desse bandido aqui, montando neste unicórnio com orelha de cachorro. E no cantinho aqui é uma flor que você está plantando para reconstruir a cidade e deixá-la bem bonita de novo.

Minuto de silêncio.

- Cavalos, camelos e ovelhas? Claaaaro! Achei que era o cabelo de uma mulher, veja você, Edward. – Ela estava vermelha. - Mamãe tinha razão acho que estou mesmo precisando de óculos.

Acho que eu não era um bom desenhista... Mas fiquei satisfeito de ver o desenho pendurado na geladeira da casa dela dias depois. Claro que anos depois sumiu e ela disse que estava guardado numa caixa especial, feita de lembranças nossas. E ela me mostrou de longe uma caixa colorida dentro da ultima gaveta do guarda-roupa dela.

...

Eu devia estar louco. Mas depois de lembrar da caixa, peguei meu casaco e as chaves do carro e fui para a casa de Bella. Como tinha acabado de escurecer e Renne não estaria em casa. Ela costumava chegar às oito horas.

Subi na árvore que ficava em frente ao quarto dela. Tanto anos escalando a mesma árvore fez com que eu soubesse exatamente onde por o pé. Quando cheguei ao galho mais grosso, andei até a metade onde havia outro galho forte, passei por ele e depois me balancei num outro galho e pulei na pequena varanda de Bella.

Como havia imaginado as portas duplas não estavam trancadas. Respirei fundo ao entrar no quarto dela. Tinha o cheiro de lilás, algo cítrico, como tangerina, e frutas vermelhas. Era inebriante para mim. O quarto estava organizado, pedestal vazio.

Suspirei. Quantas vezes eu não fiquei escondido por algum tempo só para ouvi-la cantar?

Acima da sua escrivaninha havia um mural com fotos nossas, imagens e letras de músicas. Toquei tudo como se aquilo pudesse satisfazer a minha dor. Sentei na cama dela passando meus dedos no travesseiro macio.

As lembranças inundavam aquele lugar. Tantos momentos... Alguns tristes, outros felizes... Uns mais fortes do que os outros. As vezes que eu vim dormir aqui para que ela dormisse sossegada nas noites de tempestade. Eu sempre buscava o bem-estar dela acima do meu. Lembrava-me da noite em que eu dormira aqui e tive um sonho com ela meio erótico.

_Bella usava um lindo pijama e ver suas pernas sempre me chamavam a atenção. Brancas, lisinhas e perfeitas, esculpidas por um anjo. Fiquei com aquilo na minha mente e sonhei passando as mãos nas pernas de Bella, sentindo sua maciez e calor e sem resistir fui subindo pela sua cintura_

_Beijei o seu pescoço. No momento ela enrijeceu, mas não me importei, trilhei um caminho de beijos pelo seu pescoço até a orelha. Minha mão deixou sua cintura e pousou na coxa. Ela virou-se abruptamente e eu rapidamente tomei os seus lábios, e num encaixe perfeito das nossas bocas, as nossas línguas se entrelaçaram em um ritmo próprio e ardente. Fui subindo mão em sua coxa levando conmigo o vestido. Seu corpo esta quente e tremia levemente ao meu toque. Pousei minha mão na base das suas costas, a outra subindo pela cintura e brincando com a lateral da calcinha, enrolando nos dedos. _

_O beijo de Bella me consumia sua língua fazia um tango com a minha, hora rápido, hora devagar. Ela tinha total controle sobre mim. Num impulso ela se ajoelhou na cama me puxando pela blusa. Uma vez ajoelhada colocou as mãos por baixo da camisa explorando a minha barriga com os dedos. Seu toque era sutil, leve e um pouco temoroso me fazendo arrepiar completamente me apressei em retirar o seu vestido e joguei-o em um canto qualquer, ela fez o mesmo com a sua blusa. Nossos corpos se colaram com força, nos abraçávamos como se quiséssemos no fundir um ao outro._

_O beijo parecia uma loucura, completamente inebriante e gostoso. Ela aranhava minhas costas pedindo por mais. Minhas mãos passeavam livremente pelo seu corpo agora que ela estava somente de calcinha, lilás por sinal, sem desenhos. Deitei-a por cima de mim._

_O beijo se tornou mais sôfrego, mais rápido. Eu a apertava em vários locais, uma energia se espalhava a partir do centro me impulsionando a buscar por mais. Minhas mãos passavam pelo seu corpo... Ás vezes ela segurava pelos meus ombros com força. Ficando mais colada a mim._

_Apertei sua coxa quando escutei seu gemido abafado e nos virei ficando por cima._

_Seus dedos se entrelaçavam e puxava o meu cabelo de acordo que ia se arrepiando. Fiz uma trilha de beijos descendo pelo seu colo, ela soltou um suspiro de expectativa fazendo-me sorrir contra a sua pele. Dei um beijo no vão entre os seus seios e fui descendo pela barriga onde dei vários beijos entre mordiscadas e passeava com o nariz inspirando fundo. Eu precisava de Bella. Eu a desejava como o ar que respiro, talvez mais..._

_Eu me sentia no paraíso com ela._

_Lambi o seu umbigo, lhe causando um arrepio mais intenso,ela me puxou e nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar. Acariciou sua coxa e desci até a panturrilha e então encaixei sua perna na minha cintura._

_Eu estava sendo um incosequente, eu sabia. Mas com Bella tudo era diferente. Minha princesa hesitou e eu sorri buscando passar confiança para ela. Eu jamais a machucaria, assim pensava._

_Eu precisava dizer algo. Transmitir a ela o que eu sentia. Cheguei a puxar o seu cordão que demonstrava nossa amizade mas quando abri a boca para falar acordei._

_Eu me sentei na cama de Bella. Ela resmungou algo adormecida no seu sonho. Então olhei para mim. Eu estava aceso. Xinguei baixinho e sai correndo dali antes que Bella pudesse acordar e ver minha situação. Por segurança, depois de uma ida ao banheiro e um banho de água fria, resolvi passar o resto da noite no sofá da sala. Nunca sabia se minha mente voltaria a me trair dessa forma._

...

Deitei na cama dela, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso dos seus cabelos. A sensação de conforto me atingiu, me deixando sonolento. Quando dei por mim eu dormi...

- Edward? – Escutei a voz do meu anjo. Olhei ao redor. Estávamos em uma praia deserta. Bella não estava longe. Corri até ela e a abracei com força.

- Meu anjo... – Murmurei com o rosto no seu pescoço.

- Como você está? - Ela perguntou se afastando para olhar nos meus olhos.

- Morrendo de saudades. Por que você foi assim?

- Me perdoe, Edward, mas eu tenho meus motivos. Foi melhor assim.

- Mas e a sua promessa? Você disse que...

- Nunca iria te deixar. – Ela completou. – Eu sei, e ainda estou com você. Bem aqui. – Bella colocou a mão sobre o peito.

- Não é suficiente. –Falei.

Ela olhou para o mar e depois se voltou para mim. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o que ela fez foi me beijar. Agarrei sua cintura e levantei-a para que não precisasse ficar na ponta dos pés. Ela sugava meu lábio inferior e então deslizei minha língua pelos seus lábios e ela deu passagem para que eu explorasse sua boca com intensidade. Suas mãos se entrelaçavam nos meus cabelos, puxando-os para mais perto.

Nossos gemidos eram abafados. Como era bom beijá-la. Era o meu céu. Depositei-a no chão para ter minhas mãos livres para explorar seu corpo. Uma mão se esgueirou para dentro de sua blusa, encontrando sua pele suave, macia e quente, e minha outra mão foi para sua nuca, inclinando-a para que seu pescoço ficasse livre para mim.

- Volta para mim... – Sussurrei na sua pele.

- Edward... – Ela sussurrou, mas tem algo errado.

Olho para seu rosto. Ela estava serena. Passou a mão pelo meu rosto e disse:

- Acorda, Edward.

- Como?

- Acorda. – Ela balançou meu ombro esquerdo, mas a voz estava diferente. Era a voz da mãe da Bella.

Então eu acordei.

Más notícias: Renné estava ao meu lado, me olhando com certa seriedade.

E agora?

**Nota da Téh: Bem com prometi, aqui está! Dedico esse capitulo as meninas que resolveram participar do desafio! Fiquei imensamente feliz em ver o retorno de vocês! Espero que continuem indo no blog, eu realmente preciso do apoio de vocês por lá.**

**Obrigada tbm a minha defensora Raah cullenzinha! Uma anônima resolveu brincar de ser madura e fazer xingamentos contra mim no blog. Francamente, foi ridículo: a individua escreveu meu nome ERRADO! Olha que absurdoooooooooooo! Enfim... a Rah respondeu a altura e ela virou minha heroína se apresentando para empurrar nossa anônima não tão querida de uma ponte... Enfim... Não guardo mágoas e entendo perfeitamente o lado da anônima, foi meio infantil pedir as minhas leitoras que fossem no meu blog e quero deixar claro que nunca, jamais ia deixar de postar a fic se eu não atingisse a meta, como várias vezes antes quando eu pedia comentários e nunca chegava a quantidade que eu pedia. Mas valeu por uma passadinha lá ainda assim. ^^"**

**Obrigada também a Deah que apesar do enjôos dedicou o seu tempo para digitar a fic. Eu amo ela muitooo e meu sobrinho que está na barriguinha dela também! **

**Bem, o próximo capitulo vai demorar. A Deah está com ele em mãos, mas as leitoras de Conection queremos atualização e ela vai se dedicar a fic maravilhosa dela.**

**Enfim. Passem no blog depois, tem um post de um concurso maravilhoso de um blog de uma colega minha maravilhoso! Só 350 reais para gastar em livros! Corre lá e use a criatividade! http :/mundodatehglauciele .blogspot . com/ - .com/ **

**Comentem, divulguem a fic e o blog e até o próximo capitulo! Beijo beijo!**


	20. Noticias de você

**Nota da Teh: Oi pessoas! Como vão? Aqui está mais um capitulo para vocês! **

**Quero agradecer os reviews e por me darem apoio sempre adoro muito vocês! **

**No capitulo passado eu esqueci de dizer que aquele trecho da briga sobre a existência do papai Noel não foi da minha autoria e sim retirado de um livro da Diva Thalita Rebouças, Fala sério professor!, muito bom e indico a todas. (obrigada a leitora que me lembrou esse detalhe)**

**Gostaria de ver vcs tbm no meu blog de resenhas de livros e fics (Mundo da Teh Glauciele) e comentem e sigam quem puder!**

**Meu twitter: Teh_glauciele **

**Bem agora vamos a leitura... Esse capitulo está maravilhoso... (Só perde para o capitulo que vem huahsuhausa) **

**Até, Minhas flores! **

Capítulo 20: Notícias de Você

Para a minha surpresa Renné sorriu pesarosamente.

- Saudade dela, não é? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso triste.

Eu sentei na cama e assenti para Renné.

- Me desculpa por ter entrado assim... Eu... – Tentei me explicar, porém ela levantou a mão me impedindo de continuar.

- Eu sabia que alguma hora você viria... Fiquei surpresa afinal você demorou seis meses... – René disse.

- A saudade está me corroendo pouco a pouco. Tento ser firme, continuar minha rotina... – Minha garganta estava seco como se tivesse uma bola de golfe tentando descer pelo esofogo. - Mas ela é a minha vida. Agora não tenho parceira em nenhuma das minhas aulas, eu não saio de casa... Não consigo tocar meu violão ou minha bateria... Sem ela não há muita coisa que faça sentido. – Suspirei.

Renné me abraçou carinhosamente. Quando dei por mim, eu chorava igual a uma criança. Se eu não tivesse chorando por uma mulher, poderia dizer que era gay, mas eu realmente me sentia sufocado.

- Falta pouco para ela voltar Edward. E ela anda tão ocupada... Mal tem tempo para as minhas ligações. Além do fuso horário de quatro horas de diferença, ela tem feito várias coisas para o currículo da faculdade.

Eu sorri. Ter notícias dela era um alívio para mim.

- Onde você deixou o seu carro? – Ela perguntou de repente.

- Na lateral da quadra. – Respondi.

- Acho que você não vai poder ir para casa. Não debaixo desta chuva. – René falou e só então percebi que havia uma tempestade com direito até a trovões. – Por que não me faz companhia para a janta?

Eu aceitei. Resolvi ligar para minha mãe e avisá-la onde estava.

Minutos mais tarde eu e Renné comíamos macarrão com molho fungi e muito queijo.

- Então o que Bella tem feito exatamente? – Perguntei curioso.

- Nossa... Nem sei se estou sabendo de tudo. Ela aprendeu italiano em três meses, então ela deu sorte de estar numa casa que a mãe tem origem francesa, e eles até começaram a somente falar em Francês para ela aprender. Alem de estudar as duas línguas, ela faz parte do clube do livro e do clube de química. Bella é voluntária em um zoológico nos fins de semana e em um asilo nos dias de sexta. Ela também é professora de reforço em língua inglesa nas segundas... E parece que também via começar a dar aulas de violão num orfanato.

- Nossa quanta coisa! – Exclamei surpreso. – E... As amizades?

- Ela tem muitos amigos. Na verdade ela é popular na escola.

- Não faz o tipo dela... Ser popular. – Falei um pouco pensativo. Será que ela estava namorando?

- Mesmo sendo nova, intercambista e engajada em trabalhos sociais... Acaba sendo uma conseqüência. – René afirmou.

- Mas... ela... esta namorando? – Perguntei tenso.

- Edward... – Renné suspirou, fazendo meu coração disparar. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois... Mas sei que algo mudou. Bella não está agindo normalmente. Começando pela viagem sem lhe avisar. Vocês são melhores amigos a mais de dez anos. E do nada eu chego a casa e a encontro se acabando de chorar e dizendo que quer ir embora. Claro que depois da sua pergunta eu tenho um melhor leque de opções, mas respondendo a sua pergunta: Não, Edward. Bella não me falou nada de namorado.

Olhei para o tampo da mesa desolado. Eu tinha feito Bella sofrer. Se eu tivesse sido mais rápido... Tudo o que eu queria era fazer uma surpresa para ela. Eu errei em deixá-la sozinha... Mas eu avisei que estava indo... Ela me respondeu... Por que isso está acontecendo com a gente?

René me olhava compenetrada, prestando atenção em cada reação minha.

- Desculpa, Edward. – Ela falou segurando minha mão. – Eu não fui legal com você. Eu descontei em você minha frustração em você.

- Tudo bem... Eu compreendo. – Suspirei. – Renné... Eu amo a Bella.

Os olhos de Renné estavam fixados em mim, porém não estava surpresa.

- Quando você diz que a ama... – Ela murmurou.

- Digo que sou completamente apaixonado por ela. Que eu a quero como o ar que eu respiro. Que para mim ela é minha vida e que eu não existo sem ela... Eu sei que isso pode te assustar, mas é como eu me sinto.

- Eu não vou te julgar seus sentimentos. – ela falou – Você e Bella, apesar de jovens, têm uma grande maturidade. Na verdade mais maduros do que muita gente com quem trabalho, mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu exatamente.

Suspirei começando a ficar vermelho.

- Eu estive com ela na noite anterior. – Falei olhando para o meu prato. Respirei fundo dando tempo para que ela entendesse o que eu queria dizer. – Quando acordei decidi ir falar com a Tânia, porque apesar de nós dois sabermos que tinha acabado eu ainda não tinha dado um ponto final. Então pela manhã, eu me levantei e depois de falar com ela eu saí... Fui resolver com Tânia com a intenção de voltar na hora do almoço e pedir ela em namoro, mas... Ela foi embora... E agora estou aqui. Esperando ela voltar para conversarmos.

Renné suspirou olhando para o chão. Eu daria tudo para saber o que ela estava pensando. Ela olhou para janela.

- É melhor você dormir aqui. – Ela disse depois de um tempo. – Com essa chuva não tem condições de dirigir. Você pode dormir no quarto de Bella. – Ela sorriu, pegou os pratos e foi lavá-los.

Eu liguei para minha mãe novamente e ela concordou com a Renné. Estava de férias e não seria ruim fazer companhia a mãe de Bella.

Tomei um banho e peguei uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta minha que estava no guarda-roupa de Bella. Fiquei com Renné na sala, assistindo televisão e jogando cartas. Quando ficamos com sono demais, subimos.

Deitei na cama de Bella e me aconcheguei... Era quente, macia e exalava o incrível cheiro dela. Veio a minha mente uma vez que íamos acampar e Bella torceu o pé um dia antes. Então eu resolvi ficar com ela e os outros foram para as montanhas. Nós tínhamos treze anos. À noite estávamos sozinhos, pois a mãe de Bella estava em reunião.

_Estávamos jogando cartas na sua cama, havíamos feito uma espécie de cabana na cama de Bella._

_- Eu estou ficando com sono. – Ela murmurou meio dopada pelos analgésicos._

_- Vamos encerrar o jogo então... – Disse recolhendo as cartas._

_Depois de guardar o jogo, nos embrulhamos na coberta e apaguei a lanterna._

_- Confortável? – Perguntei abraçando-a._

_- Sim. – Ela murmurou. – Obrigada Edward._

_Mais tarde, acordei ouvindo a mãe de Bella no corredor. Feliz por ela ter chegado e então me aconcheguei melhor em Bella e voltei a dormir._

_- Edward... – Bella sussurrou sonolenta. Levantei minha cabeça para olhá-la. Ela estava sonhando. Era normal ela balbuciar durante o sono, mas o que veio a seguir me surpreendeu: - Eu te amo..._

_Senti uma felicidade imensa. Bella era a melhor amiga do mundo... _

Quem dera eu, saber na época o verdadeiro significado dessas palavras.

...

Os dias se passaram...

O último ano havia começado e eu estava nas turmas avançadas de matemática, literatura, química e biologia. Sai da seleção de basquete e entrei para o clube de ciências.

Eu estava em contagem regressiva à espera de Bella. Segundo Renné ela voltaria no primeiro dia das férias de inverno.

...

No dia do aniversário dela eu fui o único que não consegui ligar para ela. Graças ao professor do clube de ciências saí do colégio uma hora e meio depois do previsto. Então Bella havia saído com a família italiana e não levou o celular. Na verdade havia algo contra nós... Eu nunca conseguia falar com ela.

Como eu estava com saudades...

- Edward, querido. – Esme me abraçou. Eu estava sentado na minha cama em estado letárgico. – Não fique triste. Estou tão preocupada com você. Não come direito, não conversa com seus irmãos, não toca... Deixa a barba crescer mais que o normal. Não lembro sequer da última vez que sorriu espontaneamente.

- Mãe... Para mim nada faz sentido... Sem a minha melhor amiga eu sou um nada.

Chorei silenciosamente no colo da minha mãe. Eu precisava da minha vida de volta e minha vida era Bella.

...

- Edward? – Vir-me-ei e olhei para Tânia. Ela havia reprovado os últimos anos, pois estava no hospital depois de ter sido espancada pelo pai e sofrer um derrame interno além de quebrar duas costelas e o braço. – Vai para que aula agora?

- Biologia três. – Respondi rápido, pois logo o horário de almoço estava acabando.

- Escuta... – Você não quer ir ao cinema comigo depois da aula?

Reprimi uma careta.

- Desculpa Tania, mas tenho clube de ciências.

- Não pode faltar uma vez? – Ela questionou manhosa e aproximando. – Eu vou faltar no treino das líderes.

- Você não é a capitã?

- Não... Ano passado perdi para outra garota e mesmo voltando não pude tomar meu antigo cargo.

- Sinto muito. – Falei sincero, pois sabia o quanto isso era importante para ela.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou uma droga depois que quebrei o braço. Não consigo ter a mesma resistência. – Seus olhos vagaram para o chão.

Fiquei surpreso quando Tania começou a chorar.

- Tania... – Peguei a mão dela. – Não chore.

- Eu queria estar na faculdade e livre daquele monstro. Por culpa dele eu ainda estou aqui. Edward... Minha vida está num inferno. Eu preciso de você aqui comigo.

- Desculpa Tania, mas nós dois não damos mais certo. Não adianta nos enganar.

Tania chorou mais algum tempo e de repente o sinal tocou. Ela correu para o banheiro e eu fui para a aula. Tania era linda, porém o que ela fez deu fim a qualquer atração que eu sentia por ela. Ainda assim, eu só queria a minha Bella.

...

Acordei ansioso... Bella chegaria hoje à noite, mas havia algo, minha família e eu iríamos passar o ano-novo no Alasca com alguns primos. Iríamos daqui a alguns dias.

Bella estava convidada, pois René tinha um congresso muito importante para participar, mas não sabia se ela aceitaria.

Eu não tinha aula hoje. Iria ajudar Renné com os preparativos. Iríamos comer no Italiano, mas eu queria colocar rosas no quarto dela e deixar três presentes na cama dela. O primeiro era uma cesta com três livros e chocolates (meu presente de Natal), um ursinho de pelúcia dormindo num travesseiro em forma de coração que tinha um laço no pescoço (meu presente de São Valentim) e uma pulseira de corações de prata (meu presente de aniversário). O presente de natal deste ano já estava comprado e eu daria depois.

Passei a manhã organizando a casa e ligamos para o restaurante e fizemos as reservas.

À noite eu dirigia ansioso para a casa de René. Alice e Jasper iam comigo. Nós iríamos para o aeroporto no carro de Renné, os outros iam ao carro de Carlisle.

- Relaxa Edward. – Jasper falou.

- Não dá. – Falei rindo. – Depois de um ano sem minha vida... Finalmente vou tê-la de volta comigo.

Alice e Jasper riram.

Deixamos o carro na garagem da casa de Bella e fomos ao carro com Renné e Phill. Ele era um cara simpático e carismático e Renné parecia realmente feliz com ele.

Finalmente chegamos ao aeroporto de Port Angeles. Como era fim de semana estava lotado. Fomos ao portão de desembarque dos vôos internacionais.

O vôo dela chegava às oito horas. Segundo o painel faltavam poucos minutos. Parecia que o tempo havia parado. Os minutos se arrastavam. Então no painel apareceu pousando. Eu fiquei mais ansioso ainda... Esperando...

Finalmente, apareceu "desembarcando" no painel. Eu queria voar, correr até ela, mas ao mesmo tempo meus pés estavam fincados ao chão.

Como ela iria reagir a mim? Ela me beijaria? Pularia em meus braços? Ou iria me rejeitar?

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. A dúvida e o medo estavam me matando, nem conseguia respirar normalmente.

- Edward. – Esme segurou meu ombro e apontou para o portão bem na hora que Bella apareceu, empurrando um carrinho de malas...


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota da Deah: Hellooooooooooo gurias lindas do meu coraçãoooooo!**

**Mais um capítulo super mega hiper ultra extra lindooooo para vcs...**

**Beijinhos no coraçãoooooo e não se esqueçam de comentar muitoooo!**

**BOAAA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Capítulo 21 – De volta para mim...

Bella estava... Linda. Ela usava uma regata branca bem solta que ia até o meio das suas coxas com a estampa da torre Eifell com uma foto de uma modelo desfilando com um poodle, usava uma legging preta, botas e uma echarpe no pescoço. Em seu rosto uma maquiagem leve e parecia estar com uma postura melhor. Seu corpo fluía ao caminhar.

Ela olhou para nós e sorriu. Como eu sentia falta dela; seu sorriso parecia um raio de sol. Até chegar onde estávamos pareceu um século. Demos um abraço grupal. Em meio a gritos e risos ela nos cumprimentava um a um.

Fiquei ansioso esperando minha vez e finalmente quando Emmett a soltou ela virou para mim e estancou. Meus pés pareciam enraizados no chão. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos somente nos olhando, temendo o primeiro passo.

Então respirei fundo e andei até ela e a abracei. Era tão bom ter ela em meus braços, parecia que o universo havia entrado nos eixos.

- Senti muito a sua falta... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Respirei fundo sentindo seu cheiro de morangos. – Me promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso.

- Edward... Eu... – Ela tentou dizer algo, mas optou por se calar.

- Mais tarde podemos conversar com calma. – Falei e dei um beijo no canto dos seus lábios.

- Vamos? – A mãe de Bella passou o braço pelos ombros de Bella. – Temos reserva no Italiano.

Bella sorriu. – Passo um ano na Itália e quando volto a primeira noite é no italiano? – Disse rindo, rimos juntos, ninguém tinha realmente notado nesse detalhe só queríamos levar Bella ao seu restaurante favorito. Eu entrelacei nossos dedos e andamos em direção a saída. Ela olhou para nossas mãos e sorriu levemente enquanto suas bochechas coravam.

- Bella! – Nos viramos na direção de quem a chamava.

- Adrian! – Bella cumprimentou um loiro de olhos verdes. Ele olhou para nossas mãos e depois para Bella e deu um sorriso. – E então veio alguém?

- Sim, minha prima Lisa. Ela foi comprar um cappuccino para tomarmos no caminho.

- Quem bom! Eu te ligo na semana.

- Certo. Vou mandar pro seu email os panfletos e os formulários.

- Obrigada. Depois te dou a resposta.

Ele se aproximou e beijou a bochecha de Bella e fez um cumprimento com a cabeça para nós ao ir embora. Que conversa estranha.

- Quem é ele? – Renné perguntou toda simpática.

- Um amigo. Ele também foi fazer intercambio na Itália, mas passou menos tempo que eu. Ele mora aqui em Port Angeles.

Fomos para o carro e eu fiquei satisfeito em ir à viagem abraçando Bella e durante o jantar conversávamos todos animadamente.

- As meninas da casa onde eu morava eram piores que Alice. De repente elas entravam no meu quarto e mandavam eu me arrumar para passar o final de semana na França fazendo compras. – Os olhos de Alice brilhavam, enquanto Bella contava suas histórias. – Elas que escolhiam minhas roupas e só deixava sair depois de estar devidamente vestida. Acabou virando um costume.

Ficamos até meia-noite no restaurante. No caminho de volta todos estavam mais cansados, principalmente Bella, então íamos em silêncio.

Abracei Bella e comecei a conversar com ela baixinho.

- Por que você não me disse nada? – Questionei beijando seu pescoço. Eu não estava chateado, mas ainda queria saber.

- Foram tantas coisas... – Ela mexeu em meus cabelos. – Tive medo, receio... Eu precisava de um tempo para mim e eu não sabia como você reagiria ao que aconteceu conosco... Fiquei apavorada com isso. – ela parecia à beira das lágrimas.

- Me perdoe. – Beijei sua mão. – Sei que seu medo foi conseqüência de atitudes anteriores minhas. Mas quero que você saiba que não ia deixá-la.

- Por que você foi embora?

- Eu fui terminar com Tânia. Terminaria com ela de qualquer jeito, mas fui resolver logo para poder ficar com você.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

- E... E... E agora? – Ela gaguejou. Nesta hora o carro parou e Phil desceu para sua casa. Renné passou para o lado do motorista e Jasper passou para o banco do passageiro, já que Alice ia ao carro de Carlisle.

Quando o carro continuou o movimento, eu voltei a abraçar Bella. Ela me olhou esperando resposta.

- Agora... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. –Eu lhe digo que sou completamente apaixonado por você e fico esperando ansiosamente que você aceite ser minha namorada.

Olhamos-nos profundamente. Eu prendi a respiração enquanto ela analisava o meu rosto. Parecia ter passado séculos até que Bella desviou o seu olhar para a janela. Notei que ela corou.

A tensão passava pelo meu corpo. Será que Bella iria me rejeitar?

Bella voltou a olhar para mim e suavemente ela pousou sua mão na minha bochecha. Era difícil saber o que se passava na mente dela. Peguei sua mão e coloquei no alcance da minha boca dando vários beijos.

Arrepios violentos passavam pelo meu corpo, era assim toda vez que tocava sua pele macia e sedosa. Fechei meus olhos aproveitando ainda mais aquele toque tão puro e como num passe de mágica, fui ficando mais calmo.

Quando dei por mim, havíamos chegado à casa do Jasper, que se despediu e continuamos a viajem. Em cinco minutos chegamos a casa de Bella.

Ajudei com as malas, porém Bella estava cansada demais para desfazê-las.

- Acho melhor ir. – Falei depois que pus a quinta e ultima mala no chão da sala.

Bella me olhou assustada.

- Você não vai dormir aqui? – Ela perguntou como se temesse ficar só. Olhei para Renné que tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios e assentiu para mim, antes de subir as escadas.

-Tentem ao menos dormir logo. Ela disse desaparecendo pelo corredor. Sorri para Bella e a puxei para o quarto dela.

- Eu tomo banho primeiro. – Bella disse entrando no banheiro.

Trinta minutos depois eu saía do banheiro terminando de por minha blusa. Bella cochilava na cama. Uni-me a ela abraçando. Ela se virou ficando de frente para mim e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço. Ela bocejou.

- Você ainda não me deu a resposta... – Sussurrei me aconchegando em seus braços, Bella era tão quente e macia...

- Melhor falarmos sobre isso amanhã... – Ela murmurou sonolenta. – Quando estiver lúcida.

- Vai fazer diferença na sua resposta? Estar lúcida ou não?

- Hmm... Provavelmente não, mas quero ter certeza que lembrarei do que eu disser.

Beijei a lateral da sua testa. Bella podia estar se vestindo melhor, mas ainda era a minha Bella. Fechei os olhos pronto para dormir, porém ainda havia algo que me incomodava.

- Bella?

- Hmm...

- O que é melhor: dormir na Itália, dormir na sua cama, ou dormir comigo?

Mordi o lábio esperando a resposta.

Nem sei quanto tempo se passou, e eu achava que Bella tinha apagado, até que ela serpenteou seu corpo no meu e selou nossos lábios.

- Dormir com você é sempre o melhor. – Ela disse e então finalmente consegui dormir.

Minha amada finalmente estava de volta aos meus braços.

...

Quando acordei sentia as mãos afagando meus cabelos e ela cantarolava baixinho uma musica. No começo não reconheci, mas depois lembrei que era uma composição sua que já havia escutado...

/refrão de You Belong with me

Era a música que ela havia tocado enquanto eu estava no telefone com Tania. A voz de Bella era linda.

Abracei-a mais forte e ela parou de cantar. Abri meus olhos e vi que ela me olhava assustada, seu rosto estava pegando fogo de tão vermelho.

- Por que parou? – Perguntei afastando seu cabelo que cobria sua bochecha.

Desviou seu olhar e ainda vermelha afaguei seu rosto.

- Você falou sério ontem? – Ela perguntou olhando para mim.

- Claro, Bella. – Peguei sua mão. Meu coração batia acelerado.

- Então... Não é nenhum teste? Nenhum experimento ou algo assim?

- Bella...- Gemi. – Me desculpe por todas as vezes que lhe magoei... Eu juro que não tive intenção. Você é a minha vida!

Ela suspirou e pousei minha mão no seu rosto.

- Edward... Está tudo tão estranho... – Ela começou a dizer.

- Namora comigo? – Disse num ímpeto. Era quase uma súplica.

Bella riu. – Como estava dizendo... É estranho... Mas parece ser o certo...

Sorrimos uma para o outro e então eu a puxei para colar seu corpo ao meu, e nossos lábios se uniram.

De repente, foi como se meu corpo explodisse, senti um tremor violento, como se um choque me atravessasse. Meu coração acelerou e a minhas pernas perderam toda força. Nossos lábios se beijavam com entusiasmo. Era cheio de saudades, de paixão, carinho... Nosso amor, agora, atingia um nível alto. Já nos amávamos como melhores amigos, nós sabíamos cada detalhe da vida do outro, agora somávamos o amor existente com este novo amor, que acompanhava uma paixão e um desejo ardente.

A língua de Bella contornou meu lábio superior e eu rapidamente a capturei e fiz nossas línguas se entrelaçarem. Bella pareceu desfalecer em meus braços. Minha mão subiu pela coluna dela até a sua nuca, onde meus dedos se fundiram aos seus cabelos. Senti o corpo dela se retorcer num arrepio e suas mãos segurarem com força minha nuca e meus cabelos. O suave movimento me arrepiava.

Mordi o seu lábio inferior e o chupei depois que sai beijando sua mandíbula. Nossas respirações estavam aceleradas.

- Minha princesa... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela se sentou na cama. Sua face estava corada ela tinha um sorriso lascivo nos lábios. Ela parecia quente... Passou uns dois minutos até que ela olhasse para mim.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã?

- Claro. – Respondi. – Só preciso ir ao banheiro primeiro.

Ela assentiu e se levantou. – Te espero na cozinha.

Cinco minutos depois eu entrava na cozinha. Bella estava na ponta dos pés pegando o pote de biscoitos no armário. Achei engraçado como combinávamos. Nós dois usávamos calça de pijamas xadrez e blusa de algodão. Apesar das cores serem distintas era interessante.

- Onde está Renné? – Perguntei.

- Foi resolver um imprevisto. Agora ela é diretora da empresa e está sendo requisitada para supervisionar os projetos de uns prédios em New York, ela está abarrotada de trabalho até maio.

- Eu soube que ela tem uma conferência na semana que vem.

- Ela me disse. Não sei como vai ser nosso ano novo. – Bella disse sentando a mesa e bebendo um gole de suco. Peguei uma pop-tar de morango.

- Você poderia viajar conosco. Vamos ao Alasca visitar nossos primos.

Ela sorriu. – É uma idéia.

Como estávamos sentados lado a lado, abracei-a dizendo:

- Quero passar a virada com você em meus braços. – Sussurrei e ela arrepiava enquanto eu chupava o lóbulo da sua orelha.

- Edward... – Ela gemeu. Passei minha língua por trás da sua orelha. Ela se moveu inquieta e me afastei para beber um gole do seu suco. Contemplei sua a face corada.

Ri e ela acabou me acompanhando numa risada.

- Eu ainda custo a acreditar que é realidade. – Bella disse de maneira intensa. – Tenho medo de acordar e ter sido só mais um sonho.

Peguei sua mão e beijei. Eu não sabia o que falar. Eu mesmo tinha medo que fosse somente um sonho. Passei a outra mão no seu pescoço e puxei o cordão que estava por dentro da sua blusa. Segurei na ponta dos meus dedos os pingentes.

- É puro e verdadeiro.

Vi uma lágrima se formar no canto de seus olhos achocolatados. Sem pensar, beijei o canto de seus olhos, capturando as lágrimas com minha boca.

- Vem ver o que eu trouxe da Itália para você. – Ela finalmente disse, sorrindo, enquanto sua pele começava a ficar vermelha.

- Você trouxe algo para mim? Perguntei curioso.

Bella assentiu e me puxou para a sala...

Não estava exatamente curioso. Estava feliz demais para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Bella e somente Bella.

**Nota da Téh: Ai que coisa mais linda! Bem espero não ter desapontado vocês! Obrigada por esperar! E um super beijo para vocês estou muito feliz com todo carinho de vocês! Id lie agora chegou aos 4 mil comentários (somando os três sites) e isso só me deixou em um estado de maravilha que não da para descrever!**

**Obrigadaaaaa!**

**Até o próximo!**


	22. Ti amo

_**Nota da Deah: **_

_**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gurias lindas do coração da Deah!**_

_**Tudo bem com vcs?**_

_**Fico mega Power plus hiper super feliz com tantos comentsssss... Eu surtooooooooooo gerallllllllllllll!kkkkk! Vocês são mega demaissssssssss! Obrigada do fundo do meu coração!**_

_**Beijinhossssssss no core!**_

_**Boa leituraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

Capítulo 22: Ti amo Amore mio...

Bella puxou uma de suas malas e levou até o sofá. Sentei com ela no meu colo e ela começou a remexer dentro. Havia vários embrulhos e sacolas.

- O presente de todo mundo está ai? – Perguntei curioso.

- Sim. –Ela respondeu alegremente. – Trabalhei para poder conseguir trazer coisas legais para todo mundo. E aqui está um dos seus.

Bella me entregou uma sacola com uma caixa dentro. Abri e para minha surpresa era um quebra cabeça tridimensional da Torre Eiffel.

- Que legal! – Falei surpreso.

- Tem mais. – Bella disse com um sorrisinho. –Vem com dois bonecos. Quando terminar de montar você pode colocá-los como se estivessem escalando a torre ou algo assim. É uma boneca morena e um boneco ruivo.

Sorri. Bella trouxe um presente bem diferente. Agradeci com um beijo.

- Eu trouxe outra coisa. Mas só vou lhe entregar no natal. Se importa em esperar mais alguns dias?

- Mais ou menos... – Respondi sorrindo torto. O olhar de Bella ficou vidrado no meu sorriso e passado alguns segundos ela corou.

- Eu acho que estou sonhando. – Murmurou virando o rosto para a mala. E antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela me entregou um saco.

- Mais um?

- Sim. Uma camiseta da seleção italiana. Trouxe para você e os meninos.

Fiquei encantado com a camisa. Era o máximo ter a camisa oficial da Itália.

Bella colocou a mala no chão e nos deitamos no sofá.

Ficamos em silencio trocando carícias no rosto.

- Senti tanto sua falta. – Murmurei. – Foi um ano difícil. Você nunca retornou nenhuma das minhas tentativas de falar com você...

Olhei para Bella e a vi morder os lábios. Seus olhos se encheram de água. Naquele instante me arrependi do que tinha dito, mas não ia retirar minhas palavras se ia receber resposta sobre as ações de Bella.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward. – Ela murmurou. – Eu fui horrível com você. Mas é que... Não dava para pegar o telefone e falar com você e fingir que não aconteceu nada. Ou então resolver isso estando distantes... Não dava. Eu passei meses chorando... Quando eu vi que meu celular tinha uma ligação sua eu caia em desespero. Foi um ano horrível para mim também. Era como se houvesse um muro em volta de mim. Frágil demais. E a qualquer menção do seu nome ele desabafa e demorava dias para reconstruir.

As lágrimas de Bella caiam pelo seu rosto. Dois corações machucados. Meus olhos pareciam ter lágrimas também.

- Bella... – Falei puxando seu queixo para que ela olhasse nos meus olhos. – Nesse ultimo ano nos machucamos muito. Foi realmente difícil para nós dois. Estamos machucados por dentro... Mas agora que estamos juntos... Podemos recomeçar... Temos mais uma chance nas mãos de sermos felizes. Juntos. Nos amando como nunca.

- Eu sei... – Ela sussurrou com um sorriso pequeno, porém sincero. – Estamos juntos agora.

Sorrimos um para outro antes que nossos lábios se buscassem. Nos abraçávamos com força nossos corpos colados. O beijo esbanjava amor. Nossos lábios se tocavam, se descobriam e se conheciam de um jeito que nunca fizeram antes. Os beijos agoras eram ainda mais diferentes. Os sentimentos totalmente palpáveis entre nós. Nada poderia deter a força desse amor.

- Edward... Posso te mostrar algo?

- Claro. – Falei. O que é?

- Vamos lá em cima e eu lhe mostro.

Subimos e fomos para o seu quarto. Ela abriu sua mala de mão, a única que havíamos subido e tirou de lá uma caixinha e me entregou.

Abri. Dentro havia um bloco de envelopes. Cartas. Todas endereçadas para mim.

_**Edward;**_

_**Eu não sei por onde começar. Tem tanta coisa passando pela minha cabeça... **_

_**Passei dois dias olhando para o papel em branco. E não conseguia escrever nada...**_

_**Na verdade não sei se estou preparada para por em palavras tudo o que vem acontecido nos últimos anos. Ou com mais clareza nós últimos meses, se assim preferir.**_

_**Na verdade a única coisa que sei é que no momento estou agindo como uma covarde. Eu não consegui suportar a dor de ter que lhe encarar depois do que aconteceu na última noite. Fugi. Resolvi sumir. Agora me sinto uma fracassada. O telefone tocou e no visor apareceu nossa foto. Eu não consegui atender. **_

_**Lembrei do momento que aparentemente descobri a minha paixão por você. No dia eu havia cortado a cabeça e você havia me socorrido. Desmaiei. Quando estava voltando a mim eu lembro que... Seus lábios estavam junto aos meus. Depois daquele dia tudo ficou diferente. Nada havia mudado por fora, mas por dentro meu coração só queria bater por você.**_

_**Meu único ato, após a lembrança, foi chorar. No meu peito há um buraco. E só há uma pessoa que pode consertar isso. Mas no momento essa pessoa está longe demais de mim. Então eu achei uma espécie de controle para a dor. Itália.**_

_**Um país lindo, que inspira ao romance e que me faz lembrar os romances antigos que lemos. Porém minha cabeça não para de perguntar como seria se você tivesse aqui.**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Bella Swan.**_

Li a carta duas vezes. Havia muito nas entrelinhas, talvez mais do que nas linhas. As letras de Bella tremiam um pouco antes de haver alguns pingos borrados. Bella havia segurado o choro durante um bom tempo, mas acabou não resistindo a lágrimas. Logo depois as letras estavam mais borradas e algumas fora da linha, significava que ela escreveu mesmo sem conseguir enxergar sob as lágrimas.

Abri a segunda carta.

_**Edward;**_

_**Resolvi não enviar a primeira carta. Nem tenho intenções de enviar essa. Mas escrever o que sinto funciona como uma terapia melhor do que passar o dia chorando. **__**(Agora eu passo a noite chorando.) **_

_**Eu vi que você ligou para mim mais uma vez. Eu estava na aula de biologia e meu celular começou a piscar a luzinha, já que estava no silencioso, nossa foto piscando para mim novamente. Eu cheguei a estender a minha mão para atender, mas perguntas passou pela minha cabeça: Era a coisa certa a você? O que eu falaria? Fingir que nada aconteceu? Falar sobre o que aconteceu? Abrir meu coração para você?**_

_**Eu não podia.**_

_**Não dava.**_

_**Nós precisamos conversar cara a cara. Eu preciso olhar nos seus olhos e saber o que sua alma diz. **_

_**Então o que eu fiz foi chorar. Chorei o dia todo e a noite também. Por que é tão difícil? Por que eu não consigo falar com você? Tudo o que meu coração diz é que ele precisa ouvir sua voz desesperadamente.**_

_**Sempre sua,**_

_**Bella S.**_

O que dizer? Bella afinal não parecia se diverti tanto na Itália. Ela também estava sucumbindo de dor como eu. Nós dois estavámos sofrendo. Ela bem mais que eu, talvez. Mas ainda assim Bella ergueu a cabeça. Ela mudou sua personalidade no quesito moda e até atitude. Ela foi popular no colégio e agora ela veste roupas que estão na última moda.

Peguei uma carta mais no final. Estava impossível ler. Estava toda borrada e amassada. Bella havia chorada em cima da carta. Talvez por horas. Datava o aniversário de Bella.

Havia apenas um trecho que dava para ler:

"_**... me falou uma coisa que só piorou tudo. **_

_**E se... Duas pequenas palavras que juntas, lado a lado, podem perseguir uma pessoa durante anos.**_

_**E se? E se? E se?**_

_**E se eu não tivesse fugido? E se eu tivesse lhe esperado e conversado com você? E se eu tivesse me declarado? Seria tudo diferente? O quão diferente? E a nossa amizade? Ela aguentaria tanto?**_

_**O que vou fazer agora? Eu queria mudar, ser uma Bella diferente... Talvez assim você me note e perceba que por dentro minha alma clama a sua. Mas não sei se consigo ser tão diferente. Perto de você eu sempre serei a Bella. A sua Bella.**_

_**A Bella que pela primeira vez em anos passa o aniversário longe de você.**_

_**Sempre sua,**_

_**Bella."**_

Terminei de ler a carta sem saber o que pensar.

- Teria sido tudo diferente. – murmurei.

Me levantei e fui até Bella.

- Eu sei que seria. – Ela falou olhando nos meus olhos. – Mas nunca saberemos o quanto.

- Bem... Eis aí a graça da vida. Não há volta para nossos atos. Mas não significa que não podemos tentar novamente. Não é voltar no tempo, mas dá um jeito na situação.

Bella sorriu tristemente.

Eu a puxei para que se levantasse.

- Acabou. – Bella disse tirando a carta das minhas mãos e jogando num canto qualquer. – Estamos juntos agora.

- E nada vai nos separar. – Murmurei passando os braços pela sua cintura.

- Nada. – Bella confirmou envolvendo seus braços no meu pescoço.

Então nossos lábios se juntaram. Bella mordeu meu lábio inferior. Andei com Bella e nos deitei na cama. Bella por cima de mim. Meus braços a apertando firmemente. Passei a língua pelos seus lábios macios pedindo massagem e logo ela foi capturada e começou a dançar num ritmo intenso com a língua de Bella. Nos virei me deitando por cima dela. Minhas mãos passeavam por todo o corpo de Bella e as delas seguravam com força meu braços e minha nuca.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo depois eu me afastei a contra gosto.

Nós dois estávamos ofegantes e com sorrisos bobos estampados no rosto. Sorrisos bobos não, sorriso de amor. Não me importo o quão gay isso soou. Meu corpo era uma prova suficiente que eu era macho e que Bella me excitava. Ponto.

- Edward? – Bella perguntou ainda sem fôlego, o rosto vermelho e a voz meio rouca. Gemi. – O que foi?

- Bella... – murmurei colocando meu rosto em seu pescoço. – Perdão, mas você é muito sedutora. Meu corpo reage ao seu fácil.

- Eu sou gostosa? – Ela perguntou de ímpeto.

Me surpreendi com a pergunta. Não era exatamente típico de Bella Swan.

- Bem... – falei um pouco sem jeito – Você... é... bem... Como lhe explico? Sua pele é como um pêssego. Tanto a cor como a maciez. Você não é sarada, já que não anda em academia, mas não tem gordurinhas extras em nenhum lugar. Seu corpo é sexy e sedutor com curvas invejáveis em muitas muitas mulheres. Suas pernas são lisinhas e suas coxas são incríveis e tudo se encaixa perfeitamente... Formando um corpo de uma mulher muito... muito gostosa.

Ela sorriu corando e mordendo os lábios.

Puxei-a para mais perto de mim e sussurrei no seu ouvido: - Minha gostosa.

Ela corou como nunca. Só como minha Bella podia corar.

...

Depois do almoço, Bella e eu fomos para minha casa. Todos estavam com vontade de vê-la e ela queria entregar os presentes que ela trouxe.

- Se eu soubesse que a Europa faria tão bem ao seu armário... – Alice disse descendo as escadas – Teria dito a Renné para te mandar para lá assim que te conheci.

Bella riu. Ela usava um vestido xadrez com legging preta, cachecol, boina e botas de cano médio. Estava linda com os cabelos soltos caindo em cascata pelas costas.

- Talvez não surtisse o mesmo efeito. – Ela disse abraçando Alice.

- E então? Vocês dois fizeram o que de ontem para hoje? – A pequena perguntou com um ar de falsa inocência.

Eu sorri e passei um braço pela cintura de Bella.

- Bella aceitou namorar comigo. – Falei com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- NÃO ACREDITO! –Alice gritou quicando – FINALMENTE! ESTOU TÃO FELIZ! EU SABIA QUE ESSE DIA CHEGARIA!

- Que bom, Alice. – Bella disse rindo. – Fico feliz de ser aceita na sua família dessa forma. Trouxe o seu presente que comprei na França.

Alice abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida por Emmett descendo as escadas, seguido por Rose e Jasper, tapando os ouvidos.

- Espero que tenha trazido uma mordaça para a formiga de circo. – Ele disse. – Ou então uns tampões para nós. Mas que baixinha gasguita. O que falta de tamanho sobra de voz.

Alice fez uma careta.

- Eu só estava comemorando o novo casal de namorados.

Todos pararam por um momento antes de nos cercar com abraços e desejos de parabéns.

- Nossa parece que noivamos. – Bella disse rindo.

Logo Esme e Carlisle chegaram com várias sacolas de compras, aumentando a festa.

- A volta de Bella merece uma comemoração. – Esme falou. – Faz tempo que não fazemos uma noite de sanduiche.

Ficamos animados. Noite do sanduiche era sempre muito bom. Era um self service dos ingredientes para cada um montar o seu sanduiche do jeito que quiser.

Nos sentamos na sala conversando animadamente e Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para entregar seus presentes: Um terço de Roma para Esme, um vinho do porto para Carlisle,camisas da seleção para Jasper e Emmett e para Rosalie e Alice um conjunto novo de maquiagem que havia lançado na França.

Havia uma outra coisa que ela queria entregar as mulheres, mas segundo Bella nós homens não poderíamos ver, no momento. Como ela frisou no final. Então as quatro subiram para o quarto de Alice.

Carlisle aproveitou a deixa para ir ao escritório procurar um relatório. Então fiquei sozinho com Emm e Jasper na sala.

- E então, cara... – Emmett puxou assunto sentando ao meu lado. – Você vai dormir na casa dela... Volta somente depois do almoço dizendo que agora estão namorando... – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso – Me pergunto o que vocês aprontaram ontem à noite...

- Nós dormimos. – Cortei Emm. – Não fizemos outra coisa que sua mente maliciosa pode imaginar a não ser dormir.

- Ow Cara! – Emm gemeu dando um tapa na própria testa – Você é um homem ou uma bichinha?

Dei um tapa na nuca dele.

- Não somos você e a Rose. Mas agora que tocou no assunto... Bem... Eu não sei o que fazer exatamente... para que Bella entenda o que eu quero... Sem parecer rude o que estou forçando a barra...

Emmett ficou pensativo.

Quando a testa dele começou a enrugar eu fiquei com medo. Será que minha duvida foi demais para a grande cabeçinha dele?

Então Emmett se levantou e disse:

- Cara você tem que fazê-la entender a linguagem corporal. – Ele pôs as mãos para frente como se segurasse algo e começou a movimentar os quadris para frente e para trás.

Eu não pensei que poderia ficar pior até que ele começou a gemer e fingir dar tapinhas no que ele segurava.

Não pensei duas vezes em jogar uma almofada na cabeça dele. Jasper fez o mesmo.

- Seu tarado.

Me levantei e subi para o meu quarto.

Deitei na minha cama. Pensei em tocar um pouco violão, mas acabei resolvendo ligar o som com uma música calma. Logo fiquei mais sonolento e por fim dormi.

...

Acordei sentindo beijos sendo espalhados por todo o meu rosto, o meu aroma favorito de morango no meu nariz e uma mão afagando meus cabelos. Quando os lábios dela selaram os meus eu tive a certeza que precisava para agarrar o corpo e deitar por cima dela.

- EDWARD! – Bella gritou batendo no meu ombro. Eu sabia que ela não estava com raiva, pois ela ria.

Eu ataquei seu pescoço enchendo de beijos e pequenas mordidas. Trilhando, assim um caminho de fogo até sua orelha. Bella se arrepiou e se contorceu com um pequeno espasmo.

- Edward... – ela arfou baixinho.

- O que foi? – Sussurrei no seu ouvido e em seguida chupei o lóbulo da orelha.

- Pare... – Ela murmurou completamente sem vontade.

- Você quer que eu pare? – Perguntei beijando sua mandíbula.

Ela não respondeu. Eu espalhei beijos molhados no seu pescoço e depois mordi.

- Edward... – ela arfou novamente.

- Minha princesa... – Murmurei rouco.

Meus lábios procuram os dela e nossas línguas se entrelaçaram de forma sensual num beijo cheio de carinho... amor... e devoção.

Nos virei puxando Bella por cima de mim e fitei seus olhos. Chocolate e esmeralda se fundindo num encontro que parecia eletrizar nossos corpos.

Afaguei o rosto de Bella. Trilhando o caminho com a ponta dos meus dedos. Eu olhava para o caminho que meus dedos faziam até que fitei o olhar de Bella novamente.

- Bella... Eu te amo! – Falei com toda sinceridade e amor possível.

Bella me olhou sem dizer uma palavra. Seus lábios tremeram e sua pele ficou mais branca que o normal. Comecei a me apavorar até que sua pele começou a corar.

Bella se levantou novamente e pegou o violão. Sem entender nada me sentei. Então ela começou a tocar. Primeiro ela tremeu nervosa, me olhou e começou a cantar:

_**Music: Am i ready for Love? – Taylor Swift**_

_Estou pronta pro Amor?  
__Às vezes me pergunto como é que vai sentir__  
__Será o meu primeiro amor verdadeiro e real__  
__Vou estar pronta quando o meu coração começa a cair__  
__O que vou fazer quando meu amor vier a chamar?__  
__E o meu pai me disse pra levar o seu mundo__  
__Qualquer dia desses ele diz, "você é minha querida namorada."__  
__Ele tentou me ensinar desde o início__  
__O significado do amor pra ninguém partir meu coração___

_(Refrão)__  
__Será que o meu amor virá em uma taça de fogo?__  
__Será que vai ser preenchido com esperança e desejo?__  
__Será que o meu amor virá pela chuva?__  
__Estou pronta pra alegria?__  
__Estou pronta pra dor?__  
__Estou pronta pro garoto?__  
__Estou pronta pro amor? ... pro amor___

_Eu sei que não sou mais uma menina__  
__Porque eu estou sentindo coisas que eu nunca senti antes__  
__Doces sensações e antecipações__  
__Chamando a comoção pras minhas emoções__  
__E eu ouvi as palavras o meu pai me disse__  
__Ele disse para ser fiel a si mesmo e manter o seu espírito livre__  
__E que o amor vai te encontrar de uma maneira ou de outra__  
__Seja boa para si e seja boa para cada um___

_(Refrão)__  
__Será que o meu amor virá em uma taça de fogo?__  
__Será que vai ser preenchido com esperança e desejo?__  
__Será que o meu amor virá pela chuva?__  
__Estou pronta pra alegria?__  
__Estou pronta pra dor?__  
__Estou pronta pro garoto?__  
__Estou pronta pro amor? ... pro amor___

_É uma corrida ao redor do mundo e está movendo muito rápido__  
__Embora eu queira encontrar um amor que vai última__  
__Um amor tão forte que pode resistir a qualquer coisa__  
__O peso deste mundo na palma da sua mão___

_(Refrão)__  
__Será que o meu amor virá em uma taça de fogo?__  
__Será que vai ser preenchido com esperança e desejo?__  
__Será que o meu amor virá pela chuva?__  
__Estou pronta pra alegria?__  
__Estou pronta pra dor?__  
__Estou pronta pro garoto?__  
__Estou pronta pro jogo?__  
__Estou pronta pro beijo?__  
__Estou pronta pra felicidade?__  
__Estou pronta pro amor? ... pro amor_

Bella terminou de tocar e sorriu para mim, pondo o violão no pedestal.

- Tantos anos esperando... – falou finalmente. – Tanto tempo sonhando acordada... Tantas decepções... Sofrimentos... Tanto tempo só desejando ouvir essas palavras saírem da sua boca e serem dedicadas a mim. – Ela sorriu. – Só tenho uma coisa para te falar agora: _Ti amo, amoré mio. Tu sei la mia vita._

E após sua declaração em italiano ela me abraçou com força e novamente nossos lábios se uniram. Meu coração batendo forte no peito e as palavras ainda soando no meu ouvido: Te amo, meu amor. Você é minha vida.

**Nota da Téh: Mais uma vez obrigada pelo carinho! Amei todos os reviews de verdade!**

**Capitulo inspirado nos filmes: Querido Jonh e Cartas para Julieta. Super recomendo os dois. **

**Então que fazer uma autora feliz?**

**Comenta ai embaixo!**

**E que tal depois dá uma passada no meu blog e comentar por lá também? (Mundo da Téh Glauciele)**

**Me sigam no twitter: Teh_Glauciele**

**Então sem mais delongas um mega beijo e até o próximo capitulo! **

**Prometo me esforçar para escrever rápido!**

**Fui!**


	23. Buon natale

_Nota da Téh: Olá meninas! Mas que delícia essa época do ano!_

_Enfim quero agradecer todos os reviews! Li todos e fiquei muuuito feliz. Suas opnioes, comentários e até reclamações são válidas e conversadas entre mim e a Deah e até mesmo com outras leitoras para tentar ao máximo trazer a vocês um capitulo de qualidade e que faça valer a pena a espera de vocês. Esse ano foi muito especial estar com vocês é uma maravilha, seja no twitter, por email, no msn e obrigada a quem me acompanha no blog._

_Ano que vem estaremos aqui juntinhas com certeza Se Deus quise e vou me esforçar para postar um capitulo de ano novo, mas se não der gente, perdão o tempo é curto._

_Depois de ler o capitulo que tal passar no meu blog? Comentem e particepem do sorteio do livro Hathor, muito bom com direito a romance e grandes aventuras, espero vocês lá!_

_Twitter: Teh_Glauciele_

_Msn: tereza_glauciele hotmail. com (junta os espaço)_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_

_*** Boa leitura!***_

_Jingle Bell Rock  
__Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock__  
__Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring__  
__Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun__  
__Now the jingle hop has begun___

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock__  
__Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time__  
__Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square__  
__In the frosty air.___

_What a bright time, it's the right time__  
__To rock the night away__  
__Jingle bell time is a swell time__  
__To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh___

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet__  
__Jingle around the clock__  
__Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat__  
__That's the jingle bell rock___

_That's the jingle bell,__  
__That's the jingle bell,__  
__That's the jingle bell rock_

Alice terminou de cantar enquanto eu acertava as últimas notas do piano. Minha família na sala aplaudiu. Era dia 24 de dezembro e minha família, assim como os Hale e as Swan assim como Phil estávamos em minha casa aproveitando as comemorações natalinas.

Iriamos brincar de amigo secreto e depois iriamos comer a ceia e a meia noite iriamos trocar os presentes.

- Bem, pessoal, - Esme falou toda sorridente. – Que tal então começarmos o amigo secreto.

Todos nos sentamos na sala e começamos por Alice que era a mais animada.

- Bem... Tem que falar ao contrario certo? – Ela disse pulando no local. – Minha amiga secreta é menor do que eu...

- Ao contrario Allie, hein, todos somos maiores que você! – Emm falou rindo seguido por todos, Alice fez uma careta. – Ela é bem legal... E não zoa com a cara de ninguem.

- É o Emm! – Gritaram todos.

Emmet fez uma careta e pegou o presente. Ele abriu e dentro havia uma luva de baisebol. Emmet ficou muito feliz, já que a antiga dele estava bem velha.

- Minha vez então. Meu amigo secreto não é o Phill. – Ele disse rindo. Todos paramos olhando para a cara idiota do meu irmão.

- Vocês não conseguiram advinhar? – Emm perguntou com uma inocência sincera. – Então mais uma dica: ele não joga beisebol!

Rosalie bateu na propria testa e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Alice fez um som estranho e Jasper seguido por mim jogamos mais almofadas na cara do ursão.

- Emm, entraga logo antes que piore. – Bella falou revirando os olhos.

Emmet entregou para o Phil a sacola que havia um CD de Rock. Phil tirou Esme e ele não se demorou muito já que ele disse que seu amigo secreto tem poucos filhos. Ele deu a ela um conjunto de réguas de arquiteto novo. Esme por sua vez tirou Rose e após um: " Ele é moreno." Foi facilmente advinhada e Rose ganhou um relógio com pedrinhas brilhantes. Rose tirou a própria mãe e deu a ela um cordão com um pigente de corção, dentro com uma foto da família Hale. A Senhora Hale tirou o filho e Jasper ganhou uma blusa. Jasper tirou Bella. (Sim, eu tentei subornar Alice para eu ficar com o papelzinho de Bella, mas o máximo que consegui foi uma almofada e uma porta fechada na minha cara.) Ele deu a ela um par de brincos de festa brilhantes. Bella para minha infelicidade tirou o senhor Hale e deu a ele uma caneta dourada muito bonita. Senhor Hale tirou a Renné e deu a ela três livros de uma autora que ela gosta. Renné foi quem me tirou e ela me deu um perfume que eu gosto e é o favorito de Bella em mim. E eu por fim tirei Alice e eu dei a ela uma manequim para ela usar no seu futuro brilhante como estilista.

Alice deu mil gritinhos de felicidade com o meu presente e eu fiquei satisfeito por té-la agradado.

Depois da brincadeira nos reunimos na sala de jantar, fizemos nossas orações e ceamos com alegria ao som de músicas natalinas. Depois voltamos para a sala onde Rosalie e Alice cantavam e tocavam no piano. Eu sentei ao lado de Bella e trocamos pequenas carícias enquanto ouviamos as meninas.

A meia noite chegou com barulho de sinos e gritos de feliz natal, mas um em especial foi sussurrado em meu ouvido deixando-me arrepiado:

- Buon Natale mi amore... – A voz suave de Bella ecoava dentro do meu coração.

Muitos abraços trocados e então a troca de presentes. Eu fui bem simples com os presentes. Os meninos estavam querendo ir a um jogo de beisebol em Seattle que vai ter no meio de janeio, então comprei entradas para a área VIP para irmos ao jogo. Para as meninas eu dei um dia no SPA, com direito a massagem, banho de essência, yoga e o que elas mais quiserem.

Ganhei de Carlisle um estestocópio, de Esme ganhei um relógio, de Emmet uma blusa, de Rosalie e Jasper um conjunto de CD e DVD de uma banda que eu gostava, dos tios Hale uma cesta de doces finos, de Renné um ténis e de Phill um boné de um time de beisebol.

Eu e Bella trocariamos presentes depois, um pedido meu já que o meu presente era um pouco mais elaborado, digamos assim...

Depois que todos estavam sentados conversando e tomando chocolate quente eu chamei Bella para o lado de fora da casa. Levei-a até a varanda. Bella estava linda com uma saia de prega de cintura alta de pregas que iam até o meio das coxas na cor cáqui e uma blusa de listras azul marinho, tudo bem colado e realçando suas curvas, o cordão de meio sol com o pigente de coração bem visível no pescoço, uma sandália alta fechava a beleza da minha musa que hoje estava com os cabelos soltos e cachedos com uma fivela brilhante prendendo uma mecha.

- Eu já disse que você está linda hoje? – falei girando-a no local.

- Só umas dez vezes... – ela disse rindo.

- Então acho que vou dizer a décima primeira vez agora... – Colei o corpo dela no meu e sussurrei no seu ouvido: - Linda...

Ela tremeu nos meus braços e dei um beijo na testa dela.

- Edward... Eu quero te entregar meu presente. – ela disse se afastando para olhar meu rosto. – É algo de certo modo simples e humilde, mas dado com todo amor...

Eu esperei vendo ela tirar de um bolso oculto da saia um saquinho de veludo vermelho. Ela me entregou e eu abri. Dentro havia um coração de cristal igual ao que eu havia dado a ela e hoje pendia no seu pescoço a diferença que o meu era um diamante.

- Edward, meu coração sempre foi seu, agora mais do que nunca... Cuide bem dele. – Ela falou segurando minha mão sobre seu peito onde seu coração batia com força.

- Eu prometo que cuidarei. – sussurrei pegando sua mão e beijando o nó dos dedos.

Tirei o meu cordão de meio sol e coloquei o pigente de coração e depois coloquei de volta no meu pescoço. Bella sorriu.

- Obrigado. – falei abraçando-a. – Agora é minha vez.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

- Mas você já não me deu...

- O dia no SPA? – cortei-a – Aquilo foi só a primeira parte... Aqui está a segunda.

Entreguei um envelope a Bella ela abriu e leu em voz baixa o pequeno cartão:

"_Meu anjo, _

_Este natal é para o mim o mais especial de todos. _

_Descobrir o que é amar e ser correspondido de maneira tão pura e verdadeira. _

_Hoje, Bella, quero lhe dar a chave para o meu coração. Não pense que vai ser tão simples assim terá que passar por uma pequena caçada ao tesouro, espero que aceite essa pequena brincadeira..._

_Com amor,_

_Edward"_

Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Está falando sério?

- Por que não estaria?

Ela riu.

- Então... Como chego a esse tesouro?

Eu sorri e mostrei a ela um rolinho amarrado numa fita.

"_Eis o caminho para a primeira pista: procure onde estaremos eternamente juntos. O caminho está por trás da paisagem."_

- Que tipo de pista é essa? – Ela perguntou com um tom provocador.

- Vai dizer que já sabe?

Ela sorriu. – Tenho uma idéia...

Ela me deu um beijo no canto da boca e saiu andando para dentro de casa, eu a segui e a vi subi direto para o meu quarto. Bella foi rápida. Foi direto para a minha mesa da cabeçeira e pegou o porta retrato. Ela virou de um lado para o outro e fez uma careta.

- Eu jurava... – então ela me olhou de esguelha e abriu o porta retrato tirando a madeira e pegando o papel que eu havia deixado lá. Ela sorriu e o abriu.

"_Sei que lembra dessa foto: nós dois ainda com dez anos brincando na neve no dia do natal._

_Nesse dia você escorregou e caiu em um monte de neve e para completar me derrubou junto..._

_Nos divertimos como nunca, porém na manhã seguinte estávamos resfriados..."- _Bella riu com a lembrança daquele dia. A foto era nós dois abraçados e usando as roupas que tinhamos ganho de natal. – _"Nossas vidas foram cheias de momentos especiais. E o próximo está no local que mais guarda conhecimento. Qual o nosso romance favorito?"_

Bella riu levemente.

- Muito fácil. – Ela disse.

Ela se encaminhou para a biblioteca/escritório que ficava no primeiro andar. Quando passou por mim ganhei um selinho e eu afaguei seu rosto. Ela correu até o exemplar de Carlisle de Orgulho e Preconceito, da autora Jane Austen e folheou até que um envelope caiu no chão.

Ela abriu a mensagem já decorada por mim:

"_Você está realmente perto. Com isso eu quis lembrar do inúmeros livros que lêmos e relemos durante as tardes na campina ou na varanda da casa ou no chão da sua sala. Momentos únicos em que juntos viajavamos na imaginação das grandes obras literárias._

_Agora, meu anjo, vá até o local que a música é livre para tocar e veja o amor perfeito florescer, é lá o nosso ponto final."_

Bella passo dois minutos ainda parada, me deu um olhar de esguelha em dúvida e foi até a sala de música subindo para o segundo andar da casa. Ela andou até a janela e ficou olhando para os jardins até que viu algo e saiu em disparada para os jardins. Eu a segui, descendo as escadas e vendo-a passar pela porta da cozinha e descer as escada que levariam ao jardim dos fundo até a pequena estufa de Esme.

- Amor perfeito... – Bella sussurrou. – As flores que representam o amor perfeito...

Ela andou até os vasos de tulipas e tateou até encontrar uma pequena arca.

Era uma caixa de música e quando Bella ouviu a música começou a tocar quebrando o silêncio do local. Dentro da caixa havia, bem ao centro, uma caixinha de veludo. Bella arfou.

- Edward...

- Calma, meu amor. – Falei com um sorriso torto pegando a caixinha. Abri mostrando a ela o anel prata que no centro havia uma pequena esmeralda. – Esse anel, minha Bella, eu quero que seja a representação do meu compromisso por você. Você é a mulher da minha vida... Minha melhor amiga e meu amor... Eu te amo como nunca pensei amar alguém... Cheguei a achar que o amor como os livros descreviam não eram reais. Mas você me mostrou que o amor existe e é mais avassalador ainda. Um amor, pelo qual sou capaz de tudo. Tudo. Inclusive assumir com você um compromisso sincero e de coração.

Bella sorriu chorosa.

Peguei o anel e a mão direita de Bella.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceite esse anel como forma de compromisso pelo meu amor por você. – Pedi olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela sorriu e uma lágrima escapou pelos olhos dela.

- Esperei minha vida toda por isso. – Ela disse com a voz embargada e eu deslizei o anel pelo seu dedo e depois beijei sua delicada mão.

Bella num impulso me abraçou com força e juntou seus lábios aos meus.

_Sparks Fly_

_Faíscas voam – Taylor Swift  
__O jeito que você se move é como uma tempestade__  
__E eu sou um castelo de cartas__  
__Você fala o meu nome pela primeira vez, baby, e eu__  
__Me apaixono em um bar vazio___

_E você estava ali na minha frente apenas__  
__Perto o bastante para tocar__  
__Perto o bastante para esperar que você não pudesse__  
__ver__  
__O que eu estava pensando___

_Largue tudo agora__  
__Encontre-me na chuva torrencial__  
__Beije-me na calçada__  
__Leve embora dor__  
__Porque eu vejo, faíscas voam toda vez que você sorri___

_Conquiste-me com esses olhos verdes, baby__  
__Conforme as luzes se apagam__  
__Algo que me assombrará quando você não estiver por__  
__perto__  
__Porque eu vejo, faíscas voam toda vez que você sorri___

_Então, ofereça a sua mão aberta__  
__E me guie para a pista__  
__Bem, eu não preciso mais de lanternas de papel__  
__Acabe comigo, baby, traga a estrela de cinema___

_Porque o meu coração está batendo rápido__  
__E você é lindo__  
__Eu posso esperar pacientemente, mas__  
__Eu realmente gostaria que você fosse___

_Largar tudo agora__  
__Me encontrar em uma chuva torrencial__  
__Me beijar na calçada__  
__Tirar a dor__  
__Porque eu vejo, faíscas voam toda vez que você sorri___

_Conquiste-me com esses olhos verdes, baby__  
__Conforme as luzes se apagam__  
__Algo que me assombrará quando você não estiver por__  
__perto__  
__Porque eu vejo, faíscas voam toda vez que você sorri___

_Eu passo meus dedos pelo seu cabelo__  
__E assisto às luzes se apagarem__  
__Mantenha os seus lindos olhos em mim__  
__Vou marcar esse ponto hoje à noite__  
__Leve-me escada acima__  
__Você não vai sussurrar suave e lentamente?__  
__Eu adoraraia odiar isso__  
__Mas você faz disso um show de fogos de artificios___

_Largue tudo agora__  
__Encontrar-me em uma chuva torrencial__  
__Beije-me na calçada__  
__Leve embora dor__  
__Porque eu vejo, faíscas voam toda vez que você sorri___

_Conquiste-me com esses olhos verdes, baby__  
__Conforme as luzes se apagam__  
__Algo que me assombrará quando você não estiver por__  
__perto__  
__Porque eu vejo, faíscas voam toda vez que você sorri__  
_

Bella terminou de cantar e sorriu para mim antes de por o violão de lado. Estávamos na varanda em frente a minha casa, sentados na escada. Eram duas da manhã, usávamos nossos moletons de dormir, calças e casacos. Todos já haviam ido dormir e eu e Bella ainda estávamos sem sono, então descemos e pedi a Bella para cantar para mim.

- É uma linda canção... - Falei. Beijando seu rosto corado.

Ela afagou minha bochecha, sua mão direita agora com o meu anel de compromisso.

- Eu a fiz pensando em você.

- Você pensa em seguir carreira artistica? – perguntei.

- Não. É só minha diversão. Quero fazer fisioterapia.

- Por que não medicina? – perguntei.

- Não... Já basta você... Você não vai ter muito tempo depois que começar a trabalhar em plantões. Quero estar disponível quando estiver desocupado e não cobrindo seus plantões. – ela sorriu.

Minha mente vagou imaginando um futuro com Bella. A faculdade, morar juntos, casamento, filhos... Acabei dando um sorriso bobo, afinal eu não passava de um adolescente cheio de hormônios e eu já estava pensado em casa com a adolescente também a minha frente.

- Temos que aproveitar sempre cada hora, minuto, segundo... – ela disse.

- Se eu tiver ao seu lado, anjo, será muito bem aproveitado. – falei cortando-a.

Bella se levantou e desceu as escadas.

- Onde vai? – perguntei surpreso.

- Sabe, Cullen, acabei de me lembrar... Eu queria me vingar de algo que você fez... – ela mexeu na neve com ponta da bota.

Eu me levantei nervoso, mil coisas passando pela minha cabeça. Umas não muito boas e outras horríveis.

- Se vingar do que?

Ela se abaixou apanhando um monte de neve com descaso.

- Um dia me jogaram um balde d'agua na cabeça... Acho justo um punhado de neve.

Então ela jogou em mim. Eu tentei desviar, mas ela foi mais rápida e antes que eu pudesse reagir ela jogou mais uma bola que acertou em cheio minha cara. Eu, que já havia descido as escadas, cambaleei e cai de bunda no chão. Bella ria com vontade aproveitando e jogando outra bola em mim. Ela continuava rindo como nunca, mesmo me vendo com a bunda congelando.

Me levantei o mais rápido possível e pulei em Bella nos derrubando na neve. Ela gritou, era inútil já que todos estavam dormindo e nos quartos havia paredes acústicas. Bella se remexeu até conseguir se livrar de mim e correu me jogando mais neve.

Eu me levantei e corri atrás tentando acertar neve nela.

- Eu já te derrubei uma vez, - ameaçei, - posso muito bem te derrubar de novo.

A resposta que obtive foi mais neve e risos. Joguei algumas nelas até que finalmente eu a alcancei, mas ela foi mais rápida e no ultimo segundo pulou em cima de mim me derrubando com ela em um monte de neve.

- Quem derruba quem aqui? – ela perguntou rindo vendo meu cabelo lotado de neve.

- Eu derrubo você! – falei rindo.

- Mentiroso. – ela disse colocando neve na minha cara.

- Está bem... Você venceu. Dessa vez. – Ela sorriu e me beijou.

Quando estávamos sem fôlego ela se afastou deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

- Acho melhor entrarmos. – murmurei quando ela tremeu um pouco de frio. – Mas é melhor se acostumar amanhã a noite estaremos um local bem mais frio.

Bella assentiu se levantou um murmúrio passando entre os dentes:

- Alasca, aí vamos nós!

_**Nota da Deah:**_

_**E aí gurias do meu coração varonil, gostaram do presente de Natal?**_

_**A parte da vingança da Bella fica dedicada para as leitoras Lilyh e Bels!kkkkkk!O que acharam meninas?**_

_**Se curtiram não deixem de comentar muitooooooo!uhullll! E também aproveito pra agradecer do fundo do meu coração o carinho de vocês por tantos coments! Vocês são demaissssssss!**_

_**Estou tentando terminar o capítulo de Connection, prometo que ainda este ano eu posto!kkkkk!**_

_**Sem mais... Queria desejar um FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO ANO DE 2011! Que o amor de Deus esteja com vocês a cada instante da vida de vocês!AMOOOOOOOVCSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

_**Beijinhos no coraçãoooo!**_

_**Deah**_


	24. Alasca

**Oiiiiiiiiii gurias lindas do meu coraçãooooooo!**

**Quantas saudades!**

**Gostaria de deixar um mega Power plus hiper ultra super especial beijo a todas gurias que comentaram no ultimo capítulooooo! Vcs são demaissssssssss!**

**Eu adorei este capítulo... tão fofo e meigo e carinhoso e... Chega! Não vou falar nada mais, vão ter que ler e depois deixar um review!kkkkk!**

**BOA !**

Um beijo.

Macio. Quente. Agradável.

Minha bochecha formiga levemente.

Meu corpo se delicia com a sensação.

Devo estar sonhado.

Um sonho muito bom.

Outro beijo. Agora próximo aos meus lábios. Fica aquele gosto de "quero MUITO mais"...

O aroma de morangos invadiu minhas narinas e tomou conta do meu ser.

Tão perfeito.

Poderia ser realidade.

Será?

Quando o terceiro beijo toca meus lábios resolvo aproveitar o momento e retribuir com todo o amor que há em mim. Só uma pessoa poderia causar aquelas sensações em mim.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Gemo ao sentir nossas línguas se unirem, e uma parte da minha cabeça percebeu que ela também gemeu e que seu corpo se serpenteou ao meu. Passei meus braços pela cintura fina e abri meus olhos me sentindo, por fim, acordado.

Vi os chocolates dos seus olhos me sondarem e um sorriso meigo dançar nos seus lábios rosados. Me virei colocando-a por cima de mim.

- Temos que ir nos arrumar. – Ela murmurou roçando seus lábios no meu. – O vôo sai daqui a três horas.

- Eu sei. – murmurei apertando sua cintura gentilmente. – Só quero aproveitar mais um pouco de você.

Senti seu corpo balançar num riso silencioso. Suas mãos pousaram no meu rosto e seu nariz começou a trilhar caminhos. Fechei meus olhos aproveitando a sensação e assim que tive oportunidade capturei seus lábios novamente.

Por mim, poderíamos ter ficado o dia todo ali. Mesmo porque eu ainda estava com sono já que fomos dormir tarde demais. Porém a voz de Esme do lado de fora do quarto nos lembrou que tínhamos que ir.

Cerca de uma hora depois eu esperava Bella descer. Sua mala assim como o de todos estava na porta à espera do taxi. Jasper e Rosalie haviam acabado de chegar, os dois acordaram mais cedo e foram em casa buscar as malas.

- Edward? – Escutei Alice me chamar do alto da escada. – Sua roupa de ano novo está na minha segunda mala, assim como as de todo mundo. Vovó disse que iremos a uma boate que realiza uma festa com trajes "esporte fino" e com vários ambientes para todas as idades.

- Parece legal.

Ela sorriu e desapareceu no corredor.

Fui até o piano e comecei a tocar para passar o tempo. Esme estava na cozinha com Carlisle, Emmet e Rose tomando um café da manhã. Podia ouvir trechos da conversa animada deles. A maior parte era sobre esportes na neve.

Comecei a tocar uma música que eu tinha composto enquanto Bella estava fora. Eu não cantava apenas dedilhava.

Então senti o cheiro de morango de leve no ar e dois braços me rodearem.

- É uma bela música. – Bella murmurou no meu ouvido.

Afastei seus braços e me virei para visualizá-la melhor.

Ela estava bem simples, mas bem estilosa. Um suéter creme deixava suas curvas delineadas com perfeição. Uma calça jeans preta abraçava suas pernas e uma bota de cano médio com salto completava a roupa.

- Perfeita como sempre. – murmurei.

Ela riu. – Não como você.

- E então? Pronta para voar? – perguntei com um sorriso torto.

- Edward? – Jasper me chamou sentando ao meu lado. Estávamos no avião e eu estava emburrado no meu assento.

O motivo? Bem... Bella resolveu ficar sem falar comigo.

- Cara, não me leva a mal... Mas acho que você devia fazer alguma coisa... Eu queria estar com Alice agora...

- Não foi culpa minha. – Resmunguei virando a cara.

- Nem de Bella...

Suspirei.

Hoje não tive sorte.

Antes de sairmos de casa Tânia resolveu aparecer com um presente de natal para mim. Até ai, tudo bem... Bella fez uma careta, mas se manteve na dela. Então quando abro o livro que Tânia me dera... Uma calcinha vermelha de rendinha cai de dentro.

Bella ficou furiosa.

"_Quem você pensa que é para vir trazer um troço desses para ele?" – Bella sibilou raivosa. "Além de uma vadia, claro..."_

_Tânia fez uma cara ultrajada: "Me poupe, sua insossa. Meu assunto é com o Edward e não com você..."_

"_Me poupe digo eu..." – Bella disse com a pele ficando vermelha de raiva. Eu tentei intervir, mas elas continuaram se agredindo verbalmente. "Você não passa de uma vadia ridícula e que não sabe valorizar o que tem."_

"_Você não sabe de nada... Foi para a Europa e passou um ano por lá... Então volta se achando dona do mundo por causa do que? Das roupinhas novas? Aposto que você andou abrindo as pernas por lá para conseguir dinheiro." – ela desdenhou._

_Bella ficou mais vermelha ainda. Vi que ela ia partir para a agressão física._

"_Já chega!" – Intervir pegando Tânia pelos ombros e levando ela para fora._

_Tânia antes de descer as escadas se virou para mim e disse:_

"_Edward, eu sinto sua falta... Pense na minha proposta e volte para mim..." – Ela disse fazendo biquinho._

"_Já conversamos sobre isso, Tânia" – falei incisivo._

_Ela me olhou mais uma vez antes de ir._

Voltei para dentro pensando que tudo iria ficar bem, até ver que Bella tinha ficado com muita raiva e que não queria conversa comigo. E agora já tínhamos embarcado no avião e Bella havia pedido para trocar de lugar com Jasper.

- Juro que não entendi o que está acontecendo. – Murmurei.

- Mas você não vai fazer nada? – Jasper perguntou. O avião já havia decolado e ele soltou seu cinto para dar uma olhada onde Alice estava sentada.

- Na verdade... – Olhei para o meu relógio – Já estou fazendo...

Virei para trás também, bem a tempo de ver uma aeromoça se aproximar de Bella com um buque de rosas vermelhas.

Ela falou algo provavelmente perguntando qual das duas era Bella e a vi responder. Quando a aeromoça entregou as rosas, Bella corou furiosamente e olhou para mim com surpresa.

- Acho que sua namorada vai aceitar vir para o lugar destinado a ela. – Jasper disse se levantando com um sorriso.

Logo, Bella se sentava ao meu lado com as rosas no colo. Fiquei em silêncio aguardando, mas aparentemente ela estava fazendo o mesmo.

- Bella... – murmurei, procurando uma forma de pedir perdão.

- Me perdoe. – Ela disse me cortando, ainda assim sem olhar para mim. – Eu fui exagerada. Mas saiu do meu controle. É como se vocês continuassem a se ver... Como se você tivesse mentindo para mim... – ela tocava rosas, os olhos praticamente a beira do desespero com tais pensamentos.

- Bella, meu amor, eu não mentiria para você. – Falei tocando seu rosto. – Você é única na minha vida.

- Eu acho que sim. – Ela suspirou e encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro. – Assim como você é o único na minha.

A casa da minha avó sempre teve um ar de aconchego que só casa de avó poderia ter.

O cheiro de biscoitos assado no forno invadia o ar e sua casa cheirava a flores. Era toda num estilo mais rústico, tinha mais cinqüenta anos, porém havia modernidades como aquecedores e televisão de tela plana.

Vovó Elizabeth nos recebeu com imensa alegria acompanhada do meu avô Anthony e meus primos: Laurent, Garret, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate e Irina.

Estava tudo as mil maravilhas até que vovó nos disse onde íamos dormir.

- Queridos, Você vão dormir no quarto que vocês sempre costumam dormir quando vem aqui. Eu mandei trocar os lençóis hoje. – Vovó disse para mim, Emmet e Jasper. – Alice e Rosalie vão ficar no quarto do outro lado do corredor e Bella poderá ficar no quarto de hóspedes do lado do das meninas.

Eu e os meninos olhamos exasperados para minha avó. Logicamente queríamos ficar com nossas namoradas. Emmett ia começar as reclamações, mas fomos calados pelo olhar do meu pai.

- Por que vocês não sobem e arrumam as malas de vocês. Aproveitem e mostre a Bella onde fica o quarto dela. – Falou Carlisle sério.

Nenhum de nós disse mais nada. As meninas subiram na frente cochichando e rindo, enquanto nos arrastávamos subindo as escadas. Assim que chegamos ao segundo andar, Emmett e Jasper correram passando por cima das meninas para poderem brigar pelas camas. Ninguém queria ficar na parte de baixo do beliche. As meninas gritaram reclamações, mas não foram ouvidas.

Eu não me importei em correr, estava pensando em coisas mais interessantes... Planos para hoje à noite. Provavelmente não iria precisar me preocupar com bater a cabeça no teto da beliche.

Quando entrei no quarto, Jasper estava sendo na cama de cima da beliche e Emmett resmungava andando de uma lado para o outro:

- Não acredito que a vovó está fazendo isso com a gente...

- Vocês vão ficar aí reclamando ou vão agir? – perguntei jogando minha bolsa na cama que sobrara para mim.

- E o que você vai fazer? – Jasper perguntou.

- A coisa mais simples do mundo... - disse com sorriso torto.

Às dez horas da noite, todos na casa dormiam. Menos eu, Emm e Jasper.

Nos levantamos devagar e saímos do quarto. Os meninos seguiram para o quarto de Rose e Alice e eu fui para o quarto ao lado

Bella já dormia abraçada a um dos travesseiros. Eu lentamente subi na cama e entrei embaixo dos lençóis de Bella, colei nossos corpos dando um abraço carinhoso nela.

- Eu sabia que você viria. – Bella murmurou de olhos fechados. Seu corpo quente se ondulando ao meu.

- Eu imaginei que você adivinharia. – beijei sua bochecha e fui descendo pelo pescoço.

Bella não respondeu. Ela aproveitava a carícia que eu dava com os olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos. Eu beijava e mordiscava levemente toda a extensão do seu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos passeavam pela barriga dela por baixo da blusa. Só as pontas dos dedos fazendo a pele dela ir esquentando a cada lugar novo que eu tocava. Lambi atrás da sua orelha e recebi em reposta um pequeno gemido de Bella. Algo contido, mas cheio de desejo.

Não me agüentei e beijei Bella nos lábios, nossas línguas já se unindo para lutarem com fervor. Minhas mãos percorreram seu corpo com mais ousadia até seus seios. Toquei com leveza, com medo de sua reação. Bella me beijou com maior empolgação... Ela mordeu meu lábio antes de mergulhar sua língua na minha boca novamente. Suas mãos agarrando com força meus cabelos. Ritmei meus movimentos nos seus seios, sentindo a textura e a maciez. Bella era tão perfeita... Parecia ter sido talhada a mão só para mim.

Virei nossos corpos deitando sobre ela. Bella quebrou o beijo arfante e eu ataquei seu pescoço novamente. Bella passeava com uma das mãos em minhas costas e a outra ainda segurava meu cabelo me guiando a continuar.

- Bella... – gemi no seu ouvido. Meu corpo queimava por ela. Meus quadris se movimentavam sem o meu consetimento.

Uma parte de mim calculava os prós e contras do que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Contras: Estamos na casa da minha avó, fazia apenas uma semana que estávamos juntos, Bella ainda estava insegura demais quanto aos meus sentimentos.

Prós: Bem... Acho que isso eu não preciso dizer... Eu amo e desejo demais aquela mulher que agora eu começara a beijar com mais sofreguidão.

-Edward... – Bella disse entre um gemido baixo – Estamos na casa da sua avó... – Ela pousou a mão no meu ombro me contendo, seus olhos diziam que ela fazia isso a contragosto – Ela nos colocou em quartos separados por um motivo.

Suspiramos juntos. Eu me sentia um pouco frustrado. Mas Bella tinha razão. Mas não significa que eu não estava pensando em quando eu poderia agir novamente, agora que tinha noção de que Bella me queria eu pretendia ir até o fim em breve. Seria, definitivamente, um passo importante para nossa relação e uma oportunidade para redimir meu erro de um ano atrás. Construiríamos uma nova página de nossa história, cheia de amor e carinho.

Bella colou seu corpo ao meu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. Apertei nosso abraço e sorri para ela.

- Eu ainda me sinto um pouco mal pela minha reação exagerada. – ela murmurou mexendo nos meus cabelos.

- Eu compreendo sua reação, Bells. – murmurei fechando os olhos aproveitando aquele carinho gostoso. – Agora está tudo bem. Estamos bem longe da Tânia e amanhã te ensinarei a patinar no gelo.

Ela riu.

- Eu provavelmente vá voltar para casa numa maca.

- Eu te carregarei nos braços, meu anjo, pode suspender a ambulância. – Nós rimos.

- Tudo é tão simples entre nós... – Bella murmurou pensativa.

- Como assim? – perguntei curioso.

- Sempre foi um pouco fácil nossa relação. Simples. Desde quando nos conhecemos. Você entrou na minha vida facilitando tudo.

Conversamos um pouco mais até que finalmente o sono nos impedia de formular qualquer frase e finalmente dormimos bem abraçados e Bella com um pequeno sorriso de contentamento no rosto.

Acordei alerta. O sol começava a nascer e não era bom eu esta no quarto de Bella quando todos na casa acordassem. Me levantei fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho e antes de sair tirei uma rosa do buquê de Bella que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e depositei sobre o meu travesseiro. Um pequeno lembrete para que Bella acordasse e visse um pequeno ato de meu amor e carinho.

Atravessei o corredor em silêncio. Ao entrar no quarto vi Emmett e Rose encolhidos na cama. Acordei a Rose e ela se arrastou para o seu quarto. Emmett resmungou algo como: "ursinha" e "batata-frita" e agarrou um travesseiro. Quando me deitei na minha cama vi que ele tinha posto o dedão na boca.

Revirei os olhos e me enrolei. Já estava quase dormindo quando Jasper entrou com o cabelo desarrumado e olhos semi cerrados. Ele subiu as escadas e se jogou na cama de cima, fazendo tudo vibrar e eu dizer um palavrão.

Duas horas depois Esme entrava no quarto acordando todo mundo e falando como o dia estava lindo para aproveitar a neve. Ela recebeu gemidos de "anh" em resposta.

Aos poucos me levantei e fui para o banheiro. Depois de um banho de água quente já estava desperto. Logo eu descia as escadas para tomar meu café da manhã. Vovô estava na sala acendendo a lareira com bastante fogo para que a casa ficasse mais quente e pudesse diminuir o uso do aquecedor.

Vendo que Bella ainda não havia descido, subi de volta e entrei no seu quarto sem bater. Bella estava no banheiro, já vestida e secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

- Buon giorno! – Ela disse com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, meu amor! – me aproximei pegando a escova de cabelos na bancada.

Ela sorriu e me entregou o creme para pentear. Passei um pouco em minhas mãos e comecei a espalhar nas pontas dos cabelos de Bella. Comecei a escovar devagar desembaraçando as pontas e sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso dos seus cabelos bem tratados. Olhei minha amada no espelho e vi um sorriso satisfeito.

Quando terminei eu passei meus dedos nas pontas enrolando-as. Bella pegou a touca de frio vermelha e pos na cabeça, o que ficou lindo contrastando com seus cabelos achocolatados. Ela usava uma calça caqui e, provavelmente, usava uma legging de frio por baixo; um moletom vermelho e um casaco branco. Nos ombros um cachecol caqui e nos pés uma bota creme cano alto, sem salto.

- Maravilhosa. – Eu disse. – Então? Dormiu bem? – dei um sorriso torto.

- Perfeitamente bem. Não sei se dá para melhorar.

- Não digo isso, porque pretendo lhe surpreender... – dei um sorriso torto. – Em breve... – Completei.

Vi os olhos dela brilharem antes dela sair do banheiro.

- Ai! – Bella tropeçou no gelo e quase caiu. Eu a segurei rapidamente. – Eu não consigo!

- É porque você pensa que é patins de rodinha. Não pode encostar a ponta dos patins no gelo. Não curve as pernas apoiando os pesos nas laterais, isso vai lhe custar alguns calos.

Ela assentiu. Passei o braço pela sua cintura.

- Pronta para tentar de novo? – perguntei.

- Você não quis dizer: pronta para cair de novo? – Ironizou. Do lado oposto do lago congelado Alice dava piruetas no ar, sendo amparada por Jasper.

- Você caiu alguma vez? – perguntei olhando nos seus olhos.

- Não... – ela murmurou fazendo biquinho.

- Pois vamos. Primeiro com a direita.

Nós patinamos devagar até Bella ter confiança e ir sozinha. Quando ela conseguio ela deu um grito de alegria, mas isso quase a fez cair. Depois disso passei a patinar sempre segurando a mão dela. Juntos nós tínhamos ritmo e sincronia. Ela na hora do almoço já estava fã da patinação. Nos reunimos com todos para almoçar.

Emmett, Rose e Meus primos foram andar de trenó. Carlisle e Esme foram fazer visitas a algumas instituições de caridade que minha família colaborava.

Eis que durante o almoço tenho uma surpresa: Laurent aprovou a minha namorada. Aprovou até demais.

- Sabe, Edward, se em Forks todas as mulheres forem assim... Eu me mudo para lá ainda essa semana. – Ele disse só para mim ouvir. – Sua namorada é uma delícia. Você deve saber disso.

- Óbvio. – resmunguei.

- Cara, quando você cansar dela... Me avisa que eu me candidato a namorado dela na mesma hora. Prometo consolá-la direitinho.

- Só tem um problema: eu nunca vou me cansar dela. – respondi sem realmente olhar para ele.

- Se você não fosse meu primo... Cara, eu ia fazer de tudo para agarrar ela... E só soltaria depois de fazer serviço completo. – ele disse malicioso.

Nessa hora a carne que eu cortava voou e foi parar na cara da Rosalie que estava na minha frente.

- O QUE É ISSO? – ela gritou, mas eu não me importei. Eu tinha os punhos fechados e me contive para não fazer uma briga na casa da minha avó.

- Edward? – A voz suave de Bella clareou minha mente. Seu toque me acalmou um pouco. – Algum problema?

Respirei fundo e com um resmungo de "licença" sai da mesa. Subi para o meu quarto e pouco tempo depois ouvi a porta se abrir e fechar atrás de mim.

- Edward, meu amor... O que aconteceu? – Bella surgiu na minha frente. A expressão preocupada.

- Nada... – Murmurei.

- Como se eu não te conhecesse. – Ela deu mais um passo ficando a centímetros de mim.

- Bella... – sussurrei. – Me promete uma coisa? – abracei-a com força. – Que vai ser minha e só minha para sempre?

- Amore mio... – ela sussurrou pegando meu rosto em suas delicadas mãos. – Eu sempre fui sua e sempre serei. Eu lhe prometo isso.

Contei a ela sobre Laurent. Bella além de minha namorada era minha melhor amiga e confidente. Bella ficou um pouco chateada e compreendeu perfeitamente minha reação.

- Está tudo bem... – ela sussurrou ficando na ponta dos pés para me beijar. – Você não vai me deixar... E sei que ele não vai fazer nada enquanto você estiver perto de mim.

- Ninguém toca na minha princesa! – falei tomando os lábios dela com os meus.

- Jamais – ela sussurrou antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Era quarta-feira e eu me arrumava para levar Bella para um passeio. Nós já tínhamos feito várias coisas. Além dos mais variados esportes na neve, fomos ao cinema e jantamos fora algumas vezes. Mas tudo havia sido em família. Hoje era somente eu e ela.

Depois de passar a semana tirando Bella do caminho de Laurent e de passar as noites dando escapadelas para o seu quarto hoje iríamos para um lugar aonde ninguém iria nos incomodar.

Eu havia ido até as malas dela e havia surrupiado algumas coisas para nossa saída especial. Ela não sabia o que faríamos.

Uma hora depois nós íamos ao carro que eu havia alugado.

Bella vestia uma legging branca de frio e um vestido vermelho de manga comprido que ficava no meio da coxa. Uma sedução para meus olhos. Ela tentou me persuadir a dizer aonde íamos, mas eu me calei e nem seu rostinho pidão e o biquinho me fizeram falar. Foi quando chegamos ao hotel que ela se calou e pareceu entender. No mesmo momento ela ficou um pouco tensa e não questionou sobre a mala que eu carregava.

Peguei as chaves do quarto que havia reservado para nós e a mulher na recepção disse que estava tudo preparado. Fomos para o elevador. O silêncio era confortável, mas a tensão de Bella era quase palpável. Eu segurei sua mão com firmeza.

- Meu amor, não estou lhe levando para um matadouro. – Eu disse abraçando-a. - Se acalme. Não vamos fazer nada que você não queira. Eu só quero curtir um tempo com minha namorada.

No ultimo andar, no único quarto... Era onde seria nosso refúgio.

Quando abri a porta Bella arfou. Um quarto imenso, cheio de rosas, tulipas, velas de todas as formas e um jantar maravilhoso nos esperava.

- Meu amor... – eu sussurrei abraçando-a vendo os arrepios se apossar do seu corpo já quente. – Hoje a noite é só nossa.

**N. da Téh: Urruuuu! Até que enfim consegui!**

**Bem... para quem acompanha o blog agora antes da atrualização alguns viram que lá havia uma prévia do que estava por vir. Bem, agora vai ser sempre assim... Depois que eu escrever o capitulo no papel e antes de passar para o PC primeiro vou lá no blog e posto lá uma prévia. Mas só vou manter isso se eu ver comentários por lá, se não nem vou perder meu tempo e vou deixar para postar de uma vez só por aqui... Não é uma ameaça nem uma grosseria é só a realidade. **

**Bem... Espero ver as opiniões e os comentários de vocês. Quem quiser me adc no MSN e bater um papinho comigo: tereza_glauciele hotmail. Com (junta os espaços)**

**Lá eu sempre escuto opnião e quem quiser me dá idéias de musica entre cenas que vocês querem ver aqui são sempre bem vindas eu sempre levo em conta o que vcs dizem...**

**Pra terminar quero mandar um beijo para duas meninas especiais: minhas Leitoras: Lilyh e Bels, meninas um feliz aniversário antecipado para vocês! Muitos anos de vida e felicidades de todo o coração!**

**E até lá... Quando voltar talvez eu já esteja mais velhinha, afinal meu niver é no dia 4... haushuahushasha**

**Um Beijao para todas e obrigada pelos coments!**


	25. Sentimentos

**Nota da Teh: Olá meninas! Antes de tudo gostaria de perdir desculpas!**

**Desculpa pela demora, desculpa fazer vocês pensarem que eu desisti da fic, por deixar vocês anciosa por um capitulo que quase não veio. **

**Primeiramente, eu não desistirei dessa fic. Deixarei isso claro. **

**Os motivos para a demora foram vários. Entrei finalmente para a faculdade de Direito e tive que me adaptar aos horários e conciliar estudos, faculdades, com o mundo nova e imenso q é uma universidade. Fiquei sem computador e sem como escrever e sem contar a Deah sem internet, com reforma na casa dela e todos os preparativos para a chegada do Anthony! (semana que vem ele tá na área.)**

**Eu prometo a vocês que vou me esforçar para escrever o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível!**

**Muitos beijos e uma ótima leitura! E não esquecam do combustível dessas autoras: MUUUUUUUUUITOS REVIEWS!**

**FELIZ PASCÓA!**

Bella tinha o rosto muito vermelho e ela parecia mais quente do que o normal. Devo admitir que fiquei com medo dela desmaiar ali na minha frente.

Então eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto acariciando-o e colando nossas testas e vendo o profundo de seus olhos achocolatados disse:

- Não tenha medo... Somos um só, o que te pertence é meu e o que me pertence é teu.

- Eu nunca tive Medo... - ela sussurrou me olhando com sinceridade.

Eu sorri e a conduzi até o outro lado do quarto onde havia uma mesa para dois com o nossa jantar a espera.

Bella sorriu a destampar o seu prato e encontrar uma porção de lasanha de quatro queijos.

- Como você sabia? - ela sussurrou surpresa. - Estou com vontade de comer isso faz dias...

- Eu ouvi você falar para Alice. - Admiti. Eu a ouvira dizer que no primeiro fim de semana que voltasse a Forks a primeira coisa que ela ia fazer era jantar lasanha. - Tudo que se relaciona a você eu nunca esqueço e Sei que é o teu prato favorito. - Selei nossos lábios e sussurrei: - _Buono apetit!_

O jantar transcorreu da melhor forma. Eu e Bella tínhamos tantas coisas em comum que não tem como não pensar que almas gêmeas não existem...

- Oh Edward este jantar foi glorioso! Não perde nada para um restaurante cinco estrelas

Eu sorri e tirei um pouco de queijo dos cantos dos seus lábios e lambi meu dedo.

- Concordo com você. - eu disse. - Está realmente uma delícia.

Senti a pele de Bella se arrepiar e uma corrente elétrica apoderou-se de meu corpo fazendo acender o desejo que tanto tempo ficou reprimido...

Eu me levantei e fui até o som e o liguei. Uma música suave começou a tocar tomando conta do ambiente. Me aproximei de Bella e lhe estendi a mão.

- Dança um pouco comigo?

- Claro... Dançar com você é o mesmo que pisar nas nuvens. – Ela disse com um sorriso delicado.

Logo nós dois nos balançávamos devagar, ao ritmo da música. Minhas mãos seguravam Bella como se ela fosse de cristal.

De repente tudo ficou silencioso, não podia ouvir a musica e nenhum ruído ao redor, só escutava a respiração acelerada e Bella e meus olhos hora passeavam pela sua boca, hora mergulhava no mar de chocolate de seus orbes.

Juntei mais ainda nossos rostos e comecei a trilhar caminhos na sua bochecha com meu nariz. Ia sentindo a maciez de sua pele e o calor que emanava. Bella tremeu levemente e segurou minha mão com força. Desci meu nariz por seu pescoço e beijei suavemente cada centímetro de pele que havia ali.

Ela sussurrava ofegante: - Edward eu te amo!

Nossos olhares se encontraram. O chocolate parecia ferver. O amor transbordava de sua alma diretamente para os seus olhos e iam ao meu encontro. Foi naquele momento que sucumbi...

Nossos lábios se encontraram com força, com fogo, com paixão... Como havia se tocado apenas uma vez há mais de um ano atrás...

A distância e o tempo não foram suficientes para apagar as imagens daquela noite e elas agora enchiam minha mente... A noite que agora ia se repetir... Mas agora tudo é diferente. Podia isso existir?

Entre os beijos que trocávamos, fui conduzindo lentamente nossos corpos até encontrarmos na cama, Deitei suavemente Bella entre os travesseiros e admirava aquela imagem perfeita: a minha Bella com os cabelos esparramados contrastando sobre os lençóis de seda branca... Bella corria suas mãos pelo meu tórax, desabotoando os primeiros botões da minha camisa, e quando seu toque atingiu minha pele, estremeci e ofeguei pesadamente. Ela sorriu arteiramente e embrenhando nos meus cabelos puxou-me para seus lábios e nossas línguas se enroscavam e dançavam sensualmente.

Toquei sua perna coberta pelo tecido da legging e subi pela sua coxa, levantando o seu vestido vermelho até que pude tocar sua barriga.

Sua pele estava quente e arrepiada. E separei nossos rostos e olhando no fundo de seus olhos disse:

- Durante todo este ano, eu ficava perguntando se um dia teria novamente a oportunidade de amá-la novamente... Se poderia lhe mostrar os meus verdadeiro sentimentos de forma plena...

Bella suspirou e sorrindo disse:

-Se o destino não nos desse oportunidade, eu mesma criaria! Eu sempre te amei Edward...

- Eu sempre te amarei Bella... Eu juro!

-Então que tal você começar a provar? - Bella deslizou suas mãos pelos meus ombros.

Dei um sorriso torto e a puxei para que ficássemos de joelhos sobre o colchão. Bella me puxou pela nuca, chocando nossos lábios. Suas mãos terminaram o trabalho com minha blusa e logo ela estava em algum lugar indefinido do quarto.

Eu puxei seu vestido e descobri seu sutiã branco rendado, era sexy, mas era tão delicado.

Comecei a cariciar seus seios por cima do lingerie e sua respiração ficava cada vez mais ofegante. Depositava beijos e pequenas mordidas na parte exposta, inclusive entre o vale de seus seios.

Bella apertava meus ombros com força, buscando apoio que lhe faltava.

Bella começou a procurar o botão da calça e quando consegui desabotoá-la ela desceu e zíper desfazendo dela. Olhei pra seu rosto e mesmo percebendo sua bochecha ruborizada pela vergonha, seus olhos faiscavam de desejo.

- Não havíamos superado essa fase? - perguntei com um sorriso antes de colar nossos lábios novamente sem deixá-la responder.

Então a deitei e dando beijinhos carinhosos pela barriga, segurei o cós da sua calça retirando lentamente e mostrando sua calcinha rendada, que combinava com o sutiã.

- Ficava imaginando que desenho teria desta vez! - Disse sorrindo.

- Eu não iria me arriscar a passar por isso novamente. - Ela suspirou fechando os olhos, sentindo minha mão passear por suas coxas.

- Eu achava bonito... - murmurei depositando beijinhos na lateral do quadril, puxando com os dentes de leve o elástico da calcinha e mordiscando a pele alva de Bella.

Ela gemeu com doçura.

- Eu ficava imaginando se um dia teria você em meus braços novamente - disse enquanto Bella arqueava seu corpo contra meus lábios que beijava seu ventre

- Acredite... - ela suspirou. - Eu imaginava o mesmo.

Meus dedos iam deslizando sobre a macia e delicada pele de Bella, sentindo sua tez arrepiar.

Beijava cada pedaço de seu corpo com uma devoção que fazia meu coração bater erraticamente.

Os sons e gemidos abafados de Bella eram a música mais sublime que meus ouvidos já ouviram... A sintonia total do nosso amor...

As mãos de Bella passeavam pelo meu corpo... Deslizava suavemente pelos meus cabelos... minha nuca... meu peito... minhas costas...

- Céus! - Bradei enquanto sua língua passava suavemente pelo meu mamilo - Bella... Deste jeito você vai me enlouquecer.

- Esta é a intenção meu amor... - Bella dizia enquanto já acariciava minhas partes "baixas".

- E que estou tentando me controlar, não quero que tudo saia rápido e feroz, um ano te esperando, deixou-me com muita saudade... - Disse olhando sua face corando e mergulhando meus lábios nos seus. Nossas línguas se tocando com ferocidade não em uma batalha, mas em uma necessidade de se tocarem.

Tentei alcançar a mesinha onde havia algumas camisinhas, mas Bella segurou minhas mãos .

- Não precisa, meu amor. – Ela disse suavemente. – Já estou prevenida.

E nossos corpos se entrelaçaram nesta dança sensual, o nosso prazer corroía qualquer sofrimento e dor que nos afligiu.

O passado naquele momento não existia. Só havia aquele momento de amor e devoção.

E os gemidos foram aumentando conforme eu sentia os músculos de Bella se contraindo cada vez mais...

Eu estava não só fisicamente dentro dela, aproveitando toda a calidez e sua febre, como também nossos corações interligados...

E neste ínterim, a explosão cósmica aconteceu... O Clímax arrebatador nos levou aos céus e podia jurar que ouvia e via estouros de fogos de artifício em nossa volta.

Ainda com nossos corpos conectados, encostei nossas testas e com minha voz ainda trêmula pelo prazer disse:

- Prometa nunca mais me deixar e nem dizer adeus...

- Eu prometo. - ela murmurou de olhos fechados ainda tomada pela sensações do clímax. Notei então lágrimas escorrerem pelos seus olhos e um leve tremor. Bella chorava.

- Eu te amo Bella... Amo, amo, amo, amo, infinitamente amo você e nunca deixarei de repetir isso. Me desculpa todo o sofrimento que te fiz passar, eu sou um tolo, idiota e...

Neste instante Bella colocou sua mão sobre meus lábios e disse:

- Não fale mais nada, o que passou ficou enterrado no passado e o importante é que você é meu tolo e meu idiota preferido. Eu amo você Edward Cullen. – Mas ainda assim havia algo em seus olhos. Bella tentava se convencer. Eu sabia. Eu a conhecia muito bem.

Eu não sabia mais o que dizer, mas Bella tomou a frente me beijando com amor. Nossos corpos se entrelaçaram novamente o que poderia ser dito teria que ser adiado, porque agora o máximo que eu poderia fazer era amá-la.

_**Música: Jordin Sparcks – Beauty and The Beast**_

_**.com/watch?v=veAIhluh31c**_

_**Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo**_

_**Tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser**_

_**Mal são amigos**_

_**Então alguém se curva**_

_**Inesperadamente**_

_**Só uma pequena mudança**_

_**Pequena para dizer o mínimo**_

_**Ambos estão um pouco assustados**_

_**Nenhum está preparado**_

_**A Bela e a Fera**_

_**Sempre a mesma coisa**_

_**Sempre uma surpresa**_

_**Sempre como antes**_

_**Sempre tão certo**_

_**Como o sol nascerá**_

_**Certo como o sol**_

_**Nascendo no leste**_

_**Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo**_

_**Canção tão velha como a rima**_

_**A Bela e a Fera**_

_**(A Bela e a Fera 2x)**_

_**Sempre a mesma coisa**_

_**Sempre uma surpresa**_

_**Nunca como antes**_

_**Sempre tão certo**_

_**Como o sol nascerá**_

_**Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo**_

_**Melodia tão antiga quanto a música**_

_**Amarga e estranha**_

_**Descobrindo que você pode mudar**_

_**Aprendendo que você estava errado**_

_**Certo como o sol**_

_**Nascendo no leste**_

_**Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo**_

_**Canção tão velha como a rima**_

_**A Bela e a Fera**_

_**(A Bela e a Fera 2x)**_

_**Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo**_

_**Canção tão velha como a rima**_

_**A Bela e a Fera**_

Estávamos na cama. Eu deitado e Bella sentada ao meu lado de frente para mim. Nossos corpos desnudos e olhares fixos um no outro.

- Você é lindo. – Ela sussurrou com doçura, quebrando o silêncio. Seu olhar viajou por meu corpo e seus dedos se moveram pelo meu peito, me causando um arrepio. – Poderia ser uma obra de Da Vinci. – sorriu.

Eu toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você poderia ser um anjo. Ou uma heroína saída de um romance de Shakespeare.

Bella riu corando um pouco.

- Você é inacreditável. – eu disse rindo. – Depois de tudo o que fizemos, você ainda cora com um elogio meu?

- Não é algo que eu tenha controle. – ela disse com um grunhindo e corando mais ainda.

Me sentei nos deixando mais próximos.

- Você sempre consegue me surpreender. – eu disse olhando nos seus olhos, seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – Acho que é por isso que me apaixono por você todo os dias...

Bella sorriu e soltou um bocejo involuntário.

- Você esta com sono. – apontei – deve estar cansada também. – nos deitei na cama e desliguei o abajur.

- Não quero dormir. – ela resmungou.

- Quer ir para casa?

- Não. – Respondeu rapidamente. – Podemos passar a noite aqui?

- Claro. – eu disse apertando o abraço que eu dava nela. – Podemos ficar aqui o tempo que você quiser. – beijei o alto de sua cabeça.

Bella permaneceu quieta durante algum tempo, mas seu corpo estava rígido, tenso.

Liguei o abajur.

- O que houve? – perguntei, ficando preocupado novamente. – Eu a machuquei? Está chateada com algo?

- Nada, Edward. Não me machucou, nem estou chateada com nada. – Ela tinha o mesmo olhar de horas atrás. Que tentava se convencer de algo.

- Bella... Eu te conheço... Me diga o que está acontecendo. – fitei-a.

- Você vai ficar chateado.

- Eu já estou chateado. Na verdade estou quase em desespero. Me conte.

Ela suspirou olhando para o colchão, seus olhos começaram a brilhar com uma pequena lágrima. Finalmente ela me olhou.

- Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar? – perguntou temerosa.

Naquele momento senti uma dor imensa no peito. Minha angustia aumentou. As lágrimas de Bella corriam silenciosas. Não se podia apagar o passado. Por mais que eu dissesse que a amava, Bella ainda tinha inseguranças.

- Meu anjo, - sussurrei abraçando-a com força. Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – Eu sei que errei no passado. Que lhe causei uma dor imperdoável... Mesmo assim eu ainda lhe peço perdão por tudo o que fiz. Eu te amo muito, Bella. A cada minuto esse amor só cresce e... Hoje, eu juro, que meu peito poderia ter explodido com tanto amor.

Bella me deu um meio sorriso. Não chegava aos olhos.

- Isabella Marie Swan, eu lhe prometo que vou estar com você aqui, ao seu lado, não só amanha quando você acordar, mas pelo resto da minha vida. Seja em corpo ou em alma. Eu jamais lhe deixarei.

Bella me abraçou com força, seu corpo tremeu e eu puxei seus lábios para os meus num beijo casto e cheio de amor. Nos deitei e por fim desliguei o abajur. Bella se mexeu aconchegando seu corpo melhor ao meu. Movi meus dedos pela sua cabeça e cantei baixinho até que minutos depois ela dormiu. Então, tranqüilo, me rendi ao sono.

Acordei sentindo uma preguiça gostosa. De olhos ainda fechados senti a mão de Bella afagar meus cabelos.

Abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que vejo são os olhos de Bella.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Parecia ter acabado de acordar.

- Você está aqui. – ela murmurou e me abraçou com força.

- Eu lhe disse que estaria. – murmurei beijando o alto da sua cabeça. - Eu lhe prometi

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e por fim me beijou intensamente.

...

- Temos que ir. – Eu disse a Bella que descansava a cabeça sobre meu peito. Estávamos a algum tempo conversando trivialidades. – Minha mãe deve estar preocupada a essa hora.

- Temos mesmo? – ela perguntou tristemente.

- Infelizmente.

- Nem consigo acreditar que estamos aqui. – ela sussurrou intensamente.

- Eu acredito. Para mim não há nada mais natural e certo do que nós dois juntos.

Ela sorriu e me beijou. Quando o ar faltou nos separamos.

Me levantei com o lençol enrolado na cintura e caminhei em direção ao banheiro, porém não dei mais do que dois passos. Bella me impedia segurando a ponta do lençol.

Olhei para ela arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não havíamos passado dessa fase? – ela perguntou maliciosamente.

Pela primeira vez durante toda a noite me sentir corar ridiculamente. Bella riu e se levantou ficando a minha frente. Meu olhar viajou por suas curvas antes de encará-la. Ela estava corada e os olhos estavam cheio de desejo.

- Por que não tomamos um banho juntos? – perguntei soltando o lençol para segurá-la pela cintura.

Ela assentiu e eu a puxei para o banheiro. Enchi a jacuzzy e pus alguns sais de banho relaxante. Quando cheia nós dois entramos.

Foi um momento de curtição e carícias. Bem que queríamos um contato mais profundo, mas isso só tardaria mais nosso retorno.

Quando a água esfriou nos saímos e tiramos a espuma do nosso corpo no chuveiro. Cerca de quinze minutos depois estávamos saindo do hotel.

Uma coisa veio a minha mente quando Bella ligou o som e começou a cantar de olhos fechados: eu sempre achei que conhecia Isabella Swan como a palma da minha mão. Mas estava enganado. Havia muito dela o que conhecer, principalmente entre quatro paredes.

Eu estava ancioso para começar a missão de descoberta e exploração.

**Nota da Deah: Oiiii gurias lindas do meu core! Que saudades! Gostaria de desculpar a demora do capítulo, a culpa foi todo minha, mas espero que tenham gostado e que comentem muitooooooo! Pleaseeeeeee !**

**Daqui a sete dias o meu baby Anthony vai nascer e gostaria de pedir muitas vibraçoes boas na hora do parto... Estou tão ansiosa! ! Muitos beijinhos no coração e bom feriado e muito chocolate pra todas vocês!**


	26. Ano Novo

**Música: My girl – Tiago Iorc**

Bella e eu chegamos a casa por volta das dez da manhã. Entramos sorrateiros, aproveitando que, aparentemente não tinha ninguém em casa. Bella subia as escadas rindo baixinho sem conseguir se conter e eu a seguia com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

Ela ia passar correndo direto para o quarto, mas eu a puxei pela cintura colando suas costas no meu peito.

- Aonde você pensava que ia? – perguntei em seu ouvido. Ela não parava de rir.

- Ia para o meu quarto. – Respondeu virando sua cabeça para me olhar. Seu rosto estava corado e cheio de energia. Bella parecia radiar luz.

- Sem se despedir? – perguntei beijando seu pescoço. Seu corpo tremeu entre um arrepio e uma risada.

- Eu ia voltar logo...

- Mesmo assim... – virei Bella para mim e beijei seus lábios suavemente.

- Posso ir agora? – ela perguntando entre meus lábios. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e a soltei deixando-a ir.

Entrei no meu quarto e fui direto à minha mala pegar uma roupa de frio para esquiar. Corri ao banheiro e me troquei. Quando voltei ao quarto notei uma visitante sentada de pernas e braços cruzados na minha cama. Engoli em seco. Minha mãe não parecia estar lá eventualmente.

- Bom dia, Edward. – Ela disse com um leve sorriso. – Como foi sua noite?

Hesitei pensando em como deveria melhor responder. Optei pela verdade.

- A melhor de todas as noites. – eu disse sorrindo um pouco.

Minha mãe queria parecer severa, mas o sorriso que dançou em seus lábios foi inevitável quando me escutou falando que nem um tolo apaixonado.

- Meu filho... Você sabe que foi imprudência sua sair com Bella estando aqui na casa de sua avó. Ela não notou completamente a ausência de vocês porque seus irmãos corujas lhes deram cobertura. – ela disse com um sorrisinho mais aparente. – Edward, eu espero sinceramente que você esteja cuidando de Bella como ela merece. Você sabe que todos nós temos um carinho imenso por ela. Não queremos que nada de ruim aconteça a ela. Bella já sofreu demais por sua causa.

Eu suspirei e sentei ao lado de minha mãe. Ela me abraçou gentilmente. – Eu sei que não foi sua culpa de verdade. Que foi tudo um mal entendido, mas não foge a realidade que foi um mal entendido causado por você. Eu fico imensamente feliz de ver que ela lhe perdoou e que agora vocês estão juntos e se amando apaixonadamente. Mas Bella não merece sofrer mais. Ela só merece receber seus carinhos e o seu amor, da mesma forma que ela lhe dá a cada olhar que vocês trocam. Ela te ama tanto. Por favor, meu filho, cuide bem dela.

Minha mãe me beijou na testa.

Eu a abracei com força. – Eu prometo a você, mamãe, que só farei Bella feliz. Eu a amo tanto. Eu poderia explodir de felicidade. – falei.

- Fico feliz em ver vocês dois assim. Apaixonados. Eu às vezes olho para vocês dois e vejo eu e Carlisle quando estávamos começando a namorar. O jeito apaixonado de olhar o mundo e sorrir a todo o momento, a forma como compartilham olhares e sorrisos... Vocês possuem uma cumplicidade que nem Rose e Emm ou Alice e Jasper tem, apesar deles serem também bastante ligados.

Eu sorri.

- Olá! – Bella disse entrando no quarto. – Posso interromper?

- Você nunca interrompe Bella. – minha mãe disse com doçura. – Vou deixar os dois as sós. Juízo!

Esme passou por nós e Bella sentou ao meu lado, porém antes que trocássemos qualquer palavra Alice irrompeu no quarto, seguida por Rose, Emm e Jasper.

- Gente. A festa de ano-novo foi cancelada. As estradas estão interditadas com a neve.

- Alice... Não fique triste. – Vovó consolava Alice que estava deitada no sofá totalmente triste. Ela estava ansiosa pela festa que não iria mais ter. – Nós podemos fazer a nossa festinha.

Alice fungou. Todos pareciam comovidos com a carinha dela, inclusive eu. É... Alice faz da gente massinha de modelar.

- Mas a minha obra prima. Fiz e comprei roupas lindas e perfeitas. – Alice fungou de novo.

- Meu anjo, - Esme falou. – Podemos usar as roupas... Tiramos várias fotos e postamos no seu blog. Garanto que um monte de pessoas verão.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa. – Alice resmungou.

- Não, não é a mesma coisa. – Bella disse – Será ainda melhor porque vamos estar juntos e é isso o que realmente importa!

Alice olhou para Bella e deu um meio sorriso.

- Acho que você tem razão. – ela murmurou.

- Então está combinado. – Vovó disse. – Vamos fazer nossa festinha aqui.

Todos concordaram alegremente e começando a dar idéias. Alice logo tomou rédeas da situação tornando-se a líder na organização.

- Rose, Emm e Kate: vocês vão limpar a sala. Nossa festa tem que ser em um só ambiente. Jasper e Garret: vocês vão cuidar das músicas. Bella você vai ao sótão pegar tudo o que for útil para a festa e depois pegará o máximo de almofadas possível para espalharmos pelo chão. Alguém lhe acompanha. Os que sobrarem venham comigo ajudar na cozinha e no que mais aparecer.

- Eu vou com Bella! – Laurent disse já se aproximando dela.

- Não, Laurent. – falei segurando-o no lugar. – Eu irei com Bella. Você poderá ajudar na cozinha melhor do que eu. – Falei deixando para trás.

Ele não chegaria perto de Bella. De jeito nenhum. Bella era minha. Possessivo da minha parte, eu sei. Mas ela era minha. Ponto.

Subi as escadas puxando Bella pela mão e fiquei aliviado ao nos ver sozinho no sótão. Antes de começar a procurar qualquer coisa coloquei Bella contra a parede livre mais próxima e a beijei ela com volúpia e fui imediatamente correspondido por ela que logo me abraçou com força e enfiou seus dedos entre meus cabelos. Quando o ar nos faltou eu a soltei.

Bella riu encostada na parede.

- Achei muitas coisas interessantes para essa festa sem ter nem que procurar.

- Acredite, - eu falei – eu também achei. Mas só daria certo se for uma festinha particular.

Ela riu e sua pele, já avermelhada, ficou parecendo um pimentão.

Ela olhou em volta se afastando um pouco de mim.

- Como vamos achar alguma coisa útil aqui? – Ela perguntou olhando para todas as caixas empilhadas.

- Até parece que você não conhece os Cullens. – Eu disse rindo e a conduzindo até um sofá que tinha em um dos cantos do sótão.

Na verdade ali era um pequeno refúgio dos meus avós. Era um pequeno lugar de leitura onde havia um tapete, mesinha, sofá, cadeira de balanço, abajur e alguns livros. Eles costumam passar algum tempo aqui juntos curtindo a companhia um do outro sem intervenção de filhos ou netos. Em cima de um dos livros havia uma listagem que peguei e entreguei a Bella.

- Sua avó fez uma lista? – ela perguntou folheando as paginas.

- Sim. Uma lista de consulta. Assim não precisamos revirar nada. Bastar ler. Cada item tem uma enumeração do lado para dizer a caixa em que está guardado.

Bella sorriu e foi até o sofá onde se sentou no chão com suas costas apoiadas no móvel. Eu fui até ela e me sentei ao seu lado puxando-a para o meu colo.

Lemos a lista por um tempo, marcando todos os itens que poderíamos pegar. Cerca de uma hora depois descíamos para a sala levando uma caixa de coisas como: óculos coloridos, cachecóis de pena, chapéus engraçados, partes de fantasias, confetes, pequenas luminárias de velas e uma bola espelhada de discoteca.

Bella particularmente adorou a bola.

Depois de deixarmos a caixa na sala subimos para pegar todas as almofadas que existiam na casa. Bella já havia descido com várias do sótão e agora restavam apenas as dos quartos. Após meia hora, Bella havia ido ajudar na cozinha e eu no grupo da limpeza com Emmett. Nós estávamos tirando a neve da varanda com sal e jogando a lama dissolvida para fora.

- E então, irmão? – Emmett perguntou puxando assunto. - Você e Bella agora estão começando a tirar o atraso de verdade, hein...

- Cala a boca, Emm. – eu disse.

- Me diz ai cara: ela é hot? – ele perguntou rindo.

Ignorei-o e continuei trabalhando com o rodo.

- Ah, cara, não vai me dizer que você ficou na mão? – ele perguntou rindo mais ainda.

- Na mão vai ficar você quando eu te quebrar todinho! – Eu disse correndo atrás dele.

Começamos então uma brincadeira de pique. Emm era forte, mas não o mais rápido. Corri pulando em cima dele e nos derrubando no chão. Começamos uma luta boba, sem real intenção de nos machucar, mas bolávamos por toda neve distribuindo socos e pontapés um no outro.

- Cadê sua força Edward? – Emmett perguntou rindo e se desviando de um golpe meu. - Gastou todinha com a Belinha foi?

Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa até que uma bola de neve acertou em cheio a cara dele.

Olhei assustado em direção do tiro. Bella estava em pé próximo a varanda com um olhar ferino (e extremante sexy).

- Sempre quis acertar algo na cara dele que o fizesse calar a boca. – ela disse.

Emmett se recompôs e olhou incrédulo para Bella.

- Sua... Sua... Metida a italianinha! Você me paga! – Então a guerra de bola de neve começou. Quando dei por mim, Alice, Rose, Jasper e meus primos tinham se unido a nós naquela batalha e acabou com a maioria suada e cansada demais para jogar uma bola de neve com força.

Alice tinha se deitado na neve e feito um anjo de neve. Quando se levantou intimou as meninas para irem se arrumar. Acabamos todos indo tomar banho e se arrumar também.

Duas horas depois esperávamos apenas as meninas descerem para começar a nossa festa.

A música já tocava com o nosso DJ particular, Garret que amava todo tipo de música.

Estávamos conversando animadamente quando Jasper travou. Olhamos na mesma direção que ele e tivemos a mais bela visão: as mulheres da casa estavam prontas.

Todas estavam deslumbrantes usando vestidos brancos e cada uma tinha algum detalhe colorido. A de Bella era azul. Uma rosa na cintura com o miolo prata num vestido que se apertava as suas curvas até a cintura e depois se abria até o meio das coxas. Assim que Bella estava ao meu alcance eu a puxei para uma dança o que foi seguido pelos os outros.

_My Girl (tradução)  
__Eu tenho a luz do sol num dia nublado__  
__Quando está frio lá fora__  
__Eu tenho o mês de Maio__  
__Eu suponho que você diz:__  
__O que pode me fazer sentir deste jeito?__  
__Minha garota (minha garota)__  
__Falando sobre minha garota.___

_Eu tenho tanto mel que as abelhas me invejam__  
__Eu tenho uma canção mais doce__  
__Do que os pássaros nas árvores___

_Refrão:__  
__Bom, eu suponho que você pensa__  
__O que pode me fazer sentir deste jeito?__  
__Minha garota (minha garota)__  
__Falando sobre minha garota___

_Eu não preciso de nenhum dinheiro, fortuna ou fama__  
__Eu tenho todas as riquezas, baby,__  
__Que um homem possa exigir___

_Refrão___

_Falando sobre minha garota (minha garota)__  
__Eu tenho sol num dia nublado,__  
__Com minha garota__  
__Eu tenho até o mês de Maio,__  
__Com minha garota___

_Falando sobre minha garota, falando sobre, ...__  
__Minha garota...___

_É tudo de que consigo falar:__  
__Minha garota...__  
__Falar sobre minha garota.._

Eu cantava no ouvido de Bella e ela apenas sorria fechando os olhos seguindo os meus passos. Ela parecia está em êxtase e cheia de felicidade, assim como eu.

Dançamos por bastante tempo vários estilos de música e até meus pais deram um showzinho dançando tango com muita desenvoltura e sincronia, comemos e nos divertimos muito.

Os gritos de "Feliz Ano Novo!" encheram a casa a meia noite e depois disso passamos a tocar nós mesmo as músicas. Eu, Bella, Esme e Vovô nos revezávamos no violão, os outro batiam palmas, estalavam os dedos ou até mesmo batiam nos móveis sem sair do ritmo.

Era perfeito tudo aquilo e digno de um filme. Eu estava tão feliz com Bella ao meu lado que fiz de tudo para não me importar com os olhares de Laurent, mas no final me importei sim apesar de não ter feito realmente nada.

As quatro da manhã todos subiram, e eu meus irmãos e meus primos, assim como Rosalie e Jasper mudamos nossa festinha para o quarto de Bella que era o maior. Ficamos lá conversando e rindo usando pijamas e dormimos por lá mesmo espalhados pela cama e pelos colchonetes que havíamos trazido assim como algumas almofadas. Um bom fechamento para o ano-novo principalmente depois de eu e Alice acordarmos poucas horas depois e enchermos a cara de batom e pasta de dentes.

O dia seguinte foi um pouco triste. Acordamos na hora do almoço e arrumamos nossas malas. A viagem tinha chegado ao fim.

- Vou sentir falta daqui. – Bella falou contemplando a casa. Tudo já estava no carro que ia nos levar ao aeroporto. Por sorte a neve tinha parado e as estradas já estavam funcionando.

- Todos nós vamos. – eu falei trazendo-a para mim.

Bella sorriu tristemente. Alice saiu da casa com o rosto avermelhado, ela sempre chorava na hora de ir embora. Ela correu até mim e me abraçou. Ela chorou em silencio, a saudade já apertando no peito de ficar longe de parte da família.

- Vovó virá para nossa formatura. – murmurei. – Vai passar rápido. Eu lhe prometo.

Alice assentiu com a cabeça no meu peito. Vovô saiu de casa acompanhada da nossa avó e eles vieram abraçar Alice e a mim. Eu sentia muita falta deles.

Quando levantei o olhar Bella estava a alguns metros de mim junto com Jasper e Rose. Eles conversavam entre si e davam alguns olhares para nós, querendo não ficar no meio de um momento tão familiar e intimo. Era inevitável não olhar Bella de cima a baixo. Ela usava um sobretudo marrom com uma legue branca, botas que iam até o joelho de um marrom mais escuro, luvas e boina creme. Ela poderia sair de uma dessas propagandas de coleção de inverno.

Me permiti mais alguns minutos com minha avó antes de ir até Bella de volta.

- Bella... E a faculdade? – perguntei suavemente enquanto a tinha em meus braços durante o vôo de volta a Washington.

- A faculdade? Bem segundo o dicionário significa: poder, direito, capacidade, possibilidade. Em italiano se diz do mesmo modo que o inglês.

- Você sabe que não estou falando dessa faculdade. – murmurei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela riu.

- Sim eu sei.

- E então? Já sabe para onde vai ou que curso quer fazer?

- Acho isso tão injusto... – Bella murmurou. – Com dezoito anos você decide o que você quer para toda sua vida... Será que temos maturidade para entender a extensão disso? – fiquei calado. Ela continuou. – Tive muito que pensar na Itália. Pensei que queria algo como literatura ou belas artes até mesmo quem sabe música... Mas percebi que não o que eu quero de verdade... Que me imagino fazendo daqui a dez anos e vivendo disso... Vejo mais como uma distração... Meu lazer... Meu ócio construtivo sabe?

- E o que você se imagina fazendo então? – perguntei rindo.

- Fisioterapia. Sabe, eu imagino abrindo um grande centro de reabilitação em Forks onde pessoas virão de todos os lugares do país para fazer fisioterapia em um lugar calma e longe do estresse da cidade. Quero vê-las retornarem a ter qualidade de vida... Quero ver o sorriso no rosto ao ver o primeiro passo que alguém vai dar sozinho após ter sofrido algum acidente e perdido o movimento das pernas... Quero ver as lágrimas da família ao ver que aquela pessoa que eles amam tanto agora consegue escrever o próprio nome novamente... Essas coisas, entende? – Ela disse me olhando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Inspirador. – Falei. – O que você quer é realmente lindo.

- Eu vou me candidatar para medicina e vou fazer uma especialização em fisioterapia e futuramente uma pós-graduação em fisioterapia infantil.

- Então seremos colegas de sala. Faremos medicina juntos. Eu vou passar esse semestre indo trabalhar no hospital como auxiliar, para adicionar créditos para o meu currículo para a faculdade.

- Vamos fazer Yale? Todos juntos? – ela perguntou com o olhar atento. Era um sonho de pequeno nosso irmos todos juntos para a mesma faculdade e morarmos na mesma casa ou bem próximos uns dos outros.

- Se todos conseguirmos passar... Sim. –

Ela sorriu antes de me dar um beijo. Pensei por um momento como seria bom morar com Bella em Yale. Medicina cobrava muito estudo e sobrava pouco tempo para outras coisas. Mas se Bella estivesse comigo tudo seria mais fácil.

Uma surpresa quando chegamos em casa: Phill havia pedido Renné em casamento. Ele colocou a aliança na taça de champanhe dela e ela quase engoliu.

Bella sorriu largamente e correu para abraçar sua mãe. Logicamente ela sabia, mas, a pedido de Phill, havia guardado segredo.

Isso acabou gerando uma comemoração na praia. Nos reunimos em um restaurante em La Push onde comemos uma peixada maravilhosa e brindamos muito ao futuro do casal.

Imaginei se um dia poderia ser eu e Bella sendo o casal brindado.

Ainda havia mais dois dias antes do inicio das aulas. Por conta da neve a energia da escola de Forks estava comprometida e esperava a neve baixar para resolver o problema.

Bella achou que o ideal era começar a estudar para que ela conseguisse acompanhar a turma. Nos reunimos os seis em minha casa e espalhados na sala íamos estudando, tirando duvidas, lendo textos em voz alta, explicando... Passamos a manhã assim. Afundados em livros. Almoçamos rapidamente e após um descanso de meia hora voltamos aos estudos.

As três da tarde Bella fechou o livro dela.

- Tenho que ir. – ela disse.

- Por quê? – perguntei levantando meus olhos do livro de biologia para encará-la.

- Tenho uns assuntos para resolver em casa. – ela falou se levantando e pegando sua mochila. Ela andou até mim e me deu um suave beijo nos lábios. – À noite você vai lá para casa?

- Claro. – murmurei me levantando do sofá para acompanhá-la até o carro.

Dei um forte abraço nela do lado de fora da casa e beijei seus lábios. Ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha e eu a soltei no chão.

- Até a noite então. – ela murmurou.

- Até a noite.

E ela se foi.

Cheguei à casa de Bella por volta das sete horas e para minha surpresa havia outro carro estacionado onde geralmente eu colocava meu carro. Por um momento cogitei que fosse Phil, mas o carro dele não era aquele. Então, quem seria? Será que Charlie havia vindo ver sua filha?

Com os pensamentos girando andei até a sacada e dei três batidinhas na porta. Ao longe escutei vozes de risos e pouco tempo depois Bella abria a porta para mim. Sua expressão estava animada e seus olhos se iluminaram mais quando me viu. Peguei sua mão e dei um rápido beijo antes de puxá-la para dentro. Quando chego na sala eu vejo quem é a _visitinha _de Bella.

Era o _amiguinho _que ela tinha arranjado na Itália. Qual era mesmo o nome? Amos? Amon? Adriel? Ado? Adival?

- Edward, creio que você se lembra do Adrian. – Disse Bella sorrindo. - Adrian esse é o Edward. – Ela nos apresentou.

Andei até ele e forcei um sorriso ao apertar sua mão. Deu vontade de falar: _- Sou namorado da Bella, prazer! – _Mas contive meu surto infantil. Eu era educado demais.

- Então, Bella, já está na minha hora. – Adrian disse se levantando e pegando a papelada que estava em cima da mesinha que só agora eu havia notado. O que era?

- Tudo bem, Adrian. – Bella disse sorrindo. – Manterei contanto.

- É bom mesmo. – Ele falou rindo. – Prazer conhecê-lo, Edward. – E então saiu. Ouvi-o cumprimentar Renné que estava na garagem pela distancia da voz dela.

Bella pegou minha mão e me conduziu até o sofá.

- Estou com vontade de ficar sentada quietinha abraçada ao meu namorado. – Bella falou sorrindo.

Eu ri e a aconcheguei no meu braço enquanto conversávamos sobre uma série de TV qualquer. Mas havia algo no Adrian que me incomodava. Ao olhar para ele vi que ele tinha um segredo juntamente com Bella. Um segredo que ela não partilhara comigo, o namorado e melhor amigo dela. Mas que segredo poderia ser esse?

**Nota da Téh: Olá meninas! Desculpa a demora gente mas fim de semestre na faculdade... Muitas de vcs sabem como é muuuito estudo e pouco tempo para a vida... kkkkkk**

**A Deah está super bem e o Anthony é muito fofo! Falei com ela pelo telefone e pelo MSN e ela até pode beta o capítulo! Vlw DEAH!**

**Obrigada a todas que comentaram nos últimos capítulos e espero ver muito mais reviews!**

**Para as meninas que estão enjoadas do nosso casal doce, bem acontecimentos virãããããoooo! *Segredo de estado* kkkk**

**Emoções virão! **

**Já comecei a escrever o próximo capitulo vou tentar ao máximo acelerar e postar logo!**

**Agradeço muito desde já a compreensão e a paciência de vocês!**

**Beijos, Tereza!**

**P.s.: Comentem!**


	27. Pesadelo

_**Nota da Teh: *olhando de um lado para o outro procurando alguém.* **_

_**Olá! Antes de tudo quero pedir perdao. Minhas férias... não foram férias... não tive tempo para mim e nem para a fic... Em compensação fiz para vocês um capitulo maior: vinte páginas! Espero que isso sirva com uma forma de vcs me perdoarem.**_

_**POR FAVOM LEIAM ESSA PARTE: Gente eu estou participando de um concurso de contos e gostaria de contar com vocês para me ajudarem a passar para a segunda fase. Tenho que ficar entres os cinquenta mais votados para que o meu conto seja avaliado pela banca de jurados e queria contar com o apoio de vocês! O primeiro lugar até agora tem quase quatro mil votos e eu gostaria de conseguir tanto quanto para garantir meu luga entre os cinquentas. Destes cinquenta somente dez ganharão. Entao por favor leiam meu conto e se gostarem votem! Votem muuuuuito mesmoooo! Peçam para seu vizinhos, amigos, inimigos, bicho de estimação votarem! Por favor! Se passarem por dez computadores deem uma votada nos dez! Mas me ajudem! Se eu ganhar sortearei um livro que será publicado, entre os leitores de Id lie. POR FAVOR ME AJUDEM! VOTEM! **_

_**O nome da historia é A Riqueza da Vida**_

_**Postada por Tereza Glauciele Pinto Lima **__**Postado em 10.08.11 20:48:54**__** – Verefiquem a data e a hora da historia que vcs estão votando pois infelizmente a historia foi postada duas vezes e isso fára com que ela tenha menos votos... =\ Entao vamos todos votar nessa historia desse horário ai encima! 10.08.11 20:48:54**_

_**EIS O LINK DO SITE: **_.br/

euamoescrever . com . br/_** (REMOVER ESPACOS!)**_

_**Minha história se chama: A RIQUEZA DA VIDA**_

_**EU AGRADECO DEMAIS O CARINHO DE VCS!**_

_**BOA LEITURA!**_

_POV Edward_

_Tudo era cinza. _

_O ar de Forks, geralmente doce e frio, parecia pesado com uma grande massa cinza que travava na garganta da gente. O tempo parecia não correr. Não havia sons de animais. _

_Eu estava só no meio da estrada que dividia Forks e Port Angeles. _

_O que eu fazia lá? _

_Eu não tinha ideia. Tentei descobrir tentando caminhar em frente. Rumo a Port Angeles._

_Era o que minha intuição dizia. A resposta está em Port Angeles._

_O vento assobiava... Gélido... Parecia cantar..._

_A música era sombria... Como se cantasse para a morte._

_Apressei o passo. _

_Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo._

_Então algo mudou._

_Não sei o que era ou como. Mas estava vindo. Eu sentia alguém ia morrer. _

_Eu corri. _

_Corri como nunca corri em toda minha vida. Queria está o mais longe possível da coisa que se arrastava ferozmente procurando uma vitima. Esse vítima era eu. Quem mais poderia ser? Só eu estava naquela estrada. Eu. Sozinho._

_Uma vibração. Parecia que o ar de repente ficou quente e rarefeito. Um zumbido vinha ao longe. Estava mais perto. _

_Eu poderia imaginar seus olhos vermelhos ferozes e a boca aberta com dentes afiados em busca de sua caça. Tentei correr mais rápido. Minhas pernas queriam fraqueja, mas eu não permitir. Eu tinha que fugir._

_Pareceu então que o tempo retrocedeu. Quando eu finalmente cheguei ao começo de Port Angeles o tempo pareceu virar contra mim e antes que eu conseguisse chegar ao meu destino a fera me alcançou._

_Era o fim, pensei. A fera passou por mim me derrubando, mas ao contrário do que pensei ela não me matou. _

_Passou direto como se tivesse decidida a fazer algo. _

_Eu não era sua vítima. _

_Mas quem seria?_

_Me levantei e mesmo sentindo minhas pernas doendo tentei correr. Não devia estar longe. _

_O inimigo parecia gargalhar ao ver meu desespero e meu pânico, minhas pernas fraquejavam._

_Quando eu cheguei perto da praia escutei o grito._

_O grito aterrorizado. O som e o cheiro de pneus de carro encheram o ar e então veio o cheiro de sangue._

_O que me deixou assustado não foi a sequencia de eventos. Eu travei após escutar o grito._

_Aquele grito. Era apavorante. Arrepiou todo o meu ser, entrou fundo dentro das minhas entranhas e lá se estalou. Seus ecos poderiam ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distancia. _

_E eu sabia aquém pertencia aquele grito._

_Eu nunca o ouvira. E jamais gostaria de ouvir. Mas reconheci. _

_Estarei mentindo se eu disse que nunca ouvir uma proporção menor daquele grito. Sim eu já ouvi. Na época eu nem imaginava a quem pertencia ou que eu ia conhecê-la pouco tempo depois em um banco do parquinho chorando, ou que ela ia ser a pessoa que eu mais amaria na vida._

_Desesperado, corri feito um louco atrás daquele som. Meu corpo esqueceu a dor. Tudo o que importava era ela._

_Enquanto eu corria notei manchas vermelhas espalhadas pelo chão. Poças maiores de acordo que eu me aproximava do lugar._

_Sangue._

_Então eu a vi. Deitada no chão. Ao seu redor um rio de sangue se espalhava por suas vestes brancas. Seus cabelos espalhados completamente molhados. Cortes se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo. Sua pele corada como um pêssego estava gélida, fria... Bella estava morta._

_NÃO! Aquilo simplesmente não podia. Peguei nos meus braços seu corpo, sem me importar com o sangue que me sujava. O sangue dela. Um dor infinitamente horrível me transpassou._

_- BELLA! – chamei-a. Como se meu chamado pudesse trazer a vida aquela mulher que era mais do que tudo minha vida. _

_Mas era em vão. _

_Bella se fora. Para sempre._

Pim... Pim... Pim...

O despertador do celular soou vibrando em cima da cama me fazendo levar um susto. Era segunda-feira e finalmente as aulas iriam recomeçar. Graças ao dia de sol que fez no sábado derretendo boa parte da neve e possibilitando o concerto da fiação da escola tirando os alunos do risco de choque ou algo assim.

Passei algum tempo atordoado. Meu coração batia acelerado doendo de uma forma inexplicável. Lágrimas e suor escorregavam pelo meu corpo.

Um arrepio tomou conta de mim e tudo o que eu queria era esquecer aquele pesadelo e correr para os braços de Bella. Queria provar para minha mente louca que nada daquilo fora real.

Me arrumei rapidamente desci para tomar café antes dos meus irmãos.

Eu ia pegar Bella hoje. Tomei um café da manha agradável na companhia da minha mãe e após escovar novamente os dentes e pegar minha mochila sai de casa. Dirigi como um louco como se minha vida dependesse disso. Eu só queria vê-la.

Bella já devia estar me esperando, pois assim que buzinei ela saiu de casa me entorpecendo com sua beleza. De repente a dor foi afogada e o pesadelo não passou disso: um pesadelo.

Como ela conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita? Ela usava uma saia jeans com uma legue e botas, blusa de manga preto e provavelmente havia outra blusa branca por baixo pois as mangas longas envolvia os braços de Bella, mas ela não estava gorda. As blusas abraçavam perfeitamente suas curvas deixando-a esbelta e para terminar uma boina de tricô creme. Ela parecia ter saído de algum seriado da TV.

Quando ela se juntou a mim dentro do carro não resistir e a agarrei pela cintura trazendo-a para meu colo e a beijando intensamente.

- Bom dia para você também, Edward. – Ela disse rindo quando o beijo terminou e me deu mais um selinho.

- Bonita assim? O dia promete ser muito bom... – Murmurei fazendo-a corar.

- Dormiu bem? – ela perguntou mexendo nos cabelos próximos a minha nuca.

- Não muito bem. – falei. – Minha cama fica fria sem você.

Ela riu.

- Você anda muito mal acostumado, Cullen. – Ela disse no meu ouvido.

- Eu não tenho culpa se minha namorada provocadora me acostumou mal. – sussurrei.

Ela se afastou.

- É melhor irmos. Nesse ritmo não vamos a lugar nenhum.

Eu selei nossos lábios e esperei ela se acomodar no banco passageiro antes de partir.

Chegamos à escola poucos minutos antes da aula começar e o estacionamento estava lotado. Por sorte consegui uma vaga não muito distante da saída.

Bella ontem me dissera que estava nervosa para voltar para a escola e que tinha medo de como seria a reação das pessoas. Bella nunca fora realmente popular os que a anotavam era porque tinham algum interesse seja na sua inteligência para que ela passasse respostas das provas ou pela sua beleza de meninos que queriam transar. Achavam que ela seria uma transa fácil, como nos filmes onde a menina CDF que só anda com roupas sem graça e mal é notada faria de tudo para ficar com um atleta. Poucos eram os que viam Bella por sua completude.

Bem eu nunca imaginaria o que aconteceria quando a nova Bella descesse do carro. Foi digno de uma foto ou de quem sabe um filme romântico idiota.

Quando Bella desceu do carro quando abri a porta do passageiro o estacionamento, antes cheio de barulho de conversas dos outros alunos, silenciou por completo. Todos viraram o rosto como se fossem peças de dominó e se focaram na dama que estava em pé ao meu lado.

Então, começaram os burburinhos.

"Essa é a Bella?"

"Ela voltou da Itália?"

"Ela está com o Edward?"

"Ela está bonita..."

"Gostosinha..."

"Onde tudo isso se escondia?"

"O Cullen largou a Tania por ela?"

"Ele largou a Denali faz um ano e a Swan só apareceu agora..."

"O que fizeram com a feiosinha?"

O povo daqui ainda era horrível. Bella nunca foi feia... E quem o Mike pensava que era para chamá-la de gostosinha?

Bella ficou vermelha, mas logo Alice, Rose, Emmett e Jasper chegaram para socorrer, rodeando Bella e abraçando-a dando bom dia. Ficamos algum tempo conversando e logo tive que ir com Bella a coordenação para pegar os horários.

A Senhora Cooper nos saudou e após perguntar a Bella como havia sido a temporada na Itália disse que o diretor queria conversar com nós dois.

O Senhor Scott era um diretor agradável, era careca e bigodudo e tinha sempre um sorriso que ao mesmo tempo transparecia severidade e bondade. Ele adorava ajudar quem se esforçava e odiava aluno irresponsável.

Ele nos esperava sentado em sua mesa.

- Bella! É um prazer revê-la! Edward! Como foram de férias?

- Ótimo. – respondemos.

- Bella, é incrível vê-la aqui novamente. Sentimos sua falta. Como foi a experiência da Itália?

- Foi maravilhosa. – Bella disse. – realmente aprendi muito.

- Sim. Isso é realmente estupendo. E o seu currículo? – falou mexendo nos papéis a sua frente. – É incrível. Você teve muitas experiências lá.

- Creio que sim. – Bella murmurou com um pequeno sorriso e bochechas vermelhas.

- Se manter as suas notas e tirar uma boa nota no exame de admissão não terá faculdade que não a queira. Você é uma forte concorrente a bolsa desse ano. Junto, é claro a Família Cullen e Hale. Um grupo de alunos perfeito os seis, eu diria. Pretendo conversar com todos, mas resolvi começar por vocês dois. – Então a carreira que Bella pretende seguir...

- Medicina. – ela respondeu.

- Isso é fabuloso. – O diretor exclamou praticamente pulando da cadeira. – Bem, Edward já está nas cadeiras certas para fazer uma ótima prova de medicina. Então nada mais juntos que a dupla incrível faça todas as cadeiras juntos, certo?

Eu e Bella trocamos um sorriso e concordamos.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa o diretor nos liberou.

- Isso é incrível! – Bella disse quando estávamos indo para a nossa aula de química avançada, os corredores estavam vazios, as aulas já haviam começado. – Teremos todas as aulas juntas. Não preciso temer os olhares de ninguém se eu estiver ao seu lado.

Eu ri e a abracei.

- Sempre estarei ao seu lado, amore mio. – Sussurrei no seu ouvido. Estávamos na frente da sala agora. – Pronta?

Bella assentiu e nós entramos.

Bella estava quase pirando. Ela não gostava de ser alvo de tanta atenção, olhares e causa de burburinhos.

Ela estava um pouco constrangida e vermelha, apesar de manter sua expressão altiva, como uma princesa de verdade faria. Sempre de cabeça erguida. Nada poderia abalá-la.

Eu não podia estar mais orgulhoso.

O terceiro tempo de literatura havia acabado e eu e Bella íamos em direção ao refeitório encontrar com meus irmãos.

- Você acha que havia necessidade do professor me fazer falar sobre toda a literatura italiana e ainda pedir um relatório? Só porque cheguei ao meio do ano letivo significa que preciso de nota...

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, alguém apareceu no meio do caminho.

- Edward! – Tania pulou em mim.

- Hey, Tania! Como foi o ano novo? – perguntei afastando-a.

- Sem você? Um saco. Você tem que prometer que vamos sair algum dia desses. Quero muito falar com você.

- Oi Tania! – Bella falou me abraçando pela cintura. – Vejo que você anda com uns probleminhas de memória. Pensei que já tinha esclarecido o fato do Edward ser meu agora. Você já teve sua chance. Agora é a minha vez.

- Não é porque agora você voltou da Itália, que você deixou de ser a ameba que sempre foi Swan. – Tania disse raivosa.

- Tania... - tentei repreende-la, mas Bella me impediu.

- Eu nunca fui uma ameba. Ao contrário de você, que sempre foi uma piranha.

- Isso não fica assim, Isabella. Me aguarde.

Então Tania saiu.

- Bella? – Ela parecia prestes a explodir. O que era aquilo? Bella nunca fora violenta. Ela sempre preferia ignorar a pessoa.

E a ameaça de Tania o que significava?

Peguei a mão de Bella tentando trazê-la de volta a realidade já que ela ainda estava vermelha e paralisada no seu lugar. Bem eu jamais esperaria a reação dela.

- Me solta, ok? Me dá um tempo. Estou de saco cheio. - Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Bem, Eu amava Bella e era seu melhor amigo e namorado, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de descontar sua raiva em mim. Então fiz o óbvio comecei a caminhar em direção a cantina.

Poucos passos depois Bella me chamava: - Aonde você vai?

- Eu? Comer algo. Melhor do que ficar aqui aguentando você de cabeça quente. Quando você estiver mais calma estarei lhe esperando. – segui andando.

Mas logo a mão de Bella me parou me segurando pelo ombro. Eu não virei.

- Meu perdoe. – ela murmurou. – Podemos ir lá para fora? Não quero entrar na cantina... Todos vão ficar me olhando como se eu fosse um ET. Ou algo assim.

Virei para ela. Bella, apesar de está passando a imagem de deusa durona, estava frágil.

- Venha. – Murmurei. – No meu carro tem barra de cereal.

Ela me deu um olha agradecido. Passei o braço em torno de seus ombros e a guiei para o estacionamento.

Ficamos dentro do meu carro e para caso alguém passasse deixamos a porta aberta assim ninguém pensaria que estávamos lá fazendo algo indevido para o ambiente.

Bella pegou o violão no porta malas e começou a cantar.

_**MÚSICA:**_

_**Today was a fairytale – Taylor Swift**_

_(Tradução)_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_Você era o príncipe_

_E eu era a donzela em apuros_

_Você pegou as minhas mãos e me pegou às seis_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_Eu estava usando um vestido_

_E você vestia uma camiseta cinza escuro_

_Você disse que eu era linda, quando eu estava desarrumada_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_O tempo passa mais devagar quando você está por perto_

_Mas você consegue sentir essa mágica no ar?_

_Deve ter sido o jeito que você me beijou_

_Me apaixonei quando vi você parado lá_

_Deve ter sido o jeito_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_Deve ter sido o jeito_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_Você tem um sorriso que me leva para outro planeta_

_Cada movimento, tudo que você diz está certo_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_Só sei dizer que está ficando muito mais claro_

_Nada fazia sentido até eu ver o seu rosto_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_O tempo passa mais devagar quando você está por perto_

_É, é_

_Mas você consegue sentir essa mágica no ar?_

_Deve ter sido o jeito que você me beijou_

_Me apaixonei quando vi você parado lá_

_Deve ter sido o jeito_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_Deve ter sido o jeito_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_O tempo passa mais devagar quando você está por perto_

_Eu sinto o meu coração_

_Palpitando no meu peito_

_Você sentiu?_

_Não consigo descrever_

_Mas você consegue sentir essa mágica no ar?_

_Deve ter sido o jeito que você me beijou_

_Me apaixonei quando vi você parado lá_

_Deve ter sido o jeito_

_Mas você consegue sentir essa mágica no ar?_

_Deve ter sido o jeito que você me beijou_

_Me apaixonei quando vi você parado lá_

_Deve ter sido o jeito_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

_Deve ter sido o jeito_

_Hoje foi um conto de fadas._

- Adoro a sua voz. – Murmurei. – Ela é linda.

- Daria para ganhar um concurso? – perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

– Daria para ganhar o "América Idol". – Eu disse pegando o seu nariz.

Nós rimos.

- Mas para isso você teria que perder a vergonha de cantar em público.

- Deu para pedir milagre, agora? – ela disse rindo.

- Você não cantou em público na Itália? Você fez tanta coisa...

- Na verdade sim... Eu participei do concurso de talentos da escola.

- Nossa...

- Eu perdi porque gaguejei quando olhei para as pessoas. – ela disse rindo.

- O que mais você fez?

- Nossa... Eu nem sei se lembro tudo. Fiz mais em um ano na Itália do que na minha vida inteira. Fui líder de torcida por dois meses, dei aula particular de música, matemática, química e física, fui voluntária em um asilo, em um orfanato e no zoológico, fui da equipe de organização de eventos para caridade que era junta com a equipe de eventos estudantis, fiz parte de olimpíadas escolares, ganhei um concurso de contos e no de poesia fiquei em segundo lugar, fiz aulas de francês, arranjei um emprego de assistente em um hospital pediátrico, fui babá e trabalhei também em uma livraria, mas na livraria fiquei menos de um mês, era só enquanto a minha amiga tirava o gesso da perna.

- Tudo isso? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Teve mais. – disse rindo. – Fui rainha do baile e modelo, também dei aulas de inglês, pulei de asa-delta, fiz escalada, passei algum tempo em Paris e conheci outras regiões da Europa e a Itália quase toda. Ela é incrivelmente linda. Eu não sei como conseguir tirar boas notas eu realmente não tinha tempo de para em casa para estudar. Eu às vezes estudava no caminho indo para algum lugar, já que eu andava sempre de carona. Talvez eu tenha esquecido algo. Tive bons amigos que me tiravam de casa a todo custo. – Ela disse rindo.

- Você virou super poderosa lá, estão? – murmurei encostando meus lábios nos seus.

- Está me super estimando, Cullen. – Ela falou com um pequeno sorriso. – Eu só posso ser super poderosa com você ao meu lado. Sem você, sou apenas... Uma ninguém.

- Não diga isso. – murmurei passando meus dedos pela sua nuca levantando seu cabelo com o movimento, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim – Você é muito mais do que pensa. Você é incrível. Apenas é cega demais para ver qualquer coisa. Mas basta qualquer um estar perto para sentir o brilho da sua estrela... Ela arde... Queima... Deslumbra a todos.

- Eu sou cega? E você? – ela perguntou rindo. – Tem super visão agora?

- Não é preciso. Até um cego sentiria.

Bella riu e o sinal tocou dando fim ao momento intimo que tínhamos ali. Encontrei Bella na frente do carro e peguei suas duas mãos.

- Cabeça erguida, ombros para trás. Você é a mulher mais linda de Forks e nada do que os medíocres dessa escola falem importa. Só o que importa é que eu te amo. De verdade.

Ela me abraçou.

- Você é incrível. – Eu ri de seu elogio.

- Vamos para a sala?

- Claro.

O resto das aulas não foi muito melhor.

Mike tentou paquerar Bella na minha frente e como ela era muito educada acabou sendo cortês com ele. Ela se esquivava educadamente de suas investidas o que parecia deixa-lo com mais vontade de continuar a paquerar minha garota. Ele pareceu se tocar depois que eu intervir e abracei na frente dele.

Depois da aula Bella e eu fomos ao mercado, Bella precisava abastecer a sua casa.

Notei, ao chegarmos ao mercado, uma garotinha pequena, devia ter uns sete anos, de cabelos pretos e muito enrolados. Os olhos escuros estavam tristes, vestia roupas de frio e aos seus pés tinha um caixote com vários cachorrinhos. Uma placa com uma letra infantil dizia: Filhotinhos Grátis.

- Que lindos! – Bella exclamou se aproximando.

- São seus?

A menina assentiu.

- Minha cadela os teve há alguns dias. Mas lá em casa não cabe tantos. Mamãe disse para eu dar. São da raça Terrier Brasileiro.

- É realmente triste. – Bella murmurou. – Você não poder ficar com eles.

A garotinha assentiu.

- Você é legal. – ela murmurou. – Por que não fica com um deles? Eu poderia ficar aliviada em saber que um deles está em boas mãos. Fica com um? Por favor?

O olhar da menina era de cortar o coração. Bella me olhou rapidamente eu apenas assenti em aprovação. Nós dois poderíamos cuidar de um se nos reversássemos. Tenho certeza que Esme não acharia ruim um filhotinho.

- Qual você gostaria de me dá? – Bella perguntou com um sorriso para a menininha.

A menina sorriu e escolheu um cachorrinho da sua caixa. Ele era branco e tinha manchas pretas nos olhos parecendo uma máscara, porém, no centro era branco como no resto de seu pelo a não ser por uma pequena mancha próximo ao seu rabinho que balançava com animação.

Imagem: ./ui/1/70/97/6766397_

http . com .br/ui/1/70/97/6766397_ (remova os espaços)

Bella o pegou.

- Que lindo! Esse tem nome?

A garota assentiu.

- É o Patch. Ele tem cinco meses de vida. Ele adora brincar e é bastante obediente e cativante. Você vai ama-lo.

Bella sorriu para o cachorrinho.

- Ei Path! Você quer uma casa nova?

O cachorro latiu e pós a língua de fora. Parecia sorrir.

- Por que não entramos no mercantil e compramos várias coisas para ele? – perguntei a Bella dando um afago no cachorro que latiu feliz para mim.

- Tome meu endereço. – Bella falou escrevendo em um pedaço de papel para a garota. – Assim você vai poder visitá-lo quando quiser.

- Muito obrigada! – A garota disse abraçando Bella.

Bella e eu então seguimos para dentro do mercantil com o cachorrinho nos braços. Compramos tudo da lista que Bella tinha feito ontem à noite e depois fomos para a sessão onde havia os produtos para animas.

- Pegue essa ração. – falei apontando para o produto. Eu estava com o cachorrinho nas mãos agora. – É especial para filhotes.

Bella assentiu. – Precisamos de uma coleira. Quero uma no pescoço somente com a identificação e uma no seu corpinho para leva-lo para passear. Não gosto de ver cachorrinhos puxados pelo pescoço.

- Também precisamos de uma almofada. Para ele dormir.

Bella pegou uma caminha de cachorro azul com estampa de ossos. Patch deu uma latida em aprovação.

- Ele gostou. – Bella disse sorrindo. – Vamos pegar um osso?

- Sim. E uns brinquedinhos.

Peguei uma bolinha e um patinho de borracha.

- Acho que isso é tudo. – Falei pegando dois potes para água e comida.

- Podemos ir a um Pet shop em Port Angeles. – Bella disse pegando Patch e dando espaço para que eu empurrasse o carrinho de compras para a fila.

- Teremos que aprender a adestrá-lo.

- Vai ser o máximo. Sempre quis ter um cachorrinho, mas Charlie era alérgico. Depois que ele foi embora... Bem eu não pensei em criar um.

- Espero que Renée aceite sem fazer problemas.

Ela riu. – Vai ter que aceitar.

Patch pareceu gostar da casa de Bella. Ele saiu abanando o rabo e cheiro cada lugar depois voltou para a sala onde mordeu a barra da minha calça e latiu dando um pulo me chamando para brincar.

- Pega a bola, rapaz. – falei jogando a bola.

Ele saiu correndo quase tropeçando nas próprias patinhas.

- Você jogou forte, Edward. – Bella disse me dando um leve tapinha.

Patch estava demorando para pegar a bola, me perguntei se eu realmente tinha jogado forte já ia me levantar do tapete onde estávamos estudando quando Patch apareceu arrastando com muito esforço o tênis vermelho de Bella que era da mesma cor que a bola.

- Ele é bom. – murmurei rindo.

- Ótimo com as formas. – ela disse olhando por cima do livro de química.

Não houve problemas com Renné sobre o cachorrinho. Aparentemente ela teve um parecido com Patch quando era criança e ao vê-lo ela ficou encantada. Era impossível não adorá-lo.

O cachorrinho pareceu adorar a almofada que compramos, ele se afundava nela parecendo satisfeito.

Mas o que surpreendeu foi ver o coitado tremendo de frio.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Bella colocando uma toalha cobrindo o corpinho de Patch.

- Acho que isso é tarefa para Alice. – falei sorrindo.

Dois dias depois Alice havia confeccionado várias blusinhas para Patch. De várias cores.

A primeira que ela vestiu nele foi uma que parecia um smoking.

- Finalmente Alice achou alguém que vestisse o mesmo tamanho que ela. – Brincou Emm virando Patch de barriga para cima a fim de fazer carinho em sua barriga.

Nós rimos gostosamente.

- Vocês são dois idiotas. – Alice disse se levantando da sala e pegando Rose e Bella pela mão e levando-as para a cozinha.

Quando Emmett, Jasper e eu ficamos sozinho Emm segurou meu ombro.

- Cara, eu preciso de um favor seu...

- Eu já disse Emm, eu não vou entrar no quarto da Alice escondido para ficar ouvindo o que as garotas falam.

- Cara, mas é nosso aniversário de namoro. Meu e da Rorró.

- Rorró? – Jasper perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Minha deusa Rose. – disse babão. – Eu tenho que dá um presente legal. E eu preciso de uma dica. Talvez ela fale algo para as meninas.

- Eu não vou.

- Você vai. – Emm disse. – Sabe por quê? Se você não for, eu vou contar para a mamãe que foi que enfiou o dedo na torta dela.

- Mas não fui eu quem fez isso foi você. – eu disse.

- Mas você não tem como provar. Agora vai lá antes que as garotas voltem.

Eu suspirei enquanto Emm me puxava e me enfiava no quarto rosa demais da casa.

Fala sério.

Era tudo rosa, roxo e branco.

Até a maquina de costurar e o manequim que Alice tinha era rosa.

As pareces eram brancas com flores de todo o tamanho rosa e roxo.

Quando escutei as garotas subindo as escadas corri para o closet de Alice.

O local onde eu havia beijado pela primeira vez uma garota magricela e desastrada. Minha Bella.

Eu sorri com a lembrança.

Logo as garotas entravam no quarto e eu podia ouvi-las pelas grades de ventilação no alto da porta. Claro que eu estava em cima de um banquinho de Alice. Não era tão alto assim.

- O que vocês acham dessa cor de esmalte? – Alice perguntou para Rose. As duas estavam deitadas na cama de Alice de barriga para baixo e de costas para mim. Bella estava na frente delas, sentada em um pufe imenso e com o notebook apoiado nas pernas enquanto ela digitava rapidamente algo bem extenso. De onde eu estava podia ver ela por inteiro. A boina de tricô claro na cabeça, a blusa marrom escura com o colete xadrez marrom, a calça preta e a bota marrom. Patch brincava com um pano rosa que Alice estava usando na sua maquina de costurar.

- Eu acho linda. – Rose respondeu. – Mas eu prefiro vermelho. Fico bem com essa cor.

- Loira maldita. – Alice resmungou. – Então. Temos que começar a pesquisar os nossos vestidos para a formatura.

- Eu quero um igual ao que vim na internet. – Bella falou levantando o olhar. – Eu vi na cor preta, mas quero numa cor mais para creme. Algo que pareça... angelical...

- Mas não seria melhor branco? – Rose perguntou.

- Eu quero algo que pareça que eu esteja... leve... nua. Mas é um vestido longo e solto a não ser pelo corpete. Ele também é um pouco cheio, tem tule. Ou seja, nada fica exposto.

- Evitando ciúmes do Edward, Bells? – Rose perguntou com malicia balançando as pernas.

Me corroí de curiosidade ao saber que elas estavam falando de mim.

Ela riu voltando a olhar para a tela.

- Ele terá ciúmes de qualquer modo. Ele é incorrigível.

- Mas você bem que gosta do jeito possessivo dele. – Rosalie disse virando na cama.

Bella corou.

Alice riu.

- Olha ela ficou vermelha.

- Vocês me deixam vermelha.

- Nós? – perguntou Rose sugestiva pegando uma revista. –GENTE! – ela gritou me assustando e me fazendo quase cair do banco. – Acabei de achar o meu vestido!

Ela pulou da cama, assim como Alice e Bella. Elas juntaram as cabeças ao redor da revista.

- Azul fica um espetáculo com seus olhos. – Alice falou.

- Poderíamos ir a Seattle ver se na loja ainda tem. – Rose disse.

- É da nova coleção. – Bella falou. – Tem que ter.

- Mas e essa safira? – Alice perguntou.

- Esse cordão é lindo. – Bella falou se separando das meninas e voltando ao pufe e pegando o notebook antes esquecido no chão.

Rose e Alice se deitaram na cama novamente.

- É verdade. – Alice disse. – Esse vestido grita por esse cordão de safira.

- Acho que vamos ter que procurar outras joias que combinem. – Rose falou. – Eu não tenho nada de safira. Acho que brilhantes combina.

As garotas ficaram caladas.

Eu estava nervoso, me perguntando a hora que eu sairia daquele closet.

E se Alice viesse pegar algo aqui? Eu estava fu...

De qualquer modo...

O máximo que eu podia fazer era esperar e torcer para que eu me safasse dessa.

- O que você tanto escreve ai, Bella? – Alice perguntou.

- Deve ser uma carta de amor para o Edward. – Rose disse com malicia.

- Que fofo. – Alice respondeu.

- Vocês são tão maduras... – Bella murmurou sem olhá-las.

Elas riram.

- Mas diz ai, Bella: o que você mais gosta no Edward? – Rose perguntou.

- Se for alguma posição sexual, não precisa dizer. – Alice disse com nojo.

Bella riu.

- Vocês são tão pervertidas. - ela disse com um sorriso. Então seu olhar ficou contemplativo. - Eu acho que gosto... de tudo nele.

- Ah, nada típico de uma garota apaixonada. - Rose disse com ironia.

- Não estou falando somente como uma garota apaixonada. Eu realmente gosto de tudo nele... Não acho que não tenha como não gostar... Seu sorriso... Seu olhar... O modo como ele me toca, desde um singelo aperto de mão até... - ela se interrompeu ficando vermelha. Eu achei aquilo encantador. Saber o que Bella pensava de mim sem saber que eu estava escutando. Não havia como eu não gostar cada vez mais de Bella. - Sabe, o Edward sabe nivelar o momento certo para seus atos. Por mais que sejamos... ham... Íntimos... Ele não sai em público fazendo mão boba quando nos beijamos nem nada do tipo. Entendem?

Alice e Rose assentiram, eu não sabia o que o rosto delas expressava.

- Gosto do modo como ele me olha... Sei que ele não fica pensado em sexo direto... Ele olha para mim do mesmo modo de quando éramos amigos, só que diferente. - ela mordeu os lábios. - Os olhos dele dizem cada reflexo do que ele na realidade sente por dentro. Isso me dá segurança em conversar com ele e saber que ele está prestando atenção e se importa com o que eu digo e não olhando para os meus seios enquanto ele pensa na forma mais rápida de calar minha boca e entrar dentro das minhas roupas.

- Nossa... – Alice murmurou. – Se a pergunta tivesse sido para mim eu teria dito algo como os olhos... ou o beijo, não sei... mas não pensaria em algo tão... diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão obvio... Afinal é isso o que as garotas procuram no seu príncipe encantado.

Bella suspirou.

- Tem também o abraço dele. – Ela disse se afundando no pufe. – É tão caloroso... protetor... Me sinto a pessoa mais amada de toda a historia... Apenas... com o seu abraço.

Ela fechou os olhos, o vermelho tomava conta do seu rosto e um sorriso bobo balançava em seus lábios. Um sorriso... parecido com... o meu...

- Bella... – Rose disse rindo. – O Edward tem você em suas mãos.

- Eu sei... – ela gemeu. – Eu posso ser forte para muitas coisas... Mas quando se trata do Edward e de como eu me sinto quando estou perto dele... Eu me sinto uma tola sem ação... E o pior: eu gosto disso. Sei que Edward jamais usaria isso para se aproveitar de mim, porque sei que ele se sente como eu... A diferença é que ele não falaria isso de forma tão gay.

As meninas riram.

As meninas passaram dois minutos conversando trivialidades, houve um momento que me assustei ao ver Bella ficar vermelha e olhar diretamente para o armário... como se ela soubesse que eu estava lá. Mas foi só impressão minha, pois logo ela continuou conversando normalmente até que o celular de Rose tocou. Aparentemente Emm resolver tirá-las do quarto para que eu pudesse fugir, já que chamou elas para a mini sala de cinema no terceiro andar.

- Vão na frente. – Bella falou quando as meninas a chamaram da porta. – preciso terminar esse email.

Ótimo, logo estaria livre para sair. Ouvi a porta se fechar e conferir se todas tinham saído. Bella continuava lá.

Ela então fez algo inesperado. Se levantou e andou em direção ao closet onde eu me escondia. Assustado e sem ter para onde ir a tempo de me esconder foi para a parede que a porta ao ser aberta me esconderia.

Bella abriu e entrou olhando para frente. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e não ligou a luz. Eu ainda tinha chance de não ser visto apesar dela estar ao meu lado encostada a porta.

- Nunca te disseram que escutar a conversa alheia é feio, Edward? – Então seu rosto se virou para o meu e seus olhos mal iluminados pela fresta de ventilação estavam semi cerrados.

- Opa! – murmurei sem graça. – Acho que fui pego. Devo ter errado o caminho para o quarto e...

- Inventa outra que essa não pega, Cullen. – Bella me cortou. – O que você pensa que estava fazendo?

- Bem... Eu estava com enxaqueca e sabe como é neh... É bom ficar no escuro, pois a claridade não ajuda a melhorar a dor.

- Você sabe muito bem que a escuridão é só uma ilusão de melhora, porque uma hora você vai ter que ir para a claridade e a dor vai voltar pior.

Fiquei calado. Eu estava em dúvida se entendia a raiva de Bella ou se ficava chateado com isso.

- Você tem vergonha dos seus sentimentos? – perguntei ficando em frente a ela e bem próximo. Coloquei minhas mãos na porta, meus braços de cada lado de Bella, deixando-a em uma prisão inescapável. Ela arquejou, seu corpo encontrou a madeira da porta.

- Eu jamais disse isso. – ela murmurou me olhando nos meus olhos.

- Então por que toda essa raiva? – perguntei.

- Não gosto de ser pega de surpresa.

Me aproximei de seu corpo e inclinei meu rosto a centímetro do seu.

- Por que, Bella? – sussurrei.

- Surpresas... – ela arfou. – nem sempre são boas. Eu não gosto do desconhecido. Me assusta. Como na noite em que meu pai foi embora. Eu não sabia o que ia ser de mim e de minha mãe quando amanhecesse.

- Mas eu estava lá. – sussurrei afagando sua bochecha.

- Eu sei.

- Jamais deixaria você enfrentar o desconhecido sozinha, Bells. Pode contar sempre comigo. Sou seu amigo, lembra? E o mais importante sou o cara que te ama, com todo o meu ser.

Ela sorriu.

- Continuo sem gostar de surpresas. – ela disse.

Então eu a beijei. Intensamente.

Minha vida poderia depender daquele beijo, tal a intensidade e volúpia.

Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam com vigor, eu a aperta contra o meu corpo com força. Ela não parecia estar perto suficiente. Meu corpo perdia ar, mas eu não dei importância. Continuei aquele beijo. Bella soltava pequenos gemidos enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava meu braço e a outra puxava minha nuca para mais perto de si.

Então nós caímos. Literalmente. Caímos no chão.

Estávamos tão empolgados no beijo que não me importei com Bella por cima de mim. Nos girei rapidamente para que pudesse ondular seu corpo ao meu e a impedisse de quebrar aquele beijo.

- Edward... – Bella murmurou. – Pare...

- Por que eu faria isso?

Ela empurrou meu peito. Seu rosto tinha um sorriso.

- Estamos no closet da Alice. A qualquer hora ela pode voltar e encontrar nós dois quase transando.

- Não estamos transando. Estamos de roupa. – ela riu gostosamente.

- Eu falei quase.

- Acho que agora vou ter um fetiche por closet. – falei sem sair de cima dela. Bella nunca se importava com o meu peso. Ela gostava. – Podíamos tentar no meu na próxima vez.

- Fala sério... – ela disse revirando os olhos. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu ombro, nuca e cabelos. – Acho que você pirou.

Escutamos os ganidos de Patch dentro do quarto de Alice.

Na mesma hora me levantei e puxei Bella para cima. Quando ela abriu a porta Patch quase caiu. Ele estava tentando arranhar a porta de Alice e quando nós a abrimos ele correu para os pés de Bella.

- Meu bebezinho estava com saudades do dono... – ela disse fazendo a voz de criança com um biquinho. – Foi o Ed, foi que te deixou do lado de fora? Que Ed malvado. Vai ficar de castigo.

- Se esse castigo envolver algemas, eu nu e você usando roupas de couro minúsculas e chicotinho... Eu adoraria. – Eu disse a pegando pela cintura e mordendo sua orelha.

- Você é tão idiota. – Ela disse rindo. Ela continuou andando enquanto eu estava grudado em suas costas. Patch seguia na frente parando alguns passos na frente conferindo se nós o seguíamos.

- Sou o seu idiota! Vai dormir aqui hoje?

- Vou. Renée vai chegar muito tarde hoje e não vou ficar sozinha lá em casa.

- Hm... Isso é bom. Podemos continuar o que começamos no closet. – a essa altura já estávamos no andar superior e seguíamos para meu quarto.

- Nada feito. Meu ciclo está chega amanha. Não vou correr o risco de engravidar. – ela disse de repente mudando de humor.

- Podemos nos prevenir de outras formas. – falei olhando a nos olhos.

- Eu não quero Edward, Ok? Eu não estou me sentindo confortável hoje. Compreenda.

- Eu compreendo. – murmurei ficando com raiva. Como Bella poderia ser grosseira daquele jeito? Eu nunca a pressionei a nada. Só queria amá-la. Não havia necessidade de levantar a voz para mim. – Vá para a sala de vídeo sozinha. Vou beber água e mais depois eu subo.

Dei as costas para ela e sai descendo as escadas rapidamente sem dá tempo dela dizer mais alguma coisa.

Tudo bem que Bella estivesse de TPM, mas não havia necessidade de se alterar.

Fui até a cozinha. Depois do tal copo de água eu subi, mas não fui para a sala de cinema ficar com os outros, segui para o meu quarto. Deitei na minha cama e fiquei distraindo jogando uma bola de tênis para cima.

Trinta minutos depois uma pequena batida foi dada em minha porta. Não foi preciso eu responder para que a porta se abrisse e Bella aparecesse segurando Patch nos braços. Seu rosto estava vermelho e um pedido de perdão silencioso no olhar.

Eu a chamei com a mão e ela se deitou ao meu lado.

- Podemos resolver todas as nossas diferenças na base da conversa. – falei passando meu dedo pelo seu maxilar. Ela fazia cafuné na cabeça do nosso cachorro e olhava para mim.

- Eu sei e sinto muito por ter me alterado. Eu nunca havia feito isso, e não sei por que fiz. Acho que ando estressada com o colégio. Mas isso não é motivo.

Eu beijei sua testa.

- Espero que não se repita. Te ver vermelha de raiva é muito sexy e da próxima vez não sei se vou conseguir me segurar. – falei sorrindo e a abracei e Patch parecendo vê os seus donos felizes deu um latido alegre, nos fazendo rir.

_Sangue. O ar cheirava a sangue_

_A estrada parecia localizada no meio do nada. O cheiro de fumaça e gasolina se misturava ao sangue._

_O que aquilo significava?_

_Corri tentando seguir o cheiro. De repente um carro capotado apareceu no meu campo de visão e eu vi o corpo dela jogado em um ângulo estranho, ela estava lotada de sangue, ainda respirava e eu vi seus olhos se moverem._

_Desesperado, tentei correr para pega-la. Eu tinha que salvar a sua vida. Salvar a minha vida. Ela era a minha vida. Porém quando eu me aproximei um vulto feroz me empurrou para longe a pegou nos braços e a jogou no penhasco. Para longe de mim. _

_A ultima coisa que ouvi foi seu grito de dor._

**Nota da Deah: **

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gurias lindasssssssssss do meu coraçãooooooooooo! Que saudades de vcs!**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente os coments de vcs... YOU'RE GREATTTSSSSSS!!**

**E só pra salientar, deixar bem claro: EU NÃO ABANDONEI AS FICS NÃO! Já estou escrevendo os capítulos finais de Connection e depois pego FREEDOM e depois WRITEN IN THE STARS! Não brigue comigo, pleasseeeee!kkkkk!**

**Estou meio de luto, fico um tempão sem entrar no meu site favorito TWILIGHTBRASIL e descubro que ele expirou!sniff! fico muito tristeeeee!Mas fico na torcida pra ele voltar!**

**De qualquer forma obrigadaaaaaaaa pela presença de vcs e não se esqueçam de comentar e votar na historia da Teh no link que está na nota inicial!**

**Amooooooooooooo vcssssssssssssss!**

**Bjsssss no coraçãooooooooooooooo**


	28. Tânia Vadia

**Capitulo: Tânia Vadia **

**[Epov]**

Janeiro acabou por se tornar o pior mês do ano. E ele nem havia começado!

Jamais ia imaginar que aquela manhã de quarta feira ia detonar com o resto do mês e provavelmente do ano... Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco dramático... Ou muito... Tudo bem, pode me chamar de mulherzinha agora...

Mas como eu ia imaginar que naquela manhã, justo naquela manhã o que eu achava ser praticamente impossível iria acontecer?

Deixa-me explicar...

Naquela manhã acordei escutando os resmungos de Bella. Ela estava inquieta se revirando na cama.

- O que foi, meu anjo? – Perguntei segurando o seu braço.

- Cólica. – ela gemeu.

- Quer que eu pegue remédio? – sussurrei fazendo carinho na sua cabeça. Ela apenas assentiu.

Na mesma hora levantei e sai do quarto descendo as escadas para ir a cozinha. Lá encontrei meus pais sentados à mesa tomando um café da manhã. Papai já estava arrumado para ir ao hospital.

- Bom dia. – falei quebrando o clima romântico que havia entre eles.

- Bom dia. – responderam com um sorriso.

- Algum problema, Edward? – mamãe perguntou se levantando com o olhar preocupado e já dirigindo sua mão para a minha testa.

- Estou bem mãe. – Falei pegando sua mão e dando um beijo singelo. – Bella está com cólica, vim pegar o kit TPM.

Minha mãe deu um sorriso leve e se virou em busca do que era necessário. Com duas mulheres em casa e outras duas que passavam boa parte do dia por lá TPM era costume... E um inferno na maioria das vezes. Então tínhamos na casa o chamado kit TPM. Era um Kit que fazíamos contendo: Pílula para cólica, compressas quentes, chocolate quente, marshmellows, trufas, meias quentinhas e um lençol que tinha o tecido de pelúcia. Tudo isso para animar um pouco as mulheres da nossa vida. Ficava numa caixa no armário ao lado da cozinha assim ficava mais fácil repor e ajeitar tudo.

Depois de feito o chocolate quente e esquentado as compressas, subi levando tudo em uma bandeja. Bella melhorou depois de tomar o remédio e dormir mais um cochilo. Porém ainda assim ela estava um pouco irritada. Procurei manter uma certa distancia, Bella odiava quando alguém chegava próximo a barriga dela quando ela estava assim...

O dia estava normal na medida do possível. No colégio passei as aulas trocando SMS com Bella, ela ria baixinho e respondia as minhas piadinhas. Almoçamos juntos do lado de fora da lanchonete, o cheiro de gordura deixava Bella enjoada quando ela estava nesses dias e ela preferia um almoço leve demais e comia bem menos, no caso Bella comeu uma pêra e uma maçã depois de algumas bolachas de sal e água.

Antes de voltamos para a sala Bella resolveu ir ao banheiro e eu segui em frente com suas coisas a pedido dela, a próxima aula era biologia e gostaríamos de pegar um lugar ao fundo para que Bella pudesse ficar mais a vontade sem ter o professor em cima dela.

Foi ai que as coisas ficaram estranhas.

Bella não apareceu na aula.

Cheguei a pedir permissão para o professor para sair da aula e ir atrás de Bella, mas ela não estava em lugar algum, mandei mensagem de textos e ela não me respondeu, liguei para ela enquanto ia ate a enfermaria, mas ela não estava lá nem atendeu o meu telefonema. Ela também não apareceu nas aulas seguintes e nem atendeu ao meu telefonema. No fim do dia ela mandou uma mensagem para mim: _Já estou em casa. Nós falamos depois. –B_

Não dizia o motivo, nada. Uma mensagem seca. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada. Retornei a mensagem, perguntado se ela queria que eu fosse lá e ela respondeu um simples não.

Fui dormir naquela noite sem entender nada.

No dia seguinte ela também não foi a escola.

Eu me sentia nervoso sem entender o que acontecia com ela. Não falei com ela o resto do dia. Ela não respondeu a nenhuma mensagem minha, nem atendeu nenhuma ligação. Quando passei a noite na casa dela ela não havia chegado. A mãe dela disse que ela estava em Port Angeles numa consulta médica. Fiquei mais preocupada ainda.

Em casa recebi uma mensagem: _Preciso conversar com você. Pode me encontrar na clareira amanhã ás 8? -B _

Eu repondi prontamente: _Claro! Está tudo bem? (Te amo!) –E_

Pouco tempo depois meu celular vibrou: _Na verdade não. Amanhã nos falamos, estou cansada. Eu também lhe amo. Muito! Não esqueça jamais disso! Não importa o que aconteça._

Eu estranhei a mensagem um pouco, mas respondi: _Prometo não esquecer! Boa Noite! –E_

Acordei ansioso no dia seguinte. O que quer que Bella tinha a conversa era importante. Isso era óbvio, afinal ela tinha sumido depois de dois dias. Nem com Alice ou Rosalie ela tinha falado...

Cheguei a clareira depois dela. Apesar de estar um pouco adiantado no horário o carro dela já estava estacionado na beira da trilha.

Depois da caminhada até a clareira consegui achar Bella. Ela olhava para o céu de costas para mim. Me aproximei devagar, ela sabia da minha presença, mas não se moveu. Quando a alcancei abracei seu corpo junto ao meu. Não dissemos nada. Ficamos assim por um temo indeterminado até que ela suspirou e se virou para olhar em meus olhos.

Havia uma sombra sob seus olhos, sinais de uma noite mal dormida.

- O que houve, Bells? – perguntei suavemente.

**[Bella POV]**

Só podia ser um pesadelo.

Não tinha outra explicação. Era um pesadelo. Um pesadelo cumprido demais.

Porém a dor no meu pé negava. Não é um pesadelo, é realidade.

Sem querer apoiei o corpo no meu pé esquerdo. A dor foi lancinante. Tânia vadia.

Não bastava me atormentar, me ameaçar com palavras, aquela puta tinha que agir com violência. Como eu me arrependo de ter ido ao banheiro naquele intervalo. Me arrependo de ter dito ao Edward para ir para a sala ao invés de me esperar do lado de fora como ele queria.

Foi a oportunidade perfeita.

Tânia entrou no banheiro com Jéssica e Lauren, vendo que eu estava sozinha elas me encurralaram. Tânia me jogou contra a parede, minhas costas batendo com força na máquina de secar as mãos.

- Agora você vai me escutar, sua vadia. – As garotas riam. – Edward é meu. Sempre foi e sempre será. Quero você longe dele! Me escutou?

- Claro! – elas sorriram. – Mas não vou deixar o Edward. Ele está comigo porque quer. Não vão ser vocês que irão nos separar.

O rosto de Tânia se fechou. – Você está brincando com fogo, Bella.

Eu estava prestes a dar uma risada sarcástica e sair de perto dessas loucas, mas antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa ela puxou um canivete e o encostou no meu pescoço. A lamina ameaçava cortar minha pele e minha respiração ficou suspensa. Tânia soltou uma risadinha.

- E agora, Swan? Pareço estar brincando? – as colegas dela riram. – Para mim você não passa de uma sem sal mimadinha e escrota. Não sabe o que é sofrer e ter tirado de suas mãos a única coisa que pode lhe tirar daquele buraco...

Então com a outra mão ela socou a minha barriga com uma força. Meus joelhos cederam e o ar faltou em meus pulmões e antes que meus joelhos tocassem o chão Tânia me puxou pelos cabelos. Eu estava sem estabilidade e minha cabeça parecia explodir.

- As regras sou eu que as faço Bella. E se você não quer ver o seu lindo corpo no chão sangrando até a morte... Termine com o Edward o mais rápido possível? Entendeu? – e antes que eu pudesse responder ela me soltou fazendo minha cabeça bater contra a parede e quando eu estava no chão e ela pisava no meu tornozelo com força. – você vai terminar com ele Isabella?

As lágrimas caiam do meu rosto. Eu via tudo vermelho. Eu assenti com a cabeça. Ela saiu de cima do meu tornozelo e puxou meu cabelo novamente para que eu ficasse cara-a-cara com ela.

– É assim que eu gosto de ver. – ela disse com um sorriso em seus lábios e então passou o canivete na minha barriga descoberta por conta das quedas. Então senti ela pingar algo na ferida que começou a arder como fogo. Era álcool. – Se você não terminar com ele... Sabe o que vai acontecer? Você vai se machucar muito mais... – ela fez um biquinho nojento -

Fui deixada no banheiro sozinha. A essa altura o intervalo havia acabado. Não sei quanto tempo passei no chão. Minha vista estava turva, tudo parecia girar. Com um resto de força que eu tinha puxei meu celular e liguei para minha mãe. Eu me sentia um lixo e estava com medo de envolver Edward nessa. O que eu faria agora?

**Nota da autora:**

**Alguém ai? É eu sei faz quase um ano que eu não piso aqui e ainda apareço com esse capitulo mequetrefe... Eu realmente sinto muito e peço mil desculpas a todas vocês. Eu sou leitora e sei o que é passar por isso também. Meu computador quebrou poucos dias depois da ultima postagem em setembro e até agora ele não esta normal... No momento a tecla que corresponde a letra "A" queimou e eu não tenho com escrever nada ali... É horrível a falta que faz a maldita letra... fora isso minha faculdade está ficando mais pesada ainda e também comecei a estagiar e outras coisas aconteceram na minha vida pessoal que se eu fosse narrar tudo daria um livro... Enfim eu estou tentando voltar aos poucos na medida do possível, usando um PC da minha faculdade antiiiigo... O próximo capitulo Virá logo... Esse é pequeno por necessidade se não ficaria uma quebra feia... Já comecei a escrever o próximo e vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível... **

**Gente só para terminar o meu bla bla bla... Eu fiz um grupo no facebook com o nome da fic quem quiser participar pode procurar: I'd lie ! Tem a capa da fic como foto lá eu poderei atualizar vocês melhor do que acontece e quando haverá postagem... Enfim agora chega pq eu vou escrever o próximo capitulo! Beijo e até logo!**


End file.
